Otro verano complicado
by vero jimenez
Summary: Corta secuela de la ff Un verano complicado. ¿Harry creyó que su nuevo verano sería más tranquilo? ¡Ja! Sueña... Snape cuidando a Harry, Draco revolviéndola y Dumbledore metiendo su torcida nariz, ¿cómo van a poder descansar? Esta historia contiene un poco de violencia. AU del 6 Año, luego de un AU 5 Año, Post OotP.
1. Cuando la tentación llama a la puerta

¡Hola! Esto es una mini-secuela de la fanfiction "Un verano complicado". Está dedicada a los que me dejaron reviews en esa ff, diciendo que les gustaría que la historia continuara.

Para los que no la hayan leído, y no tengan ganas de leerse los 56 capítulos para entender esta secuela, les hago un resumen ejecutivo: Después del torneo de los tres magos, Harry tiene problemas con Voldemort. Va a pasar el verano a Hogwarts. Se hace amigo de Draco Malfoy, y juntos le hacen la vida miserable a Snape. Harry y Snape descubren que Sirius y Snape son hermanos. Pasa el 5 año escolar, durante el cual Sirius queda libre. Harry se va a vivir con él. Sirius muere, pidiéndole a su hermano que se haga cargo de su ahijado. Snape se queda con Harry. Termina el 5 año, y Harry va a pasar el principio de las vacaciones a casa de una anciana tía abuela de Snape, llamada Helena Hartmann, que vive con la única compañía de una mujer que cuida de ella, llamada Edelmira Morales.

Es AU. Ocurre en vez de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, y en vez de HBP.

**Capítulo 1 Cuando la tentación llama a la puerta.**

Harry no podía dormir. Eran casi las una de la mañana, y se encontraba absoluta e irremediablemente despierto. Observó la mesa con mantel de vuelitos, iluminada por la luz de la calle que se colaba por la cortina de su ventana.

Era su primer día de vacaciones. Estaba en la casa de Helena Hartmann, la tía abuela de Snape. Acababan de llegar esa tarde, Snape y él, pero el brujo se había devuelto a Hogwarts para resolver unos asuntos administrativos, al poco rato de depositarlo en casa de la anciana.

Harry recordó la cara de sus amigos en el tren, al verlo entrar al compartimiento junto con el detestable profesor de pociones. Pero ninguno de los tres se atrevió a decir nada, ni a irse… Sus caras, eso si, habían sido de antología. Hermione, por supuesto, se sobrepuso rápidamente al shock, y lo saludó como si fuera de lo más bienvenido. Ella siempre tan diplomática. Ron… él se quedó sin habla y con la boca abierta por varios segundos, hasta que un codazo de Hermione lo hizo reaccionar, permitiéndole disimular la expresión de horror que se había apoderado de su pecoso rostro. Y Neville… pobre, simple y valiente Neville. Consiguió saludar al profesor con tan sólo un ligero tartamudeo antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana, para no apartarla más de ahí.

Harry pensó con algo de remordimiento en cómo les había amargado el viaje a sus amigos, con su apoderado presente en el compartimiento. Jamás, en los años de colegio que llevaba, había experimentado un viaje tan tranquilo. La sola presencia de Snape en el tren bastó para que todos los alumnos del vagón en el que viajaban se portaran como unos angelitos. Ni siquiera Draco se había aparecido… y eso que ahora eran amigos.

Tal vez fue por lo tranquilo del viaje, y por el pesado silencio que se estableció en el compartimiento, que Harry se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Y ahora estaba pagando la consecuencia de esas horas dormidas en el tren. No tenía nada, nada, NADA, de sueño.

Aburrido, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Se sentó en la silla, junto a ella, y apoyó un codo en la mesa. Miró hacia la calle. Notó que todas las casas tenían las luces apagadas, salvo la que estaba cruzando la calle, hacia la izquierda. En esa se veían todas las luces de la planta baja prendidas. Sin nada mejor que hacer, se dedicó a tratar de adivinar quienes vivían ahí, y qué estaban haciendo. No necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta.

Llevaba pocos minutos mirando, cuando un grupo de jóvenes pasó frente a su casa, cargando unas bolsas que parecían llevar botellas y otras cosas. Conversaban alegremente, y cruzaron casi de inmediato hacia la casa cuyas luces estaban prendidas. Harry abrió disimuladamente la ventana para alcanzar a escuchar qué decían. No alcanzó a distinguir mucho, salvo que se estaban riendo de algún chiste, o de alguien. Uno de ellos, una chica, se detuvo de pronto para amarrarse los cordones de una de las botas que traía puestas. Los demás siguieron caminando. Harry la podía ver bien, ya que se había detenido justo debajo del farol. En eso la chica se levantó, y el azar quiso que su mirada vagara brevemente hacia la ventana en la que Harry se encontraba. Harry sintió vergüenza de que ella lo viera espiándola. Tubo la idea de correr rápidamente la cortina, pero no pudo. En vez de eso, se encontró clavado mirando a la chica.

Ella parecía sorprendida de verlo ahí. Se acercó más a la reja, y le hizo un saludo con la mano. En eso, parte del grupo se dio cuenta de que les faltaba un miembro, porque dos chicos se devolvieron y también se lo quedaron mirando.

-Saludos… -le gritó uno de ellos.

-Saludos –respondió Harry sintiéndose un poco incómodo. De pronto se imaginó a la señora Helena y a Edelmira despertándose, y encontrándolo en la ventana conversando con los vecinos.

-¿Vives aquí? –le gritó la chica.

-No –les respondió Harry con la voz lo más baja posible, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que lo alcanzaran a oír-. Estoy aquí de vacaciones.

Los chicos parecieron entender su problema, porque el que no había hablado le dijo, bajito también:

-¿Puedes Bajar?

Harry se quedó en silencio un instante. Snape le había prohibido _salir_ de la casa. ¿Pero se consideraría una desobediencia el bajar al antejardín? Harry sonrió. Técnicamente no. El antejardín de la casa formaba parte de la casa.

-Si, espérenme un momento –les dijo.

Harry cerró suavemente la ventana. Aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo, no deseaba que la veterana o la sargento (como llamaba a Edelmira en su cabeza, de cariño) se despertaran.

Se puso la ropa que había dejado tirada en una silla en tiempo record, y bajó la escalera con cuidado. En menos de tres minutos ya estaba acercándose a la reja. Vio que los tres chicos todavía lo esperaban, y parecían mayores de lo que se había imaginado. Notó que ellos también lo quedaron mirando.

-Hola –los saludó Harry, algo intimidado.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó el primer chico que le había hablado. Era de tez ligeramente morena, y a Harry le recordó un poco al tipo de rasgos de Parvati.

-Harry. ¿Y ustedes?

-Yo soy Ian –respondió el chico-. Y ellos son Sonia, y Henry.

Se saludaron, a través de la reja. La chica de las botas con cordones tenía varios aros en las orejas, e incluso uno en la nariz. Con toda la ropa negra y el maquillaje oscuro que tenía, se veía ligeramente intimidante. Henry en cambio se veía más normal, en jeans y zapatillas, aunque su camiseta con calaveras parecía salpicada de sangre, y tenía la mitad del pelo teñido verde (las raíces se veían oscuras).

-¿Qué edad tienes? –preguntó la chica. Harry notó que tenía un ligero tono de burla en la voz.

-17 –mintió Harry.

-¿Y eres pariente de la vieja Helena? –le preguntó ella.

-No… –contestó Harry. ¿Cómo explicarles? Finalmente, prefirió mentir-. Soy _amigo_ de un sobrino nieto de ella.

-Ah –contestó ella simplemente. Luego se miró con Ian y Henry, y agregó indicando la casa a la que el resto del grupo había entrado-: Tenemos una fiesta, ¿quieres venir?

Harry se tuvo que dominar para no tragar saliva. Si, tenía ganas de ir. Si, tenía ganas de actuar como si de verdad tuviera 17. Si, tenía ganas de divertirse. Si, de todos modos no tenía sueño…

Pero se estaba preguntando si sería una buena idea. ¡Su angelito personal parecía pelearse con su diablito! Argumentos a favor y en contra, había varios:

A: Snape le había prohibido salir.

D: Pero Snape no estaba, y no llegaría hasta el día subsiguiente…

A: Helena o Edelmira lo podían descubrir…

D: Pero ya no se habían despertado cuando salió al jardín.

A: Podía pasarle algo, esos chicos se veían mayores, y algo intimidantes…

D: Pero hasta ahora habían sido amables, y le estaban dando la bienvenida.

(Angelito le da un aletazo a Diablito)

(Diablito le entierra su tridente en un pie)

(Angelito salta en el pie que tiene bueno, y le tira la cola a Diablito para que se caiga)

(Diablito, para no caer, se agarra de la aureola de Angelito)

(Ambos se enredan, insultándose)

(Vuelan las plumas)

(Vuela el azufre)

¿Se atrevería?

000

AN: Si les parecería interesante leer esta secuela de Un verano complicado, déjenme un review. Y voten por quién quieren que gane ;-) ¿El angelito o el diablito?


	2. La fiesta más aburrida

****

Capítulo 2 La fiesta más aburrida

"Al diablo contigo" pensó Harry, decidiendo ignorar a su angelito. Diablito miró con suficiencia a su contrario. ¿Qué tanto podía pasar? Sólo iría a la casa de los vecinos, y volvería dentro de un rato. No haría nada peligroso, y nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

Dejó junta la puerta de calle (no tenía llave) y salió detrás de sus nuevos amigos. Había temido que Snape dejara alguna barrera mágica, pero no. Nada ocurrió cuando salió.

La casa estaba llena de gente, con los aspectos más variados. Había mucho humo, muchos vasos plásticos, botellas y latas repartidos en cada superficie disponible. Había música. Una música pesada. La gente se encontraba en grupos, la mayoría sentados en el suelo. Se quedó contemplando el espectáculo, con una sensación extraña de "¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?". De pronto, sintió que le agarraban de la muñeca, y la voz de Sonia cerca de su oído, para que la escuchara por sobre la música.

-Vamos.

Harry se dejó guiar a través de una cocina grande y desordenada. Había una pareja besándose apasionadamente, apoyada en un mesón. Pero a nadie parecía llamarle la atención. Sonia continuó guiándolo hacia el patio de atrás. Había una terraza, con varios asientos y una mesa baja llena de más vasos, botellas, y latas. También había un recipiente con papitas fritas. Había una decena de jóvenes, entre los que estaban Ian y Henry. Varios lo miraron con curiosidad, y un par de tipos se dijeron algo al oído, riéndose. Harry se sintió un poco cohibido, pero saludó cuando lo presentaron. Una chica que dijo llamarse Caty le hizo espacio, y Sonia se sentó al otro lado. Harry fue conciente que era más bajo que cualquiera de las dos. Temió haberse puesto colorado, pero como había poca luz, no importaba mucho.

-¿Así que eres vecino de Sonia? –le preguntó la que se llamaba Caty.

-Si. O sea… más o menos. Voy a estar aquí por algunos días –contestó Harry. Sacó unas papas fritas, para tener algo que hacer con las manos.

-¿Estás todavía en el colegio? –le preguntó Sonia.

-Si.

-Nosotras acabamos de terminar –informó Caty.

-Que bien –respondió Harry, y al instante maldijo el no encontrar alguna respuesta más interesante. Sonia interrumpió sus pensamientos, poniendo un vaso con algo en sus manos.

Harry lo probó. Era alguna clase de trago, mezclado con Cocacola. Lo encontró fuerte, y un poco amargo, pero siguió bebiendo de todos modos.

Las chicas no le siguieron hablando. Se habían metido en otra conversación. Harry comenzó a prestar atención, pero pronto se aburrió. Discutían sobre si un tal Tomás tenía o no cojones para quitarle la novia (una tal Isabel) a un tal Max. Como ninguno de esos tres personajes parecía estar en la terraza, Harry pronto se aburrió. De pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado. Notó que se había tomado casi todo el contenido del vaso. Desde ese momento, concentró todos sus esfuerzos en mantener una actitud digna. Le había dado sueño, cosa que un rato antes había creído imposible. Deseó poder volver a su cama, y olvidarse de esa fiesta aburrida, donde no conocía a nadie. Pero se sentía aprisionado entre las dos chicas, estaba aturdido, y no estaba seguro de si conseguiría desplazarse hasta la casa de Helena. Sentía la conversación lejana. De pronto Sonia se fijó en él. Estaba fumando, y le ofreció su cigarrillo, con una sonrisa.

Harry nunca había fumado cigarrillos, pero lo aceptó de todos modos. Se concentró todo lo que pudo, e hizo como siempre había visto que la gente fumaba. Lo consiguió, tosiendo sólo una vez, y se lo pasó de vuelta a Sonia con un "gracias" un poco ahogado.

Pasó algún tiempo, Harry no supo cuanto. Fue conciente de haberse quedado dormido en al menos tres oportunidades, pero ignoraba por cuanto tiempo. Era como una pesadilla. Deseaba su cama, pero se sentía incapaz de pararse, e irse. Los chicos que lo rodeaban ya no le prestaban atención. En un momento, había escuchado a uno de ellos preguntar qué le pasaba. Oyó como Sonia respondía "Parece que se quedó dormido".

Finalmente, el frío lo despertó. Había menos gente, y escuchó que cantaban algunos pajaritos. Se sentía un poco menos mareado, y se puso de pie.

-¿Te despertaste? –le preguntó Ian, con algo de burla.

Harry tuvo ganas de responder que era obvio, ya que se había puesto de pie. Pero Sonia contestó antes que él, con algo de fastidio en la voz.

-No molestes, Ian.

Harry no tenía ganas de discutir. Sólo quería su cama, y estaba dispuesto a aprovechar que por fin se sentía en condiciones de volver a la casa. Dijo un "Gracias" y un "Adiós" general, y se fue por donde recordaba que había llegado.

Finalmente cruzó la calle en medio de un concierto de pajaritos. La puerta estaba junta, como la había dejado, y al poco rato ya se encontraba en su cuarto. Lo había conseguido.

Se sacó los zapatos, se metió vestido a la cama, y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

000

Harry se despertó, sintiendo que alguien lo remecía y decía su nombre. Abrió los ojos, y se encandiló por la cantidad de luz. Se acomodó los anteojos. Había olvidado quitárselos antes de dormir, y se le habían caído hacia la boca.

-Harry, ya va a ser la hora de almorzar. No puedes seguir durmiendo.

Era Edelmira, que lo miraba con cara de preocupada. Harry se sentó en la cama, y se rascó los ojos y la cabeza. De pronto Edelmira hizo algo muy extraño, acercó su cara al cabello de Harry, y le olió la cabeza. Harry, instintivamente, se alejó de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry, extrañado.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi –le dijo Edelmira muy seria, alejando su cara de la cabeza del chico.

Harry la quedó mirando. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

-No me mires con cara de desentendido, Harry –le dijo ella con un dejo de impaciencia. Se sentó en la cama, frente a él-. ¿Por qué tienes olor a marihuana?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry, extrañado.

-A mi no me engañas, Harry. Tu pelo huele a marihuana. ¿Y por qué duermes vestido?

Harry gruñó. La mañana estaba empezando muy mal. Miró alrededor de su cuarto. En realidad ya ni siquiera era de mañana.

-Me quedé dormido vestido. Y no huelo a marihuana –se defendió.

-Esto es algo serio, Harry –insistió ella-. ¿Desde cuando la fumas?

-¡Ya le dije que no fumo marihuana! –le gritó Harry, enojado-. No sé qué estará oliendo usted, pero se equivoca.

-Como quieras, Harry –contestó ella, parándose. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. Bueno, por favor date una ducha, ponte ropa limpia, y baja a almorzar. La señora Helena a estado toda la mañana esperando que te levantes.

-Si, señora Edelmira –contestó Harry, sintiéndose mal por el modo en el que le acababa de contestar. Decidió mejor disculparse-. Siento haberle gritado.

-Está bien. Entiendo que no me lo quieras decir a mi. Pero no me tomes por una tonta, Harry. Conozco bien el olor que sentí en tu cabeza.

Tras decir esto, la mujer se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

-No sé de qué me está hablando –murmuró Harry, levantándose.

000

El almuerzo estaba rico. A Harry le gustaban los ravioles. Pero no los disfrutó mucho. Helena le preguntó cosas del colegio todo el tiempo, y Edelmira en cambio no le decía nada, pero no paraba de mirarlo con cara de "a mi no me engañas". Harry optó por ignorarla, y se tranquilizó pensando "a mi que me revisen". Porque era verdad: podían registrarle cada una de sus pertenencias, y no encontrarían nada para acusarlo de nada.

Al terminar de comer, Harry no tenía muchos deseos de ayudarle a Edelmira, como lo había hecho durante las vacaciones de Pascua. De modo que cuando la señora Helena lo invitó a la sala para "seguir charlando", Harry aceptó de inmediato. Miró a Edelmira, como para disculparse, pero ella ya había desaparecido por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

A la media hora de estar con la señora Helena, Harry ya estaba aburrido. Tal era su tedio, que se dedicó a desenredar una maraña de hilos de bordar de colores que la anciana tenía en una lata que había contenido, alguna vez, galletas.

Con gran paciencia los fue desenredando uno a uno, mientras veía que las manecillas de un reloj que había sobre la chimenea se arrastraban lentamente, marcando el paso de la tarde más larga que Harry recordaba en mucho tiempo.

Edelmira entró en un momento dado, trayendo té y unas galletas que olían y lucían muy ricas. Harry buscó su mirada, sintiéndose un poco mal de que la señora estuviera enojada con él. Pero ella no lo miró en ningún momento. Cuando salió, llevándose la bandeja vacía, Harry estuvo tentado de seguirla.

De pronto, se escuchó el timbre. La viejita se levantó de inmediato para mirar por la ventana quien era, y Harry escuchó que Edelmira atravesaba el vestíbulo y salía.

-¡Es mi niiiño! –dijo la anciana emocionada soltando la cortina, y yendo al vestíbulo lo más rápidamente que su bastón le permitía. Harry dejó lo que quedaba de la maraña de lado, para seguirla.

Snape había vuelo antes de lo previsto. Se veía cansado, pero contento de haber llegado.

-Tía abuela… –le dijo con cariño a la anciana, abrazándola-. ¿Ve que volví pronto?

-Si, mi niño –le contestó la señora-. Más te valía.

-¿Y cómo se portó este malcriado? –preguntó Snape, riendo-. ¿No les dio muchos problemas?

-Ninguno… -contestó la anciana con una gran sonrisa-. Es un verdadero caballerito. ¿Verdad Edelmira?

Harry miró algo preocupado a la señora Edelmira. Pero esta sólo contestó:

-Desde luego señora…

-Harry me ha estado ayudando toda la tarde –dijo la señora Helena con orgullo-. ¿Verdad cariño? –agregó pellizcándole cariñosamente una mejilla.

Snape miró a Harry divertido, mientras Harry trataba de alejar su cara de la mano de la anciana.

-Bueno... me parece excelente –dijo con algo de malicia-. Entonces no lo entretendré más. Ve, Harry. Ve con la señora Helena a la sala, mientras yo subo mi equipaje.

Harry volvió a la sala con la viejita, y se resignó a reanudar la tarea auto-impuesta de acabar con el enredo de hilos. No había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Snape entró, sonriendo malévolamente. Tenía su cámara fotográfica en la mano, y miró a Harry con picardía. Harry comprendió, demasiado tarde, que Snape acababa de devolverle la broma. ¡Seguro que le había sacado una fotografía con la maraña en las manos!

-Mi niño… -dijo la anciana, emocionada-. Que bueno que ya estés aquí. Siéntate con nosotros. ¡Te he extrañado tanto! Ayer te quedaste tan poco tiempo, ingrato…

-Bueno, tía –le dijo Snape dándole un beso en la frente. Luego le cerró un ojo, y agregó en tono de broma-: ahora me voy a quedar hasta que se aburra de mi, y termine rogándome que me vaya.

-Eso no ocurrirá nunca, mi niño… -contestó la anciana, indignada. Pero de inmediato sonrió-. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

-Vendré de inmediato, tía. Pero antes voy a hablar una palabrita con Edelmira.

-¿Con ella¿Para qué? –preguntó la señora Helena, extrañada.

-No lo sé. Me dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar conmigo. Ya vengo.

Harry miró un poco asustado al brujo que desaparecía rumbo a la cocina. ¿Sería para irle con el chisme de que fumaba marihuana? Se encogió de hombros. Que lo acusara, si insistía. Total, él no tenía nada de marihuana. Sospechaba, después de lo que Edelmira le había dicho al despertarlo, que en la fiestecita de Sonia había habido alguien fumando eso cerca de él. Pero no importaba: él no fumaba, y de todos modos se había lavado el pelo. Edelmira podía decir lo que quisiera. No tenía ninguna prueba de sus acusaciones.

000

AN: Por supuesto... Diablito ganó. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!


	3. Oh problemas

**Capítulo 3 Oh… problemas**

Las sospechas de Harry se vieron confirmadas al poco rato. Snape apareció nuevamente en la sala, y ya no estaba sonriendo.

-Harry, acompáñame un momento.

Harry, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía de qué temer, lo siguió un poco nervioso. Entraron al cuarto de Harry. Snape cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia él.

-Harry…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el chico, intentando no parecer culpable.

-¿Sabes lo que me acaba de decir Edelmira? –preguntó muy serio.

-Si, creo que si –contestó Harry desafiante-. Te fue a decir que yo fumo marihuana¿verdad? Pues te diré de inmediato: es MENTIRA.

Snape lo miró a los ojos, como para ver si se traicionaba, pero Harry le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿No volviste a fumar nada, verdad? –Insistió.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, y se concentró para no tragar saliva. Pues si, se había fumado un cigarrillo a medias con Sonia. ¡Pero eso no tenía nada de malo! El problema es que no se lo podía decir, sin reconocer que había salido. Y eso era decirle en su cara que le había desobedecido.

-No. No he vuelto a fumar nada –contestó Harry sosteniéndole le mirada.

-Entonces no te importará que revise tu cuarto –dijo Snape esperando ponerlo nervioso, y descubrir así si le estaba mintiendo.

-¡Haga lo que quiera! –Lo desafió Harry, y se sentó en la silla, cruzándose de brazos-. Adelante, revise todo lo que quiera. Revise la casa entera si quiere. Y por favor, después vaya y dígale a la señora Edelmira que no vuelva a calumniarme.

Snape lo miró sorprendido. Al principio había creído que el chico estaba mintiendo. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que parecía estar hablando en serio. Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente decidió que asegurándose no haría ningún daño.

-_Accio _marihuana –dijo. Harry levantó una ceja, sorprendido. Luego se rió. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba frente a un brujo. Se había imaginado que Snape revisaría cada rincón de su cuarto, tal sabueso.

Cuando nada llegó a las manos de Snape, el brujo se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Luego miró a Harry, más tranquilo.

-Entonces me prometes que no has hecho ninguna tontería mientras estuve ausente.

-No. No he hecho ninguna tontería mientras estuvo ausente –mintió rápidamente Harry. No le quedaba otra alternativa.

Snape sonrió. Se acercó, y le acarició la cabeza brevemente.

-Siento haber dudado de ti –le dijo-. Hablaré con Edelmira, no te preocupes.

-Gracias –contestó Harry, respirando aliviado.

-¿Bajamos? –propuso Snape.

Harry lo miró, inseguro.

-¿Puede bajar usted solo? Es que he estado toda la tarde en la sala con la señora Helena, y estoy aburrido. Me gustaría quedarme aquí, leyendo un rato. ¿No le importa?

-Está bien. Como quieras.

Harry suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró tras el brujo. Se tiró en la cama, y cerró los ojos. Menudo susto se había llevado. Menudo día que había pasado. Y menuda noche. ¡Tantos riesgos y malos ratos para ir a una fiesta aburrida! Se arrepintió de haberse salido, la noche anterior, y se prometió a si mismo no volver a hacerlo.

Y, con esa promesa, dio el tema por enterrado. ¡Sin imaginarse lo equivocado que estaba! Todavía había una consecuencia de su escapada nocturna, esperando. Y no tardaría en tocar el timbre…

Harry llevaba casi dos horas leyendo, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto. Era Snape, que lo miró medio suspicaz.

-Abajo hay una chica que te busca –le informó.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. Problemas… eso sólo podía significar problemas…

Puso cara de sorpresa, y bajó seguido por Snape. Efectivamente, en el vestíbulo, estaba Sonia. Notó que tanto Edelmira como la anciana la miraban con evidente desagrado. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Sonia lo vio.

-¡Hola Harry! –le dijo, acercándose. Luego le tendió la mano, y le pasó un anillo. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato. ¡Era el anillo que Sirius le había dado, el verano pasado!

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Harry, desconcertado. Pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-Anoche se te quedó. ¿No lo recuerdas? Me lo prestaste, para que me lo probara, y olvidé devolvértelo. Lo siento.

-Eh… bueno. Gracias supongo –contestó Harry. Esteba nervioso. Estaba en problemas. Rogó que la chica se diera cuenta, y se fuera antes de decir algo más que lo comprometiera.

Hubo algunos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-¿No nos vas a presentar, Harry? –preguntó Snape.

-Si. Claro. Por supuesto –contestó Harry rápidamente. Se le había secado la boca, de nervios-. Ella es Sonia, vive en la casa de al frente. Y él es… Severus Snape… es…

Harry no sabía mucho como presentar a Snape. La noche anterior, le había dicho a Sonia y sus amigos que estaba en casa de la señora Helena con el sobrino nieto de ella, que era su _amigo_. ¡Pero ahora no podía decir lo mismo delante de Snape!

-Soy el padrino de Harry –explicó Snape-. No sabía que Harry –dijo mirando al chico con ambas cejas levantadas (y cara de "ya conversaremos luego")- ya había hecho amigos…

-Bueno –dijo Sonia-, nos conocimos recién anoche la verdad…

Harry la miró alarmado, rogándole con la mirada que se callara. La chica pareció entender, porque dijo de inmediato:

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Snape. Adiós señora Hartmann. Adiós señora Morales. Nos vemos Harry.

Y tras esto se fue.

-No me gusta esa chiquilla… -murmuró la anciana mirando con profundo desagrado la puerta tras la cual había desaparecido.

-Voy a ir a ponerle llave a la reja –agregó Edelmira, saliendo al antejardín.

Harry miró de reojo a Snape. Estaba muy serio.

-Harry, acompáñame.

El chico siguió al brujo escalera arriba, con sensación de "déjà vu". Y nuevamente se encontró en su cuarto, con un Snape enojado. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, Harry no veía como salvarse.

-Dime si entiendo bien, Harry… –comenzó Snape con una voz muy tranquila-. ¿Debo entender que anoche saliste, a pesar de que te lo había prohibido y que, así todo, me acabas de decir hace un rato con un total _descaro _que "no habías hecho ninguna tontería en mi ausencia"?

Harry tragó saliva, y asintió.

-No te oigo, Harry –susurró Snape.

-Si señor –contestó Harry.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo asumir que anoche _si _fumaste marihuana, y que he quedado como un _imbécil_ diciéndole a Edelmira que se equivocaba contigo?

El tono de Snape era peligroso.

-No señor. Le juro que no fumé marihuana –se defendió.

-Sin embargo, Edelmira afirma que esta mañana tu cabello olía a marihuana. Y, dado todo lo que has mentido hoy, estoy muy tentado de creerle… ¿Para qué inventaría ella algo así¿No estás de acuerdo, Harry?

-No lo sé –contestó el chico, desesperado-. No he fumado marihuana. Pregúnteme con veritaserum si quiere.

Snape lo quedó mirando, con una ceja levantada.

-¿Viste a otras personas fumar cerca tuyo?

-Si. O sea, mucha gente estaba fumando. Pero no vi nada raro, se lo juro.

-¿Fumaste tú algo?

Harry no contestó.

-Dime la verdad, Harry –murmuró Snape.

-Si. Sonia me convidó un poco de un cigarrillo –confesó Harry-. ¡Pero sólo fue un cigarrillo!

-¿Habías fumado antes cigarrillos? –preguntó Snape.

-No –contestó Harry, de inmediato.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de lo que estabas fumando, chico idiota? –preguntó Snape, enojado.

Harry lo miró asustado.

-No… no lo sé… No era marihuana. No parecía… O sea, se veía como un cigarrillo común.

-Pero no tienes idea como es la marihuana tampoco –le dijo Snape, burlón.

-No –confesó Harry.

-Entonces te comportaste como un irresponsable –le dijo Snape, irritado-. Una vez más, el GRAN Harry Potter se puso a fumar algo que no conoce…

-Lo siento –murmuró Harry.

-O si… lo vas a sentir… -contestó Snape, sacando su varita.

Harry lo miró asustado. Imaginaba lo que se venía. Apretó la mandíbula, y comenzó a sentir que algo invisible le golpeaba el trasero. Intentó alejarse de la fuente, aunque sabía por experiencia que no serviría de nada. Después de algunos segundos miró implorante a Snape, pero el brujo se cruzó de brazos, sin inmutarse.

-Te lo advertí, Harry.

-Por favor… párelo ya –rogó el chico, intentando sin resultado protegerse con las manos.

Pero Snape mantuvo el hechizo. Harry, aunque sabía que se lo había buscado, quería solamente desaparecer de la vergüenza. De pronto recordó que su varita estaba en la mesita de noche. Se acercó rápidamente, la tomó, y en un acto desesperado la apuntó al brujo.

-_Expeliarmus_.

La varita de Snape voló por los aires, y el hechizo que había lanzado sobre Harry cesó de inmediato. Snape quedó mirando por algunos segundos su varita, que yacía en el suelo del otro lado del cuarto. Luego se volvió lentamente hacia Harry. El chico lo miró preocupado, y bajó su varita de inmediato.

-Lo siento –se disculpó de inmediato.

Snape estaba mudo. Sin responderle, fue a recoger su varita. Luego se acercó a Harry quien, asustado, retrocedió. Pero Snape solamente estiró la mano, reclamando la varita de Harry.

-No. Si se la entrego me va a volver a pegar –murmuró Harry, escondiendo su varita detrás de la espalda-. No quiero que me vuelva a pegar. Ya estoy muy grande para eso. No soy un niño¿me escuchó¡No soy un maldito niño!

Snape lo miró lívido y estupefacto unos instantes, pero luego sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Excelente idea, Potter –susurró.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. ¿Qué diablos se le habría ocurrido? Lo miró preocupado, luego dirigió su mirada a la puerta. Si saltaba la cama con suficiente rapidez, tal vez alcanzaba a salir antes que el brujo. Podría correr escalera abajo, y luego…

Pero no alcanzó a seguir maquinando. Snape aprovechó su distracción para arrancarle su varita de la mano. Dándose cuenta de su error, Harry retrocedió todavía más. Quedó completamente pegado a la esquina del cuarto. Pero Snape no le hizo nada. Se guardó ambas varitas en un bolsillo, y se cruzó de brazos. Harry, al verlo, se relajó un poco.

-Sígueme –le dijo Snape simplemente. Y se fue rumbo a la puerta. Harry se tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Qué me va a hacer? –preguntó preocupado, sin moverse.

-Te voy a dejar con Edelmira por un rato, mientras voy a Hogwarts a buscar unas cosas.

Harry miró el piso. No quería ir donde Edelmira. Se sentía avergonzado por todo lo que le había pasado ese día. Iba a preguntarle a Snape si se podía mejor quedar en su cuarto, cuando notó que el brujo se le había acercado nuevamente. Antes de que lograra reaccionar, lo había agarrado de una oreja.

-Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, Harry –susurró. Y luego lo llevó de una oreja hacia la puerta.

-Suélteme –le dijo Harry, forcejeando-. Está bien, voy a bajar. ¡Pero suélteme la oreja!

Snape le soltó la oreja, y se fueron a la cocina. Edelmira estaba ahí, batiendo algo que parecía ser huevo, en un bowl. Los miró con curiosidad.

-Edelmira –dijo Snape-. Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Dime –le dijo ella, sin sonreír.

-Tengo que salir un momento. ¿Puedo dejar a Harry contigo hasta que vuelva?

-¡No necesito una niñera! –se defendió Harry.

-Tú te callas… -murmuró Snape.

Edelmira los miró a ambos con frialdad.

-Mira, Severus… -le dijo la señora, dejando el bowl y el batidor en la mesa con algo de violencia-. ¿No me acabas de decir, hace tan sólo algunas horas, que de Harry te preocupabas _tú_¿Qué no me entrometiera?

Tanto Harry como Snape bajaron la vista.

-Si, lo sé… -comenzó a explicar Snape.

Harry notó que el brujo se ponía un poco colorado, y parecía muy nervioso. De pronto se sintió muy culpable, y decidió arreglar las cosas.

-Es todo mi culpa –dijo Harry, interrumpiéndolo-. Lo siento, señora Edelmira. Yo salí sin permiso anoche. Tal vez fumé, sin saberlo, marihuana. O fumaron cerca de mí, no lo sé. Pero usted tenía razón en preguntar. Y… -todavía no sabía muy bien como referirse a Snape, delante de los demás, cuando el susodicho estaba presente- bueno, él –continuó indicándolo- él solamente cometió el error de creerme cuando lo negué todo, y lo que le haya dicho lo dijo solamente porque creyó que usted estaba calumniándome. Pero no lo culpe a él. Enójese conmigo si quiere, pero no con él.

Tanto Snape como Edelmira lo quedaron mirando, cada cual más sorprendido. Finalmente Snape se volvió hacia la señora, y le dijo:

-Lo siento, Edelmira.

-Está bien –contestó ella-. Está todo olvidado.

Harry se iba a acercar a ofrecerle ayuda a Edelmira, pero Snape tenía otros planes. Lo agarró de un brazo, con el otro tomó uno de los taburetes de la cocina, y los llevó a una esquina.

-Tú, Harry, te quedas aquí sentado mirando el rincón hasta que yo vuelva –le dijo.

Harry lo quedó mirando sorprendido, conciente de que se había puesto colorado.

-¡Ni lo sueñe! Prefiero ayudarle a Edelmira –dijo Harry soltándose-. Deje de tratarme como a un niño.

-Es un castigo Harry… -dijo Snape simplemente-. O más bien, el _principio_ de él. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, y créeme que no va a ser lo que tú _prefieras_.

No deseando provocarlo más, Harry finalmente obedeció y se sentó en el taburete. Al hacerlo le dolió el trasero, pero disimuló. ¡No pensaba dejar que nadie se enterara de lo que le había pasado! Mirando el rincón, sintió que Snape se despedía pidiéndole a Edelmira que no le dejara pararse de ahí.

El tiempo pasó lentamente para Harry. Trató de distraerse imaginando, por los ruidos que escuchaba, qué estaría haciendo Edelmira. Sintió durante mucho tiempo el "clan clan clan" de la batidora contra el recipiente, interrumpido ocasionalmente cuando, imaginaba, agregaba algo más a la mezcla o simplemente descansaba.

Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando Edelmira rompió el silencio.

-Perdona que me meta en tu vida, Harry. Pero no deberías juntarte con Sonia… -le dijo.

-¿Y por qué no? A mi me pareció muy simpática –contestó Harry.

-Su casa es un antro… Viven los dos solos, con su hermano mayor. Tienen muy malas costumbres. Y sus amistades son todavía peores.

-¿Y sus padres? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad, feliz de poder distraerse conversando.

-No viven aquí, sino en el campo. Financian a sus hijos, y los dejan hacer lo que les da la gana.

"Suerte ellos", pensó Harry, pero se guardó de decirlo en voz alta.

-Pues a mi me parece que Sonia no tiene nada de malo –insistió.

-Bueno, era sólo un consejo. Tómalo, o déjalo –murmuró Edelmira.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry lamentó su propia testarudez. Si le hubiera dicho simplemente que si a todo, podrían haber seguido conversando. Pero no… tenía que contestarle en forma pesada, y ahora aburrirse porque ella ya no quería hablarle.

Harry se acomodó discretamente en el asiento. Todavía le molestaban sus posaderas. Recordó lo ocurrido con Snape, y se sorprendió con su propio atrevimiento. ¿Locura o valentía? No estaba muy seguro. Todavía estaba sorprendido de que Snape no lo hubiese seguido castigando. Lo había provocado y, sin embargo, el brujo lo escuchó y no le siguió pegando. Estaba preocupado, eso si. Snape había tenido una idea, y cuando lo había dicho tenía la misma cara de enajenado que cuando había pedido que lo expulsaran, luego de haberse metido en su cuarto de trabajo. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido?

Harry no lo sabía, pero la respuesta a su pregunta llegaría en no más de veinte minutos.


	4. El postre de Snape

****

Capítulo 4 El postre de Snape

Snape volvió al poco rato. Dejó unas cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Qué es todo eso? –preguntó Edelmira, con curiosidad.

Harry, desde su rincón, también sintió curiosidad por saber qué era lo que le causaba curiosidad a la señora Edelmira. Se dio vuelta, discretamente. Pero Snape lo vio, al instante, y le ordenó que se volviera a su rincón. Harry obedeció, a regañadientes.

-Unas cosas que necesito, Edelmira –contestó Snape-. Voy a necesitar usar parte de la cocina, si no tienes inconveniente.

-No. Ninguno –contestó Edelmira.

En eso la puerta se abrió, y entró la señora Helena.

-¿Qué significa esto, mi niño? –preguntó enojada-. ¿Qué es eso de llegar a mi casa, y no ir a saludarme de inmediato?

-Lo siento –contestó Snape.

Harry oyó como se acercaba a ella, y como le daba un beso.

-¿Y qué está haciendo Harry ahí? –preguntó enseguida.

-Está castigado –respondió Snape, sin entrar en detalles.

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó la anciana, con voz de extrañeza.

-Usted no se preocupe tía –le contestó Snape tratando de distraerla-. ¿Cómo va su bordado¿Terminó la vela del barco, esa que le estaba dando tanto trabajo?

-¡No se te ocurra cambiarme de tema! –respondió enojada-. ¿Por quién me tomas¿Una tonta¡Contesta a mi pregunta!

Harry se rió disimuladamente. ¡Cómo resultaba gratificante escuchar a Snape siendo amonestado por la veterana! "Si, hay justicia en el mundo" pensó feliz, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No, tía. Claro que no creo que sea tonta –contestó Snape, con mucha calma-. Es sólo que no quería cansarla con…

-¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera una inútil! –lo interrumpió la anciana.

Se escuchó un golpe, y un "auch" disimulado. Era la voz de Snape. Harry se regocijó imaginando que la anciana le acababa de dar un bastonazo a Snape, en alguna parte, y deseó poder mirar. No se aguantó más, y se volvió disimuladamente. Vio que Snape se estaba sobando una pierna, y se volvió hacia el rincón antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo había visto.

-Señora, no se altere… -intervino Edelmira.

-¡Preocúpate de la cena y no te metas! –le ladró la anciana. Luego continuó -¿y tú, mi niño¿Me vas a decir por qué tienes a este chiquillo castigado?

Harry pensó que Snape no se arriesgaría a provocar la ira de la anciana nuevamente, y tuvo razón. Snape contestó de inmediato.

-¿Recuerda la niña que vino hace un rato?

-Si, claro. ¿Por quién me tomas¿Crees acaso que ando olvidando las cosas?

-No tía, claro que no –continuó Snape, con mucha calma-. Pues Harry fue anoche a casa de esa chica. Y fumó algo que ni él sabía qué era. Y luego, mintió diciendo que él no había hecho nada. Está castigado porque no tenía permiso para salir de la casa, porque tiene prohibido fumar, o quemar lo que sea, y por mentiroso. ¿Entiende?

-¡Claro que entiendo! –contestó la anciana-. ¿Crees que no entiendo nada cuando me hablan¿Eso crees¿Ah¡Respóndeme!

Snape suspiró.

-No, claro que no… -contestó con voz cansada-. Siento mucho haberle hecho sentir eso, tía.

-Está bien, mi niño… -respondió la anciana, con una voz más dulce-. Eres realmente un angelito¿sabes? En mis tiempos, este mocoso se habría llevado unos buenos guascazos…

El comentario borró completamente la sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de Harry. Se preguntó, alarmado, qué demonios sería un guascazo.

-Señora, no les de ideas… -intervino Edelmira, con voz conciliadora.

"Si, señora, por favor no le de más ideas" rogó Harry, en silencio.

-¡No seas entrometida! –le espetó la anciana-. Estoy hablando con mi niño.

Pero Snape no contestó, y Harry oyó que volvían a sonar algunas cosas sobre la mesa. Su curiosidad pudo más, y se volvió por unos instantes. Alcanzó a ver un caldero, y varios frascos.

-¿Qué es todo este bazar? –preguntó la señora Helena con curiosidad.

-Quiero preparar una poción que necesito –explicó Snape.

-¡Ya recuerdo! –dijo entusiasmada la anciana-. Mi hermano Solon, tu abuelo, tenía una cacerola como la tuya…

-No es una cacerola, tía. Es un caldero –explicó Snape.

-¿Y qué vas a preparar? –preguntó la anciana con entusiasmo.

-Algo mucho mejor que "unos buenos guascazos", como los llama usted –contestó Snape, riendo.

-¡Anda, mi niño! No seas cruel… Dime que me muero de la curiosidad.

Ahora que sabía que lo que iba a preparar Snape era para él, Harry se preocupó. ¿Qué sería?

-Yo también tengo curiosidad –intervino Edelmira-. ¿Nos vas a decir?

La anciana no hizo callar a Edelmira esta vez. Harry supuso que sólo lo hacía cuando le daba la contraria.

-Ya van a ver, se los aseguro. Ya van a ver… –dijo Snape con voz de misterio-. Harry lo va a pensar muchas veces antes de volver a hacer otra tontería.

-No hable de mi como si yo no estuviera –intervino Harry, molesto.

-¡Tú te callas! –le espetó la anciana-. ¡Callado, en tu rincón!

Harry apretó la mandíbula, fastidiado. Le hubiera contestado algo de buena gana, pero ya temía que también le llegara un bastonazo a él. Sintió una risita disimulada de Snape, y sintió todavía más ira. Sintió también ganas de acomodar su afligido trasero en el taburete, pero se abstuvo. No tenía deseos de darle a Snape más motivos para reírse de él.

El tiempo pasó. Harry se aburrió mucho. Su Angelito intentó consolarlo, y su Diablito le aseguró que ya se vengarían más tarde… Su Angelito le dijo que no escuchara a ese imbécil, pero el susodicho le gritó que _ese imbécil _le haría tragar su ridícula aureolita. Angelito ignoró al enemigo, y le dijo a Harry que aprendiera de todo lo que le había pasado, y Diablito agregó que si: que aprendiera para _otra vez_ a hacer las cosas _bien_, para que no lo descubrieran…

Finalmente, Edelmira anunció que la cena estaba lista. La señora Helena salió de la cocina diciendo que por fin, que ya tenía hambre. Snape se acercó a Harry, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Puedes pararte –le dijo-. Vamos.

Al atravesar la cocina, Harry notó que había un caldero humeando al lado de una cacerola con papas cocidas. Ya no había fuego debajo de él, por lo que supuso que ya estaría enfriándose. Miró a Snape, con escepticismo.

-¿Qué está preparando, señor? –preguntó.

-Ah… -le dijo Snape con burla-. Es una sorpresa que te daré después de la cena. El postre perfecto para malcriados como tú. Espera y verás…

-Y yo espero que no sea veneno –murmuró Edelmira-. O yo misma te voy a hacer tragar tu caldero.

La cena eran hamburguesas y papas. A pesar de que le gustaba, Harry no lo disfrutó. Su mente revoloteaba en torno al caldero, en espirituales intentos por volcarlo. Pero la magia involuntaria no funciona a pedido, y el caldero continuó enfriándose en la cocina, sin derramar su contenido.

Cuando Edelmira fue a buscar el postre, Snape también fue a la cocina. Edelmira volvió con una fuente de leche asada, que llenó el comedor con su delicioso olor a vainilla. Snape llegó con un vaso pequeño, que tenía un poco de la poción que había preparado.

La señora Helena lo recibió con entusiasmo, como si fuera a comenzar una película de estreno. Harry se imaginó empujándola por la escalera, o haciéndole tragar su dichoso bordado (Angelito lo miró alarmado, y comenzó a intentar disuadirlo, mientras Diablito lo felicitaba, diciéndole que estaba progresando). Edelmira en cambio miró al brujo con desconfianza, mientras servía el postre.

-A Harry no le sirvas –dijo Snape-. Harry no comerá postre por una semana.

Harry se puso colorado. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito¿Pensaba seguir tratándolo como si fuera un niño, delante de todos? Lo miró con odio, mientras se acercaba.

-Toma –le dijo pasándole el vaso-. Bébelo todo.

Harry fue conciente de que todos lo miraban, y tuvo el impulso de arrojar el vaso lejos. Pero no lo hizo. No por falta de ganas, sino porque no serviría de nada: había visto el caldero lleno en la cocina. Snape sólo se enojaría más con él, y le traería otro vaso.

Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero después de unos segundos sintió algo parecido a lo que había sentido en todo el cuerpo, con la poción multijugos. Se preguntó asustado en quién (o peor aun, en _qué_) se estaría transformando. Comenzó a encogerse, y gritó. Edelmira dejó caer la espátula con la que estaba sirviendo el budín, y también gritó. Corrió hacia él.

-¿Qué le hiciste, Severus? –preguntó enojada.

Snape sólo se rió.

-Nada grave, Edelmira. Nada grave.

Finalmente, Harry sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de cambiar. La ropa le quedaba más grande de lo habitual, pero sus manos se veían humanas. Se sentía normal, de hecho. Más pequeño, pero normal.

-¿Qué…¿Qué me hizo? –preguntó preocupado.

-Te di una poción rejuvenecedora –aclaró Snape, sonriendo con malicia-. En la dosis justa… Ahora SI eres un niño pequeño, Harry. Tienes unos nueve años, a lo más. Y te vas a quedar así, por una semana, como parte de tu castigo.

-¿Parte? –preguntó Harry, poniéndose de pie. Se tuvo que agarrar los pantalones, que ahora le nadaban. Notó que la playera de mangas largas que traía le tapaba hasta las rodillas, y que las mangas le quedaban largas-. ¿No le parece que exagera?

La risa de la señora Helena los interrumpió. Harry la miró con odio. Deseó gritarle algo, pero se contuvo. Así, desde la altura de la que miraba ahora, los adultos se veían bastante más intimidantes.

-Acompáñame a tu cuarto, Harry –le dijo Snape con una risa burlona.

Harry lo miró asustado. No sabía lo qué le esperaba, pero tampoco podía descartar otra paliza. ¡No¡Tenía que hacer algo! Vio a Edelmira junto a él, e intentó ponerse detrás de ella. Ella parecía no compartir la opinión del brujo… ¡Ella podría defenderlo!

La idea de Harry hubiera podido resultar, de no ser porque al intentar irse a parar detrás de la señora, se tropezó en la bastilla de sus propios pantalones, demasiado grandes para él. Fue a dar de bruces al suelo.

-¡Ayyy Ayyy Ayayayyy! –se reía convulsivamente la viejita-. ¡Me recuerdas tanto a tu abuelo, mi niño! Le hizo lo mismo a tu padre, una vez, cuando lo sorprendió jugando con su escopeta…

Snape la miró sorprendido, y tomó nota mental de preguntarle más tarde por esa historia. Y por otras historias… Deseaba escuchar todo lo que la anciana pudiera contarle, sobre todos aquellos que no había podido conocer.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando Harry, enredado en su propia ropa, lo distrajo. Se acercó, y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El niño se dejó ayudar, pero una vez que estuvo de pie nuevamente lo miró asustado, e intentó alejarse. Snape le tomó una mano, y lo obligó a seguirlo.

Cuando estuvieron en su cuarto, Harry intentó soltarse de Snape. Pero Snape no lo soltó. Lo llevó hasta la cama, y lo obligó a sentarse. Harry no pudo evitarlo, y comenzaron a picarle los ojos. Estaba asustado. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, y lo hizo. Tenía ganas de desaparecer. Oh… ¡como tenía ganas de desaparecer!

Snape lo quedó mirando.

-¿Puedo confiar en que todo lo que has hecho no se va a volver a repetir? –preguntó el brujo.

-Si señor –contestó Harry, intentando parar de llorar.

-Y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a esa chica –continuó Snape-. Ni a ella, ni a sus amigos, ni a su casa. ¿Entendido?

-¿Por qué no me puedo acercar a ella? –preguntó Harry, fastidiado, secándose la cara con la inmensa manga-. ¿Qué problema hay con que me haga amigo de los vecinos?

-No te hagas el que no entiendes, Harry –contestó Snape-. No te quiero cerca de nadie que fume algo. ¿Te queda claro?

-Si, _clarísimo_ –contestó Harry con frialdad.

-Y no vuelvas a salir sin permiso.

-Si, señor.

-Y no te _atrevas _a mentirme nuevamente, Harry. Créeme, si te vuelvo a descubrir intentando engañarme, te vas a arrepentir. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Harry deseó gritarle "NO, NO estoy EN ABSOLUTO de acuerdo". Deseó poder exigirle que lo devolviera a su forma adulta. O casi adulta… Pero no se atrevió. Bajó la vista.

-Si señor –contestó finalmente.

-Está bien. Ahora acuéstate. Pasarás lo que queda de hoy, y todo el día de mañana en la cama, haciendo NADA. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor –contestó Harry con amargura.

Snape salió, y Harry se puso de pie. Pateó una pantufla con fuerza, y casi se cae por culpa de lo largos que le quedaban los pantalones. ¡La parte donde las piernas se separaban le quedaba casi a la altura de las rodillas! Fue a su baúl a buscar el pijama, y lo miró preocupado. Era menos grande que la ropa que usaba habitualmente, ya que no lo había heredado de su primo (Sirius se lo había regalado). Pero, de todos modos, era demasiado grande para el cuerpo que tenía ahora.

Finalmente se encogió de hombros, y se lo puso de todos modos. Total, nadie lo vería. Tiró su ropa inmensa lejos, con rabia. Se volvió a sentar en la cama, y notó con todavía más rabia que todavía le molestaba un poco el trasero. Luego recordó con alivio que Snape no le había vuelto a pegar, como había temido en el comedor. Eso era algo por lo cual alegrarse, al menos… ¡Pero pasaría una semana entera con un cuerpo de niño, mirando a los demás hacia arriba¡Y pasaría un día entero aburriéndose en la cama! Oh si… ¡como se arrepentía de haber ido a esa estúpida fiesta!

AN: gracias por los review :)


	5. La venganza de Harry

**Capítulo 5 La venganza de Harry**

Harry estaba fastidiado. Harry no tenía sueño. En la casa, todos ya se habían ido a dormir. Todo estaba en silencio.

Bueno, casi todo…

A: Ya cálmate, Harry. Debes ser razonable.

D¡Oh, cállate! No le hagas caso al emplumado, Harry.

A¡Cállate tú, coludo de pacotilla! Harry necesita descansar. Ha tenido un día…

D: JUSTAMENTE. ¡Harry ha tenido un día terrible, con toda esa tropa de adultos entrometiéndose en su vida, y humillándolo! Lo que tienes que hacer, Harry es…

A: Dios se complace en los humildes. ¡No lo escuches Harry¡Este Demonio te llevará a la perdición!

D¡Perdición mis barbas! Lo que Harry va a perder es su vida y su DIGNIDAD si no hace algo para ponerlos en su sitio.

A: Harry, cierra tus oídos a la necedad. Serena tu alma, busca la paz…

Diablito agarró a Angelito de su aureola. Le dio varias vueltas por el aire, tomando impulso, y lo lanzó como una maza. Angelito chocó contra la puerta, y cayó al suelo, inmóvil. Diablito miró satisfecho, y se sentó cruzado de piernas en los hombros de su chico.

D: Ahora si podemos hablar tranquilos, Harry. Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, mira que es muy importante. Estos Adultos están haciendo tu vida miserable. Y tú eres casi un adulto. No debes permitir que otros tomen de ese modo el control de tu vida. Debes hacer valer tu opinión, y defender con todas las armas que tengas tu lugar en el mundo. Y tu lugar en el mundo lo debes escoger tú. ¡No debes permitir que otros lo escojan por ti! Ellos ya vivieron sus vidas, y debes hacerles entender que tú decidirás cómo quieres vivir la tuya. ¡No dejes que ellos te manejen, como si no fueras más que un monigote! Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Debes recordar eso siempre.

Harry se rascó la cabeza pensando. Se sentía enojado. Recordaba el modo en que la señora Helena se había reído de él, después de la cena. Recordaba el modo en que había celebrado a Snape por su idea. Recordaba el modo en el que lo había hecho callar, en la cocina, y el modo en que había dicho que lo castigarían si estuvieran "en sus tiempos". Harry no estaba seguro de lo que había querido decir con "guascazos", pero estaba casi seguro de que eran golpes. O algo equivalentemente perverso. Deseaba vengarse. Deseaba hacerla pagar…

D¡Ese es mi niño! Creo que todavía hay esperanzas para ti… Estoy orgulloso ¿sabes? Estás empezando a ver la luz. Ahora veamos… decidiste empezar por el vejestorio ese. No está mal, aunque yo hubiese partido por el tirano de tu padrino. Pero ya habrá tiempo más tarde. Por ahora centrémonos en encontrar el modo de darle al ancestro ese lo que se merece.

Harry miró la ventana, buscando inspiración. ¡Y de pronto tuvo una idea! En las vacaciones de pascua, había visto que Edelmira despertaba todas las mañanas a la veterana con un vaso lleno de una infusión de hierbas. Si… Era el plan perfecto. La señora Helena pagaría, si. ¡Y nadie podría echarle la culpa a él!

Harry se levantó, se arremangó los pantalones del pijama para no tropezar, y fue hacia la puerta. La abrió con cuidado, y salió. Caminó por el pasillo y bajó la escalera de puntitas, para no hacer ningún ruido. Se fue directo a la cocina. El caldero con el "postre" de Snape seguía donde mismo, y el jarrito en el que Edelmira dejaba preparándose la infusión en la noche estaba donde lo dejaba siempre, tapado con una servilleta.

-Ya verá… -murmuró feliz.

D: Si, ya verán. ¡Oh, muchacho! Eres tan brillante…

Harry acercó el jarrito al caldero, y con una cuchara comenzó a verter poción dentro de la infusión. Notó con regocijo que ni el color ni la transparencia cambiaban mucho, por lo que se atrevió y le echó varias cucharadas más. Calculó que le había agregado lo suficiente como para rejuvenecerla a ella también. Ignoraba cuantos años serían, pero no le podía seguir agregando más poción. Si el sabor o la apariencia cambiaban demasiado, ella lo notaría y no se la bebería. Dejó todo como lo encontró. Lavó y guardó la cuchara donde mismo. Miró el resultado. Perfecto. Nadie podría decir que había estado allí.

Satisfecho, volvió con mucho cuidado a su cuarto. Se metió nuevamente a la cama. ¡Estaba tan impaciente! Aunque se tuviera que quedar en la cama todo el día, al menos podría divertirse imaginando la cara de la vieja cuando se viera que estaba mucho más joven. Pero, de pronto, perdió parte del entusiasmo… ¡La vieja era tan vieja, que probablemente ni lo notaría!

Tal vez no había sido una tan buena idea después de todo. ¿Qué gracia tenía una venganza, si la persona ni siquiera se daba cuenta? Harry se encogió de hombros. Bueno, había dos posibilidades: o la señora si rejuvenecía _notoriamente_, y la venganza resultaba, o bien la señora no se daba ni cuenta, y no resultaba. En el segundo caso, tendría que buscar otra forma de desquitarse. En fin… ya vería eso al otro día.

000

Diablito se puso de pie apenas oyó en el pasillo los pasos de Edelmira, que acababa de levantarse. Rápidamente comenzó a picanear a su protegido con el tridente. Angelito, que durante la noche había vuelto a su lado, también se despertó.

A¡No seas majadero! Déjalo dormir. Harry tiene que pasar el día entero en la cama, y si lo despiertas ahora comenzará a aburrirse desde mucho más temprano.

D: Métete en tu vida, plumero, que el asunto es entre el chico y yo. ¡Vamos Harry, despierta!

Harry abrió los ojos, preguntándose qué hora sería. Escuchó los pasos de Edelmira bajar la escalera. Miró la hora, y sonrió. ¡A tiempo para el show! No podía esperar. Oh… ¡Cómo deseaba que Edelmira se diera prisa!

Lo que le pareció una eternidad más tarde, Harry escuchó lo que había estado esperando escuchar: los pasos de Edelmira pasando de vuelta de la cocina, y la puerta del cuarto de la anciana abrirse. Apoyó la cabeza en el muro, que por fortuna colindaba con dicho cuarto. Oyó claramente como Edelmira le daba los buenos días a la señora Helena. Esperó. "Ya se debe estar tomando su infusión", pensó Harry con impaciencia. Esperaba escuchar el grito, cuando comenzara a hacerle efecto. Y de pronto…

-¡Ahhh!

Harry levantó las cejas, sorprendido. La anciana no había gritado. La que había gritado era Edelmira. Luego la puerta del cuarto de la anciana volvió a abrirse, y la mujer volvió a gritar:

-¡SEVERUS¡Ven rápido!

Harry escuchó salir corriendo a Snape de su cuarto, y comenzó a inquietarse. ¿Le habría puesto demasiada poción? Lo dudaba. Calculaba que le había puesto igual de poco que lo que él se había tenido que tomar. A lo mejor un poco más. Pero no mucho. No podría haber rejuvenecido tantos años como para asustar de ese modo a Edelmira. ¿O si?

A: Parece que la embarraron… ¡Tú y tus ideas!

D: No me mires a mi, que la idea fue del chico.

Harry intentó oír más, pero solamente distinguió que Edelmira llamaba por teléfono y pedía una ambulancia. Se alarmó. Fue conciente de que el corazón le palpitaba muy de prisa, cerca del cuello.

-¿Qué hice? –se preguntó angustiado.

¿Qué haría si la anciana moría? Recordó a Cedric. Recordó a Sirius. ¡No quería ser responsable de otra muerte¿Qué demonios podía hacer?

D¡Bah! De todos modos era ya muy vieja.

A¡¡¡CALLATE DEMONIO! Harry, escúchame: debes decirles lo que pasó. Tu padrino podrá hacer algo por ella, si sabe lo que tomó.

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente. ¡Al diablo con la venganza! Tenía que decirles lo que había hecho antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

En el dormitorio de la señora Helena estaba todo conmocionado. La viejita yacía sobre su cama revuelta, y su piel estaba morada. Snape estaba junto a ella, con cara de impotencia. Edelmira notó al niño junto a la puerta, y lo hizo salir.

-No te asustes, cariño –le dijo-. La señora tuvo un ataque, pero todo va a estar bien. Vuelve a tu cuarto. ¿Quieres?

-No, tengo que hablar con mi padrino –insistió Harry, pasando por debajo de los brazos que intentaban retenerlo. Snape notó en su presencia.

-Harry… Ahora no tengo tiempo. Vuelve a tu cuarto y más tarde hablamos.

-¡Es que es mi culpa –confesó Harry rápidamente-! Es la poción. Yo… yo le eché de la poción en su infusión de la mañana.

Edelmira, al escucharlo, se echó a llorar. Snape en cambio lo quedó mirando unos milisegundos, como procesando la información, y corrió a su cuarto. Volvió a los segundos y le metió algo en la boca a la anciana.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry.

-Deberías saberlo… -murmuró Snape-. Un bezoar. Contrarrestará en parte los efectos de la poción.

-¿Qué le va a pasar? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Mejor preocúpate por lo que te va a pasar a ti –murmuró Snape.

-¿Pero ella? –preguntó Harry, todavía alarmado por la salud de la anciana-. ¿Ella estará bien¿No le puede usted dar un antídoto?

-Además de irresponsable, eres un mago idiota Harry. ¿No te das cuenta de que ella no es bruja¡No podemos darle pociones de las nuestras¡Nunca se sabe los efectos que producirán en ellos¡Por más que quisiera, no le puedo dar un antídoto! Podría matarla, Harry.

Harry lo miró asustado, y tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así?

-¿Entonces usted no puede ayudarla? –insistió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Ya le hice tragar un bezoar… Eso no le puede hacer mucho daño, al corto plazo al menos. Y la piedra probablemente la ayude bastante, hasta que los muggles le hagan un lavado de estómago, o algo así.

Harry se sentó en el suelo, y se echó a llorar. ¡Cómo deseaba poder hacer algo!

Finalmente llegó la ambulancia. Se llevaron a la viejita. Edelmira y Snape se miraron por unos segundos, como decidiendo cual de los dos se iba con ella. Finalmente ganó la sangre, y fue Snape quien se fue. Edelmira y Harry se quedaron en el vestíbulo, viendo la ambulancia alejarse. Todos los perros del barrio ladraban, alarmados con la sirena. Finalmente Edelmira cerró la puerta. Harry notó que estaba pálida, y tenía los ojos muy rojos.

Edelmira salió de pronto del trance, y miró para abajo, a Harry.

-Buena la que haz armado… -le dijo con rencor.

Harry sintió nuevamente un nudo en la garganta, y se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Lo siento –contestó bajando la vista-. Era sólo una broma. No sabía que le iba a hacer tan mal. Yo pensé que con eso rejuvenecería unos años. ¡Yo no quiero que se muera!

Edelmira suspiró. Se agachó un poco, y lo abrazó.

-Si te creo. No tenías como adivinar… -lo consoló. Luego agregó con más enfado-: la culpa la tiene Severus, por preparar estupideces y dejarlas al alcance de un niño.

-No, no es su culpa –respondió Harry, llorando en su hombro-. Yo la embarré. No debería haberle echado eso en la tizana de la señora Helena. No lo pensé. Soy un estúpido…

-Bueno, si –dijo Edelmira, con fingida seriedad-. En realidad eres un poco estúpido. ¡Pero sólo un poquito!

La mujer consiguió lo que quería: Harry soltó una risita.

-Acompáñame a la cocina. Necesito un café cargado…

000

El tiempo pasó lentamente para Harry. A cada instante veía a la señora Helena morada, muriendo. Edelmira le sirvió desayuno, pero se sintió incapaz de tragar nada. Ambos pasaron una larga mañana, sentados en la mesa de la cocina, en silencio, esperando noticias.

Las noticias llegaron finalmente en forma de una llamada de teléfono. Edelmira corrió a contestarlo, y Harry corrió detrás de ella.

-¿Si?

-Si, soy yo Severus. ¿Quién mas va a ser¿Cómo está la señora…?

-¡Gracias a Dios¿Cuándo le dan el alta?

-¡Uf! Que alivio…

-¿Harry? Aquí, a mi lado. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

-Ah… está bien. Disculpa, no lo sabía. Yo le digo, si.

-Ok. Nos vemos.

La señora Edelmira colgó, y se quedó mirando a Harry con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Va a estar bien? –preguntó Harry, para confirmar lo que había entendido de la conversación de Edelmira con Snape.

-Si. Volverá esta noche. Gracias a Dios no fue grave –contestó aliviada. Luego lo miró, lo agarró de una mano, y lo llevó escalera arriba.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry, alarmado.

-Pasa, Harry, que tu padrino me acaba de decir que tú tenías que quedarte hoy castigado, en la cama. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Lo había olvidado –confesó Harry-. Con todo lo que pasó…

-Está bien, te creo –le dijo Edelmira abriendo la puerta-. Pero Severus me pidió que te lo recordara. De modo que métete a la cama, y no hagas nada. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señora Edelmira –murmuró Harry. Y obedientemente se metió a la cama.

Edelmira se fue satisfecha. Harry miró el techo, aliviado. ¡La señora Helena estaría bien! Eso era lo principal. Snape estaría furioso. Si, eso era más que seguro. Pero Harry no podía culparlo. Por poco y mandaba al otro mundo a uno de los pocos parientes vivos que le quedaban. Y ya Sirius había muerto por su causa. Definitivamente, Snape tenía todo el derecho del mundo de enojarse con él.

Sería una larga tarde.

**AN**: Pobre Harry… Jajaja. Esta vero que lo molesta tsk tsk tsk. Gracias por sus reviews :-


	6. De los arrepentidos es el reino de los

**Capítulo 6 De los arrepentidos es el reino de los cielos**

Harry estaba muy arrepentido. Decidió que no buscaría nunca más vengarse de ellos. "De ahora en adelante", se dijo, "les voy a hacer caso en todo". Pensó en lo que Snape le haría, y decidió también que aguantaría callado lo que pasara. Suponía que, aunque lo castigara por el resto de las vacaciones, aunque le diera la paliza de su vida, no intentaría contradecirlo. Después de haber casi matado a alguien, suponía que cualquier cosa que Snape le hiciera era mínimo. De ser adulto, podría haber ido a la cárcel. Tragó saliva. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Intentó tranquilizarse. Estaba asustado, si. Tenía razones para estarlo. Pero intentó ser razonable: había sobrevivido al _Avada Kedabra_, había sido capaz de resistir la maldición _Imperius_, había tolerado la _Cruciatus_, y había resistido diez años seguidos con los Dursley. Después de los tres imperdonables y los Dursley¿cómo no iba a ser capaz de resistir lo que fuera?

000

Ya era muy tarde en la noche cuando unas luces rojo-azules colorearon el vidrio de la ventana. Harry se levantó a mirar, y era lo que había esperado y temido toda la tarde: una ambulancia. No llevaba sirena. Vio como bajaba Snape, y dos hombres lo siguieron. Luego bajaron a la señora Helena, en silla de ruedas. Harry sintió que se mareaba. ¿La había dejado inválida¡Oh no!

Pero no. La señora Helena no estaba inválida. Se puso de pie casi de inmediato, y amenazó con su bastón al enfermero que intentó obligarla a volver a sentarse. Harry suspiró, y sonrió. ¡Ya estaba peleando con alguien¡Eso significaba que la anciana estaba bien! Vio como entraba con paso decidido a la casa. Snape habló algo con los funcionarios, y luego entró también. La ambulancia se alejó, y Harry volvió rápidamente a la cama.

Ahora que ya todo estaba bien con la veterana, Harry se sintió menos valiente que unas horas antes. El corazón le latió con fuerza cuando escuchó los tres pares de pasos pasar frente a su puerta. Respiró aliviado cuando pasaron de largo, y su puerta no se abrió. Había temido que entraran a ajustar cuentas con él. Estaba asustado.

-Tranquilízate, estúpido… –se dijo a si mismo-. ¡Enfrentaste una dragona furiosa delante de todo el colegio¡Mataste un basilisco¡Enfrentaste a Voldemort! Por el amor de Dios… ¡Es sólo Snape¡Es sólo la señora Helena! Es sólo…

En ese instante escuchó pasos que se acercaban a su cuarto, y sus intentos por ser valiente se evaporaron. Se volvió rápidamente hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y se hizo el dormido.

Lo que temía ocurrió. Se abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Apretó los ojos. Si estaba durmiendo, tal vez lo dejarían tranquilo, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Pero no tuvo esa suerte. Snape se acercó, y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Prendió la lámpara del velador.

-Harry, sé que no estás durmiendo –le dijo.

Harry abrió los ojos resignado, y se sentó en la cama.

-Lo siento –murmuró.

-Lo sé. Te conozco lo suficiente para imaginar cuanto lo sientes.

Su voz no era agresiva. Era casi… comprensiva.

-Quiero que te levantes, y te vayas a disculpar con Helena.

Harry obedeció de inmediato. Entró temeroso al cuarto de la anciana. Esta lo quedó mirando.

-Así que fuiste tú el de la bromita, malcriado… -le dijo-. Por poco y me matas.

-Lo siento. Por favor perdóneme –se disculpó Harry-. Le juro que no lo voy a volver a hacer.

-Más te vale, bribón. ¡Espérate que me sienta mejor! Cuando acabe contigo, no se te va a volver a ocurrir hacer otra tontería de las tuyas.

-Si señora Helena –murmuró Harry.

Su docilidad provocó en la anciana lo que ningún argumento podría haber hecho: se quedó callada. Cómo no decía nada, Harry rompió el silencio.

-No se imagina lo feliz que me hace ver que está bien.

-Carajo… -dijo ella, finalmente-. Ven a darme un abrazo.

Harry se acercó, y la abrazó. Cuando se separaron, la anciana le tiró una oreja.

-Estás perdonado, chiquillo. ¡Pero no te creas que te vas a salir tan bien librado! Oh, no… Ya verás.

Snape le puso la mano en un hombro, y llevó a Harry a su cuarto. Una vez ahí, Harry se sintió muy incómodo. Intentó concentrarse en todas las cosas peores que había enfrentado en su vida, para darse valor.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry? –le preguntó finalmente.

Harry bajó la vista, y no contestó. ¿Podía decirle que lo había hecho por venganza? No. Pero tampoco quería mentirle.

Snape suspiró.

-Voy y vuelvo. Espérame aquí.

Harry se fue a sentar a la cama, nervioso a pesar de todas sus resoluciones. Snape volvió pronto. Tenía un vaso con poción como el de la noche anterior, y una botellita con un liquido transparente. Harry la reconoció de inmediato. Era veritaserum.

-Toma –le dijo tendiéndole el vaso. Harry lo miró con desconfianza. ¿Lo iba a quitar otro montón de años más? Snape pareció entender su escepticismo, porque explicó de inmediato-. El efecto dura un día. Lo vas a tomar cada noche, por una semana.

Harry se la tomó, resignado, y le devolvió el vaso. Snape lo dejó en la mesa, y volvió.

-Abre la boca –le dijo enseguida.

Harry obedeció, y sintió tres gotas caer en su boca. Snape acercó la silla, para sentarse frente a él. Esperó un minuto, antes de comenzar a preguntar.

-Y ahora, Harry. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó nuevamente.

-Para vengarme de ella, por haberse reído de mi.

-¿Creíste que eso estaba bien?

-Si –contestó con pesar, y se echó a llorar.

-¿Todavía crees que tenías razón en querer vengarte?

-No, claro que no –murmuró Harry.

-¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió hacer eso?

-Anoche –dijo Harry. Se pasó la mano por los ojos, pero era inútil, le seguían saliendo lágrimas-. No podía dormir. Me sentía enojado con todo, y con todos. Quería desquitarme de algún modo. De Edelmira, por meterse en mi vida y acusarme con usted. De usted, por haberme pegado, por haberme dejado en ridículo delante de todos, tratándome como si fuera un niño, y haciéndome tragar una poción que me transformaba en uno. Pero, sobre todo, quería desquitarme de la señora Helena, por haberse reído de mi, por como me hizo callar en la cocina, y por cómo sugirió un castigo que ni sé lo que es, pero que sonaba horrible. La odié por como lo felicitó a usted después de ver lo que me hizo la poción. La odié, y quise hacerla pasar por lo mismo.

Snape se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

-Continua… -susurró al ver que Harry se había quedado callado-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Bajé sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Recordaba que la señora Edelmira despertaba a la señora Helena cada mañana con una tizana que dejaba preparando la noche anterior. Saqué un poco de poción del caldero, y se la eché al jarro de la tizana. Lo revolví bien. Dejé todo tal cual. Y volví a mi cama.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Snape parecía preocupado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Harry? –murmuró-. Tu falta de criterio es alarmante… Eres un peligro público. Me da terror quedarme en esta casa contigo¿sabes¡No quiero ni pensar en qué otras locuras se te puedan ocurrir!

-No voy a volver a hacer nada como esto –dijo Harry-. Se lo juro. Nunca quise matar a la señora Helena. No voy a volver a hacer nada que pueda ponerlos en peligro. ¡De verdad!

-Te creo, Harry –contestó Snape con un suspiro-. Sé que me estás diciendo la verdad. Sé que me lo dices con la mejor de las intenciones. Pero también sé que en general actúas con buenas intenciones, y terminas haciendo tonterías que te ponen en peligro a ti, o a los demás. Y tengo miedo. Temo por tu vida, y por la de los que te rodean.

-Si –murmuró Harry con amargura-. Sé que todos alrededor mío tienden a morirse por mi culpa…

-No me refería a eso, Harry –lo interrumpió Snape de inmediato-. No me refería ni a Diggory, ni a Sirius, ni a tus padres. Ninguna de esas muertes fueron tu culpa.

-No mienta –le reprochó Harry-. Sé que todos ellos murieron por mi culpa.

Snape lo miró alarmado. Si decía eso bajo el efecto del veritaserum, era que estaba convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sus muertes no son tu culpa, Harry. Sácate de la cabeza que tú ocasionaste sus muertes. Pero _si_ pudiste ocasionar la muerte de mi tía abuela hoy. Y _si_ pudiste ocasionar tu muerte y la de Draco, cuando fueron a esa cueva el verano pasado. Y _si_ pudiste ocasionar tu muerte y la de Weasley y Granger cuando los arrastraste contigo tras la piedra filosofal, en primero, o cuando fueron con Weasley a la cámara secreta, o cuando los tres fueron tras Black y el hombre lobo, el año antepasado. A _eso_ me refiero. A _esas_ decisiones que tiendes a tomar, y que terminan poniéndote a ti y a los demás en peligro. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

-Si –admitió Harry-. De todas esas muertes habría sido directamente culpable. Pero, indirectamente, también tengo la culpa de las muertes que si se produjeron. La de mis padres, la de Sirius, la de Cedric.

-Harry no…

-¡Si! Voldemort me quería a mi, no a mis padres. La copa la tenía que tomar yo, y no Cedric. La serpiente quería matarme a mi, no a Sirius.

-El innombrable es el culpable de esas muertes, Harry, no tú. Estoy convencido de que él estaba detrás de la serpiente que se llevó a Sirius. Es diferente¿no lo ves?

-No. No lo veo –insistió Harry-. Cuando intentamos que no se robaran la piedra, en primero, Voldemort también estaba detrás de eso¿no? Y en segundo¿no era también Tom Riddle el culpable?

-Déjame recordarte que cuando estabas en primero, no era deber tuyo ni de Weasley ni de Granger proteger la piedra. Creyeron que era yo¿no? Pues debieron habérselo dicho a alguien, y no actuar ustedes. Además, Harry, déjame recordarte también que sin ti, Quirrel no hubiera sido capaz de obtener la piedra. De modo que no sólo no la salvaste, sino que por poco y le facilitas el camino.

-Pero yo…

-Déjame terminar, Harry –insistió Snape-. Cuando te fuiste a meter a la cámara de los secretos, tampoco era tu responsabilidad.

-¡Era él único que hablaba parsel! Nadie más podría…

-¡Cállate, y escúchame! –se enojó Snape-. Si sé que tú descubriste como llegar. También sé que tú hablabas parsel. Lo comprendo. Pero debiste haberle dicho a los adultos lo que pasaba. No tenías para qué bajar sólo, acompañado por Weasley y por Lockhart, que era un perfecto inútil. Debiste haber informado. Habríamos bajado contigo. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? Aún estando el Innombrable involucrado, no es tu responsabilidad. ¿Te queda claro?

-Si.

-Entonces. ¿Crees que Sirius, Diggory, y tus padres murieron por tu culpa?

Harry dudó unos segundos.

-Un poco.

Snape resopló, molesto. No lo había convencido, pero ya iban en camino.

-¿Y crees que has puesto en peligro tu vida, además de las de Granger, Weasley, Draco y la señora Helena?

-Si.

-¿Y crees que eso está bien?

-No.

-¿Y piensas que vale la pena evitarlo, de ahora en adelante?

-Si.

-¿Evitarás, de ahora en adelante, poner en peligro tu vida y la de los demás?

-Si.

-Está bien. Espero que recuerdes esto la próxima vez que tengas otra de tus _brillantes _ideas, Harry.

Snape finalmente se puso de pie. Dejó la silla nuevamente junto a la mesa.

-Ahora duerme. Mañana seguiremos hablando.

Y tras esto apagó la luz, y se fue. Harry se quedó pensando en todo lo que habían hablado durante un largo rato, hasta que al fin se quedó dormido.

AN: Aprecio mucho los comentarios ;-)


	7. Un día singular

**Capítulo 7 Un día singular**

Uno ruido en la ventana despertó a Harry de madrugada. Abrió los ojos y, a través de la cortina, distinguió la silueta de Hedwig. La lechuza había salido el día que habían llegado, y no había vuelto, hasta ahora. Harry se levantó, y fue a abrirle.

-¡Hasta que volviste! –le dijo Harry con rencor-. ¿No te parece mucho pasarte tres noches fuera?

Hedwig lo miró, extrañada. Probablemente la joven apariencia de su amo la había desconcertado. Pero lo reconoció de todos modos, lo saludó con un par de "uhh uhh", y voló a su jaula a tomar agua.

Harry se quedó en la ventana, mirando para afuera unos segundos. Su mirada se detuvo en la casa de Sonia. Notó una media docena de jóvenes que salían de la casa. Uno de ellos se tambaleaba, y los demás se reían. Vio a Sonia despedirse de ellos, y al grupo amontonarse en un automóvil. Harry se quedó mirando a Sonia. ¿Acaso se juntaban ahí todos los días, ella y sus amigos? Aunque no se había divertido en la fiesta, de todos modos sintió algo desagradable en el estómago. Ella le había caído bien, a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho. Deseó poder ser su amigo. ¿Por qué no podía hacerse amigo de ella¿Era tan raro que dos vecinos de edades similares se hicieran amigos? Después de todo, Sonia no debía ser tanto mayor que él. Debía tener a lo más 18 años, y él cumpliría los 16 dentro de un mes…

Estaba pensando en eso cuando notó que la chica miraba en dirección a su ventana. Rápidamente juntó la cortina. ¡No lo podía ver así¿Qué pensaría Sonia si veía que parecía un niñito de 9 años¡Probablemente se reiría! Y no querría ser amiga de él. ¡Peor aún¡¡¡Ella era muggle¿Cómo haría para explicarle su nuevo aspecto? No… no podía dejar que lo viera.

Pero Sonia tenía otros planes. Harry vio a través de la cortina que la chica caminaba en dirección a la casa de la señora Hartmann, y se detuvo frente a la ventana tras la cual se ocultaba. Vio que recogía algo del piso, y lo lanzaba contra su ventana.

-¡Oh no! –murmuró Harry-. ¿Y ahora qué demonios hago?

Una piedrecilla golpeó su vidrio. Y luego otra. Y luego otra… ¡Si seguía así, alguien podría despertarse! Finalmente, Harry se decidió. Se envolvió con la bata de levantarse, puso la silla contra la ventana, y se paró en ella. Si al menos se veía alto, puede que ella no notara su nuevo aspecto. Abrió la ventana, y ella dejó de lanzarle piedrecillas apenas lo vio.

-Hola Harry –lo saludó ella.

-Hola Sonia –la saludó Harry con la voz lo más baja que pudo y que a la vez le permitía hacerse oír-. No puedo hablar ahora. Vete por favor…

-Perdona lo del otro día –le dijo ella-. ¿Te metí en problemas?

-No. No te preocupes –contestó Harry, restándole importancia. ¡No pensaba permitir que ella se diera cuenta de que SI le había causado problemas! Se moriría de la vergüenza si alguien llegaba a saberlo…

-Oye… Tengo una idea –le dijo ella-. En mi casa hay una piscina, y Fredy, mi hermano, la acaba de llenar ayer. ¿Quieres venir más tarde a bañarte?

-No… No puedo –se disculpó Harry, maldiciendo su suerte. ¡Claro que le hubiera gustado ir¿Por qué tenía que tener tan mala suerte? Tenía que inventar algo. Una excusa cualquiera. ¡Rápido!

-¿De verdad no puedes? –preguntó Sonia, visiblemente desolada-. ¿Y mañana?

-Es que estoy enfermo –mintió Harry-. Tengo que guardar cama por una semana… ¿Hablamos dentro de una semana, quieres? Ahora no puedo.

-Está bien –le dijo ella-. Lo siento… ¡Que te mejores!

Y tras decir esto por fin se fue. Harry cerró la ventana, aliviado de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su problema de edad.

Harry iba a volver a la cama, cuando sintió pasos en el pasillo. Edelmira acababa de levantarse. Decidió bajar tras ella. Tenía hambre. El día anterior casi no había comido. Saltó de la silla, y se tropezó con la bata. Calló al suelo con un sordo "tump". Se levantó, y se la sacó. Tendría que tener más cuidado con la ropa particularmente amplia.

-Buenos días Harry –lo saludó Edelmira, cuando Harry llegó a la cocina-. ¿Tu conciencia te permitió dormir?

-Buenos días señora Edelmira –la saludó él. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Había unas galletas en una fuente, y comenzó a comer-. Si pude dormir. Siento lo que pasó ayer. De verdad que lo siento.

-Si sé –lo tranquilizó ella, sonriendo-. Sólo estaba bromeando. Veo que tienes hambre… Te voy a hacer desayuno apenas le lleve a la señora su agüita.

Edelmira tomó el jarrito de la tisana, y se detuvo. Se volvió hacia Harry.

-¿No haz vuelto a echarle nada, espero? –preguntó dudosa.

-¡Claro que no! –se defendió Harry.

Edelmira subió, y Harry continuó atacando las galletas. Al poco rato volvió, y no venía sola. Snape también se había levantado.

-Harry –le dijo apenas lo vio-. Sube a tu cuarto.

-No quiero. Tengo hambre.

-Déjalo en paz, Severus –intervino Edelmira-. Harry no comió nada, ayer.

-Va a comer en su cuarto –contestó Snape. Se acercó a Harry, le tomó la mano, y lo obligó a levantarse-. Va a quedarse en su cuarto por lo que queda de esta semana, y la próxima.

-¡Pero recién es martes! –se quejó Harry, tratando de resistirse-. ¡No me voy a quedar dos semanas enteras en mi cuarto!

-Si. Si lo harás –contestó Snape en tono que no admitía réplicas-. Te VAS a quedar encerrado por dos semanas. Te VAS a quedar de 9 años hasta el domingo. Y te VAS a quedar sin postre. ¿Está claro¿O necesitas que te lo aclare de otro modo?

Harry, por supuesto, no quería que se lo aclararan _de otro modo_, como Snape había insinuado. De modo que dejó de luchar y siguió al brujo. En un intento por recuperar un poco de su mancillada dignidad, trató de que le soltara la mano. Dios… ¡Cómo le molestaba que lo tratara cómo a un niño! Pero Snape le apretó más la mano. Claramente, quería mortificarlo con eso.

-¡Deje de tratarme cómo a un niño! –se quejó Harry, apenas estuvieron en su cuarto.

-¿Te molesta, no? –respondió Snape con calma-. Deja de comportarte como un niño, y yo dejaré de tratarte cómo a uno.

-¡No me comporto como niño! –se defendió Harry, picado-. Me equivoqué, lo sé. Pero ya le dije que no lo volveré a hacer.

-Te creo.

-¡Entonces por qué me quiere encerrar en mi cuarto! –se quejó Harry-. Dos semanas es mucho tiempo. Demasiado. ¡Es medio mes¡Y sólo tengo dos meses de vacaciones!

-Lo sé, Harry. Yo también tengo sólo dos meses de vacaciones –respondió Snape. Se sentó en la cama, y le hizo signo de que se fuera a sentar a su lado. Harry obedeció, a regañadientes.

-¿Le estoy echando a perder sus vacaciones de nuevo¿Es eso¿Es por eso que me quiere encerrar? –preguntó Harry con pesar.

-No, claro que no –murmuró Snape. Se quedó en silencio un rato, luego continuó-. Imagina por un momento que fueras un adulto, Harry. Imagina que la señora Helena no hubiese podido ser salvada. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado?

Harry entendió adonde quería llegar. Tragó saliva. ¡Claro que lo había pensado! Esos pensamientos lo habían torturado todo el día anterior.

-Si hubiera muerto, yo sería un asesino –murmuró.

-Justamente, Harry. Podrías haber ido a la cárcel. ¿Te imaginas?

Harry no contestó.

-Creo que dos semanas encerrado en tu cuarto te van a ayudar a reflexionar. O eso espero. Si vuelves a intentar algo semejante, puede que tengas menos suerte. Podrías terminar preso. Y yo no quiero que eso te ocurra.

-Pero ella no murió. Está bien. Y dos semanas es demasiado tiempo. Ya le dije que no voy a volver a hacerlo –se quejó Harry.

-No insistas. Y si te sigues quejando como un niño, te vas a quedar de 9 años por las dos semanas en vez de una. ¿Quieres eso?

-¡No! –respondió Harry.

-Entonces deja de quejarte, y asume las consecuencias de tus errores –contestó Snape. Luego cambió de tema-. Veo que tu lechuza volvió. ¿Ya comenzaron a llegarte las cartas de tus admiradores?

-No –respondió Harry, molesto por la burla-. Déjeme en paz.

Snape se puso de pie, y se fue hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, Harry. Te "dejaré en paz" –le dijo poniendo énfasis en la expresión -, si eso es lo que quieres.

Algo en su voz notaba un poco de pesar, y Harry se sintió culpable por el modo en que le había contestado. Snape salió, y cerró la puerta en forma seca. Harry, arrepentido, salió corriendo detrás de él.

-Lo siento –dijo rápidamente-. Perdóneme por contestarle de ese modo. De verdad… no quiero que me deje en paz. Lo dije sin pensar.

-Está bien, Harry –le dijo el otro-. Vuelve a tu cuarto.

Harry volvió, y cerró la puerta con enojo. Miró ese cuarto, lleno de flores y vuelitos… Dos semanas. ¡Dos semanas! Aunque entendía el mensaje de Snape, no se resignaba.

000

Pasó el día. Harry aprovechó el tiempo empezando los deberes para el colegio. Edelmira le trajo el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena. Sin postre claro. Era nada más un detalle¡pero Harry se hubiera comido de buen grado un chocolate! Se sentía apesadumbrado. Cansado. Enojado…

Al menos, Snape no lo había encerrado. Podía salir al baño cuantas veces quisiera. De hecho, salió varias veces aprovechando esa concesión, con el único fin de cambiar de aire. Era una tontería, lo sabía. Pero era una tontería permitida, de modo que no había ningún problema.

Aprovechó también para escribirles a Ron, a Hermione, y a Draco (no gran cosa, ya que se habían visto hace muy poco; pero aprovechó de recordarles su nueva dirección). Hedwig lo miró con resentimiento, cuando vio que le ataba nada menos que tres cartas. Pero no protestó, y salió volando valientemente después de escuchar la indicación de entregar primero la de Draco. No tenía deseos de que Ron y Hermione vieran que también le escribía a su amigo de Slytherin. Harry la observó, hasta que no fue más que un puntito en la noche. Todavía se sentía molesto. Miró para la calle, la casa de Sonia. ¿Por qué se tenía que quedar encerrado?

Snape llegó al poco rato. Traía el vasito con poción.

-¿Cómo pasaste el día? –le preguntó.

-Encerrado, por supuesto –contestó Harry-. ¿Cómo quiere que lo pasara?

-No me refería a eso –contestó Snape con paciencia-. Pero si no quieres hablar está bien. Te traje la poción.

Harry no tomó el vaso que Snape le tendía.

-Voy a pasar dos semanas encerrado en mi cuarto. ¿Qué más da que aspecto tenga, o mi edad¿No podemos olvidar lo de la poción? –sugirió.

-¿Te molesta tener que tomártela? –preguntó Snape.

-Si, la verdad es que si –contestó Harry fastidiado.

-Bueno, esa es justamente la idea –respondió el otro, sonriendo. No se estaba burlando, pero a Harry le molestó de todos modos.

-¿Pero para qué? Igual me tengo que quedar encerrado. Y de todos modos ya me dejó en ridículo delante de la señora Helena y Edelmira. Ya consiguió avergonzarme, si es lo que quería. ¿Para qué me va a obligar a tomarme una poción que no necesito, durante una semana?

Snape no pudo dejar de encontrar que había algo de lógica en lo que Harry estaba diciendo. Pero no pensaba ceder, y de todos modos la poción no le haría ningún daño, como Harry insinuaba que podría.

-Esta poción, en esta dosis, no te va a hacer daño –insistió-. No tengas miedo.

-¡Pero para qué! –insistió Harry-. ¡Estoy harto de que mi ropa me quede grande!

-Bueno Harry… Si te gustara no sería un castigo –razonó el brujo.

-¡Pero si ya me castigó¡Voy a estar dos semanas encerrado!

-Ya deja de refunfuñar, y tómatela –contestó Snape, viendo que podrían seguir discutiendo por horas sin que el chico se resignara.

-¿Qué pasa¿Se le acabaron los argumentos? –contestó Harry, picado.

-Harry, no voy a seguir discutiendo esto contigo –murmuró Snape-. O te la tomas tú, o te obligo yo.

La mala suerte existe, y Harry pronto lo comprobaría. A veces hechos sin gran relevancia cobran importancia cuando ocurren al mismo tiempo que otros.

Harry estaba furioso. Sin pensar, tomó el vaso que Snape le tendía. Pero, en vez de bebérselo, lo arrojó con fuerza contra la puerta. Tuvo mala suerte, porque la puerta se abrió, y lo recibió la entrante señora Helena.

Los tres se quedaron mirando, por unos segundos. Snape estaba lívido, furioso, y estupefacto. La señora Helena estaba confundida, y estupefacta. Harry estaba asustado, y estupefacto. En resumen: los tres estaban estupefactos.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó finalmente la señora Helena.

-Yo… -contestó Harry-. Lo siento señora Helena. No sabía que entraría.

Snape seguía en silencio. Parecía contar, mientras miraba un punto fijo en el muro.

-¿Y qué demonios me lanzaste? –preguntó la señora Helena mirando la mancha que había quedado en su blusa.

-Es… poción de esa para rejuvenecer –confesó Harry, mirando el piso.

-¡O sea que, no contento con ENVENENARME con ella, ahora me la LANZAS encima! –se enojó la viejita-. Ya vas a ver, BRIBÓN.

Y la señora se lanzó sobre Harry, con la firme intención de darle unos bastonazos. Harry se alejó rápidamente, poniendo estratégicamente la cama entre él y la furiosa anciana.

-Ven acá, malcriado… –siguió diciendo la señora, mientras se acercaba a él. Pero Harry no pensaba dejarse atrapar, y escapó saltando por encima de la cama. Intentó correr hacia la puerta, pero la puerta se cerró antes de que la alcanzara. Trató de abrirla, pero no pudo. Se volvió, y vio a Snape, varita en mano. Ya no parecía estar furiosamente contando. Al contrario, sonreía maquiavélicamente, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Déjeme abrir la puerta –rogó Harry. Snape se cruzó de brazos, y negó con la cabeza. Parecía estarse divirtiendo.

La viejita, durante ese tiempo, había alcanzado a Harry. Y Harry sintió, resignado, dos bastonazos en la parte de su cuerpo contra la cual todos insistían en ensañarse.

-¡Esto es por envenenarme! –dijo ella dándole el primero-, y por lanzarme porquerías encima¡caramba! –agregó dándole el segundo-. ¡Y que no te sorprenda atacándome de nuevo, malcriado! O te va a ir mucho peor. Puede que tengas a mi niño en un bolsillo. Pero a mi no. Atrévete a hacer otra tontería en mi casa, o a andar lanzando cosas, y te las vas a tener que ver conmigo.

Ya descargada su furia, la viejita trató de abrir la puerta. Al no poder, se dirigió a Snape agitando su bastón, y Snape rápidamente retiró el hechizo. La viejita resopló, satisfecha, y salió murmurando "¡Hombres! Son todos unos…".

-¿Por qué permitió que me hiciera eso? –se quejó Harry, apenas el murmuro de la viejita se perdió escalera abajo.

-Mocoso malcriado… -murmuró Snape. Pero no lo dijo con resentimiento, todavía parecía divertido con lo que había pasado-. Te lo merecías.

-Bueno, usted también se lo merecía, ayer –se burló Harry, picado.

-¡Ah! Con que con esas andamos… -se burló Snape-. ¡Ya vas a ver!

Harry intentó escapar, pero Snape fue más rápido. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Suel… suel…suélteme! –rogó Harry, riendo convulsivamente.

-¡No hasta que olvides lo que viste ayer! –contestó Snape, mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

-No… por favor… no siga… -insistió Harry, tratando de soltarse, sin conseguirlo.

-Dime que lo olvidaste –insistió Snape, riendo y haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad.

-Es… está bien… lo que quiera… pero… pero pare ya… -contestó Harry, retorciéndose.

-¡Dilo! –insistió Snape-. Di "olvidé lo que vi ayer".

-¡Olvidé lo que vi ayer! –contestó Harry rápidamente, y Snape lo soltó. Harry cayó al suelo, jadeando.

-Así me gusta –se burló Snape, apuntándolo con un dedo-. ¡Tengo a Harry Potter sometido a mis pies!

-En sus sueños… -contestó Harry, poniéndose de pie de inmediato. Pero tampoco lo dijo de mal modo. De hecho, sonreía.

Snape recogió el vaso, que había caído sobre la alfombra sin quebrarse.

-Espérame aquí "mocoso malcriado y bribón" –dijo burlándose-. Voy a buscar tu postre.

-Vaya no más "mi niiiño" –se burló Harry de vuelta, imitando la voz de la anciana.

-¡Espérate a que regrese! –lo amenazó Snape, jugando. Y tras decir esto se alejó por el pasillo.

Harry escuchó sus pasos en la escalera, y se agarró las costillas. ¡Vaya cosquillas! Harry ya no se sentía tan miserable. Sentía que estaba en una especie de realidad paralela. La anciana del terror, persiguiéndolo con su bastón… Snape, haciéndole cosquillas… Sentía que estaba rodeado de marcianos. Eso era: alguien había secuestrado a su familia, y habían puesto a esos reemplazos. Un momento… No eran su familia. Bueno, daba igual. Esos seres con los que vivía. No era la dulce e indefensa ancianita. No era el frío, cruel y temido profesor de pociones.

Dicho brujo volvió, con otro vaso de poción. Harry lo aceptó sin protestar, y se lo tomó.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? –preguntó Snape, cuando recibió el vaso de vuelta.

-Si a que le duelan a uno las costillas y el trasero se le puede llamar mejor… -contestó Harry, con algo de amargura.

-Me refiero de humor –dijo el otro serio.

-Si, supongo que si –contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-No le vuelvas a lanzar nada a la señora Helena, Harry –le advirtió el brujo.

-No se lo lancé a ella –se defendió Harry-. Usted lo vio. ¡Fue mala suerte que entrara justo en ese momento!

-Bueno. Pero no lances nada más mientras estés acá, en su casa. ¿Entendido?

-Está bien. ¡Pero, de todos modos, no tenía ningún derecho a agarrarme a bastonazos! Usted debió haberme defendido –contestó Harry con resentimiento.

-Si, supongo que tienes algo de razón –admitió Snape-. Pero, considerando que casi la matas, y que le lanzaste algo en su propia casa, tiene derecho a defenderse. ¿No crees?

-Ella no es nada mío –murmuró Harry-. No tenía ningún derecho.

Snape suspiró, e hizo algo que sorprendió muchísimo a Harry. Lo abrazó.

-Es verdad. No es pariente tuyo –reconoció-. Pero es pariente mío¿no¿Y no somos nosotros casi parientes¿La palabra _transitividad _te dice algo?

Harry no contestó. Se sentía extraño. ¡Snape había cambiado tanto! Es verdad: nadie en esa casa tenía su sangre. ¡Pero, en poco tiempo, los había llegado a querer más que a los Dursley! Era todo un poco confuso. Snape no era Sirius. Y, sin embargo, que bien que se sentía el abrazo...

-¿En qué piensas, Harry? –le dijo Snape, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-En eso de la familia –admitió Harry-. Es que… nadie aquí es mi familia.

-No lo es, en el sentido convencional –razonó Snape-. Pero mi tía abuela te quiere, Harry. Te considera como un nieto. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

-Si –murmuró Harry-. Pero no por eso le voy a aguantar cualquier cosa. No quiero que me vuelva a dar de bastonazos, ni que se burle de mi.

-Y ella no quiere que le faltes el respeto, ni que la envenenes –dijo Snape, riendo-. Así que están empatados. ¿No te parece?

Harry gruñó algo parecido a un "si usted lo dice" no muy convencido. Snape lo abrazó más fuerte. Harry, sintiendo que era a la vez extraño y reconfortante, no intentó alejarse.

-He notado que no sabes cómo llamarme delante de los demás –comentó Snape. Harry se encogió de hombros, pero no respondió.

-Considerando que mi hermano me heredó el cargo… ¿Te parece "padrino" un título aceptable desde hoy? –sugirió Snape.

Harry se sintió un poco angustiado. Pensó en Sirius, y se le apretó el estómago. ¡No quería reemplazar a Sirius! Y, sin embargo, era verdad: cada vez que hablaba de Snape no sabía como llamarlo. "Profesor" era un término objetivamente realista, pero eso no justificaba delante de los demás el estar viviendo con él. "Padrino", en cambio, era un término que no se prestaba a confusiones. Vivir con un "padrino" era algo que cualquiera podía entender. Y, si Sirius había dejado a Snape a cargo¿sería una ofensa a su memoria el llamarlo _padrino_ también?

-Está bien… -susurró Harry, finalmente.

-¿Entonces quedamos en que somos familia, y que yo soy tu padrino? –resumió Snape.

-De acuerdo –murmuró Harry. Se soltó suavemente del abrazo, y miró a su recién nominado "padrino". Tenía una última duda y, ya que estaban hablando de familia, decidió aclararla de inmediato-. ¿Y la señora Edelmira?

Snape miró para otro lado, y no contestó. La verdad, es que no estaba seguro él mismo.

-No, supongo que ella no –respondió al fin-. Aunque vivamos en la misma casa, si la señora Helena no la considera familia, entonces nosotros tampoco debemos hacerlo. Pero eso no significa que no te quiera, o que no la tengas que respetar también.

-Entiendo –respondió Harry.

-¿Por qué sigues triste? –preguntó Snape.

-No es nada… me estaba acordando de Sirius –mintió Harry. La verdad era que, de pensar en Edelmira, había saltado a recordar a la señora Weasley. Asociación de ideas. Pero eso no pensaba reconocerlo delante de nadie. Por un loco momento se había imaginado que tenía un padre, una madre, y una abuelita. ¡Pero no¡No debía pensar en tonterías! Se sintió algo avergonzado.

-Es normal que lo extrañes –contestó Snape-. Aunque a mi nunca me cayó bien, debo reconocer que todo lo que le pasó fue muy injusto. Perdió a sus amigos, estuvo preso por un crimen que no cometió, no pudo prácticamente estar contigo. Y tú casi no pudiste estar con él. Es natural sentir pena, y espero que con el tiempo sea cada vez más soportable.

Harry sonrió débilmente. Era extraño que Snape le hablara así. Años antes, hubiera creído que le era imposible decir dos palabras sin expresar rencor o sarcasmo.

-Mejor acuéstate a dormir –sugirió Snape. Sonrió-. Ha sido un día medio extraño para ti, supongo.

Harry asintió, y Snape se fue deseándole buenas noches. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Harry se puso el pijama, y se metió en la cama. En sus hombros, aparecieron dos figuras.

A¡Que emocionante!

D¡Bah! Que cursi…

A: Insensible.

D: Ridículo.

A¿Tanto te molesta que el chico sea feliz?

D¡Claro que no! Pero se está dejando dominar por el tirano y la vieja loca.

A: Tú no entiendes nada… ¿No ves que está feliz?

D: No. Veo que está confundido, y que está acostado boca abajo.

A: Eso va a pasar pronto. Y, a largo plazo, será feliz rodeado por una familia.

D: No son su familia.

A: Es lo mismo.

D¡Van a amargarle la vida! Si lo dejaran en paz, Harry podría irse dónde quisiera, a vivir la vida que quisiera. Para eso sus _verdaderos_ padres le dejaron dinero.

A: Ya va a tener tiempo para eso, en unos años más. Todavía no está listo.

D: Está perfectamente listo. Por si no lo has notado¡está cubierto de pelos, y pronto le saldrá barba! Claro que con la poción del tirano, cómo lo vas a notar…

A: No me refería a eso. ¡No sé para que _insisto_ en hablar contigo!

D: Reconoce que me _adoras_…

A: Oh, cállate.

**AN**: Extraña familia¿no creen? Pobre Harry. Este capítulo quedó triste. Pero el próximo será más alegre ;) ¡Gracias por sus reviews!


	8. La visita

**Capítulo 8 La visita**

Harry se despertó al día siguiente cuando Edelmira entró con la bandeja del desayuno. Ella le sonrió, al ver que abría los ojos.

-¡Buenos días, Harry¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien… -gruñó Harry, rascándose.

La mujer hizo a un lado, con una mano, los libros y pergaminos de la mesa. Harry, al darse cuenta de que apenas sostenía la bandeja con la otra mano, saltó de la cama para ayudarle. Acomodó los libros en una pila, y Edelmira pudo poner la bandeja en la mesa.

-Gracias señora Edelmira –le dijo. Ella le sonrió, mientras abría la cortina para que entrara la luz.

Harry se sentó a tomar desayuno, sin pensar, y se tuvo que poner rápidamente de pie. Recordó la furia de la anciana, y volvió a sentarse con más cuidado. Edelmira lo quedó mirando, con cara de pena.

-¿La señora Helena? –preguntó comprensiva.

-Si –murmuró Harry, poniéndose colorado.

-Tu padrino salió por el día –le informó ella, cambiando de tema-. Dejó dicho que no te dejáramos aprovecharte de eso, para salir de tu cuarto.

-¿Adónde fue? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Edelmira se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea.

Harry continuó comiendo, tratando de imaginar dónde habría ido Snape por todo el día. Edelmira se dirigió a la puerta.

-Más tarde vendré a hacer aseo en tu cuarto –le informó antes de salir.

Harry observó su dormitorio, y sintió un poco de vergüenza. Aparte de la cama deshecha, había ropa tirada en el piso, su baúl estaba abierto y con cosas desparramadas alrededor. Las cosas que había usado el día anterior para hacer sus deberes estaban todas apiladas descuidadamente sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado, en tan pocos días, para que el primoroso cuarto pareciera pocilga? Misterio... Lo extraño es que, durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, casi no había desordenado nada. Aunque bueno, también era verdad que casi no había traído cosas aquella vez.

Harry, viniendo de dónde los Dursley, se sentía extraño de que alguien viniera a ordenarle sus cosas, y le trajera la comida. En Hogwarts los que hacían eso eran los elfos, no era lo mismo. El hecho de que Edelmira, una muggle, lo atendiera: eso era todavía incómodo para él. Tomó la decisión de ordenar sus cosas el mismo.

Terminó rápidamente el desayuno, que no era tan rico como el que tomaba normalmente abajo, con la señora Helena. Edelmira hacía en forma habitual galletas, pasteles o ensalada de frutas. Y le dejaban ponerle chocolate a la leche. Pero el desayuno, estando en el encierro, era más aburrido: leche sola, pan con queso, y una naranja. Probablemente era idea de Snape. Debía ser una clase de penitencia, cómo el dejarlo sin postre. Nada dulce, ninguna de las cosas tan ricas que preparaba Edelmira. Pero eso a Harry no le importaba tanto. Apreciaba fuertemente el tener qué comer, y de todos modos aquel desayuno no estaba mal.

Se puso rápidamente de pie, omitiendo la incomodidad de su zona sensible. Ordenó sus cosas, e hizo la cama él mismo. Se vistió, y guardó sus cosas del colegio dejando sobre la mesa sólo lo que usaría para el ensayo de transformaciones. Miró el resultado, satisfecho. Edelmira no podría pensar que era un niñito mimado, al que había que guardarle hasta los calcetines.

Se puso a trabajar. Pero el tema no era nada fácil. Hasta el punto en que habían visto transformaciones de objetos en otros, o involucrando animales y plantas, siempre se las había arreglado más o menos bien. Pero, a fines del último trimestre, habían comenzado con trasformaciones que involucraban _energía_. Harry no había entendido mucho. Más bien¡no había entendido nada! Pero, como era un tema que no alcanzaba a entrar en los TIMOS, no se preocupó mayormente. ¡Ahora lo lamentaba! Resignado, comenzó a leer el capítulo del libro, pero le resultó todavía más oscuro que lo que McGonagall había explicado en clases. Se agarró la cabeza, preguntándose qué haría.

En eso volvió Edelmira. Traía la aspiradora en una mano, y el plumero en la otra. Vio que Harry había guardado sus cosas, y le sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó al verle la cara de angustia.

-Uno de mis deberes. Es de una materia que no entiendo –contestó Harry.

Edelmira miró el libro abierto frente a Harry, y frunció el ceño.

-Chino para mi… Sino te ayudaría. ¿Y no le puedes preguntar a tu padrino?

Harry soltó una risa burlona.

-Lleva años proclamando que soy un alcornoque, no quiero darle motivos...

Edelmira levantó las cejas.

-¿Se burla de ti? –preguntó incrédula.

-Si. Sus clases son un infierno –murmuró Harry-. Siempre me usa de ejemplo de lo que _no hay que hacer_, dejándome en ridículo.

Edelmira le sonrió, compasiva.

-¿Y no tienes algún amigo, o compañero, al que le puedas pedir que te explique? –sugirió.

Harry la quedó mirando. ¡Qué gran idea! Ya no vivía dónde los Dursley. _Podía_ hablar con sus amigos.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó-. ¡Gracias señora Edelmira¿Puedo hacer una llamada por teléfono?

-Yo creo que si –contestó la mujer encogiéndose de hombros-. Se supone que sólo puedes salir al baño. Pero si es por una duda en tus deberes, supongo que a tu padrino no le molestará que salgas un momento para llamar a alguien que te explique.

Había un teléfono en el vestíbulo, y Harry no se hizo de rogar. Buscó rápidamente el número de su amiga, y corrió escalera abajo. Agarró el auricular, y marcó nervioso. Algo tan simple como llamar por teléfono le resultó sumamente emocionante.

-¿Aló? Buenos días. ¿Está Hermione?

-Harry. Un compañero del colegio.

-Ok.

-¿Aló¡Hola Hermione!

-¿Qué¡Ah si! Es que ahora que no vivo con los Dursley…

-Bien, estoy bien. Es que estaba haciendo la tarea de McGonagall y…

-¿Terminaste todo¿Tan rápido?

-¿Yo? Ayer hice entero el de historia. Pero lo último que vimos en transformaciones… no entiendo nada. Me preguntaba si tú no podrías…

-¿Podrías¿En serio harías eso por mi?

-No creo que haya problema, espera, voy a preguntar.

Harry dejó suavemente el auricular de lado, no creyendo su buena suerte. ¡Hermione le había ofrecido ir a verlo¡Que fantástico se sentía eso de que sus amigos pudieran venir a verlo en vacaciones! Pero todavía tenía que preguntarle a la señora Helena si no se oponía. Mal que mal, era su casa…

Harry se dirigió al vestíbulo, y ahí estaba la anciana: bordando su marina. Entró, y ella de inmediato levantó la vista.

-¡Ahí estás, bribón! Pensé que te tenías que quedar en tu cuarto…

-Si señora Helena. Pero estoy haciendo los deberes del colegio, y hay cosas que no entiendo. Una amiga del colegio me ofreció venir a explicarme. ¿Puede venir?

-¿Una amiga tuya¿Y por qué no podría? –preguntó la señora, con curiosidad. Harry comprendió que las cosas que para otras personas resultaban tan obvias, para él no lo eran.

-Gracias señora Helena –le dijo con una gran sonrisa, y corrió saltando al vestíbulo, muy feliz. ¡Hermione vendría a verlo¡Estaba en vacaciones, y vería a su mejor amiga! Oh, la vida era tan bella…

-¿Hermione¡Si¡Me dieron permiso¿Cuándo…?

-¿Esta tarde¡Bien¡Gracias! Nos vemos…

Harry colgó, y subió corriendo la escalera. En su cuarto, lo recibió el rugido de la aspiradora. Edelmira, al verlo entrar, apagó la máquina.

-¿Y¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Bien! Hermione vendrá esta tarde a ayudarme –le contó Harry.

-¿Hermione¿Es una de tus compañeritas de curso? –preguntó Edelmira con curiosidad.

-Si –dijo Harry con orgullo-. ¡Y es la bruja más inteligente de la clase!

-¡Guau! Que bueno –contestó Edelmira con una sonrisa.

Edelmira continuó pasando la aspiradora de forma frenética por todo el cuarto. Harry, ya que no podía hacer nada con ese ruido, tomó el plumero y comenzó a sacudir una estantería llena de adornitos (un montón de monitos de porcelana, muy gusto de mujer, y una colección de campanitas).

000

El timbre sonó cuando iban a ser las cuatro de la tarde. Harry, cómo no tenía permiso para bajar, se asomó a la ventana. Ahí estaba su amiga. Pero… no estaba sola. A su lado, cuan alto y feo era, estaba nada menos que Viktor Krum. La gran estrella de Quidditch. El… ¡Pariente de Snape!

-¡Oh…! –murmuró Harry.

¿Cómo se iba a tomar Snape la presencia de Krum? Bueno… Viktor era amigo (o tal vez más que amigo) de Hermione. Así que no tenía nada de raro que viniera con ella. ¿O si? Y, de todos modos, Snape no estaba en casa.

Vio a Edelmira salir a abrirles. Pasó un rato. Un largo rato. Finalmente, cuando ya estaba por salir a ver qué los retenía, escuchó pasos por la escalera. Entró Edelmira, e hizo pasar a Hermione. Luego sonrió, y salió cerrando la puerta. Viktor no venía con ella. Hermione se quedó mirando a la versión de Harry de 9 años, extrañada.

-¡Hola Harry! –le dijo ella inclinándose, para darle un fuerte abrazo-. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Un… un problema con una poción –explicó Harry, sin entrar en detalles-. ¿Y Viktor?

La muchacha soltó una carcajada, y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Es un Krum ¿recuerdas? –explicó Hermione-. Cuando entramos, nos salió a recibir la señora Hartmann -(la chica sabía quien era, por Harry)-. ¡Apenas nos presentamos, se abalanzó sobre Viktor! Lo agarró y, bombardeándolo de preguntas sobre su familia, lo arrastró con ella a la sala. Y Edelmira me dijo que tú estabas en tu cuarto, y yo la seguí. ¿Por qué no bajaste a saludar a Viktor?

En eso la puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse, y entró Edelmira trayendo otra silla. La dejó junto a la mesa, y comentó:

-¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Ahora parece ser que el novio de tu amiga Hermione es pariente de la madre de tu padrino, Harry.

Hermione se puso colorada, al escuchar la palabra "novio".

-¡Que coincidencia! –contestó Harry fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡En serio! –Continuó Edelmira-. Apenas la señora lo suelte, si es que lo suelta –agregó con una risita-, lo voy a traer para que lo puedas saludar.

Y tras decir esto, Edelmira se fue. Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry, extrañada.

-¿Por qué no puedes tú bajar a saludar a Viktor¿No puedes salir de tu cuarto?

Fue el turno de Harry, de ponerse colorado.

-Es que… Snape no me deja.

-¿Y por qué no te deja? –Preguntó Hermione, con curiosidad-. Y, hablando de Snape¿dónde está?

-Snape salió en la mañana, antes de que yo me levantara –explicó Harry, feliz de tener una segunda pregunta que responder, para olvidar la primera. Le avergonzaba confesar que estaba castigado-. No sé dónde fue, pero Edelmira me dijo que estaría fuera todo el día.

-¿Y por qué no puedes salir de tu cuarto? –preguntó Hermione volviendo a la carga-. ¿Y qué es ese accidente que te dejó así?

Hermione se sentó en la silla que Edelmira acababa de traer. Harry se sentó en la otra, lo más suavemente que pudo sin llamar la atención.

-¿Por qué no me contestas¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione, con curiosidad. Luego puso cara suspicaz-. No me vas a decir que no puedes salir de tu cuarto, por alguna clase de castigo.

Harry se puso colorado nuevamente y, mirando el piso, asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué hiciste¿Te castigaron por hacer la poción que tejó así?

-No. Es que es muy largo de contar, y no tiene importancia –dijo Harry, e intentó cambiar de tema-. ¿No prefieres que comencemos de inmediato con lo de transformaciones? Es que lo de la energía…

-¡No me cambies de tema, Harry Potter! –le dijo Hermione-. Anda, cuéntame qué te pasó.

Harry se quedó callado, con las mejillas encendidas. Hermione lo encontró bastante tierno, con esa carita de niño culpable.

-Se me hace extraño verte con ese aspecto –se rió la bruja-. ¡Ni cuando nos conocimos eras tan pequeño! Me muero de la curiosidad por saber qué te pasó…

Harry suspiró, y decidió satisfacer su curiosidad. Si no, ella no lo dejaría en paz.

-Es que hice algunas cosas que no tenía que hacer… Y Snape se enojó –comenzó a explicar-. En castigo me tengo que quedar en mi cuarto encerrado por dos semanas, y más encima me tengo que tomar una poción que me deja con este aspecto, hasta el domingo.

-¿DOS semanas¿Y a quién mataste, por favor? –preguntó Hermione escandalizada.

-Ya conoces a Snape… -murmuró Harry cómo si eso lo explicara todo.

-¿Pero qué hiciste para enojarlo? –preguntó la chica, muerta de la curiosidad.

-¡Bueno ya! –se exasperó Harry-. ¡Te lo contaré todo, si prometes que no se lo cuentas a NADIE!

-¡Te lo juro! Cuéntame…

Harry tomó aire.

-Es que la noche en que llegué, conocí a una chica –dijo Harry algo incómodo. Hermione lo miró con picardía-. Una vecina… y me invitó a una fiesta que estaba dando en su casa. Pero era de noche, y Snape me había prohibido salir de la casa. Pero tenía muchas ganas de ir, así que salí sin permiso y fui igual…

-¿Y por qué no le pediste permiso? –preguntó Hermione, como si fuera obvio.

-Es que no estaba. El asunto es que fui, y parece que alguien estuvo fumando marihuana cerca de mí. Cuando volví, Edelmira me sintió el olor, y se lo dijo a Snape cuando llegó. Él se enojó conmigo, y… bueno, me hizo tomar la poción que me tiene así. Pero la señora Helena fue tan desagradable conmigo, que me dio rabia. Para vengarme le eché de la misma poción en una tizana que se iba a tomar. Pero le hizo mal. La vino a buscar una ambulancia y todo. Y Snape se enojó conmigo de nuevo por lo que había hecho. Y ahora me tengo que quedar dos semanas encerrado.

-Harry… Que manera de meterte en líos –le respondió Hermione con simpatía. Luego se quedó pensando-. No te entiendo. A mi no se me ocurriría hacerle algo malo a una ancianita cómo ella.

-No la conoces… -murmuró Harry, con ironía. Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-A mi me pareció una viejita muy tierna.

-¡Tierna! –exclamó Harry, con burla y rabia-. ¡Sueña! Lo que menos tiene es ternura. Esa _viejecita_, Hermione, es una _fiera_. Anoche… -Harry se quedó callado, apenas se dio cuenta lo que había estado a punto de contarle. Rogó que Hermione no se hubiera dado cuenta. Sintió el calor quemarle la cara, y fue desagradablemente conciente de _cierta _parte que _todavía _le dolía.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-Puede que se haya reído de ti… pero eso no hace de ella una fiera –razonó Hermione-. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

-Nada –murmuró Harry muy despacio, y comenzó a ordenar los pergaminos de la mesa para tener algo que hacer, y no mirar a su amiga a la cara.

-¡Y dale con tus secretitos! –se enojó Hermione, riendo-. ¡Me dijiste que me contarías todo!

-¡Pues no! –le dijo Harry, molesto-. No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

Hermione lo quedó mirando, suspicaz.

-¿Te hizo algo la señora Helena, Harry? –preguntó, sin tono de burla.

-¡Cambiemos de tema, quieres! –insistió él. Sintió que le picaban los ojos, y se sintió como un estúpido. Respiró profundamente, para calmarse.

-¿Qué pasó que te avergüenza tanto? –preguntó Hermione, despacito.

-Y si te diste cuenta que me avergüenza¡¿para qué diablos me sigues preguntando! –respondió Harry, con rabia.

-Está bien, tienes razón, lo siento –murmuró Hermione-. Es sólo que estás a punto de echarte a llorar, y me preocupé.

-No es nada… No te preocupes –murmuró Harry.

"Nada mis polainas" pensó Hermione. Pero no siguió insistiendo, y unos segundos más tarde ya le estaba explicando a su amigo lo de las transformaciones que involucraban cambios de materia a energía.

000

Algo más tarde, Viktor Krum y la señora Helena ya se habían hecho grandes amigos. Ambos se habían contado las historias de sus vidas, y Viktor mostraba mucha curiosidad por conocer al sobrino nieto de la señora, que resultaba ser el hijo de la hermana de su abuelo. Recordaba vágamente a los profesores de Hogwarts que le habían presentado durante el torneo de los tres magos, pero no se acordaba muy bien de Severus Snape.

La señora Helena en cambio, al saber que el chico era jugador profesional de ese deporte de nombre extraño del que hablaban siempre sus difuntos hermano y sobrino, lo único que deseaba era ir a ver un partido. Nunca había visto uno, a pesar de que su sobrino había tenido una escoba.

-Solon, mi sobrino, murió cayéndose de su escoba –explicó la anciana con tristeza-. ¡Fue un duro golpe para todos nosotros! Después de eso, mi hermano quemó la escoba. Se sentía tan culpable... ¡Él mismo se la había comprado, sin saber que terminaría matándolo! Malditas escobas… -murmuró, sin recordar que segundos antes se moría por ver un partido de Quidditch.

-Pero señorrra –dijo Viktor, sonriendo-. Las Escobas no tienen nada de malo. De hecho, Harrrrry tiene una. ¿No la ha visto?

La anciana lo miró escandalizada.

-¡Harry tiene una escoba¡¡¡Y por qué mi niño no me lo dijo! Ya verá Severus, cuando regrese… ¡Mire que ocultármelo! Esa escoba tiene que desaparecer… Si Señor. ¡No permitiré que una escoba se lleve a otro miembro de mi familia¡Oh NO! Antes muerta que permitir una de esas monstruocidades en esta casa…

Viktor la miró alarmado, preguntándose si habría metido, sin querer, a Harry Potter en problemas. Apenas tuviera ocasión, le diría que escondiera bien su Saeta de Fuego, o que la guardara en otra casa…

Edelmira entró en ese momento, con una bandeja de té y pastel marmolado de vainilla y chocolate.

-¿Le llevaste té a la novia de Viktor? –preguntó la señora Helena.

-No. Voy enseguida –dijo Edelmira saliendo.

000

Edelmira abrió la puerta del cuarto de Harry, y entró. Pisó mal, y la bandeja que traía se inclinó peligrosamente. Harry, al verla, saltó en su ayuda, y tomó la bandeja en sus manos.

-Gracias Harry –le dijo ella, sonriendo-. Les traje té. ¿Cómo van esas _transformaciones_? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bien –contestaron a coro Harry y Hermione.

Harry caminó con la bandeja, y la dejó en la mesa. Observó los pedazos de pastel marmolado de vainilla y chocolate, y se le hizo agua la boca. Eso lo distrajo, y se sentó sin pensar. Al instante lo lamentó. Trató de disimular, pero Hermione alcanzó a captar la mueca de dolor. También Edelmira lo había notado.

-Lo siento, Harry –le dijo Edelmira con pena-. Ya te va a dejar de doler, ten paciencia.

Hermione miró a Harry con pena. Ya se imaginaba qué era eso _tan terrible_ que su amigo no le quería contar…

Harry se puso colorado, otra vez. Disimuló sirviendo el té. Iba a tomar un pedazo de pastel, pero Edelmira se lo impidió.

-Harry… lo siento –se disculpó. Lo miró con mucha lástima. De verdad que se le partía el corazón-. En realidad lo traje para tu amiga. La señora Helena me pidió… en fin, tú entiendes. Tu padrino nos prohibió que te diéramos pastel, y esas cosas. Lo siento.

Hermione tomó el plato con los pedazos de pastel, y se los entregó a Edelmira.

-Yo tampoco quiero -se disculpó-. Yo... soy alérgica al chocolate. Lo siento. Gracias.

Edelmira tomó el plato, y sonrió débilmente a la chica. Suponía que no era más alérgica que ella misma al chocolate, pero entendía que no quisiera comer algo rico delante de Harry, si él no podía comer también.

-Hermione, de verdad, no es neces… -intervino Harry.

-Yo SOY alérgica al chocolate, Harry –insistió la chica, con énfasis.

Harry se quedó callado, viendo cómo Edelmira desaparecía, llevándose el pastel. ¡Qué injusto!

D: Estos adultos son unos demonios…

A: Mira tú... ¡El asno hablando de orejas!

D: Esa Edelmira es de lo peor… Podría perfectamente haberle dejado comer pastel. ¡Y el tirano ni se hubiera enterado!

A: Tú no entiendes lo que es honestidad.

D¡Bah! "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Es sufrimiento totalmente innecesario, plumífero.

A: Harry no se va a morir si no come pastel.

D: Tampoco se moriría si lo comiera…

A: Esta conversación no tiene sentido.

D: No, no lo tiene. ¡Ya no hay pastel de todos modos!

**AN:** Esta visita continuará :-D Confesiones complicadas, Snape y Krum se encuentran, y una mala noticia para Harry (pobrecito). Ya van a ver… ¡Me encantan los reviews, háganme feliz!


	9. Confesiones

**Capítulo 9 Confesiones**

Harry y Hermione se quedaron contemplando la puerta por la cual Edelmira –y el pastel marmolado de vainilla y chocolate- habían desaparecido. Ambos suspiraron, al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento –murmuró Hermione, tomándole la mano.

-No tenías para qué hacer eso –contestó Harry-. ¡Se veía rico! Tú al menos si pudiste haber comido.

-No tiene importancia –contestó Hermione sonriendo, y encogiéndose de hombros. De pronto recordó algo, y se puso seria-. Harry, sobre eso de lo que no querías hablar…

-Pues no quiero hablar –contestó Harry, sintiendo nuevamente que se le encendía el rostro.

-¿Te golpearon? –preguntó bajito.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –insistió Harry. Hermione no podía ser _tan_ pesada. No _podía_ ser tan entrometida… Tan insistente. ¿O si podía?

Pues si. SI podía.

-Te entiendo… Sé lo que se siente –confesó Hermione, con la esperanza de que su amigo no se sintiera tan mal. Harry la quedó mirando, sin poder creerlo. ¿Hermione en esa clase de aprietos¿La _estudiante_ _modelo_, enfrentando la furia de alguien?

-¿Tus padres te han…¿Se han enojado tanto contigo? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Hermione soltó una carcajada, y lo apuntó con un dedo.

-¡Ahhh¿Ves que tú también eres curioso? Te cuento solamente si tú me cuentas primero –contestó riendo.

Harry se quedó callado. Si. Hermione había picado su curiosidad.

-Ok. Pero cuenta tú primero –le dijo Harry.

-¡No! Tú primero.

-No, claro que no –insistió Harry, y agregó con picardía-. Las damas primero.

-Oh no, señor Potter –se defendió Hermione-. ¡No me vas a salir con esos disparates machistas!

-Ok. ¿Tienes una moneda? –sugirió Harry.

Hermione si tenía. Escogió cara, y salió cara. Resignada, se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-La primera vez, fue cuando tenía casi ocho años –comenzó-. Estábamos de vacaciones, y mis papás fueron a una librería conmigo. ¡Casi me volví loca! Había tantos libros… Me dejaron en el rincón de los libros infantiles mientras buscaban los libros que querían. Yo me entusiasmé con varios, y les pedí que me los compraran. Me dijeron que bueno, que me comprarían uno, que escogiera. Pero a mi me gustaban todos. Al final me quedé con dos, pero ellos insistieron en que me comprarían uno solamente.

Hermione se puso colorada en ese punto. Le daba vergüenza.

-¿Y¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Al final, sin que nadie me viera, escondí uno de ellos dentro de la chaqueta que llevaba –confesó finalmente. Harry la quedó mirando, sin poder creerlo. ¿Hermione¿Robando?

-¿Tú¿Tú, Hermione Granger, te _robaste _un libro? –preguntó Harry, impresionado.

-Si –confesó Hermione, roja como un tomate.

-Y te descubrieron, supongo –dijo Harry, con cara de pena.

-No, la verdad es que no –continuó Hermione-. Todo salió bien. Mis padres me compraron el libro que les entregué, y llegamos a casa sin novedad. Pero cuando subí a mi cuarto, mi madre venía detrás de mi. Yo no me había dado cuenta. Me saqué la chaqueta… Y mi madre vio el libro.

-Uh… -murmuró Harry, impresionado. Hermione se rió.

-Si, justamente –comentó-. ¡Mi madre estaba furiosa! Jamás la había visto así. Mi padre subió a ver qué pasaba, y también estaba furioso. Yo me quería morir… Entones mi mamá me puso sobre sus rodillas, y me pegó. Fue horrible. Después me llevó de vuelta a la tienda, y me obligó a entrar y a devolver el libro. Todos me quedaron mirando. Fue realmente espantoso.

-Si, debió haber sido horrible –murmuró Harry, sintiendo una oleada de nueva simpatía por su amiga.

-Y, ahora que te conté una de las peores vergüenzas de mi vida¿me vas a contar finalmente lo que pasó anoche? –preguntó la bruja.

-Ok –respondió Harry-. Bueno, es bastante menos espectacular, la verdad. Después de lo de la poción que le puse en la tizana, la señora Helena quedó enojada conmigo. Y anoche, yo estaba discutiendo con Snape. Me quería obligar a tomar la poción esa que me tiene de 9 años. En un arrebato, agarré el vaso y lo lancé lejos. La mala suerte fue que la señora Helena venía entrando a mi cuarto en ese instante, y le cayó toda encima. Estaba tan enojada, que agarró su bastón y me pegó con él.

-Me cuesta imaginarme a esa ancianita, golpeándote con un bastón –murmuró Hermione, intentando no reírse-. Pobre… ¿Y todavía te duele?

-Si, un poco. En realidad fueron solamente dos. Pero ni te imaginas la fuerza que tiene –murmuró Harry.

-¿Y…Snape vio todo¿No hizo nada? –preguntó Hermione.

-¿Snape¡Estaba feliz! –murmuró Harry, con rencor.

-Que espanto –murmuró Hermione-. Ojalá que eso no le de ideas a Snape…

Harry, que se acababa de llevar la taza de té a la boca, se atragantó con el líquido.

-Disculpa… no era mi intención asustarte –dijo Hermione riendo, y ayudándolo a secarse con una servilleta.

-No (cofcof) hay (cofcof) problema (cofcof) –respondió Harry, poniéndose colorado. ¡Si Hermione supiera!

-De todos modos, creo que Snape debió haberte defendido –continuó Hermione-. Pero, al menos, él sólo te encerró en tu cuarto. Eso no es tan vergonzoso. No podría mirarlo a la cara si supiera que te…

-¿Sigamos con esto? –interrumpió Harry, incómodo. Hermione, que con las confesiones ya había olvidado las transformaciones, se sorprendió.

-Ok.

Y Hermione siguió, pacientemente, explicándole cada punto de lo que el libro decía sobre el tema. Pero a Harry le costó concentrarse. Miraba a Hermione, casi adulta, que le enseñaba. Pero no podía parar de imaginarse a una pequeña Hermione, escondiendo un libro en una librería, llorando bajo la furia de su madre, devolviendo el libro frente a un montón de mirones. Recordó que Hermione había comenzado diciendo "la primera vez, fue…", y tuvo curiosidad por preguntarle cual, o cuales, fueron esas otras veces. Pero no… no se atrevería a preguntarle. ¡Y menos ahora que habían cambiado de tema!

-¿Me estás escuchando? –le dijo la versión adolescente de Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Si. Lo siento. ¿Qué dijiste? –respondió Harry, avergonzado.

-¿Estás cansado? –preguntó la chica-. No llevamos tanto tiempo… -agregó mirando la hora.

-No. Sólo me distraje. Lo siento.

-Si quieres podemos seguir mañana, o pasado –le ofreció-. Yo estaré hasta el viernes en Londres. El viernes viajamos en la noche, con Viktor. Vamos a Rumania.

-Me encantaría que vinieras mañana o pasado –confesó Harry-. Además, es verdad que ya no me logro concentrar.

-¿Sabes si la poción que estás tomando afecta algo más que tu aspecto? –preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-No sé. Creo que no.

-Tal vez afecte tu capacidad de concentración –sugirió Hermione-. El tiempo que puedes permaneces concentrado a los nueve años no es el mismo que a los quince.

-Puede ser –respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía tanta importancia. De todos modos dejaría de tomársela el domingo.

-Que lástima que no te dejen bajar. Parece que Viktor no va a subir –dijo Hermione, cambiando de tema.

-No. Supongo que la anciana del terror ya lo tiene enredado entre sus hilos de bordar –dijo Harry, soltando una carcajada. Hermione también se rió.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

-Y cuéntame, Harry –dijo la chica con curiosidad-. ¿Cómo es vivir con Snape? Ahora que no está todo el colegio escuchando¿puedes satisfacer un _poquito_ mi curiosidad?

-No –dijo Harry, nervioso-. No creo que a Snape le guste que hable de él en su vida privada. ¡Y menos a uno de sus alumnos!

-Que misteriosos… -se burló Hermione-. ¿Es verdad que no se lava nunca el pelo?

-Es mentira –contestó Harry, riendo. No veía nada de malo en contar eso. Al contrario, estaría defendiéndolo-. Yo lo he visto. Se lava el cabello rigurosamente día por medio. Pero se le pone grasiento de inmediato. Aunque supongo que podría lavárselo todos los días, si le importara un poco más.

-¿Alguna anécdota¿Algo de lo cual me pueda reír internamente para pasar el rato, la próxima vez que me esté haciendo la vida imposible en el colegio?

-No –contestó Harry, incómodo. Recordó a la anciana llamándolo "mi niiiño". Recordó a la anciana dándole un bastonazo. Recordó a Snape, ovillando lana mansamente junto a la señora. Pero, si le contaba algo de eso, Snape no se lo perdonaría. De pronto, tuvo una idea… macabra. ¿Tal vez podía vender un poco a su padrino, a cambio de satisfacer su propia curiosidad¡Si!- Tengo una idea, Hermione –dijo enseguida-. Te propongo un trato. Tú, cuando me contaste lo de la librería, dijiste que había sido la "primera vez". Si tú me cuentas lo que sucedió las otras veces, yo te cuento algo cómico de Snape, para que te puedas reír. ¡Pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie, o Snape me mata¿Te parece?

-¿Para qué quieres que te cuente eso? –preguntó Hermione, algo enojada.

-De puro entrometido, supongo –contestó Harry burlón-. Igual que tú¿no?

Hermione se quedó pensando, y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Está bien! Pero tampoco le puedes contar a nadie mi historia. ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok.

-¡Esta vez, tú primero! –le dijo Hermione.

Harry lo encontró justo (ahora que no era él el que quedaba en ridículo, por supuesto).

-Bueno, verás. Snape me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie, pero… ¿Sabes cómo lo llama la señora Helena?

-No.

-Lo llama "mi ni-i-i-i-iño" –dijo Harry imitando a la anciana. Se rió-. Creo que a él le da vergüenza, pero la deja de todos modos tratarlo como a un niño. De hecho, creo que le tiene miedo a la veterana.

-¿Y eso es todo? –preguntó Hermione, algo decepcionada.

Harry recordó, de pronto, algo que seguramente captaría más el interés de su amiga.

-Bueno, aquí va otra: en las vacaciones de Semana Santa pasadas, la señora Helena escondió huevitos de chocolate en el jardín, para que Snape y yo los buscáramos.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-No me imagino a Snape buscando huevitos de chocolate –dijo muerta de la risa.

-¡Debiste ver su cara cuando la anciana se lo dijo! Fue muy cómico…

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Nada –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. De un _Accio _tenía todos los suyos en sus manos, y se los comió mientras me miraba a mi buscar los míos, muerto de la risa.

Se rieron por unos segundos, hasta que Harry le recordó:

-Ahora te toca a ti…

Eso borró parte de la risa de su amiga.

-Bueno, sólo me han… se han enojado tanto conmigo dos veces, en toda mi vida –confesó Hermione-. La primera vez, ya te la conté. La segunda fue cuando tenía once, casi un año antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Resulta que tenía una profesora muy desagradable, en el colegio. ¡La odiaba! Y ella también me odiaba a mi. Y una vez nos envió una tarea. Yo me pasé mucho tiempo haciéndola. Quería que estuviera perfecta, para que no me pudiera decir nada. Pero resulta, que cuando las devolvió corregidas, a mi me había puesto la nota mínima. ¡Y me salió con que yo había hecho trampa¡Aseguró que alguien me había hecho el trabajo! Yo le dije que era una mentirosa, y que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Llamaron a mis padres…

-¿Y te castigaron por poner a esa mujer en su lugar? –preguntó Harry indignado, no pudiendo creer tamaña injusticia.

-No… claro que no –continuó Hermione-. Mis padres hablaron con ella, y le aseguraron que yo había hecho el trabajo. Pero, de todos modos, me retaron por insultarla. Y todo hubiera quedado bien… Pero no. Yo estaba tan enojada, que decidí vengarme de ella. Una mala idea, ahora que miro para atrás.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos muy seria, y luego continuó.

-Ella tenía un auto blanco, yo la había visto subirse a él, y bajarse de él, varias veces. Siempre lo dejaba en el mismo lugar, en el estacionamiento de los funcionarios del colegio. Saqué un clavo de las herramientas de mi casa, y…

-¡Le rallaste el auto! –preguntó Harry asombrado. Decididamente, Hermione era de temer…

-No… ¡_Ojalá_ hubiera hecho _eso_! –dijo Hermione con amargura-. No. Hice algo peor. Mucho peor. Me metí al estacionamiento, y puse el clavo frente a la rueda del lado de su asiento, de modo que se le pinchara la rueda apenas avanzara. Lo tenía todo calculado, pues estacionaba el auto de cola. Luego volví al patio, me mezclé entre mis compañeros. El recreo terminó. Volví a clases. Volví a mi casa…

-¿Y¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Harry, con curiosidad, como si fuera su propia venganza.

-No lo que yo esperaba –dijo Hermione después de un suspiro-. La rueda no se desinfló de inmediato, que era lo que yo había planeado. La mujer alcanzó a salir y, camino a su casa, tuvo un accidente…

Harry la quedó mirando, entendiendo su seriedad. Recordó la ambulancia que se había llevado a la señora Helena, y se imaginó la clase de remordimiento de su amiga.

A: Pobrecilla…

D¿Cual¿La vieja o la amiga del chico?

A: (suspiro) Ambas…

D¡Bah! La vieja se lo merecía. Inteligente la chiquilla, en todo caso. ¡Buena cosa que sea amiga de nuestro niño!

-¿Murió? –preguntó Harry, bajito. Hermione suspiró, y negó con la cabeza.

-No, por suerte. Pero estuvo dos semanas en el hospital.

-¿Y¿Te descubrieron? –preguntó Harry.

-No. Al principio no. Pero comencé a tener pesadillas. A mi mamá le costaba entender que el accidente me hubiera afectado tanto. ¡Sabía que yo la _odiaba_! Y un día, conversando con la mamá de uno de mis compañeros, se enteró de que el peritaje de la compañía de seguros había arrojado que había sido un accidente _provocado_. Todavía me pregunto cómo los del seguro pudieron _saber_ que el clavo había sido puesto intencionalmente. Creo que fue ahí cuando mi mamá comenzó a sospechar de mi. Y tuve la mala suerte de que mi papá se pusiera a buscar una herramienta al otro día, en casa. No la encontraba, y la señora del aseo sugirió que me preguntaran a mi. A mis padres les extrañó, y le preguntaron _qué_ podría tener _yo _que ver con la caja de herramientas. ¡Y ella les contó que, días antes, me había visto revolviendo la caja de los clavos!

-Uh… -murmuró Harry.

-Si. _Uh_, justamente –continuó Hermione, con amargura-. Me preguntaron, directamente, si yo lo había hecho.

-Negaste todo ¿verdad? –dijo Harry, dándolo por sentado.

-Si. Pero no sé mentir. Nunca he podido. ¡Ellos siempre se dan cuenta cuando miento! Y claro, cuando dije que yo no había sido, no me creyeron. Cuando me preguntaron para qué había estado buscando clavos _justamente_ el día antes del accidente, no supe qué inventar. Me habían descubierto, y al final terminé confesando.

-¿Y ahí…? –insinuó Harry, comprendiendo. Hermione suspiró, nuevamente, y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Si, _ahí_. Fue peor que la vez de la librería. Pensé que no acabaría nunca.

-Pobrecita –murmuró Harry, con simpatía-. ¿Y qué dijo la bruja de tu profesora¿Se enteró de que habías sido tú?

-Si, claro –contestó Hermione, cómo si fuera obvio-. Al final, mis padres le pagaron todo. A mi me quitaron mis ahorros, y no me volvieron a dar dinero hasta que salí de vacaciones. ¡Pero le hubieras visto la cara a ella, cuando volvió al colegio! Yo creo que, de haber podido, me hacía _tragar _el clavo.

-Me imagino –dijo Harry, riendo.

-Si. Cualquier cosa que te diga, sería poco. El colegio entero se había enterado, y todos me apuntaron desde ese día con el dedo. Por suerte, ese verano, recibí la carta de Hogwarts. ¡No sé que hubiera hecho, de haber tenido que volver ahí en septiembre! Fue un alivio poder ir a una escuela nueva, una en la que nadie me conocía. Y les cerró la boca a mis padres, que se rehusaban a cambiarme de colegio.

000

Algo más tarde, la silueta de Snape apareció a unas cuadras de la casa de su tía abuela. Venía ligeramente preocupado. Dumbledore lo había convocado, y le había sugerido que volviera a pasar el verano a Hogwarts. Pero Snape no quería. Ahora que tenía familia, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en irse a encerrar al colegio. ¡Ya bastante tenía con pasar encerrado ahí el resto del año! Además, ahora tenía a Harry. Y Harry tampoco querría pasar otro verano encerrado en el colegio. Y, por si fuera poco, estaba la señora Helena. ¡La anciana _quería_ tenerlos cerca¡Y no aceptaba un _no_ por respuesta!

Snape se encogió de hombros, mientras caminaba lentamente. Su jefe se había pasado el día entero volviendo una y otra vez al tema de los mortifagos. Pero Snape estaba tranquilo. No había sentido ni una vez su marca, en meses, y Harry tampoco había tenido ninguna clase de pesadilla, ni había sentido dolor alguno en la cicatriz. ¿Por qué Albus insistía siempre en que _todos_ hicieran su voluntad? Lo quería, y lo respetaba. Pero no dejaba, por eso, de encontrarlo un viejito entrometido y manipulador.

Cuando entró a la casa, notó que Edelmira lo miraba con cara de "vieras la sorpresa que te tienen". Pero no había querido decirle nada. Entró a la sala, y vio que había una visita, junto a su tía abuela. Estaba de espaldas, y no lo reconoció.

-¡Mi niiiño! –lo saludó la veterana apenas lo vio en el umbral de la puerta-. ¡Mira quién está aquí!

En ese instante, Viktor Krum se puso de pie, y se volvió hacia él con la mano tendida y una gran sonrisa. Snape lo reconoció de inmediato, y se le secó la boca.

-Mucho gusto, tío –le dijo Krum-. Es un gusto conocerrlo. Yo estuve hace dos años en Hogwarrts, parra el torrneo de los trres magos. ¿Se acuerrda de mi?

-Si, Viktor –dijo dominando sus nervios, y obligándose a sonreír-. Claro que me acuerdo. Es un gusto.

-Cómo te contaba, Viktor –continuó la anciana-, mi niño tiene muchos deseos de conocer a la familia de su madre…

-¿La señora Helena te invitó? –preguntó Snape, dándolo por sentado. Viktor lo miró extrañado.

-No. Vine con Herrmione –explicó-. Vino a ver a Harry, por algo de una tarrea de Trransforrmaciones. Fue una sorrprresa enterrarrme que usted es hijo de la herrmana de mi abuelo Miles. Él estarrá feliz de conocerrlo. ¡Todos estarrán felices de conocerrlo!

-¿La señorita Granger está aquí? –preguntó Snape.

-Si, mi niño. Está arriba, con Harry –explicó la anciana.

000

Harry y Hermione habían escuchado la conmoción abajo, y se reían especulando sobre la cara que habría puesto Snape al ver a Krum en la sala. Hermione hubiera querido bajar, pero le daba pena dejar sólo a Harry con su curiosidad, de modo que -por solidaridad- se quedó con él.

Finalmente, lo que les pareció una eternidad más tarde, sintieron varios pasos en la escalera. Se abrió la puerta, y todos entraron.

-Buenas tarde profesor Snape –saludó rápidamente Hermione, intentando no reírse.

-Buenas tarde… padrino –murmuró Harry. A pesar de que ya se habían puesto de acuerdo en que lo llamaría así, todavía se le hacía algo extraño.

Krum se acercó a Harry, y le dio un tremendo abrazo.

-Hola casi prrimo –le dijo riendo-. Disculpa que no hubierra subido antes a saludarrte, perro pensé que mejorr los dejaba converrsarr trranquilos. Yo detesto trransforrmaciones.

-Hola Viktor –lo saludó Harry, algo menos efusivamente.

Harry miró sonriendo a Snape. El brujo parecía entre feliz y desconcertado. ¡Hasta se le veían menos arrugas, en su piel cetrina!

-Harry, iré con Viktor a Rumania, el viernes –informó Snape-. Me quedaré hasta mediados de julio.

Harry sintió un peso desagradable en el estómago. Eso era más de una semana. ¿No lo iba a llevar?

-¿Y yo? –preguntó con algo de rencor.

-¡Tú te quedas aquí, como rehén! –dijo la anciana, sonriendo-. Para asegurarme que mi niño vuelva.

A Hermione se le soltó una carcajada, que disimuló con una crisis de tos. Una cosa era que Harry le hubiera contado cómo la anciana llamaba a Snape¡y otra muy distinta era _escucharla_! Harry miró algo nervioso a Snape, y notó con placer que se había ruborizado, al ver el modo cómo Hermione se reía de su apodo. Krum en cambio, al ver cómo tosía, se abalanzó sobre ella para ayudarla.

-Lo siento –murmuró Hermione, cuando se sintió mejor.

-Ya es tarrde –dijo Viktor, mirando la hora-. ¿Te parrece si volvemos, mi amorr? Tus padrres nos deben estarr esperrando parra cenarr.

Hermione se puso como un tomate, al escuchar que Viktor la llamaba "mi amor" delante de todos.

-Si, vamos. Adiós Harry. Adiós Señora Hartmann, fue un placer –se despidió Hermione, dándoles a ambos un beso en la mejilla. Luego, cuando se dio cuenta de que el siguiente en la lista era Snape, se puso tiesa. Extendió la mano, en vez de acercarse a su cara -. Adiós profesor Snape.

-Adiós señorita Granger. Nos vemos el viernes –se despidió Snape muy serio, pero riéndose internamente de la incomodidad de la chica. ¡Cómo le gustaba inspirar terror en sus alumnos! Si, sentía un placer casi sádico cuando los veía ponerse nerviosos frente a él.

De pronto, notó que Harry lo miraba con cara de "tenga compasión de ella". Oh, si… compasión. ¡Ja! Le tomó la mano a la chica, fingiendo seriedad y, cuando menos se lo esperaba, le puso la mejilla enfrente. Hermione se volvió a poner roja como un tomate, pero no se atrevió a dejarlo con la mejilla estirada, de modo que también se despidió de él con un besito.

Krum quedó mirando la escena, con cara de confusión. ¿Por qué su novia se ponía tan nerviosa saludando a su tío? Es verdad que era profesor de ella pero¿era eso para ponerse así de nerviosa?

-La novia de mi sobrino… -murmuró Snape, con tono de burla. Luego, con fingida seriedad agregó-¡Bienvenida a la familia, señorita Granger!

-G…gracias –murmuró Hermione, sin conseguir apagar su cara.

Harry observó a su amiga alejarse, con algo de lástima por ella. ¡Snape era muy cruel¿Para qué tenía que avergonzarla delante de todos?

000

**¡Saludos a todos!** Me disculpo por no haber contestado los reviews que me han dejado. Lo que pasa es que recién me entero de los reviews que me llegaron para un capítulo N, cuando ya estoy de vuelta en el cybercafé para subir el capítulo N+1, que ya está escrito. Pero, a fin de corregir esto, cuando subí el capítulo 8 aproveché de llevarme los reviews que me habían dejado hasta ese momento. Así, en mi casa, les escribí lo que sigue:

¡Gracias a todos¡Y en particular a **Lynx LW**, **Nocrala**, e **Idril Black**!

**Blackspirit:** Claro que se va a atrever :) ¡Gracias por votar! Yo también estoy muy contenta de haber empezado esta secuela.

**Lynx LW:** (1) Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que los primeros capítulos de "un verano complicado" son pésimos D. La habitación de Harry era la de la señora Helena cuando era niña, no la decoraron para su llegada. Esa habitación está siempre así, porque la señora Helena es muy apegada a sus recuerdos. Obviamente... diablito es poderoso¡pero no siempre gana! (2) Pobrecito... En la fiesta, Harry no fumó marihuana, pero se le quedó pegado el olor. No se pudo quedar emborrachado, porque le dio sueño al primer vaso. La falta de costumbre, supongo. (3) ¿Te gustó el Expeliarmus? Jajajaja. Se lo merecía, creo yo. Snape es creativo. Me gusta pensar que lo es. Y si le quiere amargar la vida a Harry, sabe como hacerlo. Y sabe que le molesta mucho que lo avergüencen. Pero el hombre también comete errores (en algunos capítulos más). (4) A mi también me parece muy tierno un Harry de 9 años A Hermione también, de hecho, jejeje. Y a Snape también, aunque ni bajo tortura lo admitirá ;p. (5) Lo de darle la poción a Helena fue una venganza arrebatada. Hermione podrá entender a Harry, en esta historia. Snape no iba a esconder la poción, ya que esperaba que Harry respetaría sus cosas. Y no se imaginó lo que pasaría. (6) Y tienes razón: Snape poco podrá hacer para cambiar la naturaleza de Harry. Pero intentará empujarlo a que piense primero, y a que sepa pedir ayuda a las personas adecuadas. (7) Me encantan los diálogos entre Harry y Snape :) ¿Te parece injusta la señora Helena? Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo (lo del vaso fue un accidente). Pero es una anciana muy impulsiva, y cree siempre tener la razón. Las hay así. Espero que disfrutes los próximos capítulos.

**Nocrala:** (1) Si, estoy con más pilas. Llevo meses descansando, y me siento mucho mejor. ¡Al menos ya logro recordar lo que hice la semana pasada! Jajaja. Es muy lógico, claro: es otro verano "complicado". (2) A Harry le fue mal, si. Bastante mal. Pobrecito. ¡Muahahaha! Snape es cruel. Pero siempre lo ha sido, de un modo u otro. Creo que ablandarlo demasiado resultaría poco creíble. En todo caso, lo que más le molestó a Snape fue el hecho de que Harry no se hubiera hecho la pregunta "¿qué estoy haciendo¿es esto seguro?". (3) Para que no te quedes con la duda: Snape fue a su laboratorio en Hogwarts a buscar lo que necesitaría para preparar la poción. Espero no estarme tardando tanto en actualizar :-¡Sería imposible actualizar cada 20 minutos! Salvo si la historia estuviera completamente escrita, claro. Bueno, los últimos 8 capítulos de "un verano complicado" los subí así, todos seguidos. Pero para hacer eso con esta historia me tendrían que esperar un buen tiempo para que la termine. (5) ¡Guau¿Crees que Harry se lo merece? No creo que Snape llegue a ser muy duro con él. Un poco, tal vez, pero matizando. (6) Harry tuvo tiempo de pensar, mientras la señora Helena y Snape estuvieron en el hospital. Sabía que había cometido un gran error. Supongo que en su cuarto, sin tantas distracciones, también puede pensar mejor las cosas.

**kat**** basted:** He intentado hacer intervenir seguido a Diablito y a Angelito. A mi también me parecen simpáticos. Y los desconocidos... eran jóvenes, y la fiesta era en la casa vecina. No creo que eso de mucho miedo ;D

**alosca16:** ¡Celebro que te haya gustado "un verano complicado"! A mi también me gusta jajaja (aunque siempre me aburro en los primeros capítulos, son muy aburridos). Te entiendo lo de los reviews. A mi también me pasa :-S

**Yarissa:** Gracias. Diablito ganará seguido muahaha. Buscarle una novia... podría ser. Pero no sé... no se me da mucho lo "romántico". Aunque supongo que Harry podría llegar a sentir algún interés en Sonia. La cara de Snape al conocer la novia de Harry sería muy... divertida de describir. Jajajaja, si.

**Idril Black:** (1) El resultado de la votación era esperable, supongo. Sonia y sus amigos son muggles. (2) Snape se pone un poco paranoico con lo de la marihuana, si. ¡Eres la primera que me preguntó eso¡Felicidades! La respuesta es: el peligro no ha desaparecido. Harry estará en gran peligro, pero faltan algunos capítulos para eso (creo que será en el 12). Pero en esta historia la mayoría de los problemas se los buscará Harry (y cierto amigo que espero hacer aparecer jajajaja ¡Pobre Snape! Tsk tsk tsk). (3) Si, Harry-pequeño no lo pasa muy bien. Y lo verá Hermione. (4) Tienes razón: Snape saca un poco su lado paternal. Me encanta escribir las partes con ellos dos. Me da mucha risa. (5) Hay cosas que a Harry le salen bien, no te preocupes. A veces, cuando las cosas salen mal, te das cuenta con el tiempo de que fueron para mejor. Harry se alegrará en particular de algo que saldrá mal, en el capítulo 11, o 12 (no estoy muy segura). ¡A mi tampoco me gustaría ver en persona la cara de enojo de Snape! Pero mientras se mantenga en el papel o detrás de la pantalla... es divertido verlo enfurecerse :). Snape, con lo de el casi-envenenamiento de su tía abuela, más se asusta y se preocupa de lo que se enoja. En el fondo, se enoja consigo mismo. (6) ¿Te gustaría tener un padrino como Snape? Guau. Creo que no sería tan malo... si uno también pudiera hacer magia. Si, a Harry le nace meterse en problemas. Si no fuera así, su historia sería aburrida, creo. ¡Besos para ti también!

**Safrie:** Me alegro de que te guste. ¡Y espero estar actualizando con una rapidez aceptable:)

**Sebel, Yasha y Yobel:** (6) ¡Se leyeron "un verano complicado" si poder parar! Guau, me emocionan. Ô.o Lo de Voldemort muriendo de un modo ridículo e inesperado me parece simpático (aunque falso en el libro real, supongo). Es como el mafioso ese, Al Capone (no sé si así se escribe), que al final lo atraparon por evasión de impuestos. Yo me divertí mucho escribiendo lo de los talleres. (7) Y también me gusta describir el lado paternal del duro Snape. Espero que les siga gustando esta historia


	10. Lucha de poderes

**Capítulo 10 Lucha de poderes**

Edelmira se fue con ellos, y la señora Helena bajó detrás de ella, murmurando algo. Cuando estuvieron solos, Harry ya no aguantó.

-¡Para qué le hizo eso a Hermione¿Qué gana con ponerla nerviosa? –le preguntó con rencor-. ¡Ahora no va a querer venir más!

-No exageres, Potter –se rió Snape, restándole importancia. Luego cambió en un milisegundo la cara, y se puso serio-. Veo que apenas doy vuelta la espalda, te aprovechas para escapar de tu castigo.

Harry lo miró inquieto. ¿Estaba enojado porque había invitado a Hermione?

-Usted… usted nunca me dijo que no podía invitar a nadie –dijo asustado.

Snape sonrió, y Harry soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-¡Para qué me asusta de ese modo! –se quejó. Snape se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… Deformación profesional, supongo. ¿Cómo pasaste tu día? –agregó acercándose a la mesa, y sentándose. Comenzó a ojear los pergaminos que yacían esparcidos.

Harry se acercó, y se sentó (con cuidado, si, claro).

-Bien. Hermione vino en la tarde, para ayudarme con el ensayo de McGonagall. –explicó-. Yo no…

-La _profesora_ McGonagall, Harry –lo corrigió Snape.

-Bueno –continuó Harry, algo fastidiado por la interrupción sin sentido-. El ensayo era sobre una materia que yo no entendía muy bien, así que llamé a Hermione para preguntarle. Y ella ofreció venir a explicarme. Le pregunté a la señora Helena, y me dijo que podía invitar a mis amigos, que no había ningún problema.

-Está bien, Harry –le aseguró Snape-. Tienes suerte de tener una amiga como la señorita Granger, con paciencia para pasarse _toda la tarde _explicándole transformaciones a un amigo.

-Bueno, no estuvimos _toda la tarde_ hablando de transformaciones –Harry sintió la necesidad de aclarar-. Pero me ayudó bastante.

-¿Y te quedó todo más claro, después de los buenos oficios de la señorita Granger? –preguntó Snape con algo de ironía.

-Si, bastante más –aseguró Harry.

-Excelente. Entonces espero una "E" cómo mínimo –fue la sentencia de Snape.

-E… está bien –murmuró Harry, algo inseguro. Esperaba que el brujo olvidara esa exigencia, en el tiempo que quedaba hasta septiembre. ¡No tenía deseos de que Snape le comenzara a _exigir_ buenas notas! Por seguridad, prefirió alejar la conversación de tan alarmante tema-. ¿Adónde fue hoy?

-A ver al director –murmuró Snape, inseguro de si contarle o no a Harry las inquietudes del anciano. Decidió que no.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Asuntos administrativos –mintió Snape-. No te incumben.

Harry captó que le estaba diciendo "no seas entrometido", y prefirió no insistir. De todos modos, había cosas más urgentes que preguntar.

-¿Puedo ir con usted a Rumania? –preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

-No.

-¡Pero por qué? –insistió Harry-. ¡No me quiero quedar aquí solo¡Quiero ir con usted!

-No todavía –insistió Snape-. No insistas.

-¡Pero usted me acaba de decir anoche que éramos una familia! –Argumentó Harry-. Usted es mi familia, y la familia de Viktor es su familia. Por lo tanto, también son mi familia¿no¡No se venga ahora a pasar lo de la _transitividad_ por el…!

Harry no alcanzó a decirle a Snape por dónde se estaba pasando la transitividad, porque el brujo lo silenció rápidamente, con su varita. Harry lo miró con odio, y se cruzó de brazos.

-No permito groserías –le advirtió-. Si te retiro el hechizo¿me prometes que hablarás con respeto?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y Snape le retiró el hechizo.

-¿Cuándo me va a devolver mi varita? –preguntó Harry con rencor. ¡Detestaba que le lanzaran hechizos, sin poder defenderse!

-Tal vez antes de irme, si te portas bien –respondió el brujo.

-¡Pero la puedo necesitar, en caso de emergencia! –insistió Harry, alarmado-. Usted sería un irresponsable de dejarme sólo en casa de muggles, sin una varita.

-Está bien, te devolveré la varita antes de irme –contestó Snape, reconociendo que Harry tenía razón-. ¡Pero no me vuelvas a tratar de irresponsable!

-Los siento –contestó Harry de inmediato-. No debí decir eso.

-No, no debiste –respondió secamente Snape.

-No creo que usted sea un irresponsable –aseguró Harry, de corazón.

-Más te vale, malcriado –le contestó Snape, con asomo de sonrisa.

-¿Y puedo ir a Rumania, con usted y mi _primo_ Viktor? –preguntó Harry con una gran sonrisa, y poniendo cara de angelito-. ¡Por favor!

-No… -insistió Snape. Luego, al ver la cara de pena de Harry, agregó-: te necesito aquí.

-¿Para qué me va a necesitar aquí? –preguntó Harry, con incredulidad.

-¡De rehén, por supuesto! –dijo Snape con una gran sonrisa-. ¡Cómo crees sino que la señora Helena me dejará salir _vivo _de su casa!

-No se burle de mi –murmuró Harry-. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no me quiere llevar con usted?

Snape suspiró, y comenzó a jugar con la pluma de Harry.

-Son dos razones, Harry –confesó finalmente-. La primera es la que ya conoces: no quiero que nos vayamos los dos, y que mi tía abuela sienta que la abandonamos apenas aparecen otros parientes. ¿Comprendes? De _verdad _te necesito aquí, para que ella _sepa _que no la estamos abandonando. Significamos mucho para ella.

-Lo sé –murmuró Harry. Entendía perfectamente el argumento, pero eso no quitaba de su corazón las ganas de ir a Rumania-. ¿Y la otra? –preguntó sin ningún entusiasmo, viendo que era una batalla perdida.

-La segunda es más práctica –explicó Snape-. No te voy a llevar a ninguna parte sin reconocer terreno primero. Primero voy yo, a ver qué encuentro, y _recién ahí_ te llevo conmigo. ¿Entiendes?

-Si. Está bien –contestó Harry resignado-. ¿Pero me promete que también me va a llevar a mi, en otro momento?

-Si todo va bien allá, si –le prometió Snape-. Pero no te aseguro cuando será eso.

-Hermione me dijo que ella y Viktor viajarían el viernes en la noche. ¿Usted se irá con ellos?

-Si –respondió Snape con evidente desagrado. Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Tan mal le cae Hermione?

Snape se largó a reír.

-No, no es viajar con la señorita Granger lo que me molesta –aseguró sonriendo. Le causaba mucha gracia la confusión-. Lo que me molesta es que iremos en un avión muggle.

-Yo nunca he viajado en avión… -comentó Harry casualmente, intentando ocultar la envidia que sentía.

-Yo tuve ese desplacer ya una vez. Te aseguro que no te pierdes de nada –le aseguró Snape.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Cualquier cosa que Snape asegurara, no borraba el hecho de que se iría a Rumania, sin él. Lo razonable de sus argumentos no conseguían echar fuera el sentimiento de abandono que lo había invadido desde que le había dicho que se iría, y que no lo llevaría.

-¿Y no podrían aparecerse? –preguntó Harry.

-Sería teóricamente posible para Viktor, que conoce el destino –respondió Snape-. Pero aparecerse a tal distancia sería una proeza peligrosa. Yo mismo, no me atrevería a intentarlo. ¡No correría el riesgo de dejar alguna parte de mi cuerpo en el camino! Además, yo, aunque sé aparecerme, no conozco el destino. Y la señorita Granger, aunque ya conoce el destino, todavía no puede aparecerse.

-No había pensado en eso –contestó Harry. En realidad, le daba lo mismo. Como fuera que viajaran¡se irían sin él!

Snape se puso de pie.

-Voy y vuelvo –le dijo.

Harry no contestó. Se volvió a encoger de hombros, sin mirarlo siquiera, y comenzó a ordenar la mesa para tener algo que hacer. Le dio la espalda al brujo, y escuchó como la puerta se cerraba. Le picaban los ojos. ¡Era muy injusto! Snape lo había dejado hasta mediado de mes castigado, encerrado en su cuarto, y durante ese tiempo el se iba de viaje a Rumania, con Hermione y con Viktor, a conocer a una familia que supuestamente también sería _su_ familia.

Harry guardó todas sus cosas en el baúl, y vació en su taza el resto de té frío que quedaba en la tetera. En un gesto de rabia, lanzó la tetera lejos. Se hizo añicos contra el muro, desparramando hojas de té por toda la alfombra. Eso lo distrajo de su angustia en forma brutal.

-Oh Oh… -murmuró.

Se lanzó rápidamente a limpiar, antes de que Snape volviera. ¡Jamás terminaría de recoger todo eso a tiempo! En un arranque de desesperación, cometió el sacrilegio de barrer con su propia Saeta de Fuego los restos de cerámica y hojas empapadas debajo de la cama. Luego observó la mancha que había quedado sobre la alfombra. ¿Qué podía hacer? Escuchó un par de pasos que subían la escalera, y tuvo una idea. Agarró su baúl, y lo volcó sobre la alfombra. El contenido se desparramó, efectivamente, tapando la mancha. Corrió a la mesa, y se sentó a disimular, rogando que nadie echara de menos la tetera.

Edelmira y Snape entraron a su cuarto. Ambos traían sendas bandejas, con lo que parecía la cena. Se quedaron mirando el tiradero de ropa y objetos varios, sobre la alfombra, y Harry sintió que se le encendía el rostro.

-Recoge esto –le dijo simplemente Snape, asumiendo que el chico había pateado su baúl en una pataleta.

-¿Puedo hacerlo después de la cena? –preguntó Harry-. Es que me muero de hambre –mintió.

Edelmira le hizo el quite a la pila de cosas, y se acercó a la mesa. Apoyó la bandeja que traía. Iba a tomar la bandeja con las tazas del té para llevársela, cuando notó que faltaba la tetera. Miró a Harry con curiosidad, pero al verle la cara de angustia con que Harry la miraba (le gritaba "no diga nada" con los ojos), decidió no preguntar. Levantó la bandeja, y se la llevó sin decir nada.

-Recoge esto –insistió Snape enojado. No le gustaba que Harry se dejara llevar por sus rabietas, como cuando había lanzado la poción, la noche anterior. Y, por supuesto, le molestaba profundamente que lo desafiara delante de otros. No pensaba dejarlo salirse con la suya, delante de Edelmira.

Harry se acercó, resignado, y comenzó a levantar sus cosas lentamente. Esperaba que, para cuando terminara y la mancha quedara al descubierto, Snape ya no se encontrara parado justo al frente para notarla. Suspiró con alivio, al ver que el brujo se iba hacia la mesa, y apoyaba la bandeja que traía. Harry observó, por el rabillo del ojo, que se sentaba a esperarlo. Estaba claro que había decidido subir a cenar con él. Dado lo complicado de su situación, Harry hubiera preferido que se fuera. ¡Cómo había sido de estúpido, lanzando esa tetera! Snape le había advertido que no volviera a lanzar cosas, justo la noche anterior. Y, más encima, había quebrado la tetera, y había manchado la alfombra con té. ¡Recordaba haber escuchado a su tía Petunia comentar que esas manchas no salían con nada!

Estaba intentando imaginar un modo de quitar la mancha con magia, cuando Snape pasó al lado de él. Se detuvo frente al muro, junto a la puerta. Harry levantó la vista, para ver qué hacía.

-¡Mierda! –Susurró, al ver que el brujo miraba otra mancha: la que la tetera, al quebrarse, había dejado en el muro.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Snape indicando el muro.

-Un accidente –murmuró Harry.

-¿Qué accidente? –preguntó Snape, con calma.

-Es que… una tetera cayó ahí –confesó.

-Las teteras no caen sobre los muros, Harry –afirmó Snape-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Después voy a limpiar. No se preocupe –le dijo, mientras continuaba lentamente levantando sus cosas para dejar tiempo de que Snape volviera a alejarse.

Mala idea, la de Harry. Snape no era conocido por su paciencia. Y tampoco le gustaba que no le contestaran, cuando preguntaba algo. El brujo se acercó a él, lo agarró de una oreja, y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

-Me vas a explicar, en este instante, lo que pasó, Harry –le dijo con la voz amenazante con la que solía torturarlo, en clases.

-¡Ay! Suélteme… –dijo Harry, tratando de soltarse. Pero el brujo mantuvo la oreja firmemente entre sus dedos.

-Te voy a soltar, cuando te decidas a dejar de mentirme.

-¡Está bien! -dijo Harry, cediendo-. En un arrebato, lancé la tetera contra el muro. Se quebró, y dejó esa mancha. ¿Me puede soltar la oreja ahora por favor?

Snape lo soltó.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el muro, si la acaba de ver –contestó Harry pensando que se refería a la mancha.

-¡La tetera! –Bramó Snape-. ¡Si esa mancha ya la vi !

-Debajo de la cama –confesó Harry, cansado. Ya había vuelto a armarla. ¿Por qué no conseguía dejar de meterse en problemas?

Snape miró debajo de la cama. Apuntó con su varita, y de un _reparo_ la tetera ya estaba intacta. La recogió, e hizo desaparecer las hojas de té. Luego apuntó al muro, y también la mancha desapareció. ¡Parecía todo tan simple, con magia!

-Aquí hay otra –dijo Harry de inmediato, poniendo con el pié sus cosas fuera del camino, y dejando la mancha de la alfombra al descubierto. Snape negó con la cabeza, y también la hizo desaparecer. Luego apuntó las cosas de Harry, y todas volaron dentro de su baúl.

-Gracias –murmuró Harry.

-No hay de qué –gruñó Snape-. Comamos, antes de que se enfríe.

Eran lentejas. A Harry nunca le habían gustado mucho, pero no pensaba contárselo a Snape. También notó que la bandeja de Snape tenía un plato con panqueques, y la de él no (obvio). En cambio, la de Harry tenía algo que la de Snape no: un vaso pequeño con poción. Que mala suerte tenía… Tuvo la loca idea de decirle al brujo "le cambio esos panqueques malolientes por esta deliciosa poción", pero no estaba seguro de que una broma fuera muy bienvenida en ese momento. Miró al brujo. No. Snape parecía molesto, de modo que se guardó el chiste.

Terminaron las lentejas casi al mismo tiempo, y Harry miró con envidia a Snape comerse sus panqueques. Recordó a Hermione, que no había querido disfrutar del pastel sin él, y suspiró. No, Snape estaba lejos de ser tan generoso como su amiga.

Snape hizo aparecer otro plato, y depositó en él uno de los panqueques. Harry lo quedó mirando, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Para mi? –preguntó, aunque resultara obvio.

-Si, pero sólo después de que te tomes la poción –le aclaró Snape.

Harry no se hizo de rogar. Se la tomó de un trago, y se comió lentamente el panqueque, para disfrutarlo.

-¡Gracias! –le dijo, sonriendo.

-Está bien –le dijo el otro-. Para que veas que no soy tan malo, como cuentan los alcornoques de tus compañeros.

Harry se rió.

-Yo no creo que sea _tan_ malo –le aseguró Harry. Snape lo miró con sorpresa, y Harry aclaró, riendo pícaramente-: sólo un _poquito_.

-Entonces, creo que tomaré de vuelta el pedazo de panqueque que te queda –le dijo Snape bromeando-. Después de todo, soy sólo un _poquito_ bueno.

Harry alejó el plato del brujo, antes de que lo pudiera tomar de vuelta. Snape se echó a reír.

-¿Tú crees de verdad, Harry, que si yo quisiera quitarte ese plato me lo podrías impedir? –le preguntó.

-No, supongo que no –razonó Harry.

-Termina de comer –le dijo Snape riendo-, que vas a necesitar la energía.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Energía¿Para irse a dormir?

-No me mires con esa cara de sorpresa, mocoso –le dijo-. Vas a escribir cien veces "No debo lanzar las cosas" antes de irte a dormir.

Harry gruñó.

-Oh, si Harry –le dijo el otro con una dulzura sarcástica-. Vas a aprender a hacerme caso, aunque sea por las malas.

000

Snape se llevó las bandejas levitando. Harry, resignado, sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta de su baúl. Acababa de instalarse, cuando Snape volvió a entrar. Traía un libro, y se sentó junto a Harry, quién lo quedó mirando.

-¿Qué esperas¿Te quieres quedar toda la noche? –preguntó Snape.

-¿Se va a quedar conmigo, mientras escribo cien líneas? –preguntó Harry, no pudiendo creerlo.

-¿Acaso crees que quiero que me _despiertes_ para entregármelas? –se burló Snape.

Harry no respondió, pero sintió que Snape lo hacía para acompañarlo, a pesar de lo que acababa de decir. De hecho, podría pedírselas en la mañana, si quisiera. No pudo evitar sentir afecto por él, y eso le dio algo de ánimo.

000

Acababa de pasar la número cuarenta, y Harry ya estaba aburrido.

-Esto no tiene sentido –le dijo al brujo-. Ambos estamos perdiendo horas de sueño, para algo que no tiene absolutamente ninguna utilidad. Ya entendí lo que intenta decirme: no lanzar las cosas. Ahora¿podemos irnos a dormir?

-Continúa –le dijo Snape, sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Es que estoy cansado –se quejó Harry-. Y, de todos modos, ya entendí que no debo lanzar las cosas.

Snape marcó la página con la mano izquierda, y con la otra apuntó su varita al pergamino. Se borró la última línea que Harry había escrito.

-Continúa, si no quieres que continúe yo –le dijo.

Harry no quería tener que comenzar todo de nuevo. Resignado, untó la pluma en el tintero.

000

Acababa de escribir la línea 78, cuando un sonoro bostezo escapó de su garganta antes que lograra retenerlo.

-¿Puedo continuar mañana? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Sólo si estás dispuesto a escribir doscientas, mañana. No creo que te convenga –respondió Snape, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

-¿Usted no tiene sueño? –preguntó fastidiado.

-Si. De modo que ten la amabilidad de apurarte.

000

Harry por fin había terminado la centésima línea, y arrastró el pergamino hacia Snape

-Terminé –gruñó.

-Ya era hora –murmuró Snape-. Sin siquiera mirar lo que estaba escrito, apuntó el rollo de pergamino con su varita, y éste se quemó igual que Fawks. Quedó un diminuto montón de cenizas. Harry lo miró escandalizado.

-¡Ni siquiera lo miró! –le dijo con rencor.

-Por supuesto que no –afirmó Snape poniéndose de pie, y estirándose-. Es _tú_ castigo, no el mío.

Harry tuvo el impulso de lanzarle el tintero, pero se contuvo. Después de todo, no quería pasarse el resto de la noche escribiendo "No debo lanzar las cosas".

**AN:** ¿Les gustó? La historia no avanzó mucho, supongo. Pero me pareció divertido hacerlos discutir mucho :) ¡Me gustan mucho los reviews!


	11. Otra escapada

**Capítulo 11 Otra escapada**

Pasó el día jueves, sin complicaciones. Como no habían quedado en nada, Hermione no volvió a visitar a Harry. El chico se pasó el día haciendo su ensayo de transformaciones, y logró terminarlo bien avanzada la tarde con lo que su amiga le había explicado el día anterior. Lo releyó. Esperaba que estuviera bien. Le hubiera gustado que Hermione se lo hubiese corregido, pero ya era demasiado tarde para llamarla.

Harry se puso de pie, y se estiró. Afuera pronto oscurecería. El cielo era naranja y morado. Abrió la ventana, para que entrara el aire. Recordó que al otro día Snape se iría, y no volvería sino hasta el fin de la semana siguiente. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?

En realidad, no sabía porqué le molestaba tanto. Siempre había vivido con muggles. ¿Qué había de malo en que Snape se fuera? No tenía idea. Y, sin embargo, algo le dolía debajo del ombligo.

¿En qué podía pasarse el resto de la tarde? No tenía deseos de continuar haciendo los deberes. Tampoco podía salir.

Se tiró sobre la cama, a mirar el cielo que cambiaba de color en la ventana. Lo vio volverse negro poco a poco, hasta que el poste y los cables que formaban el paisaje ya no se distinguían con claridad.

Así, sin otro ruido que el de su propia respiración, oyó el teléfono sonar en el cuarto de al lado (el de la señora Helena). Alguien abajo lo contestó. Se sorprendió de escuchar pasos subir la escalera, y de ver que su puerta se abría. En todo el día, sólo había visto a Edelmira, cuando le había llevado el desayuno, el almuerzo, y un té a media tarde.

La mujer entró, y prendió la luz. Harry parpadeó varias veces, encandilado.

-¡Tan a oscuras que estás, Harry! –comentó con desagrado-. Anda a contestar el teléfono. Es tu amiga Hermione.

Harry se levantó, contento de que algo rompiera la monotonía.

-¿Y está segura de que puedo bajar? –preguntó inseguro.

-Si –le dijo Edelmira, sonriendo-. Tu padrino no dijo que no podías.

Harry bajó detrás de ella. Notó que Snape estaba en la sala, con la señora Helena. Levantó el auricular.

-¿Hermione?

-Yo estoy bien, aunque un poco aburrido. Al meno ya terminé el ensayo para McGonagall. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes todo listo para mañana?

-Ya veo. ¿Para qué me...?

-¿Mi escoba? En mi cuarto, ¿por qué?

-No me digas...

-Está bien. ¡Gracias por avisarme! Y dale las gracias a Viktor.

-Está bien.

-A ti también. Que tengas un feliz viaje.

Harry colgó, con un nudo en el estómago, y miró la sala con resentimiento. Subió la escalera apesadumbrado. Snape se iría, y la señora Helena estaba dispuesta a hacer desaparecer su escoba. El regalo de Sirius... Viktor había escuchado a la señora decir que no quería escobas voladoras cerca de su familia.

Apenas llegó a su cuarto, Harry envolvió su Saeta de Fuego en la capa de invisibilidad, y escondió el paquete sobre la estantería más alta. Tuvo cuidado, para no botar ninguno de los adornitos. Era un buen lugar. No se veía, y la anciana no pensaría en buscarla ahí arriba.

000

Snape subió a cenar con Harry nuevamente esa noche. Pero no fue una cena grata. Harry no contestó a los intentos del brujo por hacer conversación. Estaba enojado con él, y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo. De modo que se limitó a contestarle con monosílabos.

Snape finalmente se dio por vencido, y se fue deseándole buenas noches y llevándose las bandejas. Harry se fue a lavar los dientes, y se metió a la cama de inmediato. Sin embargo, se tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

000

El viernes pasó lentamente para Harry. Intentó seguir con los deberes, pero fue poco lo que avanzó. Al final, cuando Snape entró a despedirse, sólo había conseguido llenar un pergamino de dibujitos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Snape, acercándose.

-Mis deberes –contestó Harry, tapando el pergamino con su ejemplar de _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_-. ¿Y usted, ya se va? –preguntó como si no tuviera ninguna importancia.

-Si. Toma –le dijo tendiéndole su varita. Harry la tomó sin decir nada, y se la guardó en el bolsillo de sus jeans-. No la uses a menos de que sea una emergencia. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor. ¿Algo más? –preguntó Harry fríamente. Snape suspiró.

-Voy a volver la semana próxima Harry. No tienes para qué poner esa cara.

-Esta es mi única cara –contestó Harry desafiante.

Snape negó con la cabeza, pero decidió cambiar de tema. No quería pelear con el chico antes de irse.

-Pórtate bien con la señora Helena y con Edelmira. Por seguridad, dejé una protección mágica en torno a la casa. Ningún desconocido podrá entrar. De todos modos, avisé al director Dumbledore. Me prometió que te vendría a ver de inmediato si algo te ocurría. Así que no deberías tener ningún problema. ¿Está bien?

-Supongo que si –contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Snape se acercó para abrazarlo, pero Harry lo hizo a un lado.

-Guarde sus abrazos para su familia, profesor Snape –le dijo con frialdad. Snape se quedó de piedra.

-No seas tonto, Harry. No te estoy abandonando –le dijo.

-Lo sé. Que tenga un buen viaje, y que tenga suerte con _su_ familia –le dijo Harry, tendiéndole una mano. Snape negó con la cabeza, y le dio la mano. ¡Resultaba tan ridículo darle la mano a un chico de 9 años!

-No tiene por qué ser así, Harry.

-Las cosas son como usted quiere que sean –contestó Harry-. Nos vemos la semana próxima. Adiós.

Snape suspiró, y se fue. Cuando la puerta se cerró suavemente detrás del brujo, Harry ya no aguantó más. Los ojos le picaban. Hasta ese momento, había abrigado la esperanza de que Snape cambiaría de idea. Pero eso no había pasado. El brujo se había ido. Sin él. Lo había dejado solo.

Harry se fue a la ventana, y la cerró de golpe. Observó el jardín por un pequeño espacio que la cortina no alcanzaba a cubrir, y vio a Snape atravesar el jardín.

000

Cuando Edelmira subió con la cena, volvió a encontrar el cuarto en la penumbra.

-¿Por qué insistes en quedarte a oscuras, Harry? –Preguntó prendiendo la luz.

-Me gusta cuando no hay luz –contestó Harry levantándose.

Edelmira dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita. Harry se acercó, y se sentó. Se quedó mirando el vaso con poción.

-Snape podría al menos dejar que no me la tomara más –murmuró con desagrado.

Edelmira lo quedó mirando con simpatía, le apretó un hombro y le dio un besito en la frente. Luego tomó el vaso.

-Tú di que yo olvidé traértelo, si alguien llega a preguntar –le dijo cerrándole un ojo-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Gracias señora Edelmira –contestó Harry, agradecido. Era un alivio sentir que al menos alguien estaba de su parte.

Edelmira suspiró.

-Encuentro tan tonto que tú tengas que cenar aquí arriba solo, mientras la señora y yo cenamos solas, abajo. Pero tu padrino quedó de acuerdo con ella, y no me dejaría llevarte abajo a cenar con nosotras.

-No se preocupe señora Edelmira. Gracias en todo caso –contestó Harry, sonriendo-. Va ser bueno volver a mi antiguo cuerpo. Al menos, no me voy a tener que arremangar tantas veces los pantalones.

Edelmira sonrió, y tras apretarle una última vez el hombro se fue.

000

Harry pasó varias horas mirando el techo, la ventana, los muros... No conseguía quedarse dormido. Escuchó varios automóviles estacionarse en la cuadra, y supuso que habría otra fiesta, en casa de Sonia. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Confirmó sus sospechas. En la casa de la vecina parecía reinar una gran actividad. Deseó ir, aunque se aburriera. Pero el pijama todavía le quedaba grande. Los efectos de la poción de la noche anterior todavía no se habían ido. Resignado, volvió a la cama. Pero se pasó un tiempo pensando que, ahora que volvería a tener su cuerpo de quince años, podría intentar arrancarse unos instantes a casa de Sonia. No tendría que ser tan difícil escapar de Edelmira y de la anciana. En esa casa nadie estaba muy pendiente de él. La señora Helena no había vuelto a subir a su cuarto, después del incidente con el vaso de poción. Y Edelmira subía solamente a dejarle la comida. Entre cada uno de esos eventos había varias horas. Podría perfectamente desaparecer por un par de horas sin que nadie lo notara. ¿Verdad?

A: ¡Ay Dios! Y aquí vamos de nuevo...

D: ¡Ya salió San Emplumado! Deja al chico en paz, ¿quieres?

A: ¡Pero se va a volver a meter en problemas!

D: Problemas, problemas, problemas... ¿Qué más problemas? ¿No crees que pasarse días enteros aburrido SI es un VERDADERO problema?

A: Solamente tiene que soportar unos días. Puede meditar, hacer los deberes del colegio… ¡Se las ha arreglado perfectamente hasta ahora!

D: ¡Chico, no escuches a este idiota!

A: ¡Harry, no lo escuches a este demonio!

D: Este demonio te va a hacer tragar tu aureola...

A: ¡Me gustaría verte!

Harry cerró los ojos. Estaba dividido. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que lo razonable era quedarse en su cuarto. Edelmira había confiado en él, al no darle la poción. ¿Valdría la pena traicionar su confianza?

Pero Harry recordó entonces que Snape ya debía haber llegado a Rumania, y sintió rabia. MUCHA rabia. Y eso lo decidió. Si. Iría a casa de Sonia. Y si llegaban a descubrirlo, mala suerte. No se pensaba quedar encerrado como un chico bueno, haciéndole caso a Snape, mientras el brujo paseaba solo por Rumania. No. De hecho, casi deseaba obligarlo a volver antes de tiempo. Deseaba poder arruinarle el viaje. ¡Para que viera lo que implicaba no llevarlo!

000

Harry despertó con el ruido de Edelmira entrando a su cuarto, con el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días Harry! –Lo saludó ella alegremente-. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien –contestó Harry, estirándose-. ¿Y usted?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Sabes? Me alegra verte con tu verdadero aspecto.

Harry sonrió al escuchar eso, y al ponerse de pie notó que el pijama ya no le quedaba grande. ¡Bien! Su plan no podía fallar.

Edelmira se fue, y Harry notó, a través de la cortina que Edelmira acababa de abrir de par en par, que el día estaba hermoso. Sin duda haría calor. Un día ideal para un chapuzón.

Cuando Edelmira subió a buscar la bandeja, Harry ya estaba vestido, peinado (es decir... todo lo peinado que Harry Potter podía estar), y tenía su cuarto todo ordenado y la cama hecha. Estaba tumbado sobre ella, fingiendo leer. Edelmira le sonrió, y se llevó la bandeja. Harry esperó un rato. La señora no dijo que volvería a hacer aseo, lo que resultaba perfecto para su plan. Sacó su escoba y su capa de su escondite. Abrió la ventana, montó su escoba, y se cubrió bien con la capa de invisibilidad. Voló hasta el jardín de Sonia, y aterrizó con cuidado en el espacio que quedaba oculto, entre unos arbustos y un muro. ¡No había sentido ninguna barrera al alejarse de la casa! Tal vez la barrera mágica de Snape no impedía volar alrededor de la casa. O bien, se activaba sólo cuando alguien quería _entrar_, y no salir. En fin: se alegraba de no haber tenido problemas.

Dejó todo bien escondido detrás de los arbustos. Nadie podría ver su escoba y su capa a menos que se escondiera en el mismo lugar, y _tropezara _con el bulto invisible. Miró hacia las ventanas, pero nadie estaba mirando. Satisfecho, salió de su escondite y caminó a la puerta de entrada.

Pasó bastante tiempo, hasta que alguien abrió finalmente la puerta. Era Sonia, y estaba en pijama.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó asustada.

Harry maldijo en silencio. La había despertado. Era un perfecto imbécil. Debió suponer que, después de la fiesta de la noche, ella se pasaría la mañana durmiendo.

-Hola Sonia. Siento haberte despertado –se disculpó.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –contestó ella, estirándose. Harry notó que, cuando lo hizo, parte de su estómago quedó al descubierto. La chica tenía un aro en el ombligo. "Eso tiene que haber dolido", pensó Harry-. ¿Ya estás bien? –preguntó la chica, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-Si. Y lo primero que hice fue venir –contestó Harry-. De verdad, no pensé en lo temprano que era. Siento haberte despertado. Vendré en otro momento.

Harry iba a retirarse, pero la chica lo agarró de un brazo, y lo metió a la casa.

-No te vayas. Ya estas aquí. Acompáñame a tomar desayuno...

La cocina era un asco, pero Sonia ni se inmutó. Hizo a un lado un montón de cosas despejando parte de la mesa. Harry la acompañó, tomó el vaso de jugo que le había servido, y aceptó compartir el paquete de galletas que la chica acababa de abrir.

-¿Y qué tenías? –preguntó Sonia al sentarse frente a él.

-Un resfrío –mintió Harry-. Pero ya está bien. Paso rápido.

-Ah. ¿Pero puedes bañarte en la piscina, verdad? –preguntó insegura.

-¡Claro! –aseguró Harry-. No te preocupes.

La mentira del resfrío era una buena excusa. Así, si es que lo descubrían y no podía volver, siempre podía echarle la culpa a una recaída.

La chica pasó el resto del desayuno contándole la fiesta de la noche anterior. A Harry no le interesaba mucho, ya que a la mitad de la gente mencionaba no la conocía, y al resto no los recordaba con claridad. Pero la escuchó pacientemente, hipnotizado con el aro de la nariz. El hermano de la chica no se apareció y, cuando Harry le preguntó por él, ella le aseguró riendo que no se despertaría por nada del mundo antes del almuerzo.

La chica lo llevó al jardín de atrás, y luego desapareció para vestirse. Harry no tenía problema. Llevaba el traje de baño debajo de los pantalones.

Harry estuvo indeciso un buen rato. A pesar de estar al sol, el agua de la piscina estaba muy helada. La tocó con la punta de los pies, y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse. Pero observó que Sonia volvía al jardín, en traje de baño y toalla en mano. Haciéndose el valiente, se lanzó al agua helada.

Y estaba muy helada.

Comenzó a nadar de lado a lado, para no congelarse. Sonia se metió al agua, poco después.

Pasaron el rato jugando. Se persiguieron, se tiraron agua, compitieron por quién aguantaba más tiempo pegado al fondo de la piscina... Harry perdió todo el tiempo, pero no le importaba.

Tiempo después, salieron del agua agotados (y helados). Harry notó, mientras se secaba, que el sol estaba peligrosamente cerca del mediodía. Tenía que irse rápidamente.

-¿Dónde está el baño? –preguntó.

Sonia lo condujo, dentro de la casa, a un baño. Harry aprovechó de ver la hora, en un reloj que había en el pasillo. ¡Eran más de las doce y media! Debía darse prisa.

Estaba poniéndose su ropa seca cuando escuchó el timbre. Oyó a Sonia ir a abrir, y saludar a su vecina... ¡Edelmira!

-Disculpa, Sonia ¿Harry está contigo? –preguntó la señora.

-Si. Está en el baño –sintió a Sonia contestar-. Ya va a venir. Pase, por favor. ¿Cómo está la señora Hartmann?

Harry estaba nervioso, a pesar de que había pensado que le daría lo mismo si lo descubrían. Había sido un imbécil, al no fijarse en la hora. Intentó tranquilizarse. Edelmira no podría enojarse mucho con él, ¿no? Y Snape no estaba. Pero quedaba... la veterana. ¡Tenía que asegurarse de que la anciana no se enterara! A Edelmira no le tenía mucho miedo. Pero la señora Helena era más peligrosa.

Harry salió del baño, y encontró a Edelmira en el vestíbulo, conversando con Sonia.

-¿Vas a volver más tarde Harry? –preguntó Sonia con una sonrisa.

Harry miró nervioso a Edelmira.

-No. Creo que no –contestó Harry-. Gracias por todo, Sonia. Adiós.

-Adiós, Sonia –dijo Edelmira-. Que tengas un buen día, y saludos a tu hermano.

Harry atravesó nervioso la calle, junto a Edelmira. La mujer, hasta ahora, no le había dicho nada. Tampoco le había llamado la atención delante de Sonia, y Harry se sentía muy agradecido por eso. Pero tenía un problema: su capa y su escoba. ¡Habían quedado escondidas en el jardín de la casa de Sonia!

-¿Por qué nos haces esto, Harry? –murmuró Edelmira, cuando ya estaban en el jardín de la casa de la señora Helena-. Casi me muero cuando no te encontré ni en tu cuarto, ni en el baño, ni en el resto de la casa.

-¿Qué dijo la señora Helena? –preguntó Harry, nervioso. Edelmira suspiró.

-Ella todavía no lo sabe –murmuró la mujer-. Le serví el almuerzo, y le di una excusa para no almorzar con ella y salir a buscarte.

Harry suspiró aliviado.

-¡Gracias!

Edelmira lo miró indignada.

-¡Nada de gracias! No le dije nada, para no preocuparla de más. En su estado no hay que hacerla pasar sustos. Pero, ahora que estás bien y en casa, tú mismo vas a ir a decirle lo que hiciste.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. Ya estaban frente a la puerta, y Edelmira metió la llave decidida en la cerradura.

-¡No por favor, señora Edelmira! –susurro Harry, para que la anciana no pudiera oírlos-. No le digamos nada, por favor.

Edelmira abrió la puerta, sin hacerle caso. Lo empujó para que entrara, y lo llevó hasta el comedor.

A Harry le latía el corazón con fuerza cuando entraron, pero no había nadie sentado a la mesa. Se fueron al salón, y vieron que la ancianas estaba sentada en un sillón, con la cabeza colgando y la boca abierta. Roncaba. ¡Se había quedado dormida!

Edelmira se acercó con cuidado, y le quitó el bordado de las manos. Lo dejó en la mesa, y acomodó a la anciana sobre el sillón. La tapó con un chal, y volvió hacia Harry sin hacer ruido. Se lo llevó en silencio al vestíbulo.

-Ahora no vale la pena despertarla –dijo despacio-. Pero más tarde bajarás a hablar con ella.

-Esta bien –dijo Harry, feliz de no tener que enfrentarla todavía.

Edelmira le subió el almuerzo un tiempo más tarde, y le dio otro discurso sobre lo decepcionada que estaba de él.

-No entiendo cómo lograste salir, sin que yo lo notara –le dijo enojada, mientras le terminaba de secar el pelo con una toalla seca-. Si no estuviéramos en un segundo piso, ¡hasta pensaría que saltaste por la ventana!

Harry no contestó. Costaba comer con Edelmira frotándole la cabeza. Pero estaba contento de estar comiendo. Le daba una buena excusa para tener la boca ocupada y no contestar. Aunque a la mujer no parecía importarle. Parecía satisfecha retándolo sin que la interrumpiera.

Cuando Edelmira por fin se fue, llevándose la bandeja, Harry tenía el estómago lleno, la cabeza seca, y las orejas calientes.

000

Harry estaba preguntándose como lo haría para recuperar su capa y su escoba, cuando Edelmira entró en su cuarto, poco después de las cuatro.

-La señora ya se despertó, Harry –anunció-. Acompáñame.

Harry cerró el libro que había intentado leer, antes de que preocupaciones más urgentes lo distrajeran. Suspiró. Problemas.

-¿Ya se lo dijo? –preguntó amargado.

-No. Tú se lo dirás –aseguró la mujer-. Vamos.

-¿Podemos dejarlo entre nosotros, señora Edelmira? –Rogó Harry-. ¡Por favor!

-No. Tú te lo buscaste. Vamos.

-Pero ella no me puede ver así –dijo Harry esperanzado, indicándose a si mismo-. Recuerde que ella no sabe que no me tomé la poción anoche.

Edelmira lo quedó mirando.

-Supongo que tienes razón –murmuró apesadumbrada-. Lo que me recuerda... ¡Yo tengo la culpa de que te hayas escapado! Si te la hubiera dado anoche, no habrías podido ir dónde Sonia.

-¡No quise decir eso! –Dijo Harry, alarmado-. Estoy muy agradecido de que no me la haya dado, de verdad. El estúpido fui yo.

-Voy a ir a buscar la poción –murmuró Edelmira yendo hacia la puerta-. Tienes razón: no te puedes presentar así delante de ella.

Harry corrió, y le cerró el paso.

-¡No! Por favor... No quiero tomarme esa porquería. ¿No podemos dejar lo que pasó entre nosotros?

-No Harry. Fue un error de mi parte no hacer caso a las indicaciones de Severus. Déjame pasar.

-¡Está bien! Me tomaré la poción -aseguró Harry-. Pero le ruego que no le diga nada de lo de hoy a la señora Helena. ¡Ella se va a enojar! ¡Y usted sabe como se pone! Además... usted misma dijo que no había que hacerla pasar rabias.

Edelmira lo quedó mirando, con el seño fruncido.

-Eres un manipulador Harry –murmuró con rencor. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mientras Harry contenía la respiración-. Está bien. No le diremos nada. ¡Pero sólo para ahorrarle el mal rato!

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! –le dijo Harry, abrazándola con fuerza.

-No te alegres tanto, Harry –contestó ella, soltándose del abrazo-. Le vas a escribir a tu padrino contándole lo que hiciste.

A Harry se le alargó la cara, hasta que recordó que no tenía a Hedwig. ¡La lechuza todavía no volvía!

-No le puedo escribir. Mi lechuza no ha vuelto. Y, aunque tuviera su dirección en Bulgaria, de todos modos la carta se tardaría varios días en llegar.

Edelmira lo miró enojada.

-¡Está bien! –dijo con impaciencia-. Pero hablaré con él apenas llame por teléfono. ¡Ahora apártate de la puerta!

Harry la miró preocupado. Aunque estaba enojado con Snape, y hasta había deseado que se enterara que había salido, ahora se sentía menos valiente. No tenía ganas de que lo volvieran a castigar.

-Por favor, señora Edelmira –insistió-. No le diga nada a nadie.

Edelmira no contestó. Lo agarró de un brazo y lo hizo a un lado. Salió sin decir una palabra, y volvió al poco rato con un vaso de poción. Harry la miró entrar, deprimido.

-Toma –dijo la señora pasándole el vaso. Harry lo tomó, resignado. De nada le serviría desafiarla. Al contrario, más le valía hacerle caso en todo. Y, de todos modos, era la última vez que lo tomaba. Al otro día era domingo, último día que estaba condenado a ser un niño de nueve años.

-No les diga nada, por favor –insistió Harry, devolviéndole el vaso vacío, y comenzando a sentir los efectos de la poción-. No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

Era mentira, claro. Necesitaba salir por lo menos una vez más, para recuperar su capa y su escoba.

-No puedo hacer eso Harry –dijo la señora-. Eres el ahijado de Severus, no mío. Yo no puedo asumir el riesgo de que lo vuelvas a hacer, y que te ocurra algo.

-¡No lo volveré a hacer, se lo prometo! –insistió Harry.

A: Harry, resígnate. ¡No mientas!

D: Déjalo. Está que la convence.

A: Pero perderá todavía más la confianza de Edelmira. ¡No lo hagas, Harry!

D: ¡No escuches a este imbécil, Harry! ¡Tú sabes lo que es bueno para ti!

Edelmira quedó mirando al chico.

-No Harry. No puedo. Aunque fuera verdad lo que me dices, no puedo asumir ese riesgo. Tengo que avisarle a alguien. O a tu padrino. O a la señora Helena. Si te vuelves a salir, y te pasa algo, va a ser mi culpa por no avisar. Yo no tengo autoridad sobre ti. Pero le tengo que avisar a los que si la tienen. ¿Te puedes poner en mi lugar, no?

Harry se quedó callado. Era verdad. La estaba poniendo en un aprieto al pedirle que no dijera nada.

-Pero sólo fui un rato donde la vecina –murmuró Harry-. Nada malo podría pasar...

-Uno nunca sabe, Harry –contestó Edelmira. Ya no se veía enojada, pero si muy seria-. Te podrían haber atropellado. Podrías haberte ahogado... Vaya uno a saber. Los accidentes siempre ocurren cuando uno menos se los espera. Y, de todas maneras, no creo que sea muy buena idea que seas amigo de Sonia y de su hermano.

Edelmira se fue, y a Harry sólo le quedó esperar y rogar que Snape se olvidara de llamar, y que a Edelmira se le olvidara contarle cuando el brujo volviera de Rumania.

Se fue hasta su cama, maldiciendo. ¡Casi tropieza con sus pantalones demasiado largos!

**AN:** Pobre Harry... Esta vero que lo mete en problemas. Recuerdo que alguien, en algún review de algún capítulo, preguntó por su compañero-en-la-desgracia Draco. Pues ya viene, ya viene ;) (capítulos 13 o 14). ¡Antes tiene que ocurrir más desgracias! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA

Ahora no tengo los reviews a mano, así que no voy a contestar todavía (mis disculpas).


	12. Una escoba muy afortunada, y un ataque m

**Capítulo 12 Una escoba muy afortunada, y un ataque muy desafortunado**

Harry estaba decidido a intentar ir a buscar su capa y su escoba apenas pudiera, al jardín de Sonia. Pero ese domingo Edelmira anduvo pendiente de él. Subía a cada instante, cómo para asegurarse de que seguía ahí.

Resignado, Harry se dedicó a avanzar en los deberes. Decidió empezar con el de pociones, aprovechando que no estaba Snape cerca para burlarse de él. Era bastante complicado. Había una lista de pociones que ya conocía. Para cada una de ellas, se daban varias alteraciones posibles de la pociones conocidas, y tenía que predecir los resultados que se obtendrían, explicando. También se enumeraban varias resultados alterados de dichas pociones, y tenía que encontrar los cambios a realizar para lograr esos cambios. Era un trabajo eterno, y tedioso. Cómo odiaba pociones...

Poco después del almuerzo, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Era la señora Helena. Detrás venía Edelmira.

-Buenas tardes señora Helena –dijo de inmediato, yendo a saludarla.

-¡Buenas tardes bellaco! –lo saludó la anciana.

Parecía enojada por algo. Harry se estremeció, temiendo que Edelmira le hubiera contado su escapada del día anterior. Pero no era así. La señora había subido a verlo por un motivo diferente. Acababa de recordar lo que Viktor Krum le había contado, días antes. ¡Harry tenía una escoba voladora¡Y ella _tenía _que deshacerse de ella!

-¡Dónde la tienes! –preguntó la anciana, cómo si Harry estuviera ocultando una bomba en la casa.

-¿Dónde tengo qué? –preguntó Harry alarmado, sin entender todavía.

-¡Esa maldita escoba! –gritó la vieja, indignada-. ¿Dónde está¡Entrégamela de inmediato!

La veterana empezó a buscar por todo el cuarto, y Harry agradeció no haber podido ir a buscar la Saeta de Fuego donde Sonia. ¡Era una suerte que se le hubiera quedado allá abajo, bien escondida, lejos del alcance de la anciana del terror!

-Yo no traje mi escoba –mintió Harry encogiéndose de hombros (y manteniéndose a prudente distancia de la señora y su bastón)-. La dejé en el colegio. Sólo la uso allá, cuando jugamos quidditch.

D¡Buena idea chico!

A: (suspiro)...

La anciana lo quedó mirando, con cara de ave de rapiña.

-No te creo –sentenció, y continuó buscando.

Harry se encogió de hombros nuevamente, y la dejó buscar. Total: tenía cero probabilidad de encontrarla.

Mucho más tarde, la anciana se dio por vencida. Amenazó a Harry con su bastón, insistiendo en que le dijera dónde tenía escondido "ese aparato del demonio". Pero Harry corrió a esconderse detrás de Edelmira, insistiendo en su versión.

Finalmente, la señora se dio por vencida y se fue. Edelmira la acompañó, pero volvió al poco rato. Harry la quedó mirando fastidiado, cuando entró y se sentó frente a él. Tiró la pluma sobre el pergamino frente a él, dejando una mancha alargada. ¡Es que no lo iban a dejar en paz!

-Harry –dijo Edelmira preocupada-. Ahora que no está la señora Helena, me vas a decir la verdad. ¿Tienes contigo esa escoba voladora¿La usaste para escaparte donde Sonia?

-No –mintió Harry, sosteniéndole la mirada-. Mi escoba está en el escobero del colegio. Y para ir donde Sonia, me limité a salir sin que nadie me viera ni me escuchara.

Edelmira lo quedó mirando, con cara de "no te creo".

-La reja estaba cerrada, Harry. Todo coincide. No pudiste haber salido, a menos que pudieras volar.

-Salté la reja –dijo Harry, picado-. ¿Acaso cree que es tan difícil?

-¿Sin que nadie te viera ni te oyera? –Se burló Edelmira-. Lo dudo... dime la verdad. Te prometo que no se lo diré a la señora Helena.

-Ya le dije –insistió Harry-, no tengo ninguna escoba. Revise mi cuarto. Revise la casa entera si quiere. No va a encontrar ninguna escoba voladora.

La mujer se agarró la cabeza.

-¡Dime la verdad! –murmuró cansada-. Si me pasas tu escoba, la esconderé de la señora Helena. Te lo prometo, no la va a encontrar. ¡Pero no podré dormir tranquila sabiendo que puedes salir volando por la ventana!

-Ya le dije la verdad –mintió Harry con frialdad-. Déjeme en paz. Y si no me cree, le repito: no tengo ninguna escoba voladora escondida debajo de la manga. Revise todo si quiere.

Edelmira, finalmente, también se dio por vencida, y se fue. Harry se sintió más aliviado. ¡Había sido una suerte escaparse a casa de Sonia, la mañana anterior, y dejar ahí su escoba! En el jardín de Sonia estaría más segura que en su cuarto, eso era seguro.

000

El incidente no pasó a mayores. El lunes por la mañana, Harry se despertó feliz. ¡Se había acabado el chico de 9 años¡Por fin había acabado esa problemática semana! Sólo le quedaba una semana, encerrado. Y luego, con un poco de suerte, nadie recordaría lo de la escapada a casa de Sonia.

Cuando Edelmira entró esa mañana a su cuarto, suspiró aliviada de verlo ahí. Harry se rió, al verle la cara.

-Buenos días señora Edelmira –la saludó con algo de burla-. ¿Creyó que me habría evaporado en una escoba voladora?

-No te burles –murmuró la señora, dejando el desayuno sobre la mesa-. Tuve pesadillas toda la noche con eso. Soñé cosas horribles. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Ojalá tu padrino vuelva pronto...

Harry se sintió un poco culpable. Se acercó a ella, y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-No tiene de qué tener miedo –le aseguró-. Me voy a quedar encerrado en mi cuarto, como un buen chico. ¡Se lo juro!

Harry lo decía en serio, de corazón. Había decidido dejar la escoba en casa de Sonia, al menos hasta que Snape volviera. De ahí, sin estar encerrado, podría recuperarla de su jardín. Y luego le diría a Snape su problema. Snape no dejaría que la anciana destruyera su escoba. Snape era brujo, y entendería. Él haría algo.

Edelmira parecía más tranquila cuando Harry la soltó.

-Eres un buen chico –murmuró-. Pero haces tanta tontería, que me da miedo. ¿Me prometes en serio que no saldrás de la casa?

-Se lo prometo –aseguró Harry, apretándole la mano.

Y Edelmira se fue tranquila.

000

Como Harry hablaba en serio, es muy probable que la semana entera hubiera transcurrido sin sobresaltos. Pero la vida es cruel, y los problemas llegan aunque no se los busque.

Los problemas que menciono llegaron el martes, y no fue Harry quien los trajo. De hecho, a media tarde, el chico se encontraba leyendo somnolientamente su libro de pociones (ya había completado la parte de la tarea que entendía, y ahora se las tenía que ingeniar para terminar lo que no entendía tan bien), cuando Edelmira entró a su cuarto.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a eso. Pero, al levantar la vista y mirarla a los ojos, supo que algo andaba mal. La mujer tenía la mirada vacía.

Cuando atinó a hacer algo, ya era demasiado tarde. Edelmira se había abalanzado sobre él, apretándole el cuello, y ambos habían caído al piso. Ella lo estaba estrangulando con mucha fuerza. Intentó gritar, pero sin aire era imposible.

Harry trató de soltarse, desesperado. Para variar, no tenía su varita sobre él. Alcanzó a divisar, desde el piso, que la punta de ella sobresalía sobre su mesita de noche.

Se las arregló para arrastrarse cerca de la mesita, con Edelmira sobre él estrangulándolo. Intentó patear la mesa, para que cayera su varita al suelo y poder tomarla. Pero cuando lo consiguió, no fue lo suficientemente ágil. Una patada de Edelmira la mandó lejos, fuera de su alcance.

Harry intentó estrangularla a ella, hacerle cosquillas, patearla, sin resultado. La mujer parecía haber perdido toda sensibilidad. Ya estaba resignado a que moriría, cuando ocurrió el milagro: un fuerte ruido sonó afuera, y Harry estuvo seguro de que tendría que ver con la barrera de la que Snape había hablado. Al instante aparecieron muchos brujos en el cuarto de Harry. En segundos tenían a Edelmira, inmóvil y atada. La mujer, notó Harry, seguía con la mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó uno de los brujos, arrodillado a su lado.

Harry respiró varias veces tocándose el cuello, antes de contestar.

-Bien, creo. Gracias. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos aurores –contestó el brujo junto a él.

-¿Cómo supieron que me estaba matando? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

Los brujos intercambiaron miradas. El que examinaba a Edelmira se dio vuelta, y dijo:

-Es sólo una muggle. Pero está bajo la maldición imperius.

Harry, aunque sospechaba algo así, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Acaso Voldemort no había desaparecido¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-En realidad, no sabíamos _qué_ estaba ocurriendo –explicó el brujo que estaba a su lado-. La marca tenebrosa fue vista sobre el techo de esta casa. Por eso vinimos a investigar.

-¡Hace meses que no se veía algo así! –afirmó otro con aire nervioso-. De hecho, creíamos que...

En ese momento alguien más se apareció en el cuarto. Era Dumbledore, que suspiró aliviado al ver que Harry estaba bien.

-Hola Harry –lo saludó-. Vine apenas sentí caer las barreras. Que alivio ver que estás bien.

Todos los brujos conocían a Dumbledore, y Dumbledore parecía conocerlos a todos ellos. Se saludaron, y ellos le explicaron que la barrera la habían hecho caer ellos, y que "esa muggle" estaba bajo la maldición imperius, y que estaba estrangulando a Harry cuando llegaron. Uno de ellos la levitó.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Harry, asustado-. ¿Adónde se llevan a Edelmira?

-¿La conoces? –preguntó el auror que la levitaba.

-¡Claro que la conozco! –gritó Harry-. Se llama Edelmira Morales. Vive y trabaja aquí.

En eso se escucharon pasos en la escalera, y apareció la señora Helena.

-¿Por qué estás gritando, Harry? –preguntó al entrar, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la multitud de brujos que estaban en el cuarto. Luego vio a Edelmira, flotando-. ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

-Hubo un problema, mi estimada señora –explicó Dumbledore-. Harry fue atacado por esta mujer...

-¿Y quién demonios son ustedes? –interrumpió la señora-. ¡Suelten de inmediato a Edelmira¡Salgan de mi casa en este instante!

-Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts –explicó Dumbledore con calma, dándole la mano (un poco a la fuerza, ya que la señora parecía incapaz de moverse)-. Severus me encargó que viniera si caía la barrera que dejó alrededor de su casa. Y estos brujos –dijo indicando a los brujos que llenaban el cuarto- son aurores, y vinieron a su casa cuando se dieron cuenta de que sobre ella había aparecido la marca tenebrosa, signo que Voldemort y sus seguidores dejan en los lugares en los que cometen sus crímenes. Y llegaron justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry. Esta mujer –dijo indicando a Edelmira- fue sujeta a la maldición Imperius, por lo que entendemos, e intentó matar a Harry bajo sus efectos. Estoy aurores se la tienen que llevar, para volverla a su estado normal, e interrogarla y dar con el brujo que le lanzó la Imperius. Es necesario encontrar al brujo, o los brujos ya que pueden ser varios, que intentaron matar a Harry. ¿Comprende usted?

Dumbledore miró a la señora Helena con calma, pero con un aire de gran seriedad. La anciana se sentó en la cama de Harry, aterrada.

-¿Pero quién va a querer matar a Harry? –preguntó sin entender-. ¿Y cómo mi niño no me dijo nada?

-Debió advertirle –murmuró Dumbledore-. Probablemente prefirió no hacerlo, para no preocuparla.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? –preguntó el auror que levitaba a Edelmira.

-¿Cuándo la van a traer de vuelta? –preguntó la anciana, alarmada.

-No lo sabemos. Depende de muchas cosas –dijo el auror.

Finalmente los aurores se fueron, llevándose a Edelmira. Sólo quedaron Dumbledore, la señora Hartmann, y Harry.

-Le advertí a Severus que algo así podía ocurrir. Pero no me quiso hacer caso –murmuró Dumbledore. Suspiró-. ¡Le dije que debían volver al castillo!

-¿De eso hablaron el miércoles pasado? –preguntó Harry, atando cabos.

-Si. ¿No te lo dijo?

-No –murmuró Harry, amargado-. Me dijo que había ido a Hogwarts por asuntos administrativos. ¿Vamos a tener que volver allá? –preguntó con pesar.

-Me temo que si, Harry –murmuró el anciano, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Le hizo un poco de cariño en la espalda-. Vas a tener que venir conmigo.

-¡De ningún modo! –gritó la anciana, saltando de la cama en la que se encontraba sentada-. ¡Nadie se va a llevar a Harry¡Salga de mi casa de inmediato!

-Es necesario, señora –aseguró Dumbledore con calma-. Su vida corre gran peligro.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, vejete! –gritó la anciana. Iba a plantarle el bastón en la cabeza, pero Dumbledore hizo que volara de sus manos, y quedara flotando cerca del techo. A Harry le recordó la aventura que tuvieron con sus amigos en primero, con el trol.

-¡Cómo se atreve¡Devuélvame mi bastón¡Y luego salga de mi casa! –gritó la anciana, indignada.

-Guardemos la calma –dijo Dumbledore.

-Profesor –interrumpió Harry-. No quiero dejar a la señora Helena sola. Si la atacan, nadie podrá ayudarla. Y se llevaron a Edelmira, que es quien cuida de ella y de la casa. No me puedo ir. Me voy a quedar aquí, con ella.

La anciana resopló satisfecha, y miró a Dumbledore con aire desafiante y ganador.

-¡Ya escuchó al chico¡Él es el ahijado de mi niño, y se queda CONMIGO¡Ahora lárguese¡Llamaré a la policía!

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio unos segundos, evaluando la situación. Finalmente dijo:

-Entiendo. Entonces, no me queda otra alternativa más que quedarme con ustedes.

Harry se alegró de escucharlo. Aunque era lo correcto, se había sentido un poco asustado al asegurar que se quedaría solo con la veterana.

-Gracias –dijo.

-Está bien... quédese –gruñó la anciana-. Pero devuélvame mi bastón de inmediato. ¡Y le exijo que me explique eso de que quieren matar a Harry!

000

Varias tasas de té más tarde, la anciana se sentía más tranquila. Dumbledore cumplió con explicarle todo sobre Voldemort y sus mortifagos, y la anciana terminó tomándose en serio el peligro. Cómo llevaba tantos años viviendo sin ningún mago en la familia, nunca se había enterado de la guerra que se había declarado en el mundo de los magos. A Harry no le impidieron bajar a la sala con ellos. Con todo el alboroto, la señora había olvidado completamente que se suponía que no podía salir de su cuarto.

Dumbledore preparó la cena esa noche. O más bien Dobby, que había llegado convocado por el director. La señora Helena había gritado alarmada cuando divisó a la criatura salir de su cocina detrás de Dumbledore, con un gran pollo asado sobre un plato.

El elfo también se había asustado con el grito de la anciana. El pollo asado voló casi un metro, pero Dobby lo alcanzó a atrapar ágilmente con el plato. Dumbledore se tardó varios minutos en calmar a la señora, y en explicarle que era un elfo doméstico, y no un monstruo escapado del averno.

Comieron. Para el final de la cena, la anciana parecía agotada. Harry la acompañó a su cuarto.

-¡Santo Dios! –dijo la anciana con un suspiro, dejándose caer en una silla en su cuarto-. ¡Qué día!

-¿Necesita algo, señora Helena? –preguntó Harry.

-Paz... –murmuró ella-. Y que Edelmira vuelva.

-Ya la van a traer –aseguró Harry-. Voy a bajar a dejar hecha su tizana de la mañana. ¿Cómo la preparo?

La anciana lo miró con desconfianza.

-No sé que podrá hacerme peor –murmuró con resentimiento-. Si no tomármela, o tomarme algo preparado por ti.

En eso apareció Dobby, con un sonoro "plop".

-Que la señora Helena diga a Dobby lo que quiere que prepare, y Dobby preparará a la señora lo que ordene –aseguró el elfo, inclinándose hasta que su nariz tocó el brillante suelo de madera.

-¡Dios me libre! –dijo la anciana asustada-. ¡Que esta... _cosa_... no aparezca delante de mi de ese modo!

-Dobby –intervino Harry-. Será mejor que camines, y uses las puertas mientras estés en esta casa. ¿Esta bien?

-¡Por supuesto señor Harry Potter! –aseguró el elfo. Desapareció con un "plop" más discreto, y la veterana volvió a gritar alarmada. De inmediato se escuchó un "toc toc toc" en la puerta-. ¿Puede Dobby entrar? –preguntó el elfo desde el pasillo.

Harry suspiró. A veces era difícil explicarle algo a Dobby.

-Entra Dobby.

El Elfo volvió a entrar. Hizo una reverencia muy profunda y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué puede Dobby hacer por la señora Helena?

-¡Váyanse ambos! –gritó la anciana al borde del colapso-. ¡No quiero nada, salvo que me dejen en paz¡LARGO!

Harry y Dobby salieron rápidamente, y corrieron al cuarto de Harry. Una vez adentro, Dobby se apretó las manos en la puerta.

-¡Qué demonios haces! –dijo Harry, alejándolo de la puerta.

-La señora Helena está enojada con Dobby. Dobby tiene que castigarse –aseguró el elfo, tratando de soltarse.

-No Dobby. No –aseguró Harry, sin soltarlo-. Te ordeno que no te castigues.

El elfo dejó de luchar, y suspiró aliviado.

-El señor Harry Potter es muy amable con Dobby.

En ese instante entró Dumbledore. Vestía un gran camisón de dormir, azul eléctrico con estrellitas doradas, y en la cabeza llevaba un bonete que le hacía juego, con un ponpón. Las pantuflas eran azules también, y tenían cada una un ponpón similar en la punta. Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír. No recordaba haber visto al director jamás en camisón.

-Ríete, Harry –le dijo el brujo con calma-. Es saludable hacerlo. De verdad, no me molesta.

Harry se contuvo, hasta sólo sonreír. El director era _muy _especial.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó el anciano decepcionado, ya que se esperaba una carcajada-. Está bien. Sólo para que te rías con más ganas... –dijo apuntándolo con la varita. Al instante Harry quedó vestido igual que él-. Ve a lavarte los dientes. Y luego duerme. Ya puse más protecciones en torno a la casa, puedes estar tranquilo.

-Si señor –dijo Harry, sin parar de sonreír. Era agradable tener a Dumbledore y a Dobby cerca. Estaba seguro con ellos en la casa.

**AN**: Tengo una fe de erratas: en los capítulos 10 y 11 aparece repetidamente "Rumania" y debería decir Bulgaria. Me equivoqué :) . ¿Alguien quiere adivinar quien, o quienes, pusieron la maldición Imperius sobre Edelmira¿Cual creen que será la reacción de Snape al enterarse¿Volverán a Hogwarts? ;) Dejadme algún review, que me encanta leerlos.


	13. Decisiones difíciles

**Capítulo 13 Decisiones difíciles**

El miércoles por la mañana, Harry se despertó de la forma más extraña hasta ese momento. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, o de alcanzar a recordar los sucesos de la tarde anterior, se encontró con la cara apretada contra tela, sin poder ver nada, y encerrado en un abrazo apretado.

A: ¡Ah! Ya era hora.

D: Hasta que se dignó a aparecer.

-Lo siento, Harry –murmuró Snape-. Por suerte estás bien.

Harry, pasada la sorpresa inicial, se relajó. Era sólo Snape, sentado sobre su cama. Había vuelto. Se quedó muy quieto. Se sentía tan bien ser abrazado así, que temía que acabara si se movía.

Pasó algún tiempo. ¿Cuanto? No sé. Nadie lo cronometró. Ambos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Snape continuó:

-Fue un error dejarte. Tu padrino me mataría si supiera. Espero que tú me puedas perdonar.

Harry quiso decir que si, pero como no se quería despegar del abrazo sólo salió un ruido ininteligible. Para su gran alegría, el abrazo se apretó todavía más.

-Te juro que yo no sabía nada, Harry –susurró Snape con pesar, muy cerca de su cabeza-. Hace meses que no sabía nada de _ellos_. Nunca debí haber asumido que todo había acabado. Es mi culpa.

Harry se soltó un poco, sólo un poco, lo mínimo para lograr decir:

-Está bien.

Snape respiró profundamente, y lo soltó. Se miraron por algunos instantes.

-¿Me perdonarás?

-Si. Me alegro de que haya vuelto –confesó Harry, con algo de pesar. Había sido un abrazo muy agradable, y lamentaba que hubiera tenido que terminar.

Snape pareció entender, porque lo agarró nuevamente y lo apretó contra él.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta cerca de ellos. Era Dumbledore. Harry lamentó que lo volvieran a soltar.

-Albus... –murmuró Snape, al darse cuenta de su presencia. Luego recordó la conversación que habían tenido días antes, y se sintió culpable al ver el rostro grave del anciano-. Lo siento –agregó con pesar.

-Ya está hecho –dijo el anciano-. Por suerte no tenemos desgracias que lamentar. Pero ahora será mejor que me hagas caso, y se vayan al castillo.

-¿Volvió Edelmira? –preguntó Harry.

-La traerán hacia el mediodía –respondió Dumbledore-. Ya está bien. Lamentablemente, parece ser que fue atacada por la espalda, y no recuerda nada. Iban a tratar de recuperar su memoria inconsciente para ver si ahí encontraban algo.

-No nos podemos ir –dijo Harry-. No podemos dejar a la señora Helena sola.

Snape se quedó mirando a Harry. Parecía deprimido.

-Albus. No iremos a Hogwarts –dijo.

-¿Qué dices? –respondió el anciano, enojado-. ¡Acaso no te bastó con lo que ocurrió!

-Me quedaré aquí esta vez –se defendió Snape-. Yo los voy a proteger. No volveremos a pasar el verano encerrados en el castillo. Lo siento Albus, pero es mi última palabra.

Dumbledore parecía furioso. A Harry le daba miedo verlo así. Casi sintió alivio cuando dijo:

-Severus. Vamos a hablar a tu cuarto.

Ambos brujos se quedaron mirando por algunos segundos. Parecían estarse lanzando cuchillo con los ojos. Finalmente, Snape se puso de pie, y salió del cuarto. Parecía furioso también. Dumbledore lo siguió, y Harry escuchó la puerta del dormitorio de Snape abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza.

Harry se levantó de la cama. Tenía ganas de ir al baño, y darse una ducha. Cuando salió de su cuarto, sintió la tentación de escuchar lo que discutían del otro lado de la puerta de Snape. Pero se contuvo. No quería que lo descubrieran espiando, a pesar de que la curiosidad por saber lo carcomía. Los brujos no habían querido seguir discutiendo frente a él. ¿Le estarían ocultando algo?

D: ¡Oh vamos, chico! ¡No me salgas ahora con escrúpulos!

A: Aléjate de la tentación Harry. Ibas al baño, ¿recuerdas?

D: ¡Olvida el baño! ¿A quién le importa? ¡Harry TIENE que saber lo que ocurre! ¡Estamos hablando de su seguridad!

A: Tiene que haber una razón para que no le digan todo.

D: Tonterías. El chico casi muere ayer. Tiene todo el derecho a saber.

A: Ya tiene quien lo cuide. Es malo escuchar detrás de las puerta.

Harry se quedó unos segundos parado en el pasillo, sin decidirse. Finalmente, su curiosidad pudo más, y acercó el ojo a la cerradura. No alcanzó a ver ni escuchar nada. La puerta vibró, y se abrió casi de inmediato. Snape estaba parado ahí, y lo quedó mirando.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre la privacidad, Harry? –murmuró.

-Lo siento –dijo Harry-. Quería saber lo que está pasando. Usted nunca me dice nada.

Snape suspiró, negó con la cabeza.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde –le dijo. Luego lo apuntó con la varita, y a Harry le crecieron unas orejas peludas y unos bigotes.

-¡¿¡Qué hace! –preguntó Harry tocándose la cara y las orejas.

-Para que te acuerdes de que la curiosidad mató al gato –le dijo Snape. Luego volvió a cerrar la puerta y Harry sintió un hechizo. Intentó volver a mirar, pero era inútil. La puerta no volvió a vibrar, pero ya no se podía ver ni escuchar nada. Resignado a permanecer en la ignorancia, se fue al baño. El espejo le devolvió la imagen de un Harry con orejas y bigotes de gato.

Harry sintió un poco de rabia. Media hora antes Snape lo estaba abrazando y pidiéndole perdón. ¡Y luego lo dejaba con esa cara ridícula, sólo por querer enterarse de lo que estaba pasando! Era tan injusto.

000

Cuando Harry volvió a su cuarto, y se estaba terminando de vestir, sintió un ruido en la ventana. Fue a mirar, pensando que sería Sonia, pero no. La calle parecía vacía. Iba a devolverse, pero nuevamente sintió una piedrecilla golpear el vidrio. Y seguía sin verse nadie afuera.

Abrió la ventana con cuidado, para que nadie afuera pudiera ver sus orejas y sus bigotes. Miró con detención, pero no se veía a nadie. ¿Quién le estaba lanzando piedras a su ventana? Algunos segundos más tarde recibió la respuesta: una piedra envuelta en un pergamino. Estiró el pergamino, y lo leyó.

"Soy Draco. Recibí a Hedwig hace unos días, y te vine a ver apenas pude. Estoy afuera, escondido. No se lo digas a nadie. ¿Puedes salir?"

Harry dudó unos segundos. Luego se encogió de hombros. Snape tenía sus secretos. ¿Por qué no podría el también tener los suyos?

Salió despacio de su cuarto, y bajó la escalera. Vio a la señora Helena sentada en la sala, bordando como siempre, por la puerta entreabierta que salía al vestíbulo. Tenía un plan, y cogió un sombrero de hombre que decoraba un muro. Se lo puso, para tapar sus orejas, y confiaba en que los bigotes no se notarían mucho. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y salió. Podría saltar la reja, pensaba, pero ignoraba si las barreras mágicas que Dumbledore había puesto le permitirían salir. ¿Cómo saberlo?

D: ¡Bah! Sólo hay una manera de saberlo, chico.

A: Devuélvete, Harry. Avisa que tu amigo está afuera.

D: ¡No escuches a este cobarde! Sigue tu instinto. Sale a ver a tu amigo.

A: No obedezcas a este demonio, Harry. ¡Avisa a tus mayores! ¡Recibe a tu amigo adentro de la casa!

D: No les debes nada a ese par de brujos, Harry. No fueron ellos quienes te salvaron ayer. Tu amigo te espera. ¡Vamos! ¡Qué esperas!

Harry tomó aire, y se decidió. Atravesó el jardín, y saltó la reja sin grandes dificultades. Para su gran alivio, ninguna barrera le impidió salir. Nuevamente, la barrera debía ser para quienes querían _entrar _a la casa.

Una vez en la vereda, Harry sintió que le tocaban un brazo, y saltó asustado. Una voz que conocía muy bien dijo, a su lado:

-¡Soy yo Harry! –susurró Draco-. No te asustes. ¿Qué demonios le ocurrió a tu cara?

Harry miró preocupado hacia la casa, temiendo que alguien lo viera. Se puso a caminar para salir del campo visual de las ventanas. Escuchó los pasos de su amigo que lo seguían.

-Una venganza de Snape por espiarlo –respondió Harry sin darle importancia, pero acomodándose mejor el sombrero. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad, pero feliz, cuando se hubieron alejado. Sentía renacer en el esa complicidad del año anterior-. ¿Por qué estás escondido?

-Te vine a ver, obviamente –dijo Draco riendo-. Y estoy escondido porque no se supone que podía venir.

-¿Laure no sabe que estás aquí? –preguntó Harry alarmado.

-No. Ella está en misión en el extranjero. Va a estar fuera por algunos días.

-¿Y te dejó sólo? –preguntó Harry, extrañado.

-Si. Me costó que aceptara. Pero no tenía con quien dejarme, así que terminé convenciéndola de que se fuera y me dejara solo en la casa.

Harry soltó una risa burlona.

-Y supongo que saliste, a pesar de que no podías.

-Evidentemente.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste una capa de invisibilidad?

-No es una capa. Es una cadenita. Era parte de su equipo de trabajo. Un día la dejó olvidada, y yo me la dejé para mi. Ella cree que la perdió en una misión a la que fue ese día.

-¿Y no se la devolviste? –preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

-¡Estas loco! –se burló Draco-. Esta cosa es muy útil. Tenía muchos deseos que me la regalara. Ella decía que no, claro. Pero ya vez: ahora es mía. Y, de todos modos, en su trabajo le dieron otra.

-¿Y dónde fue Laure? –preguntó Harry.

-No me lo dijo. Secreto. Pero me aseguró que volvería el viernes. Así que tenemos tiempo.

-¿Y no será mejor que entremos a la casa? –preguntó Harry, algo paranoico después del ataque del día anterior.

-¡Estás loco! –exclamó Draco, alarmado-. No quiero que nadie se entere que salí. Le irían con el cuento a Lau. Además, te vengo a invitar a una fiesta secreta.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Harry asustado, pero entusiasmado.

-Supe que mis padres se fueron de vacaciones a Grecia –explicó Draco-. Y mi casa... o sea la de mis padres, quedó sola. Está protegida, claro, pero yo sé como entrar y burlar a los elfos. Ya estuve ahí esta madrugada. Tienen un montón de tragos, y una cava que te mueres. Te quería invitar a que vinieras. ¿Sería posible que te pegaras una escapadita sin que nadie lo note?

-Difícil –murmuró Harry-. Tendría que ser en la noche, mientras duermen. ¿Cómo podemos ir a la casa de tus padres?

-En el autobús noctángulo, o en escoba –dijo Draco-. Yo todavía no sé aparecerme, pero recuperé de la bodega de la casa mi escoba vieja, la que usaba antes de que me regalaran la Nimbus.

-¿Viniste en escoba? –preguntó Harry.

-Si. Usé el autobús para ir a casa de mis padres. Pero no quiero usarlo muy seguido, porque me podrían reconocer y comenzar a hacer preguntas. Así que ahora estoy usando mi vieja Cometa.

-Yo tendría que ir a buscar mi escoba a casa de Sonia –murmuró Harry, pensando en voz alta.

-¿Sonia? ¿Quién es Sonia? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

-Una vecina –explicó Harry-. El sábado pasado usé mi escoba para ir a su casa, y luego se me quedó ahí.

-¿Y por qué no se la pediste? –preguntó Draco, extrañado.

-Ella es muggle. Fui en escoba, y con mi capa invisible, porque no me dejaban salir. Pero luego me fueron a buscar a su casa, y tuve que volver caminando y dejar mi capa y mi escoba escondidos en su jardín.

-No entiendo –dijo Draco.

-No importa –respondió Harry, tras un suspiro-. El asunto es que mi escoba se encuentra escondida en su jardín, tapada con mi capa. Y no he podido ir a recuperarlas, porque han pasado algunas cosas en la casa.

-Yo puedo ir, si me dices dónde está –ofreció Draco.

Harry pensó que era una buena idea. Le explicó a su amigo cual era la casa, y en qué lugar del jardín estaban. Draco, invisible y con escoba, estuvo en un par de minutos a su lado con sus cosas.

-¿Qué sería de ti sin mi, estimado Potter? –se burló Draco pasándoselas. Harry se fijó en los alrededores, pero no había nadie. Rápidamente se cubrió con la capa de su padre.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, mi querido Malfoy –se burló el ahora invisible Harry-. ¿Cómo lo haremos esta noche, entonces?

-Estaré fuera de tu casa a la medianoche –explicó Draco-. Sale a mi encuentro, con tu escoba y tu capa. De ahí volaremos a la casa de mis padres.

-¿Cuánto nos tardaremos? –preguntó Harry, algo preocupado.

-Yo me demoré poco más de dos horas –explicó Draco-. Pero no sabía bien dónde estaba tu casa. Ahora que ya conozco el camino, y volando rápido, creo que podremos ir en una hora y media.

-¿Y volveremos antes de que amanezca? –preguntó Harry, intentando que no se le notara su nerviosismo.

-¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Draco con algo de burla.

-No. Pero es que no me gustaría que Snape notara mi ausencia.

-Vamos a estar fuera unas horas, durante la noche –lo tranquilizó Draco-. Snape no tiene por qué saberlo.

-Está bien –murmuró Harry. Pero estaba algo preocupado. Miró hacia la casa de la señora Helena. ¿Qué pasaba si al entrar descubría que Dumbledore había conseguido convencer a Snape de volver a Hogwarts? ¿Qué pasaría si decidía volver ese mismo día?

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco, intuyendo por su silencio que algo andaba mal.

-Es que es posible que Snape y yo tengamos que volver a Hogwarts –explicó Harry-. Hubo un ataque ayer... Y Dumbledore está ahora en la casa, intentando convencer a Snape de volver al colegio.

-¡Otra vez! –exclamó Draco-. No puedes dejar que te hagan eso, Harry. ¿Y qué demonios pasó?

Harry le contó todo, y cuando terminó ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Es extraño –murmuró Draco-. Según Lau, Tú-sabes-quien no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida. Pero si la marca apareció sobre tu casa... Ya no sé qué pensar. ¿Habrá salido en El Profeta?

-No tengo idea.

-¿Tú qué piensas, Harry? –preguntó Draco, inseguro.

-No sé, Draco. Pero ayer casi muero. De hecho, tengo la sensación de que no debería escaparme esta noche.

-¿Crees que es una trampa? –preguntó Draco ofendido.

-¡Claro que no! –aseguró Harry-. Pero Snape estará paranoico ahora, y no sé qué va a pasar si se le ocurre entrar a mi cuarto durante la noche, y no me encuentra.

-¿Entra a verte a tu cuarto cuando estás durmiendo? –se asombró Draco.

-No. Creo. Pero ahora anda medio extraño –dijo Harry, pensando en todo lo que lo había abrazado al despertarlo-. No sé. Tal vez sería mejor que no fuéramos. ¿No prefieres venir a casa de la señora Helena? Podríamos divertirnos ahí, y le podríamos decir a Snape que no le dijera nada a tu prima.

-¿Y Dumbledore? ¡Si me acabas de decir que también está en la casa!

-Es verdad –admitió Harry.

Finalmente, volvieron al plan inicial. Pero como Harry no sabía si se irían a Hogwarts, y no tenía a Hedwig para avisarle, quedaron en que Draco esperaría a Harry sólo hasta las doce y media. Si no salía hasta ese momento, Draco volvería a su casa solo.

Draco se fue volando, y Harry volvió a la casa. Ahora que tenía la escoba, y que estaba envuelto en su capa, no le costó nada volar hasta la ventana de su cuarto. La barrera de seguridad que habían puesto lo debía haber reconocido, ya que no sonó. Suspiró aliviado al ver que no había nadie en su dormitorio. Entró, y escondió rápidamente su escoba envuelta en la capa sobre la estantería más alta. Iba a salir para dejar el sobrero en su lugar cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Era Snape. ¡Por suerte había alcanzado a volver justo a tiempo!

D: ¡Uf! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

A: ¿Sabes qué? Creo que preferiría que lo descubrieran ahora.

D: ¡¿¡Estás loco!

A: No. Creo que Harry está a punto de cometer un gran error.

D: Ya salió el Señor Optimismo. ¡Deja de ser tan grave! ¡Tiene casi 16 años! ¡Es normal que se junte con sus amigos!

A: Si sé... Pero es que, no sé... Creo que sería mejor que dijera lo que está pasando, y que se juntara con su amigo dónde los pudieran cuidar.

-¿Qué haces con ese sombrero? –preguntó Snape divertido.

-Tapando las orejas que me puso –murmuró Harry, intentando calmar su corazón después del susto-. ¿Me las puede quitar por favor?

-Mmm. Lo voy a pensar –dijo Snape, en tono burlón.

-¿Y Dumbledore? –preguntó Harry, recordando la conversación que no le habían dejado escuchar.

Eso borró la sonrisa de la cara de Snape. Ni siquiera se molestó en corregirle que era "profesor Dumbledore" y no "Dumbledore" a secas. Sin contestar, se fue a sentar a la cama que ahora estaba hecha (Dobby debía haberla hecho).

-Ven, Harry. Tenemos que conversar –dijo muy serio.

Harry lo miró con algo de aprehensión. Esa cara de funeral y ese "tenemos que hablar" no presagiaban nada bueno. Sin embargo, tampoco es que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Se fue a sentar con el brujo, resignado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué estaban hablando que no querían que yo escuchara?

-No estábamos hablando ningún secreto –respondió Snape algo incómodo-. Estábamos discutiendo. Y... digamos... Albus quería insultarme sin espectadores.

Harry lo quedó mirando, sorprendido.

-Albus no quería decirme delante de ti lo que pensaba de mi en ese momento.

-¿Y lo insultó todo este tiempo? –preguntó Harry sin creerle.

-No, claro que no. Pero el resto ya lo sabes. El director piensa que es preferible que volvamos a Hogwarts.

-No quiero pasar otra vez las vacaciones encerrado en el colegio –gruñó Harry.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco.

-¿Y? ¿En qué quedaron? –preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta.

Snape suspiró.

-Albus está intentando convencer a la señora Helena de que nos deje ir.

-¿Entonces nos iremos?

-Albus piensa que estás en gran peligro. Si no te llevo a Hogwarts, quiere que hable con tus tíos y te deje en casa de ellos, para reestablecer la protección que la sangre de tu tía te puede proveer.

-¿¡¿Me va a devolver con los Dursley? –preguntó Harry, asustado y dolido.

-No. Antes me entierro en Hogwarts contigo.

-Yo me quiero quedar aquí –gruñó Harry-. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerle caso a Dumbledore?

-El _profesor_ Dumbledore, Harry –lo corrigió Snape, mecánicamente. Pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte-. Estoy en una posición delicada –explicó-. Ya lo mandé al diablo la semana pasada. Le dije que no se metiera en nuestras vidas. Pero pasó lo que pasó, y ahora me encuentro sin argumentos.

-¿Y su familia en Bulgaria? –preguntó Harry, con una súbita inspiración-. Si Dumbledore logra convencer a la señora Helena de que nos deje ir, eso no nos obliga a irnos necesariamente a Hogwarts. ¿Podrían adivinar los que hayan hecho el ataque que nos fuimos a Bulgaria?

-Si. Podrían. Y, de todos modos, no sabemos quién o quienes están detrás del ataque –respondió Snape preocupado.

-¿Y si nos fuéramos a la casa de Sirius? –sugirió Harry, desesperado. No quería volver a Privet Drive, le traía demasiados recuerdos tristes. Pero tampoco quería volver a pasar un verano como el anterior. Prefería enfrentar los recuerdos tristes, antes que aburrirse encerrado en el castillo donde pasaría luego todo el año escolar.

-¿Querrías volver a vivir ahí? –preguntó Snape sorprendido.

-No. Pero prefiero ir a cualquier parte antes que al colegio, o a casa de los Dursley –aseguró Harry.

-Te entiendo –aseguró Snape-. Pero si nos quedamos aquí, quiero que entiendas que no podrás salir libremente. Se acabaron las escapadas a la casa de la vecina. No más fiestas en la noche, no más piscina en la mañana...

-¿Edelmira le contó lo del sábado, entonces? –preguntó Harry, algo preocupado.

-Si. Cuando llamé el domingo por la noche para saber cómo estaban –explicó Snape-. También me dijo lo de tu escoba. ¿Qué es eso de que la dejaste en el colegio?

-La señora Helena quería destruirla –se quejó Harry-. ¡No podía entregársela!

-Eso supuse –murmuró Snape-. No te preocupes, no dejaré que te la quite. ¿Dónde la tienes?

-Está ahí –dijo Harry indicando la estantería más alta-. Envuelta en la capa de mi padre. Por eso no la encontraron –mintió. Cruzó los dedos para que Snape no se la confiscara. ¡La necesitaría en la noche!

-Está bien –respondió Snape-. Es un buen escondite, supongo, si ya la buscó aquí y no la encontró. La dejaremos ahí. ¿La usaste para ir dónde la vecina?

Harry dudó unos segundos. Si le decía la verdad, Snape se preguntaría cómo la recuperó. Y no tenía como explicarle eso sin delatar a Draco. De modo que decidió apegarse a la versión oficial.

-No. Me salí por la puerta, y salté la reja, cómo un muggle. No me arriesgaría a que Sonia me viera volando. Ella es muggle.

-Entiendo –dijo Snape, creyéndole-. ¿Me juras entonces que no usarás tu escoba y tu capa para salir? ¿No necesito llevármelas?

-No. No se preocupe –mintió Harry. Puso cara de tranquilidad, pero sentía un nido de gusanos en el estómago.

A: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

D: Jajajaja... ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!

-Si estás conmigo en esto, entonces nos quedaremos, digan lo que digan. Pero no quiero más escapadas. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? –preguntó Snape tendiéndole la mano.

Harry se sintió avergonzado. No podía hacerle eso. No podía. ¿O si podía?

-Está bien –dijo, dándole la mano y cerrando así el trato.

Snape se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Entonces bajaré a hablar con los ancianos, a decirles que nosotros decidimos quedarnos aquí –dijo con decisión-. Y aprovecharé de decirle a Dobby que prepare el desayuno, que me muero del hambre.

Harry se quedó sentado en la cama mirando la puerta, y sintiéndose como un miserable gusano. No podía hacerle eso a Snape. El brujo confiaba en él. Pero tampoco tenía como avisarle a Draco que no viniera. Y no quería dejarlo esperando en la calle, en la noche, y no salir. Se había comprometido con él. ¿Qué podía hacer?

D: Conserva la calma, Harry. Los compromisos son los compromisos.

A: ¡Justamente! Se acaba de comprometer a no hacer tonterías.

D: Pero antes se había comprometido con su amigo...

A: ¡No lo escuches Harry! Tú sabes que eso que planearon está mal. Lo sientes en tu estómago.

D: ¡Cállate emplumado! A Harry le molesta el estómago porque tiene hambre. ¡Ve a comer, chico! ¡Te sentirás mejor!

A: (llenando la boca de Diablito con plumas) Harry, escúchame a mi. Habla con Snape. Cuéntale todo. Si quieres a Draco, no permitirás que se arriesgue.

D: Hmmmpf. Grmblmmmpf.

000

Edelmira llegó a tiempo para el almuerzo. Estaba pálida, y venía escoltada por cuatro aurores de civil, que se fueron tras recomendarle que saliera lo menos posible sola.

-¡Harry! –gritó contenta al verlo, y le dio un gran abrazo-. Siento tanto lo que pasó. Yo no sabía nada...

-Lo sé, señora Edelmira –contestó Harry, disfrutando del abrazo (¡era el día de los abrazos!)-. No se preocupe. Así son estas cosas.

Dobby ya había preparado el almuerzo (un estofado), de modo que Edelmira no tuvo más que sentarse a la mesa. Miró al elfo con desconfianza, luego de que le explicaron que no estaba alucinando. Parecía preguntarse si le quitaría su lugar en la cocina.

No fue un almuerzo agradable. Dumbledore, la señora Helena y Snape parecían enojados los unos con los otros. Harry todavía no sabía si Snape los había logrado convencer, pero por la cara del director supuso que Snape no había cedido. La señora Helena miraba a Dumbledore enojada, pero también miraba a su niño como si la hubiese ofendido. Dumbledore miraba a Snape como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a lanzar una maldición. Edelmira no intervino. Comió en silencio, y con cara de amargura.

A Harry le costaba tragar. Había pensado que comiendo se le pasaría la molestia que sentía en el estómago. Pero no. Al contrario: sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

Dobby acababa de traer el postre (frutillas con crema batida), cuando Dumbledore rompió el denso silencio.

-Severus. No puedo dejar que te quedes –dijo con una voz que intentaba ser autoritaria.

-¡Basta Albus! –espetó Snape-. Ya hablamos de esto. Ya te dije que no iremos a Hogwarts. Harry y yo nos quedamos.

-¡Ya lo escuchó! –intervino la señora Helena-. Mi niño y Harry se quedan. ¡No sea majadero!

-¡Al menos deja que me lleva a Harry! –insistió Dumbledore.

-¡Ya te dije que no! –gritó Snape golpeando la mesa con el puño. Su copa de agua se dio vuelta, y Dobby apareció de inmediato a secar.

-¡Llevo años preocupándome de su seguridad! –insistió el anciano-. Y tú lo dejaste solo. Estará más seguro con sus tíos que aquí contigo.

-¡Yo te dije que no tenías que irte a Bulgaria! –gritó la anciana a Snape-. ¡Ves lo que te pasa, malcriado, por no hacerle caso a tu tía abuela!

-No me pienso ir dónde mis tíos –intervino Harry con seguridad-. ¡Ni lo piensen!

-Tú, Harry, no te metas –dijo Dumbledore, enojado-. Eres demasiado irresponsable. No se te puede dejar solo. Harás lo que se te diga, y se acabó.

-¡No le hables así, esto no es Hogwarts! –espetó Snape.

-¡Llevo años preocupándome por él, Severus, y le hablo como quiero! –respondió Dumbledore.

Harry jamás había visto ni a Dumbledore ni a Snape en ese estado. Si fueran perros, se hubieran estado mordiendo.

-¡Es MI ahijado! –dijo Snape poniéndose de pie.

-¡Pero TÚ no te preocupas lo suficiente! –respondió Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie también.

-No pensabas lo mismo el verano pasado... –le recordó Snape, con ironía.

-Tú no me desafiabas así, y tampoco arriesgabas la vida del chico –respondió Dumbledore, picado.

-¡No hablen de mi como si no estuviera! –se quejó Harry.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE! –le gritaron Dumbledore y Snape al mismo tiempo.

Un fuerte sonido los dejó callados a todos, de inmediato. La anciana se había puesto de pie, y había golpeado con fuerza su bastón contra la mesa, entre los puestos de ambos brujos. Varias frutillas que quedaban en la fuente saltaron, y rodaron por la mesa dejando caminitos de crema sobre el mantel.

-¡CALLAOS USTEDES DOS! ¡_AMBOS_! –gritó la anciana- ¡Sólo YO grito en mi casa!

En ese momento Edelmira se echó a llorar, y corrió a la cocina. La señora Helena miró a Dumbledore y a Snape con odio.

-¡Ven lo que hacen! –los reprendió-. Hombres... –agregó como si fuera un insulto, y tras eso se fue a la cocina a consolar a su fiel Edelmira.

Dumbledore se acercó a Harry, y le tomó un brazo.

-Vamos Harry –le dijo.

-¡No te vas a llevar a Harry! –dijo Snape sacando su varita, y tomando el otro brazo de Harry-. No tienes ningún derecho.

-Me lo voy a llevar adónde esté seguro, con o sin tu consentimiento Severus –dijo Dumbledore.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! –murmuró Snape apuntándolo.

-¿Piensas que me lo puedes impedir, Severus? –preguntó Dumbledore, con algo de burla.

Harry notó que Dumbledore parecía de pronto menos anciano, y mucho más poderoso que Snape. Temiendo que terminara haciendo ceder a Snape, y que se lo llevara donde los Dursley, se soltó de ambos brazos y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

En la cocina, Edelmira se encontraba llorando como una magdalena. La señora Helena le tenía tomada una mano, y Dobby le tenía tomada la otra. Ambos intentaban en vano consolarla.

-Todo esto es mi culpa –decía Edelmira entre hipos.

-¡De ningún modo! –dijo la veterana-. La culpa es de mi niño, por dejar su lugar en esta casa. Y de ese anciano dominante. ¡Cómo se puede ser TAN mandón, Dios mío! –agregó gritando.

Harry sonrió a pesar de la situación, pensando en lo irónico que sonaba que la señora Helena encontrara a otra persona mandona. Eso si que era ver la paja en el ojo ajeno...

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó en el comedor, y Harry volvió corriendo y temiendo que se hubieran matado.

Ahí estaba Snape, solo.

-¿Dónde está Dumbledore? –preguntó Harry.

-Se fue –murmuró Snape. Parecía deprimido.

Harry se acercó. Dudó unos segundos. Quería abrazarlo, decirle algo para que se sintiera mejor. Suponía que pelear con Dumbledore tenía que haberlo afectado mucho. Pero no sabía qué hacer.

-Gracias por no dejar que me llevara –dijo finalmente.

Snape suspiró. Se pasó la mano por la cara.

-No estoy tan seguro de que haya sido una buena idea –respondió-. Tal vez tiene razón, y no estoy privilegiando tu seguridad. No sé.

Snape agarró a Harry, y le dio un abrazo.

-Espero no estar cometiendo un error –murmuró.

Harry se sintió mareado. Podrido. Recordó lo que pensaban hacer con Draco. No podían hacer eso. Harry sentía que no podía salirse en la noche, después de que Snape había peleado con Dumbledore para que pudiera quedarse.

En eso apareció la señora Helena.

-¿Se fue el viejo loco? –preguntó enojada.

-Si tía –respondió Snape-. Y no creo que vuelva –agregó bajito, con amargura.

Edelmira volvió al comedor también. Traía puesto el delantal. Aparentemente, Dobby también se había ido.

**AN:** ¿Qué creen que hará Harry? ¿Ganará Diablito o Angelito:) ¡Déjenme reviews!


	14. Los no tan amigos

**Capítulo 14 Los no tan amigos**

Harry (ya sin orejas ni bigotes) pasó la tarde sentado en la sala, con Snape y la señora Helena. La anciana actuaba con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se pasó la tarde preguntándole a su niño por los Krum. Snape no hablaba mucho, contestando a la mayoría de las preguntas con monosílabos. Parecía descompuesto e inseguro. Harry no recordaba haberlo visto jamás así.

Las horas pasaron lentamente. Mientras afuera el cielo se oscurecía, Harry se enteró de que la familia de Viktor vivía en el campo, que se dedicaban al cultivo de tabaco, y que tenían algunas ovejas. A Harry le costaba imaginar una familia de magos dedicada a eso. También se enteró de que vivía toda la familia junta, en una gran casa, muy antigua, cerca de un lugar llamado Zlatograd. Todavía vivían ambos abuelos de Viktor, Malva Menis y Miles Krum. Tenían dos hijos vivos, Selina Krum y Gregory Krum, el padre de Viktor. Habían tenido una hija llamada Malva, que era mayor que Selina pero menor que Gregory, y que había muerto de bebé. Gregory Krum estaba casado con una mujer quince años menor que él llamada Viktoria Contacosin, con la que tenían tres hijos. Viktor era el mayor, con sus diecinueve años, y le seguían dos niñas: Greer de doce y Dora de nueve. La tía de Viktor, Selina, de unos cuarenta y tantos, era soltera. Pero tenía una hija de catorce años llamada Sophia. Y ese era el clan Krum. Nueve personas. También se enteró Harry de que habían recibido a Snape con los brazos abiertos, y que Hermione ya prácticamente parecía formar parte de la familia. Harry sintió un poco de envidia por su amiga y por Snape. ¡El también quería una familia así! Con tíos, primos, abuelos, hermanos... Deseó que Snape lo llevara a Bulgaria a conocerlos.

A medida que la hora pasaba, a Harry le costaba más distraerse con la conversación. Se sentía nervioso por lo que harían con Draco. Se sentía culpable. Terriblemente culpable. Sentía que lo correcto sería hablar con Snape, y contarle todo. Pero también sentía que con eso traicionaría a Draco. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que estar tan llena de decisiones complicadas?

000

La familia cenó esa noche en un clima de tensa imitación de la normalidad. Sin ponerse en ningún momento de acuerdo, los tres adultos optaron por fingir que nada había pasado. La señora Helena habló por todos, como siempre lo hacía, contando sus habituales historias y arreglando el mundo. Snape le seguía la corriente, como siempre. Y Edelmira había preparado una rica cena (con papas fritas), como tantas otras veces.

Harry no disfrutó de nada. Aunque todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, aunque exteriormente todo estaba bien, él sentía que algo andaba mal. Sus tripas no lo engañaban. Estaba nervioso. Cuando Edelmira trajo una tartaleta de postre, Harry se sintió mareado. Se paró rápidamente y corrió al baño a vomitar.

Estaba vaciando hasta su primera papilla cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta del baño.

-¿Estás bien Harry? –preguntó Snape desde el pasillo.

-Si –mintió-. Ya bajo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda?

-No.

Pasaron algunos segundos, y escuchó los pasos de Snape alejarse. Le vino otra arcada, pero ya no le quedaba nada que vomitar. Se puso de pie, tiró la cadena y se fue a lavar la boca y la cara. Se sentía mejor, pero todavía algo le molestaba en el estómago, cerca del ombligo. El nido de gusanos seguía ahí. Se miró al espejo. Estaba pálido. ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿O eran los puros nervios?

A: Es tu conciencia, Harry.

D: No, señor. Son las papas fritas y la crema de las frutillas.

A: ¡Su conciencia!

D: ¡Mucha grasa!

A: ¡CONCIENCIA!

D: ¡GRASA!

Cuando volvió al comedor ya no quedaba nadie, y Edelmira había levantado la mesa. Snape y la anciana habían vuelto a la sala, dónde Harry escuchó la televisión prendida. No tenía deseos de ver a Snape. No quería que le hiciera preguntas. No quería mentir. Pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad. Se fue a la cocina, dónde Edelmira estaba lavando la loza.

-¿Le ayudo? –preguntó Harry, tomando el paño de secar sin esperar la respuesta.

-Si quieres –le dijo Edelmira, sonriendo. ¡Claro que quería que Harry le ayudara!-. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Harry no contestó, y fingió estar concentrado en dejar sin pelusa el vaso que estaba secando.

-¿No me quieres contar qué te pasa? –insistió Edelmira.

-No me pasa nada –mintió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ha sido un día difícil. Eso es todo.

-Si –admitió Edelmira, enjuagando una ensaladera-. Es verdad.

Pasaron un buen rato trabajando en silencio, hasta que Edelmira volvió a la carga.

-¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Te duele el estómago? A mi no me engañas. Estás pálido.

-No. Creo que fue mucha grasa por un día. La crema de las frutillas, las papas fritas...

-Si, es un poco pesado –admitió Edelmira-. ¿Pero vomitaste no?

Harry sintió que se le encendía el rostro. ¿Todos se tenían que enterar? ¿Tan evidente había sido? ¿O Snape se había dado cuenta y les había dicho?

-¿Por qué te da vergüenza? –preguntó Edelmira-. No hay por qué. Si te pregunto es porque quiero saber si estás enfermo. Te puedo preparar algo más liviano. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No –murmuró Harry. No tenía ganas de seguir siendo interrogado. Volvió a colgar el paño y agregó-. Me siento cansado. Me voy a ir a dormir.

Edelmira no dijo nada, pero lo miró preocupada.

000

Harry miró la hora en el despertador de su mesita de noche. ¡Eran recién las nueve! Faltaban tres horas para que Draco llegara. Estaba cada vez más nervioso. Si hubiera podido comunicarse con Draco, le habría dicho que no iría. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. No tenía cómo avisarle. ¿Dónde estaría Hedwig?

Se dejó caer en la cama, y cerró los ojos. Intentó relajarse y controlar su respiración. Trató de calmar los músculos de su estómago. Estaba tenso. Sentía que estaba a punto de cometer un gran error. ¿Qué podía salir mal? No tenía idea. Y, sin embargo, estaba asustado.

Pasadas las nueve y media ya no aguantó más. Draco tendría que perdonarlo. Bajó corriendo la escalera antes de alcanzar a arrepentirse, y entró a la sala jadeando. Tanto la anciana como Snape levantaron la vista de la pantalla, en la que un tipo con cara de espía se paseaba por unos pasillos de aspecto futurista.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Snape alarmado poniéndose de pie, varita en mano.

-Si. O sea, no. ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted? –preguntó Harry.

-Este niño tiene cara de enfermo, Severus –intervino la anciana.

-Vamos –dijo Snape acompañándolo hasta su cuarto.

Cuando estuvo en su cuarto, Harry estuvo tentado de arrepentirse, y no decirle nada. Pero luego se imaginó a Draco volando solo por la vida, o a ambos solos enfrentando un montón de mortifagos. Sintió otro retorcijón de tripas. Sintió que Snape le ponía una mano en la frente.

-No pareces tener fiebre. ¿Qué sientes? ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Te duele algo?

"Me duele la conciencia" pensó Harry con remordimiento.

-No. Es que tengo que decirle algo. Pero me da miedo –confesó Harry. Snape lo quedó mirando, alarmado.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste ahora? ¿En que lío estás metido?

-No hago nada todavía. Es por eso que quiero hablar con usted. Es que... –Harry no sabía cómo explicarle. Snape suspiró. Estaba bien tentado de darle veritaserum.

-¿Es que QUÉ, Harry? –preguntó impaciente.

-Había planeado salir hoy –admitió Harry, bajando la vista.

-¿QUÉ? –gritó Snape-. ¡Ni lo pienses! ¿Y adónde querías ir?

-Draco me invitó a su casa –confesó Harry.

-¿Y por qué su prima no me preguntó a mi primero, antes de invitarte? –preguntó Snape, entendiendo mal.

-No. Laure no lo sabe. Laure no está. Y Draco me invitó a la casa de sus padres, no al departamento de Laure –explicó Harry, con la vista en el suelo.

-¿¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS? –gritó Snape, algo fuera de si. Respiró profundamente, e intentó calmarse-. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que son sus padres?

-Si. Pero ellos no están –dijo Harry. Snape quería estrangularlo, pero se contuvo y lo escuchó-. Están de vacaciones en Grecia. Draco fue a su casa, aprovechando que ahora está sola, y que Laure no está tampoco. Y vino esta mañana a invitarme. Estará aquí a medianoche. Los planes eran ir en escoba, y volver antes de que amaneciera. Pensamos que usted no se daría cuenta. Pero lo he estado pensando, y ya no creo que sea tan buena idea. Por eso se lo conté. No quiero ir. O sea: tengo deseos de ir, pero creo que puede ser peligroso. Y no quiero meter a Draco en problemas. Pero tampoco quiero que le pase nada. Eso.

Snape respiró profundamente otra vez, sin contestar. Luego miró la hora.

-Voy a matar a Walters –murmuró-. ¿Te dijo Draco dónde pasaría el día?

-No, pero entiendo que sigue en el departamento de su prima. Creo que sólo fue a echar un vistazo a casa de sus padres, esta mañana.

-Voy a buscarlo –decidió Snape.

-¿Puedo ir con usted? –preguntó Harry.

-No. Quédate en la casa –dijo Snape yendo hacia la puerta.

-Pero usted dijo que no me dejaría solo –dijo Harry siguiéndolo-. Además, quiero asegurarme de que no lo trate mal. ¡Draco me va a odiar por haberlo delatado! Quiero poder explicarle.

Harry lo alcanzó en el vestíbulo, dónde Snape se estaba poniendo su capa.

-Me voy a aparecer, Harry. Tú todavía no puedes.

-Pero usted se puede aparecer conmigo –insistió Harry.

-Tendré que volver con Draco. Prefiero cargar con uno y no con dos –respondió Snape secamente.

Harry sintió que le pateaban el estómago. ¿Eso era para él? ¿Una carga?

Snape pareció entender que Harry acababa de malinterpretar sus palabras, porque de inmediato explicó:

-Me refiero a que aparecerse cargando a alguien ya es difícil. Cargar a dos personas es todavía más peligroso. No quiero hacerte correr ese riesgo. Ni a ti, ni a Draco. ¿Esta bien?

-Si. Supongo que si –murmuró Harry.

Snape le pasó un brazo por el hombro, y lo acercó. Harry aceptó aliviado el abrazo. Snape no parecía estar enojado con él, como había temido.

-Gracias por contármelo todo. Te prometo que no estrangularé a Draco, aunque ganas no me faltan.

000

Harry miraba a cada instante por la ventana de la sala, preocupado. La señora Helena insistía en que se quedara quieto, que la desconcentraba de la película. Edelmira, que había llegado a ver la televisión con ellos, ya había desistido de intentar que Harry se quedara sentado a su lado. ¡Harry parecía tener un resorte en el trasero, levantándose a mirar por la ventana al menor ruido!

Snape no se tardó tanto. No había pasado ni media hora cuando Harry lo vio aparecerse a pocos metros de la reja. Traía a Draco por la fuerza, que parecía furioso y cargaba una mochila. Harry corrió a recibirlos. Apenas entraron en el vestíbulo, Draco apuntó a su amigo con el dedo.

-Me las vas a pagar. ¡Traidor!

La señora Helena y Edelmira, escuchando el alboroto, salieron al vestíbulo a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Quién es este niño, mi niño? –preguntó la anciana con curiosidad.

Draco pareció olvidar por un momento su ira, al escuchar a la viejita llamar "mi niño" a Snape.

-Su nombre es Draco Malfoy, tía –explicó Snape-. Se va a quedar con nosotros hasta el viernes. Espero no sea un inconveniente.

-Mientras no me traigas todo un ejercito, no hay problemas –respondió la anciana riendo-. Pero uno más, ¿por qué habría de ser un problema?

Snape pensó que Draco y Harry juntos SI representaban una amenaza. Pero prefirió no decírselo.

-Ella es Helena Hartmann, mi tía abuela –explicó el brujo a Draco, y lo empujó ligeramente hacia ella-. Y la de al lado es la señora Edelmira Morales.

-Mucho gusto –dijo el chico dándoles, la mano, entendiendo la indirecta (se educado y ve a saludar).

-¿Conoces a Harry? –preguntó la anciana indicando al chico.

-Si, somos amigos del colegio –explicó Harry, respondiendo él a la pregunta.

-EX amigos –murmuró Draco, y lo miró con odio.

-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde –intervino Snape-. Voy a instalar Draco con Harry.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Edelmira.

-No será necesario, Edelmira –respondió Snape-. Gracias.

Draco miró a Harry con desconfianza, y no muy dispuesto a estar cerca de él. Harry miró a Draco con algo de miedo. Ninguno de los dos parecía deseoso de compartir cuarto.

Pero Snape no tenía deseos de tener más problemas ese día. Los chicos harían lo que les dijera, y punto. Agarró al reticente Draco del brazo derecho, al temeroso Harry del izquierdo, y los obligó a subir la escalera.

-Tuve que hacerlo –murmuró Harry a modo de disculpa, mientras subían.

-No hablo con malditos cobardes traidores –gruñó Draco.

-¡Cállense! –ordenó Snape.

Snape los soltó cuando ya estuvieron en el cuarto de Harry.

-No tiene ningún derecho a secuestrarme de este modo –se quejó Draco de inmediato, sobándose el brazo-. Ya se lo dije. Me iré de aquí. Laure me dio permiso para quedarme solo en el departamento. ¡Ya va a ver cuando ella sepa que me fue a sacar de ahí! –terminó amenazándolo.

-Si –respondió Snape secamente-. ¡Te aseguro que hablaré con tu prima! Me va a tener que escuchar. ¡Y tú vas a ver cuando ella sepa que te fuiste a meter a la casa de tu padre!

-¡Ya le dije que es mentira! –respondió Draco, colorado-. Harry inventó esas cosas, para perjudicarme.

-¡No es verdad! –se defendió Harry-. Tú mismo me contaste que habías ido. Se lo dije a Snape porque no quiero que te pase nada malo. ¡Y no porque sea un cobarde, ni un traidor!

-Harry, para ti soy PROFESOR Snape –gruñó Snape.

-Lo siento –murmuró Harry, arrepentido.

-Está bien –respondió Snape, y le dirigió una breve sonrisa. Estaba contento con la actitud de Harry. El hecho de que el chico hubiese confiado en él, y no se hubiera lanzado sin pensar a hacer algo que lo pusiera en peligro, lo hacía sentirse muy satisfecho.

Draco aprovechó la distracción, y desapareció (con la cadenita, claro). Snape saltó de inmediato, y siguió los pasos que bajaban corriendo la escalera.

-Draco, ¡espera! –le dijo corriendo detrás de él.

Pero Draco no le contestó. Snape llegó al vestíbulo. Medio desesperado (ya que no podía ver dónde estaba), sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta de salida.

-_¡Stupefy!_

Snape supuso bien adonde estaría Draco. El rayo dio en el blanco y se escuchó el "tump" de un cuerpo al caer. La mochila de Draco cayó al suelo, haciéndose visible. Snape se acercó, esperando encontrarlo cubierto con una capa de invisibilidad como la de Harry. Se sorprendió al ver que no era así. Draco parecía _ser _invisible.

Edelmira y la señora Helena nuevamente se habían asomado al vestíbulo para ver qué pasaba. Se sorprendieron al ver que Snape tomaba algo invisible del suelo, que parecía pesar. Luego tomó también la mochila.

-Es Draco –dijo Snape, respondiendo a la pregunta que sus caras delataban-. No se preocupen. Yo me ocuparé.

Y tras esto subió llevando al chico en brazos, siguiendo a Harry (que había estado mirando desde la escalera, y subió de inmediato al ver que venían de vuelta).

-¿Cómo te hiciste invisible? –preguntó Snape a Draco, cuando dejó caer la mochila al suelo, y lo dejó sobre la cama y le quitó el hechizo.

-No es asunto suyo, profesor –murmuró Draco, enojado por no haber alcanzado a escapar.

-¿Harry, tú sabes cómo lo hace? –preguntó Snape con impaciencia.

Harry casi podía adivinar la cara de su amigo, y decidió no echarlo más al agua.

-No señor –murmuró mirando el piso.

Snape lo miró inquisitivamente, suponiendo que SI sabía, pero que no se lo quería decir para no pelearse más con su amigo. Suspiró. Estaba cansado. Había sido un día terrible. Y tener que hacerse cargo de un Draco rebelde no mejoraba en nada la situación.

-Draco, hazte visible –insistió.

-¡No!

Snape lo apuntó con su varita, de la cual comenzó a salir un polvo blanco. Aunque Draco no se hizo visible con eso, el volumen que el polvo no pudo llenar delató el cuerpo del chico. Sin decir nada Snape lo agarró, lo volvió boca abajo en la cama, y le dio un par de palmadas dónde se notaba que estaba el trasero.

-¡Dime cómo te haces invisible! –insistió Snape, amenazante.

Draco no respondió, se notaba que estaba intentando escapar hacia el otro lado de la cama. Pero no se pudo dar ese lujo, porque Snape volvió a lanzar más polvo y, localizándolo, lo agarró y lo volvió a poner boca abajo sobre la cama. Ya había levantado la mano para darle otra palmada, cuando Harry intervino.

-¡No! Espere… –el chico tragó saliva, y agregó:- es una cadenita que tiene en el cuello.

Snape bajó la mano, y buscó en el cuello del chico. Draco agarró sus manos, para intentar impedírselo. Lucharon un rato, hasta que Snape se cansó y lo volvió a inmovilizar. Luego tanteó su cuello y, encontrando la cadenita, se la sacó no sin cierta dificultad por la cabeza. Draco se hizo al instante visible. Estaba colorado, y tenía los ojos rojos y mojados.

-¡Me quiero ir a mi casa! –le gritó. Parecía furioso.

-Te irás a tu casa cuando haya un adulto en tu casa. Harry me dijo que tu prima vuelve el viernes.

-¡No te callaste nada, traidor! –le gritó Draco a Harry, que miraba tímidamente desde una esquina del cuarto.

-Perdóname –murmuró Harry-. Tuve que hacerlo. Me dio miedo que te pasara algo de aquí al viernes.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Jamás debí confiar en ti! –le gritó Draco.

-No deberías hablarle así a Harry, Draco –intervino Snape-. Es tu amigo. Y está bien que me haya advertido lo que pensaban hacer. Es peligroso.

-Espero que Laure llegue luego –dijo Draco con resentimiento-. Le voy a decir lo que me hizo. ¡Aquí no estamos en el colegio!

-Claro que se lo diremos –aclaró Snape-. Y te aseguró que va a entender que no te podía mantener seguro, si te hacías invisible con esto –explicó levantando la cadenita que acababa de quitarle.

Draco abrió grandes los ojos. De no haber estado inmovilizado, seguro que habría intentado quitarle la cadenita de las manos. ¡No debía dejar que Snape le dijera a Laure sobre la cadenita! Ella estaría furiosa al saber que se la había guardado sin decirle.

-No se lo diga, por favor –rogó Draco-. Haré lo que quiera. Pero no le diga lo de la cadenita.

-No estás en condiciones de pedir nada –respondió Snape-. Voy a quitarte el hechizo, pero te vas a portar bien. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor –gruñó Draco. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Apenas se pudo mover, Draco se puso de pie y se alejó lo más que pudo de ellos. Todavía estaba colorado, parecía muy avergonzado y enojado por lo que había pasado.

Snape lo dejó ir a enfurruñarse a una esquina. Hiciera lo que hiciera, el chico seguiría sintiéndose enojado y humillado. Apuntó la varita a la cama de Harry que, por algunos segundos, creció hacia los lados hasta que fue muy ancha. Luego se dividió en dos. En el lugar de la cama de Harry había dos camas, más angostas. El cuarto se veía bastante apretado así.

-No es lo ideal –comentó Snape evaluando el resultado-, pero será por pocos días.

Miró a los chicos por turno, en esquinas opuestas del cuarto. Sonrió, pensando: "En esta esquina, Draco "rabietas" Malfoy... y en la otra esquina, Harry "arrepentido" Potter.

Pero los chicos no pudieron ver su chiste interno. Draco lo miraba con rencor, y Harry con miedo (parecía muy nervioso, de hecho).

-Vengan aquí –les dijo con calma.

Harry se acercó de inmediato, pero Draco no. No sólo se quedó en su esquina, sino que se sentó en el suelo con aire de desafío, como diciendo "no pienso moverme de aquí".

Harry miró a Draco, sintiéndose descompuesto. ¡No quería más problemas! Y, sobre todo, no quería sacar más a Snape de sus casillas. No le había gustado para nada ver al brujo enojado, castigando así a Draco. Recordaba perfectamente lo que le había pasado a él mismo al principio de las vacaciones, y no pensaba permitir que le volviera a pasar. ¡Snape parecía alarmantemente dispuesto a usar la fuerza!

Snape suspiró cansado, y fue hacia Draco. El chico se acobardó ligeramente en su esquina, cuando el brujo le agarró una mano y lo tiró hacia arriba obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Luego lo llevó de la misma mano, hacia Harry.

-¡Suélteme! –murmuró Draco, intentando soltarse. En el camino intentó agarrar la mochila que había quedado tirada en el piso. Quería recuperar su varita para poder defenderse.

Snape no le hizo caso, y lo llevó al lado de Harry.

-Ahora escúchenme los dos –les dijo cuando los tuvo frente a frente-. Van a vivir juntos por unos días, y van a vivir en paz. ¡No quiero peleas en casa de mi tía abuela! Si los encuentro peleando, o los diviso peleando, o los escucho peleando, o si _sospecho _siquiera que han _estado_ peleando, AMBOS lo van a lamentar mucho. ¿Entendieron?

-Si señor –murmuró Harry.

-Si –gruñó Draco.

-Dense la mano –les ordenó. Ninguno de los chicos hizo ningún movimiento, por lo que gritó-: ¡AHORA!

Harry de inmediato estiró la mano. Draco, a regañadientes (y viendo que los ojos de Snape parecía que echarían chispas en cualquier momento), se la tomó. Ambos se miraron con desconfianza.

-Así está mejor –murmuró Snape-. Ahora pásenme sus varitas, ambos.

-¡No! –dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

-¡Accio varitas! –dijo Snape.

Del bolsillo de Harry salió volando la varita de Harry, y de la mochila entreabierta de Draco salió la de Draco. Snape agarró las dos, al vuelo. Luego se dirigió a la estantería con adornitos, y sacó la escoba y la capa de Harry.

-¡No se las lleve! –intervino Harry, acercándose. Intentó quitárselas de las manos a Snape, pero el brujo le lanzó una mirada que hizo que Harry retrocediera. ¡Ese Snape se parecía más al que había conocido en primer año!

El brujo recogió la mochila de Draco, y revisó lo que había adentro con la mano libre que tenía. Viendo que no tenía nada peligroso la dejó.

-Voy a guardar sus varitas, la capa y la cadenita de invisibilidad, y tu escoba Harry –dijo Snape. Luego se dirigió a Draco-. Harry me dijo que en la mañana viniste en escoba. ¿La trajiste escondida de algún modo?

-No –respondió Draco-. Se quedó en el departamento. No me dio tiempo de traérmela cuando me fue a buscar.

-Está bien. Ahora pónganse ambos pijama, lávense los dientes, y acuéstense. Y recuerden: ¡nada de peleas!

Snape se fue sin esperar que respondieran, y se escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Snape abrirse y cerrarse.

-Siento todo lo que pasó –dijo Harry de inmediato-. Pero tenía mucho miedo de que te pasara algo.

-Draco no le respondió. Tomó su mochila y sacó su pijama.

-¡De verdad que lo siento! –insistió Harry-. ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Draco, que le daba la espalda, no le contestó de inmediato. Parecía estarlo pensando, y Harry contuvo el aliento.

-Está bien, pero con dos condiciones –sentenció Draco finalmente, volviéndose.

-Lo que quieras –respondió Harry, feliz.

-Uno: que me ayudes a vengarme de Snape.

Harry lo quedó mirando, estupefacto.

-¿Vengarse? –preguntó preocupado. ¡Esa palabra le traía muy malos recuerdos!

-Si, Potter –dijo Draco con aire ganador, y apretando los dientes-. Venganza.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? –preguntó Harry, tragando saliva de antemano.

-No lo sé todavía, ya voy a pensar en algo. ¡Pero me tienes que jurar que me ayudarás, y que no le dirás nada!

Harry se quedó callado unos segundos. Pero Draco estaba esperando su respuesta con la mano estirada, y tenía muchos deseos de hacer las paces con él.

-Está bien –dijo finalmente, tomándole la mano.

-Ahora la condición número dos... –dijo Draco soltándole la mano, y apuntándolo con el cepillo de dientes. Se rió al ver que Harry tragaba saliva con cara de "qué más se le va a ocurrir".

-¿Si? –preguntó Harry, nervioso.

-Dime dónde diablos está el baño –dijo Draco, y soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de alivio de su amigo.

AN: ¿Qué creen que pasará con Harry y Draco juntos? Muahahahaha. ¡Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado ! Me animan bastante.


	15. Agua y Tierra

Capítulo 15 Agua y tierra

Snape volvió esa noche a verificar que estaban acostados, y sonrió al ver que parecían haber hecho las paces.

-Voy a dejar un hechizo en torno de sus camas, así que ni intenten salir en la noche, que me voy a enterar. Y no me importa quien haya sido. Si uno de los dos me desobedece, lo van a lamentar los dos.

-¡Pero eso es injusto! -dijo Harry, indignado.

Snape se encogió de hombros con aire histriónico.

-Entonces asegúrate que Draco no haga tonterías -le sugirió.

Draco, que no había dicho nada, se limitó a mirar al brujo con desprecio. ¡Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse! Tenía que pensar en una buena venganza. Algo que le hiciera mucho daño, pero a la vez tenía que ser algo de lo que no lo pudieran culpar. Tampoco quería vengarse, y que luego Snape se vengara de él por haberse vengado de él¿verdad?

-¿Y si alguno de los dos quiere ir al baño? -preguntó Draco, en tono sarcástico.

-Entonces más les vale que encuentre al culpable en el baño cuando me levante a ver que pasa -respondió Snape amenazante.

Tras decir eso se fue, y los chicos quedaron solos.

-¿Tú crees que pueda escuchar lo que hablamos desde su cuarto? -preguntó Draco, transcurridos un par de minutos.

-No -respondió Harry-. ¿Por qué?

-Quiero saber si hablar contigo aquí es seguro.

-Yo creo que si lo es -aseguró Harry-. ¿Tienes alguna idea para eso que quieres hacer?

-Lo que AMBOS vamos a hacer, Cabeza Rajada -corrigió Draco, aunque ya no con tono de odio-. Recuerda que estás conmigo en esto.

Harry tragó saliva.

-Si, claro. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Tengo algunas ideas, pero no estoy seguro. Sin varita es todo más complicado.

-De todos modos no podemos hacer magia en vacaciones -razonó Harry.

-El ministerio no siempre se entera¿sabías? -dijo Draco con aire de superioridad-. En casa de mis padres hice magia un par de veces, y nunca me llegó ninguna carta del ministerio. Pero sé que hay gente que las ha recibido. En realidad no sé como funciona, pero sé que a veces no se dan cuenta.

-Cómo saberlo... -murmuró Harry, evaluando el mundo de posibilidades que se abrían ante él si lograba encontrar el modo de hacer magia en vacaciones, sin que el ministerio se enterara. De hecho, se preguntaba por qué no le había llegado ningún aviso después del Expelliarmus que le lanzó a Snape, a principios de las vacaciones-. También ocurre que culpan a magos menores de edad por magia que ellos no han hecho -agregó, recordando el día que conoció a Dobby, en las vacaciones de finales de primer año.

-¿En serio? No tenía idea que eso podía pasar... -comentó Draco, extrañado.

-¿Y qué ideas tiene para vengarte de Snape? -preguntó Harry, intentando cambiar de tema. No quería delatar a Dobby, a pesar de que el elfo ya no trabajaba para los Malfoy.

-Había pensado en capturar arañas venenosas, u otros insectos, y meterlos a su cama sin que se de cuenta -explicó Draco-. También había pensado en esconderle algo, en un lugar dónde no lo pueda encontrar, para que se vuelva loco buscándolo.

-Lo que sea que le escondamos, lo recuperaría de un accio -se burló Harry.

-Entonces le tendríamos que esconder su varita -dijo Draco, riendo.

-¿Estás loco¿Cómo podríamos sacarle su varita sin que se de cuenta? Además hay dos problemas¿Qué pasaría si hay una emergencia y necesita su varita con urgencia¿Y qué crees que nos va a hacer cuando sepa que le sacamos su varita y se la escondimos?

-A lo primero te digo: él tiene las nuestras, y puede usarlas si quiere. Y lo segundo: Tendría que probar primero que fuimos nosotros. Y la gracia es hacerlo de modo que no tenga pruebas contra nosotros.

-¿Y qué pasa si logramos hacerlo, y el la recupera de un accio usando tu varita o la mía?

-Es verdad -admitió Draco-. No había pensado en eso.

-¿Y si hacemos lo de las arañas¿Qué pasa si lo pican, y se muere?

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-¡Pero si ESA es la idea!

-¿Qué se muera? -preguntó Harry, escandalizado.

-No se va a morir, tonto. Es un experto en pociones, y te aseguro que tiene siempre millones de antídotos a mano.

-Si, supongo que si... -admitió Harry. Y se sintió un poco más tranquilo-. ¿Y de dónde sacaremos arañas venenosas?

-De detrás de los muebles, de los cuadros, de los rincones de un armario... Te aseguro que en esta vieja casa hay muchas arañas de esas.

-¿Y no se van a dar cuenta de que fuimos nosotros, si nos ven moviendo muebles y capturando arañas vivas en vez de matarlas?

-Es que hay que hacerlo con disimulo, Harry, y sin testigos -explicó Draco, como si fuera obvio-. ¡Aquí mismo en tu cuarto debe haber algunas arañitas esperando ser capturadas!

Harry miró alarmado alrededor.

-Lo otro que podemos hacer -continuó Draco-, es capturar abejas, o avispas. ¡Esas pican!

-No creo que sea buena idea, Draco -razonó Harry-. Es posible encontrar una araña en la cama. ¿Pero una abeja¿Qué podría una abeja estar haciendo en la cama de Snape?

-Tienes razón. Con la araña es menos probable que nos descubran.

-¿Y cuándo lo haremos? -preguntó Harry.

-Mañana. Buscaremos arañas apenas estemos lejos de testigos, y luego te colarás a su cuarto y se la meterás a la cama.

-¿YO? -preguntó Harry, indignado-. ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?

-Porque me debes una, DELATOR -espetó Draco-. O haces lo que te digo, o no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida.

Harry gruñó.

-OK. Pero Snape me va a matar...

-No. No te va a matar. No exageres. Además, la idea es que no te pille. La gracia es que no sepa lo que pasó: que los insectos lo piquen, y que no tenga a quién echarle la culpa.

-¿Y si le echa la culpa a Edelmira? -preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-¿Quién es Edelmira?

-La saludaste abajo, la señora que estaba al lado de la viejita. Es la que cuida y acompaña a la señora Helena. Además cocina, y hace el aseo.

-Bueno, ella dirá que no fue ella, y punto. Snape tendrá que creerle.

-Pero la pueden acusar de no estar haciendo bien el aseo -respondió Harry, indignado. Él sabía que Edelmira era muy cuidadosa con el aseo de la casa.

-Pero una araña puede colarse en cualquier lugar, Harry -razonó Draco-. Aunque tengas todo muy limpio, siempre puede quedar una arañita escondida por ahí... en un lugar pequeño y remoto.

-Si, supongo que si -admitió Harry. Se quedó pensando y agregó-: pero Snape tiene veritaserum. ¿Qué pasará si nos interroga con eso?

-No lo va a usar... Recuerda que es de uso restringido -dijo Draco restándole importancia.

-No te creas... ya lo usó conmigo hace algunos días.

-¿Y por qué? -preguntó Draco sorprendido-. ¿Qué hiciste para que decidiera darte veritaserum?

-Me vengué de la señora Helena, por algo que me hizo -respondió Harry con ironía, reconociendo que lo que iban a hacer iba por el mismo camino.

-¡Cuéntame! Mira que acabas de picar mi curiosidad. ¿Qué pasó?

-La señora Helena había sido pesada conmigo. Y yo decidí vengarme de ella por eso. Le eché un poco de una poción de Snape en su tizana. Pero como es muggle le hizo mal, y se intoxicó. Luego Snape me interrogó con veritaserum, porque quería saber qué había hecho, y por qué lo había hecho.

-Uhh... -dijo Draco, sorprendido.

-Tal vez no sea buena idea vengarnos de Snape -sugirió Harry.

-Que cobarde que te haz vuelto, Harry... -se burló Draco-. ¡Si no le va a pasar nada malo! Además, si hacemos las cosas bien, ni sabrá que fuimos nosotros.

-OK -respondió Harry, intentando parecer entusiasta y valiente.

A¡Hay, Dios! Problemas a la vista... Este chico es una mala influencia para Harry.  
D: No concuerdo contigo, plumífero. Creo que hay diversión a la vista. El chico Draco va a sacudir un poco a nuestro Harry.  
A: Nada bueno puede salir de esto.  
D: Nada aburrido puede salir de esto.

000

El desayuno estuvo bastante más agradable que la cena de la noche anterior. Harry ya no sentía nauseas, aunque la perspectiva de lo que iban a hacer le daba algunos retorcijones debajo del ombligo.

Draco parecía tranquilo. Si estaba nervioso, lo disimulaba perfectamente.

-Su pastel está excelente, señora Edelmira -le dijo a la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras se servía el tercer pedazo. La verdad, viviendo con Laure, tenía que comer lo que él mismo preparaba, o lo que su prima en su escaso tiempo libre dejaba hecho.

-Gracias -dijo Edelmira, sonriéndole.

-¿Tus padres son magos? -preguntó la señora Helena, con curiosidad.

-Si, ambos son magos -respondió Draco, apenas terminó de tragar.

-¿Van a venir¡Me encantaría conocerlos! -dijo la señora con entusiasmo.

-No creo... -dijo Draco, mirando a Snape.

-Draco no vive con sus padres, tía. Vive con una prima mayor, Laure Walters. Pero ella está de viaje hasta el viernes, y por eso traje a Draco a pasar unos días con nosotros.

-Me alegro de que vinieras -le dijo la señora Helena a Draco, sonriéndole con cara de abuelita de cuento-. Así Harry no está tan solito, encerrado en esta casa con puras viejas.

-¿Y yo no cuento? -preguntó Snape haciéndose el ofendido.

Todos se echaron a reír, incluyendo a Snape.

-Me refería a que es agradable ver gente JOVEN en esta casa -insistió la vieja, con malicia.

-Hmpf... -gruñó Snape, al ver que lo incluían entre los viejos. Pero no estaba enojado, todos se daban cuenta que la anciana sólo estaba molestándolo.

Harry, que no tenía ninguna ganas de ponerse a buscar arañas con Draco, prefirió aprovechar la racha de buen humor.

-Señor... -dijo para captar la atención de Snape. Cuando lo consiguió, agregó:- Me preguntaba si nos dejaría ir un rato a casa de Sonia. Es que se la quiero presentar a Draco.

Draco lo quedó mirando, sorprendido. Harry le dio una patada, por debajo de la mesa, y Draco se cayó lo que iba a decir.

-Les doy permiso, pero con una condición -dijo Snape después de pensarla un rato-. Yo voy con ustedes.

Harry lo pensó unos segundos. Ir con Snape sería menos divertido que ir solos. Pero si con eso conseguía que Draco olvidara lo de las arañas...

-Está bien -dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros-. No creo que a Sonia le moleste.

000

Harry tocó el timbre de la casa de Sonia un poco nervioso. ¿Qué diría Sonia, al verlo llegar con Draco y con Snape?

Snape le puso una mano en el hombro, y le sonrió cuando Harry miró hacia atrás. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Snape había sido muy agradable esa mañana. Atrás había quedado el ogro de la noche anterior. Además, había tenido la amabilidad de transformar en traje de baño una de las poleras que Draco traía en su mochila, para que se pudiera bañar en la piscina.

Finalmente se escucharon pasos en la escalera. Harry cruzó los dedos para que Sonia no estuviera nuevamente en pijama. Aunque eso era poco probable, ya que no era tan temprano como la última vez.

-¡Harry¡Señor Snape! -los saludó Sonia, abriendo la puerta. No estaba en pijama, sino en jeans y polera ajustada y con agujeros-. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Snape hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, con la mirada fija en la vestimenta de la chica. Harry se dio cuenta de que a Snape no le gustaba el modo de vestirse de su amiga, y deseó que tuviera el buen tino de no decir nada.

-Hola Sonia -lo saludó Harry, nervioso-. Este es Draco, un compañero del colegio. Queríamos venir, y mi padrino quiso venir con nosotros. ¿No te importa, verdad?

-No, claro que no -dijo Sonia saludándolos, aunque miró a Snape de un modo un poco nervioso-. Pasen. ¿Trajeron traje de baño? Yo iba a bajar a bañarme.

-Si -dijo Harry sonrojándose, ya que era evidente que querían bañarse, por las toallas que traían.

Sonia les sonrió a todos, mientras los hacía pasar. Miró un poco nerviosa la sala, que estaba hecha un chiquero de vasos sucios, botellas, latas vacías, y ceniceros repletos de colillas.

-Está un poco desordenado aquí, disculpen -dijo con la cara roja-. Mejor vayan directo al jardín. Tú ya conoces el camino, Harry. Yo bajaré de inmediato.

-Bueno. No te preocupes -dijo Harry-. Te iremos a esperar al jardín.

Harry quedó mirando a Snape. Aunque su cara no mostraba emoción alguna, se notaba que no aprobaba el desorden reinante. Harry supuso que Snape no lo dejaría jamás venir sólo nuevamente, después de haber visto que ahí se tomaba cerveza y se fumaba en cantidades... exorbitantes.

-Eh... -dijo Harry nervioso, tratando de captar la atención de Snape, y que dejara de analizar la sala-. Vamos.

Harry los guió por el pasillo, y a través de la cocina, donde por desgracia también reinaba el caos. Llegaron al jardín, y se instalaron en las sillas de la terraza. Snape miró la mesa de la terraza con asco. Había más latas, más botellas vacías, más ceniceros llenos de colillas, y se veía que la mesa estaba pegajosa en varias partes. De pronto, la vista de Snape se detuvo en una esquina de la terraza, donde había algunos cojines en el piso. Harry miró en esa dirección, y de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho. Sintió que su rostro se encendía. Ahí, junto a los cojines, había un inconfundible artefactito hecho de caucho. Era rosado. Y estaba usado.

Harry esperó que Snape dijera algo, pero no dijo nada. Miró con detención uno de los asientos, antes de encontrarlo satisfactoriamente limpio y sentarse. Luego sacó un libro pequeño de un bolsillo, y se sentó a leer.

Draco, que también se quedó viendo la esquina aquella, miró a Harry con desconcierto. Draco, a diferencia de Harry, jamás había visto uno de esos, y no tenía idea qué les había causado esa impresión.

-¿Qué...? -comenzó a preguntar, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Después te explico... -susurró, sintiendo que podría freír un huevo en su propia cara.

Ambos se sacaron las poleras y los pantalones, ya que traían el traje de baño puesto. Draco se sentó a esperar, y miraba el caucho rosado como intentando entender. Harry, para disimular lo nervioso que se había puesto, comenzó a juntar los vasos y a llevarlos a la cocina, dónde se acumularon al caos existente.

Ya estaba en el cuarto viaje, cargando de vuelta un par de ceniceros vacíos, cuando captó que Draco estaba colorado. Se miraron a la cara, y entendió que Draco había supuesto acertadamente el uso de aquel globito achurrascado. Al menos ya no necesitaría explicárselo.

En eso llegó Sonia, en traje de baño y toalla. La chica les sonrió, y fue a estirar su toalla al pasto. Harry deseó que no hubiese traído una toalla con una calavera sanguinolenta. Miró como Snape la quedaba mirando, levantando una ceja.

-Eh... es de mi hermano -explicó Sonia al verle la cara a su amigo-. Es que las mías ya están todas en el canasto de la ropa sucia. Pero mañana viene Minda, y va a ordenar y a hacer el lavado.

Se bañaron un rato. Snape puso su asiento orientado de modo de ver todo el panorama de la piscina y sus alrededores. Continuó leyendo todo el tiempo, aunque Harry notó que levantaba la vista con frecuencia y barría el lugar.

Bañarse con Snape mirando no resultó ser ni la mitad de divertido que cuando lo hicieron solos, Harry y Sonia. Además, Harry sintió algo desagradable en el estómago al ver que Sonia y Draco se llevaban de maravillas. De hecho, Draco casi no miraba a Harry, y Harry tuvo el impulso de ir a separarlos cuando vio que Draco agarró a Sonia de la cintura, bajo el agua.

-Me dio frío -dijo, aunque no estuvo seguro de si el parcito lo habían escuchado o no-. Me voy a tomar sol.

Harry se alejó de la piscina, y se dio vuelta brevemente para mirar a sus amigos. Estos no parecían ni haberse dado cuenta de que Harry se había ido. Gruñendo, se envolvió en su toalla y se fue a sentar al lado de Snape.

Snape levantó la vista, y se quedó mirando la cara de Harry por unos segundos. Luego volvió a leer su libro, sin comentar nada.

Harry cerró los ojos, y dejó que el sol calentara su cuerpo. A lo lejos escuchaba las risas de Sonia, de Draco, y el agua salpicando regularmente. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Deseó que Sonia no fuera muggle, para poder ir a contarle lo de la segunda prueba de los tres magos, cuando había estado más de una hora bajo el agua, luchando con bestias de las profundidades, y rescatando a sus amigos. Deseó poder captar la atención de Sonia, y que dejara de reírse de cada tontería que Draco decía. Deseó no haber sugerido siquiera haber ido a casa de Sonia...

De pronto sintió movimiento a su lado. Abrió un ojo y se encandiló con la luz del sol. Snape se acababa de poner de pie, y caminaba hacia la piscina.

-Draco, sécate -escuchó Harry que Snape decía-. Tenemos que volver a almorzar.

-¿Pueden quedarse a almorzar? -preguntó Sonia-. Voy a hacer hotdogs...

-No gracias, Sonia -respondió Snape en forma cortés-. Nos esperan en casa de la señora Hartmann.

-¿Pero pueden venir más tarde? -insistió ella.

-No. Draco y Harry tienen cosas que hacer en la tarde -respondió Snape.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -dijo Draco, enojado-. Yo no tengo nada que hacer, y voy a volver.

-Tú y Harry tienen deberes del colegio. Ya se divirtieron en la mañana, y en la tarde avanzarán en eso -respondió Snape, con voz de "y no discutas".

-¡Tengo todas las vacaciones para terminarlos! -insistió Draco-. Y a Sonia sólo podré venir a visitarla unos días.

-Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga -murmuró Snape amenazante-. Al menos mientras estés conmigo.

-Está bien, Draco -dijo Sonia-. No importa. ¿Pero puedes venir esta noche? Van a venir unos amigos...

-¡Seguro! -dijo Draco de inmediato, y con gran entusiasmo.

-No -dijo Snape-. Lo siento Sonia, pero ni Draco ni Harry tienen permiso para salir de noche.

-¿Y usted quién es para decidir eso? -preguntó Draco, herido en su dignidad-. Si Laure estuviera, me dejaría.

-Me importa un rábano lo que Laure diga -dijo Snape con voz fría-. Estás conmigo, y yo digo que estás muy chico para ir a fiestas de grandes.

A este paso los ojos de Harry ya se habían habituado a la luz, y comprobó con agrado que Draco se había puesto colorado. Sonrió. ¡Que bien que Snape lo hubiera dejado como a un niño delante de Sonia¡Se lo merecía!

-¡Tengo 16! -se defendió Draco-. ¡No voy a permitir que me trate como a un niño!

-Tienes 15 -aclaró Snape-, y sigues siendo menor. Ahora ve a vestirte que nos vamos a la casa.

Draco iba a decir algo, pero Snape estiró el brazo como para agarrarlo de una oreja, y Draco rápidamente se puso en movimiento, para evitarlo. Sonia le dijo donde estaba el baño, y Draco se fue con sus cosas en esa dirección con cara de pocos amigos.

El traje de baño de Harry ya se había secado, por lo que se limitó a ponerse encima su ropa. No tenía ganas de ir al baño a hacerle compañía a Draco. Su amigo estaría muy enojado, y desando más que nunca vengarse.

000

El almuerzo estuvo tenso. Draco miraba a Snape con cara de furia, y Harry estuvo seguro de que Snape tenía muchos deseos de estrangularlo también. Personalmente, Harry encontraba que a Draco se le había pasado la mano en lo desafiante que estaba. Mal que mal, Snape seguía siendo el jefe de su casa en el colegio. No le convenía buscarse el odio por ese lado.

Harry se preguntaba también si Snape hablaría en serio cuando dijo que Draco y él tendrían que pasar la tarde haciendo los deberes del colegio. Hasta ese momento, Snape nunca había obligado a Harry a hacer los deberes. ¿Sería de verdad su intención, o lo había dicho como excusa para no darles permiso para volver a casa de Sonia?

Después de la visita de la mañana, Harry dudaba que Snape los dejara volver a esa casa. Y dudaba que Snape estuviera dispuesto a acompañarlos ahí todo el tiempo. Era una lástima, ya que Sonia le caía bien, y suponía que después de que Laure se llevara a Draco las cosas entre él y ella volverían a ser como antes de que Draco apareciera.

000

Después del almuerzo, Snape desapareció. Harry se alegró, ya que aunque no le molestaba hacer los deberes, si le molestaba que lo obligaran a hacerlos. Era estúpido, pero no podía evitar sentir de ese modo.

-Harry, vamos -le dijo Draco, cuando estuvieron solos en el vestíbulo-. Tenemos algo que buscar.

Harry miró alrededor preocupado, preguntándose si Snape no estaría escondido por ahí.

-Mejor revisemos antes donde está Snape -sugirió Harry.

Tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto, pero ahí no estaba. Tampoco estaba en el baño, ni en la sala, ni siquiera en la cocina dónde Edelmira lavaba la loza.

-Si buscan a Severus -les informó la mujer-, está en el jardín de atrás.

Sin moros en la costa, los muchachos subieron al segundo piso. Draco tenía una cajita en la que decidieron guardar las arañas que capturaran. Revisaron detrás de los cuadros del pasillo del segundo piso, y encontraron pronto una chiquitita, negra, y que corría endiabladamente rápido. Les costó un poco atraparle, pero finalmente Draco lo consiguió, aprisionándola suavemente en una mota de algodón que consiguió en el baño. Iban a entrar al cuarto de Harry, a buscar más, cuando sintieron la voz de Snape en la sala. ¡Los estaba buscando!

Snape no se tardó nada en subir, y ambos fingieron estar descansando y conversando cuando entró al dormitorio.

-Tomen sus cosas del colegio, y acompáñenme abajo -les ordenó.

-Tengo sueño -dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos-. Voy a dormir siesta un rato. Laure siempre me deja.

Harry lo quedó mirando. ¡Draco estaba sumamente atrevido! Volvió su vista a Snape, y se dio cuenta de que tenía cara de pocos amigos. De inmediato se puso de pie, y abrió su baúl.

-¿Alguna materia en particular? -preguntó Harry, no sabiendo muy bien que libro llevar.

-Cualquier tarea que no hayas hecho todavía -dijo Snape.

-Yo dejé mis cosas en el departamento -dijo Draco con cara de triunfo-. Lo siento.

-Harry, tendrás que prestarle una pluma, pergaminos, y algún libro a tu amigo -dijo Snape.

-¡Ya le dije que no! -insistió Draco-. Me puede obligar a estar aquí, aun cuando mi prima no lo sepa. Pero no lo voy a dejar ordenar mi vida.

-¿Quieres apostar? -murmuró Snape, con una calma que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¡No estamos en el colegio! -aclaró Draco-. Estoy de vacaciones, y YO decido cuando hago los deberes.

Snape se acercó a Draco. El chico abrió grandes los ojos, e intentó escapar. Pero Snape lo petrificó, y lo llevó flotando hacia la puerta.

-Vamos Harry.

000

Cuando llegaron al jardín, entendieron en qué había estado Snape. En la terraza, había una mesa, con algunas sillas, que estaban muy limpias. Harry puso las cosas sobre la mesa, y Snape puso a Draco sobre una silla.

Harry se sentó, y abrió el libro de encantamientos. Tenía la tarea de Pociones a medio hacer, pero el solo pensar en terminar lo que no entendía delante de Snape lo ponía nervioso. Si al menos estuviera solo con Draco, le podría pedir a su amigo que le ayudara.

Draco, una vez des-petrificado, se cruzó de brazos. Miró el jardín con interés. No era como el de Sonia. No estaba cubierto de césped, pero había muchos árboles, y grupos de arbustos floridos. Junto a un muro, había un montón de rosales que tenían muchas flores abiertas.

Snape se sentó en una silla de playa, a la sombra de un nogal cargado de nueces todavía verdes. Harry miró con ganas las otras sillas de playa, y deseó ir a dormir un rato a la sombra de un árbol, y no tener que aburrirse escribiendo un ensayo.

Pero Harry no tenía ganas de provocar a Snape, y abrió el libro resignado para buscar encantamientos que sirvieran para manejar el agua en sus distintos estados.

Draco continuó cruzado de brazos, y para asombro de Harry, Snape no hizo nada. Harry le acercó a su amigo una de sus plumas, otro rollo de pergamino, y el libro de transformaciones.

-¿Hiciste ya el ensayo de McGonagall? -preguntó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros, sin descruzar los brazos. Harry decidió dejarlo en paz, y se concentró en encantamientos.

Pasó el rato, y era evidente que Draco comenzaba a aburrirse, pero sin atreverse a pararse. Agarró el pergamino, y untó la pluma en el tintero de Harry. Escribió algo, y luego le acercó el pergamino a su amigo. Harry lo agarró, y leyó:

"Podrías decirle que tú tampoco quieres hacer los deberes".

Harry se encogió de hombros, y le devolvió el pergamino. Draco resopló, molesto y volvió a escribir algo y a acercárselo.

"¿No preferirías subirte a uno de los árboles? Se me ocurrió una idea ;-) "

"¿Qué idea?" , escribió Harry.

"Podríamos subirnos al que está encima de Snape, y casualmente dejar caer frutas y ramitas sobre Snape, para mosquearlo", escribió Draco con una sonrisa pícara. Harry negó con la cabeza, cuando leyó eso.

"¿Y para qué quieres poner de mal humor a Snape?" escribió Harry, a quién la idea de molestar voluntariamente a Snape parecía una misión suicida.

"Para que se arrepienta de no habernos dejado volver a casa de Sonia, en la tarde", escribió Draco.

"No tengo ganas de enojarlo" escribió Harry.

"Cobarde", escribió Draco.

"¡No es cobardía! Es sentido común", escribió Harry, enojado también.

"Vete al diablo, tú ya no eres el Harry que yo conocía. No sé ni para qué me molesté en venirte a ver ayer. Si pudiera volver atrás, no me habrías visto la cara en todo el verano" escribió Draco muy rápido, y visiblemente picado.

Harry resopló, y finalmente escribió: "está bien, vamos a subirnos al árbol. Sólo espero que Snape no se enoje mucho".

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y caminaron hacia Snape. El brujo, al ver que se acercaban, marcó la página en su libro y lo cerró.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con calma.

-Es que nos estábamos quedando dormidos -inventó Harry-. Nos preguntábamos si podríamos subirnos un rato a este árbol.

Snape los miró, miró el árbol sobre su cabeza, y miró el resto del jardín. Con tal de tenerlos donde los pudiera ver, y que lo dejaran en paz...

-Hay varios otros árboles a los que pueden honrar con sus presencias. No vengan a subirse justo a este -dijo finalmente, dándoles permiso en forma indirecta.

-Es que este es el que tiene el tronco con más ramas -explicó Draco. Snape volvió a mirar alrededor.

-Hay otro nogal aquí al lado -dijo indicando al nogal que estaba un poco más lejos-. Súbanse a ese, si no pueden soportar el no comportarse como los monos.

Draco y Harry miraron dicho árbol, y notaron que su follaje y el del nogal bajo el cual estaban se enredaba, y que un par gruesas ramas de ambos pasaban muy cerca la una de la otra.

-Está bien -dijo Draco, sonriendo.

Snape volvió a la lectura, y los chicos se subieron al árbol de al lado. Cuidadosamente se acercaron a la rama que haría de puente. Algún tiempo y algunos raspones más tarde, ambos ya estaban sobre Snape.

A ese paso, Snape ya había notado que tenía a los chicos sobre su cabeza, y se preguntaba qué se traerían entre manos. Pensó en bajarlos del árbol, pero sentía curiosidad por saber qué planeaban hacer. No tardó en darse cuenta, cuando recibió una lluvia de hojas sobre él. Se las sacudió, e intentó disimular la sonrisa. ¡Draco y Harry podían ser tan infantiles a veces! Al poco rato, y viendo que no había reacción por parte de Snape, comenzaron a dejarle caer ramitas, y luego pasaron a las nueces verdes. Snape aguantó un rato, y luego se puso rápidamente de pié y los apuntó con su varita.

-¡Wadiwasi!

Los chicos recibieron todas las hojas, ramas, y nueces que habían dejado caer. Por hacerles el quite, Harry se soltó un poco y... ¡IuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuBAM! En segundos estaba en la tierra.

Snape se inclinó a su lado, y en segundos Draco había bajado también del árbol.

-¿Dónde te duele? -preguntó Snape, preocupado.

-Me duele la espalda y la pierna -dijo Harry asustado, acostado en el piso, e intentando contener las lágrimas-. Y me pegué en la cabeza aquí -agregó, indicando un punto cerca del oído derecho.

Snape desapareció, y reapareció a los pocos segundos guardándose algo en un bolsillo. Luego levitó a Harry, y lo tomó en brazos con cuidado.  
-Voy a llevar a Harry a San Mungo, Draco. Entra a la casa, avísale a la señora Helena, y quédate con Edelmira. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor -murmuró Draco, muy serio, pues estaba preocupado por su amigo.

AN: Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado. Son muy apreciados. ¿Creen que Draco se portará mejor ahora? Jejeje. 


	16. Otro ataque

**Capítulo 16 Otro ataque**

Snape se apareció con Harry en el hall principal de San Mungo. Tras averiguar el lugar en el que se atendían los accidentados comunes, se dirigieron hacia allá. Los hicieron pasar a una sala, en la que había una enfermera y un medimago con aspecto de atleta. Al centro había una superficie alta, y Snape dejó a Harry ahí con cuidado.

-¿Nombre del paciente? –preguntó la enfermera, a pesar de que su vista se había detenido por algunos segundos en la cicatriz de la frente de Harry.

Snape se alejó con ella y comenzó a darle los datos, mientras el medimago se acercó sonriendo a Harry, que miraba alrededor con aprensión.

-Mi nombre es Adonis Ademar, pero me puedes llamar Ad –le dijo sonriendo-. ¿Qué te pasó, chiquillo? –preguntó luego.

-Me caí de un árbol –le informó Harry.

-Ya veo -dijo el brujo con fingida seriedad. De un movimiento de varita, Harry estaba sin ropa salvo por el traje de baño que todavía traía puesto-. Estos árboles, que se ponen a botar niños… -dijo en tono burlón-. ¿Te gusta nadar?

-A veces –gruñó Harry, sintiéndose incómodo de estar casi desnudo al medio de la sala-. Y no soy un niño.

-Si te subes a los árboles, es que todavía lo eres –le dijo el brujo, mientras paseaba su varita por el cuerpo de Harry. Se tardó un buen tiempo en la cabeza. Pero luego de un rato dejó de pasear la varita, y agregó-: Tienes un pequeño desgarro cerca de la columna, y un esguince en la pierna derecha. Creo que recibió mucho peso cuando llegaste al suelo. También tendrás un gran chichón en la cabeza, pero no encontré nada anormal ahí. De todos modos tendrás que volver dentro de una semana, para revisar que no haya complicaciones. Tuviste suerte de caer sobre tierra, muchacho.

Lo pusieron boca abajo, y Harry sintió el hormigueo de un hechizo que apuntaban directamente a la parte de la espalda que le dolía. Harry se sentía incómodo con todos mirándolo, pero cuando terminaron con su espalda se consoló al sentir que ya no le dolía. Luego se pudo volver a poner de espalda, y el medimago apuntó a su pierna. Harry se quedó tranquilo. Ya había tenido problemas peores de huesos, y sabía que nada podría ser peor que tener que volver a hacerlos crecer.

-El chichón se te va a tener que pasar solo –lo informó el medimago-. Pero puedes tomar media taza de poción simple para el dolor, y otra para la inflamación, dos veces al día como máximo. Y si sientes cualquier mareo, pérdida de memoria, nauseas, o si te duele o te molesta la cabeza, tienes que venir de inmediato. También es aconsejable que descanses por unos tres días como mínimo. Nada de ejercicios, ni movimientos bruscos. ¿Entendido?

-Si –dijo Snape, mientras Harry asentía.

Harry comenzó a vestirse, amargado. Se sentía como un estúpido. ¿Cómo había podido caerse de un árbol?

Cuando caminaban de vuelta a la zona de aparición del hall, Harry iba mirando el piso. Snape, notando que no se sentía bien, le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-No pienses más en eso. Fue un accidente –le dijo-. No debí haberles devuelto el golpe.

-No es su culpa, nosotros empezamos –murmuró Harry.

-Bueno -dijo Snape, torciendo un poco la boca y formando algo similar a una sonrisa-. Entonces quedemos en que no fue la culpa de nadie. Fue un accidente. Y ya pasó. Cuando lleguemos a la casa te voy a preparar la poción para el dolor, y la para la inflamación, y tú te vas a acostar a descansar.

-Si señor –murmuró Harry, apesadumbrado a pesar de sus palabras.

000

A Harry lo trataron muy bien cuando llegaron. Aunque se metió a la cama a regañadientes, Edelmira le subió de inmediato un gran pedazo de tarta de frutas que acababa de hacer, y la señora Helena llegó empujando la mesa con ruedas de la televisión que tenía en su cuarto.

-Te la traje para que te puedas entretener en la cama –le dijo con voz de abuelita de cuento.

-Gracias señora Helena –le dijo Harry, agradecido.

-Cuando termines este pedazo me dices si quieres más –le dijo Edelmira, poniendo la bandeja con el plato de tarta sobre sus piernas.

-Gracias señora Edelmira –murmuró Harry.

-Voy a bajar a preparar las pociones –dijo Snape, acomodándole los cojines en la espalda. Luego le dirigió una breve sonrisa, y se fue detrás de Edelmira y de la señora Helena.

Harry y Draco se quedaron solos.

-Disculpa que yo no te mime –dijo Draco en tono socarrón-, pero no me logro decidir entre lamerte los pies, o besarte el culo.

-No te burles –murmuró Harry.

-Adonde quiera que vayas, siempre tienes que ser el centro –continuó Draco, arrastrando desagradablemente las palabras, como lo hacía cuando quería parecer superior-. Harry "estrellita" Potter… ¡Ilumina el camino de nosotros los mortales!

-Por qué mejor no enchufas la tele, y te callas –gruñó Harry, picado.

-No soy tu elfo –respondió Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry suspiró. Draco era un buen amigo, pero odiaba cuando no era más que el niñito mimado, hijo de su papito Malfoy. Se levantó, y fue a enchufar y prender la tele. Era de las antiguas, sin control remoto y con una perilla que se giraba para escoger el canal. Probó varios canales, y la dejó en uno en que pasaban el coyote y el correcaminos. Volvió a la cama, y vio que Draco estaba tirado en la suya, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Para qué te enojas, Draco? –le dijo-. No tuve la culpa de caerme. Fue un accidente. ¿Estás celoso acaso?

-¡No estoy celoso! –dijo Draco de inmediato, sentándose.

-¿Y entonces qué te pasa?

-Que me da lata que te tengas que quedar en cama por tres días, porque para no aburrirme solo me voy a tener que quedar contigo aquí, encerrado yo también.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –preguntó Harry, picado-. De todos modos tu prima llega mañana, no corres el riesgo de aburrirte mucho días aquí, _conmigo_ –agregó con ironía-. Además, fue TU idea la de irse a subir a los árboles como los niños chicos.

-¡Ahora lo encuentras de niños! ¡No decías lo mismo cuando estabas ahí arriba, muerto de la risa!

Harry se quedó callado. Era verdad: hasta antes de caerse se había divertido bastante. Pero estaba enojado con Draco, de modo que se puso a mirar los dibujos animados para no tener que responderle.

000

Draco miró el correcaminos, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba viendo. Harry tenía razón: Laure llegaba al otro día, así que sólo le quedaba un día en esa casa. Ese pensamiento no lo hizo muy feliz. En cierto modo, aunque jamás se lo confesaría a Snape, no estaba que se moría de ganas por volver al departamento de su prima. De hecho, se aburría bastante ahí, solo todo el día.

Metió la mano al bolsillo, y acarició la cajita que había contenido la araña que habían capturado con Harry. El arácnido ya no estaba. Aprovechando que Snape había salido con Harry, Draco se había colado a su cuarto y le había dejado la araña adentro de su cama. Le tomó muy poco tiempo, y rápidamente bajó a la sala y se quedó con las señoras que miraban una telenovela. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a ver si picaba a Snape. ¡Ya vería, el brujo!

Draco estaba muy picado, porque tenía ganas de estar en la casa de Sonia, con ella. Le había caído bien, a pesar de ser muggle. Y no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo de la fiesta de la noche. Le daba rabia que Snape no lo dejara ir. ¿Qué le importaba a él si Draco pasaba el día con ella? Después de todo, ¡sólo se quedaría ahí hasta el día siguiente!

Intentó urdir un plan, pero parecía estar menos ocurrente que el coyote, al que nada de nada le resultaba. ¿Cómo se las podría arreglar para ir a la fiesta? Miró disimuladamente a Harry. ¿Sería posible que Harry lo ayudara a escaparse un ratito, en la noche? Tal vez… aunque si Snape los dejaba de nuevo durmiendo rodeados de esa alarma no podría ir muy lejos. Snape se despertaría de inmediato, y lo haría volver a la cama. Aunque todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que al brujo se le olvidara dejarlos con alarma. En ese caso, esperaría a que Harry se durmiera y bajaría un rato a la fiesta de Sonia.

Más feliz ante la perspectiva, continuó viendo los dibujos animados. Todo estaba bien, después de todo: la venganza estaba en camino, y existía la probabilidad de que pudiera ir a la fiesta. Y si lo atrapaban: daba igual. Para bien o para mal, al otro día volvería a casa de su prima.

000

Draco esperó pacientemente a que la casa se durmiera, mientras oía a lo lejos el barullo de las risas en la casa de Sonia. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas: Harry, después de cenar, se había quedado rápidamente dormido. Y Snape se había retirado recomendándole que no metiera ruido, y que le avisara de inmediato si notaba algo mal en Harry. Draco actuó como niño serio, poniendo siempre cara de preocupado por su amigo y de arrepentido por haberlo incitado a subirse al árbol. Se disculpó, y Snape sólo le dijo que estaba bien, y que había sido un accidente. Parecía haberse tragado completamente la actitud del chico, y se fue sin poner la alarma en torno a sus camas. ¡Todo iba de maravillas! Pero Draco prefería esperar hasta estar seguro de que todos dormían en la casa. Aunque no tenía mucho que perder si lo descubrían, prefería que lo hicieran después de haber ido a la fiesta y no antes. Obviamente.

Pasadas las doce de la noche, Draco estaba casi seguro de que hace rato que no escuchaba a nadie moverse en la casa. Para estar seguro, decidió ir al baño y aprovechar de echar una mirada.

Salió al pasillo. Nada. Fue al baño en punta de pies, y aprovechó de lavarse los dientes, mientras fantaseaba pensando que tal vez, si tenía algo de suerte, le podría dar un beso a Sonia. Sonrió al espejo, y aprovechó de peinarse.

Volvió al dormitorio en punta de pies, y dejó la puerta junta. ¡Perfecto! Nadie se había despertado. Se vistió y dejó el pijama dentro de su cama, asomándose ligeramente para que pareciera que estaba ahí. No era muy bueno el efecto, pero engañaría a Harry si estaba lo suficientemente dormido. Salió al pasillo con los zapatos en la mano, y juntó la puerta sin hacer ruido. Bajó la escalera, cuidando de apoyar los pies con cuidado para que nada crujiera. Se tardó una eternidad (o eso le pareció), hasta que llegó al vestíbulo. Abrió la puerta de calle, y la dejó junta para poder volver a entrar más tarde.

No tuvo dificultad para atravesar el jardín, ni para saltar la reja. Le sirvió haber visto a Harry hacerlo, el día anterior. Cuando se encontró en la calle, miró de vuelta a la casa: toda oscura. La casa dormía. Sonrió. Era demasiado fácil.

Demasiado fácil. Demasiado fácil. Demasiado fácil... Más tarde recordaría ese pensamiento con remordimiento. Él no podía saberlo, pero alguien observaba la casa. Alguien que lo reconoció, y se sorprendió agradablemente de verlo ahí. Bendito muchacho...

Draco se acercó a la casa de su nueva amiga con la frente en alto. Iba a atravesar la reja, cuando alguien pasó a su lado rozándolo brevemente.

-Disculpa.

-No hay problema.

Adentro de la casa había un ruido considerable, y una nube de humo hacía que las luces se difuminaran. Draco tosió, y saludó al chico que le acababa de abrir la puerta.

-¿Dónde está Sonia? –preguntó.

-Por ahí –dijo el chico sin apuntar a ningún lugar en particular, y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias... –dijo Draco, sin ocultar el sarcasmo. Pero el tipo ni siquiera se había quedado frente a él el tiempo suficiente para escucharlo.

Draco se aventuró entre los desconocidos, buscando con la vista a su amiga. Varias personas levantaban la vista hacia él al pasar junto a ellas, pero seguían de inmediato con sus propias conversaciones.

En la sala parecía no estar, concluyó Draco después de haber mirado en todas partes. Iba a irse al jardín, cuando algo que conocía llamó de inmediato su atención. El BAR. Fue atracción al instante. Había varias botellas a medio vaciar, y Draco reconoció una de Gin. Se sirvió de inmediato en el primer vaso limpio que encontró. Se tomó el primer trago. Arg. Fuerte. Cómo le gustaba…

Continuó recorriendo la casa en busca de Sonia. En los pasillo, en el comedor, en la cocina… En todos lados había gente. ¡Hasta cuando pasó junto al baño en el que se había cambiado de ropa al mediodía le pareció que había más de una persona adentro! Se alejó rápidamente, no muy seguro de si quería o no enterarse de cuanta gente había en el baño.

En la terraza había más gente. Buscó entre los rostros, pero no vio a Sonia tampoco. A lo lejos se distinguían a unas personas sentadas al borde de la piscina, con los pies dentro del agua. Se reían, iluminados por unas pocas velas pegadas sin ningún cuidado en el suelo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó una chica a su lado.

-Draco –respondió Draco, mirándola. Era bonita, pero parecía demasiado maquillada para su gusto. Debía tener unos veinte por lo menos, calculó-. Busco a Sonia. ¿La has visto?

-Debe estar adentro de la casa –le dijo la chica-. Yo soy Fay –se presentó.

-Mucho gusto –respondió Draco, sin gran interés. La chica pareció percibirlo, porque se volvió a sentar entre sus amigos y no volvió a mirarlo.

Draco se comenzó a sentir un poco estúpido. Decidió que encontraría a Sonia aunque tuviera que recorrer cada rincón de esa casa. Decidido echó una última revisada en el jardín, y volvió a entrar a la casa cuando comprobó que Sonia no estaba ahí.

De pronto tuvo una inspiración. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Qué tal si ella no estaba abajo, sino en el segundo piso? Imágenes de Sonia retozando con algún chico en algún dormitorio empezaron a llenar su cabeza. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, subió decidido la escalera. Nadie lo retuvo. A nadie parecía importarle su presencia.

Arriba había mucho silencio, comparado con el ruido que alcanzaba a subir por la escalera. Draco se llevó el vaso a los labios y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba vacío. Se encogió de hombros, y lo dejó sobre un arrimo que había en el pasillo. Comenzó a abrir puertas, y se dio cuenta de que la casa de Sonia era más grande que la de la señora Hartmann. Avanzó, asomando la cabeza por cada puerta. Un dormitorio, que parecía pertenecer a un chico, mucha ropa en el piso. Un escritorio, con dos de esas cosas que había visto en la televisión y que los muggles llamaban computadoras. Sintió curiosidad, pues nunca había visto una en directo. Pero estaba buscando a Sonia, y ella no estaba ahí, de modo que volvió a cerrar la puerta. Otra puerta reveló un cuarto muy ordenado, con cara de ser de un adulto, o de un par de adultos, ya que había una cama matrimonial. Parecía no ser usado con frecuencia, ya que no había nada que revelara presencia reciente, y Harry le había dicho que Sonia vivía sola con su hermano. Enseguida encontró otra sala, que tenía una televisión de tamaño considerable. Frente a ella, y dándole la espalda a él, había un gran sillón de espalda alta, y de ahí venían unos ruidos sospechosos. Se acercó, en punta de pies. Sólo vería si se trataba de Sonia. Le dio la vuelta, y miró. Ugh... no. Ninguno de esos dos chicos era Sonia. Por suerte estaban demasiado ocupados besándose, y no lo vieron. Draco salió con el corazón en el cuello, haciéndole "dum dum dum". Tenía calor. Quería salir y tomar aire. Pero todavía no encontraba a Sonia. La siguiente puerta era un baño. Vacío. Aprovechó de beber agua y de mojarse la cara.

La siguiente puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Apoyó el oído. Adentro se escuchaban gemidos. Draco sintió como si le hubieran pateado el estómago. Ya no le quedaba puertas. Sonia debía estar adentro, y claramente no estaba sola.

Sintiendo que el valor lo abandonaba, corrió los metros que le quedaban para llegar a la escalera, y bajó corriendo.

Oh, sorpresa.

En el vestíbulo había alguien que Draco jamás hubiera esperado encontrarse ahí. Albus Dumbledore. Algunos chicos lo miraban con curiosidad, a pesar de que estaba vestido de muggle (con unos jeans y una camisa a cuadritos).

-P... profesor Dumbledore –murmuró Draco, sorprendido-. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Buscándote –dijo el anciano con aire grave-. Vamos.

Draco lo siguió, preguntándose que diablos podría haber pasado para que Dumbledore lo anduviera buscando. Y eso le recordó... ¿Cómo había sabido el director que estaba ahí?

-¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad, mientras atravesaban el jardín.

-Harry supuso que estarías aquí –respondió el anciano, con aire cansado.

Draco levantó la vista, y notó que en la casa de la señora Hartmann las luces estaban encendidas. Tragó saliva. Snape lo mataría. Un momento... ¿Por qué lo había ido a buscar Dumbledore y no Snape?

-¿Dónde está el profesor Snape? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Por qué me vino a buscar usted?

Dumbledore suspiró.

-Han atacado al profesor Snape –murmuró Dumbledore-. Alguien se hizo pasar por ti con poción multijugos, y logró entrar burlando la barrera de reconocimiento.

Draco sintió que tenía algo muy gordo en el cuello, y no se lo podía tragar. ¿Quería eso decir que habían logrado entrar por su culpa?

-¿Quién lo atacó? –preguntó asustado. Habían llegado a la reja, y entraron al jardín.

-No sabemos. Logró huir –gruñó el anciano-. ¿Tienes tú alguna idea de quien puso ser? –preguntó en tono grave. Draco sintió que lo taladraba con la mirada.

-N... no. Ni idea –respondió. ¿Creían que él había tenido algo que ver?-. Yo no fui, se lo juro –agregó asustado.

-Supongo que no –respondió Dumbledore, con una expresión un poco más blanda-. No te estaba acusando. Sólo te pregunté si tenías alguna idea de quién podría haberte personificado. ¿Quién pudo tener algo tuyo para preparar la poción?

-Mis padres... pero no están en el país –sugirió Draco-. Laure, pero no creo que ella haya llegado, y ella jamás atacaría a Snape...

-El profesor Snape, Draco –lo corrigió Dumbledore, mientras abría la puerta. Pero no entró de inmediato-. ¿Alguna otra idea?

-Mis compañeros del colegio... cualquiera de ellos podría tener algo mío guardado. Aunque...

Draco recordó de pronto que alguien había tropezado con él justo antes de que entrara a casa de Sonia.

-¿Si? –lo animó Dumbledore.

-Alguien tropezó conmigo hace un rato, cuando recién había salido de la casa.

-¿Recuerdas su cara? –lo urgió el anciano.

-No. No puse atención –murmuró Draco con remordimientos-. ¿Y cómo está el profesor Snape?

-Se recuperará...

-Lo siento –se disculpó Draco, entendiendo hasta que punto había metido las patas esa noche.

En la casa estaban todos levantados. Las mujeres estaban en camisón, y Harry en pijama y con los ojos rojos.

-Lo siento –repitió Draco, cuando sintió los ojos de todos sobre él-. ¿Dónde está el profesor Snape?

-En San Mungo –respondió Harry, con voz de reproche-. Y encontró tu regalo, justo antes del ataque –agregó con odio.

Draco se puso pálido (más de lo que normalmente es). ¿La araña lo había alcanzado a picar? ¿Justo antes del ataque? Que mala suerte... Esperaba que eso no significara que por su culpa tampoco se había podido defender.

-¿Qué regalo? –preguntó Dumbledore, confundido.

-Nada. Bromas entre nosotros... –murmuró Harry, que no quería confesar de que no era casualidad que justo lo hubiera picado una araña. No quería confesar que él también había participado.

El director se volvió hacia la señora Helena.

-Lo siento, señora Hartmann. Pero me tengo que llevar a los niños a un lugar seguro.

A la anciana se le pusieron los ojos rojos, y no respondió de inmediato.

-¿Cuándo volverá mi niño? –preguntó cuando le salió la voz.

-Cuando se ponga mejor y le den el alta en el hospital –informó Dumbledore-. Lo siento –agregó, y luego se volvió hacia los chicos-. Suban a buscar sus cosas.

Draco y Harry obedecieron de inmediato, ambos sintiendo pésimo.

A: Te lo dije...

D: Ya si, lo admito. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber el chico que habría alguien afuera? ¿Y que entraría justo a atacarlo después de que lo hubiera atacado la araña?

A: Te lo dije, te lo dije, TE LO DIJE maldito #&$

D: Epa... contrólate. El jefe te puede oír.

000

Los chicos, cuando hubieron juntado sus cosas (y Harry se hubo vestido) encontraron a Dumbledore (que ya no estaba vestido de muggle) en el cuarto de Snape. Tenía las varitas de ellos, la escoba y la capa de Harry, y la cadenita de Draco en un lote, sobre la cama. Harry dejó su baúl en el suelo. Se sorprendió de ver que el baúl de Snape también parecía listo.

-¿Dónde iremos, profesor? –preguntó Harry.

-A Hogwarts –informó Dumbledore.

Se escucharon pasos en la escalera, y se asomaron Edelmira y la señora Helena. A este paso, ambas estaban llorando.

-¿Cómo podemos ir a ver a Severus? –preguntó Edelmira.

-Yo las vendré a buscar mañana para llevarlas –ofreció Dumbledore-. Harry, Draco, despídanse.

La señora Helena agarró a Harry como si no lo quisiera volver a soltar.

-Prométeme que vas a volver –le pidió.

-Le prometo que volveré apenas pueda –respondió Harry-. Aunque no sé cuando sea eso. Pero le pediré a mi padrino, cuando ya esté bien, que vengamos lo antes posible.

-Señor Dumbledore… -recordó Edelmira de pronto-, Harry sufrió una caída esta tarde, y tiene que guardar reposo por tres días. Severus dejó hechas unas pociones. ¿Se las traigo?

-Está bien, me preocuparé de eso. Y si, tráigame las pociones. Pero antes, ¿puedo tomar esto? –preguntó Dumbledore, con un florerito en una mano.

La señora Helena no le hizo caso, y Edelmira simplemente se encogió de hombros en señal de "si", antes de bajar a buscar las pociones. Volvió al poco rato, con dos frascos. Mientras los chicos y las señoras se terminaban de despedir, Dumbledore fabricó con el florerito un traslador.

-Harry, cúbrete con tu capa y acerca tu baúl –ordenó Dumbledore, tomando él mismo el baúl de Snape-. Draco, ponte tu cadenita.

Y así, Dumbledore y los chicos desaparecieron. Aparecieron luego de dar vueltas un rato, en un camino rural, escondidos entre unos arbustos. Los chicos reconocieron de inmediato el camino que iba hacia Hogwarts desde Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore miró alrededor, y viendo que no parecía haber moros en la costa salió de entre los arbustos levitando los dos baúles. Los chicos lo siguieron, en silencio.

El castillo se veía completamente desprovisto de luces. Era solamente una gran masa negra que se recortaba contra el cielo oscuro. De la cabaña de Hagrid, en cambio, salía una luz anaranjada, y por la chimenea se arrancaba una columna de humo.

-¿Podemos ir a saludar a Hagrid? –susurró Harry.

-Ahora no –murmuró Dumbledore-. Ya le avisaré yo más tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo, Dumbledore sacó de un bolsillo una manojo de grandes y desiguales llaves. Metió una en la cerradura, y le dio unas cuantas vueltas. Luego otra, y le dio otro numero de vueltas. Y así siguió, repitiendo de llave en algunos casos. Después de un rato, se oyó un "click", y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué pasa si se equivoca con alguna de las llaves? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad mientras se sacaba la capa, en el vestíbulo. Dumbledore soltó una risita.

-No querrías saberlo –le dijo.

Los chicos miraron alrededor, y sintieron frío. El casillo estaba oscuro, gélido, y absolutamente silencioso.

-¿No hay nadie en el castillo? –preguntó Draco bajito, cohibido por tanto silencio.

-Están los fantasmas, los elfos, y Peaves –explicó Dumbledore-. Vamos.

Se pusieron en marcha, escalera arriba. Llegaron a la gárgola que cuidaba el despacho del director, pero siguieron de largo. Pasaron por detrás de un tapiz por el cual los chicos nunca habían pasado, y llegaron a la base de una torre. Subieron la escalera caracol y llegaron a un muro. ¡Ahí no había nada!

Pero si lo había. Dumbledore tocó la pared y se materializó frente a él una puerta. La abrió, y los hizo pasar.

Entraron a una sala acogedora, a pesar del frío que hacía. Había unos sillones, y un pequeño comedor. Por las ventanas, que tenían unos diminutos balcones, se tenía vista a la mayor parte de los terrenos del colegio. Había una escalera caracol, que subía, casi al medio de la sala.

-Se quedarán aquí conmigo, por ahora –les informó el anciano dejando el baúl de Harry sobre la alfombra-. ¿Tienen frío?

-Un poco –admitió Harry.

Un "plop" hizo saltar a Harry. Dobby acababa de materializarse frente a ellos.

-Dobby está encantado de ver a ustedes señor Director, y señor Harry Potter, y señor Draco. ¿Puede Dobby traerles algo? ¿Puede Dobby hacer lo que sea por ustedes?

-Buenas noches Dobby –lo saludó Dumbledore-. Puedes seguir durmiendo, no necesitamos nada.

Dobby pareció apenado, y le comenzó a tiritar el labio inferior como si acabaran de retarlo.

-¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera un vaso de agua? ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Una aceituna? ¿Maní? –sugirió medio desesperado, con la esperanza de tentarlos. Dumbledore resopló, divertido.

-Buena idea, tráenos a todos chocolate caliente Dobby.

Una inmensa sonrisa se abrió entre las dos inmensas orejas del elfo, quien desapareció de inmediato. Dumbledore apuntó a la chimenea, y aparecieron unos troncos encendidos.

-Este lugar está muy expuesto al viento –explicó, a pesar de que nadie había preguntado nada-. Hace siempre un frío que te cala los huesos, pero la vista es inmejorable.

-¿Podremos ir a ver al profesor Snape con usted, mañana? –preguntó Harry, que una vez pasada la emoción de llegar a un lugar nuevo comenzó nuevamente a preocuparse por el brujo.

-Tal vez, no sé –respondió Dumbledore con voz cansada. Bostezó larga y sonoramente-. Mañana me preocupo de mañana. Por ahora, prefiero que nos instalemos para dormir lo que queda de la noche –agregó, mirando un reloj cucú que indicaba que eran doce minutos pasadas las tres de la mañana.

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir? –preguntó Draco.

Dumbledore apuntó los sillones, a la vez que el elfo reaparecía con una bandeja con tres tazones de humeante chocolate, y un plato con un surtido de galletas. Los dejó sobre la mesa del comedor, y el aroma dulzón llenó la sala haciendo que a los chicos se les llenara la boca de saliva.

-¿Qué más puede Dobby hacer para ayudar? –preguntó, balanceándose para adelante y para atrás, con aire expectante.

-Gracias Dobby. Ve a dormir –ordenó Dumbledore, y el elfo desapareció de inmediato. Al parecer, lo mejor para hacer desaparecer a un elfo con frenesí por ayudar es ordenarle que haga otra cosa (ir a dormir en este caso).

-Yo en el grande –dijo Draco de inmediato, sentándose en el sillón más grande. Harry entornó la vista. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, y transformó uno de los pequeños en otro igual de grande. Harry se fue a sentar en él, y a duras penas resistió el impulso de sacarle la lengua a Draco.

-Bueno, pónganse pijama –les dijo Dumbledore-. El baño está arriba, por si alguno siente la necesidad. Prefiero que no salgan de aquí. ¿Entendieron?

Ambos respondieron "si señor", y Dumbledore desapareció escalera arriba, llevándose el baúl de Snape. Harry pensó que eso no le gustaría mucho a su padrino, y se imaginó su cara al ver que el director se había tomado la libertad de trasladar sus cosas al castillo sin su consentimiento.

Mientras obedecían (pensando en los tazones de chocolate y mirándolos de tanto en tanto), se escucharon pasos sobre sus cabezas, y a los pocos minutos reapareció Dumbledore en camisón. Tomó uno de los tazones, y se sentó. Los chicos lo imitaron, sintiéndose un poco cohibidos de estar en pijama con el director, en su cuarto del colegio.

-¿Podré volver a casa de la señora Helena cuando el profesor Snape esté bien? -preguntó Harry.

-Temo que no –respondió Dumbledore.

-Yo creo que el profesor Snape va a querer volver allá, y yo vivo con él –argumentó Harry.

-Intentaré convencerlo de que se venga a quedar a Hogwarts contigo –prometió el anciano.

-¿Y si no quiere? –preguntó Harry, aunque no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Entonces te llevaré con tus tíos. Ahí estarás seguro –respondió Dumbledore.

-No volveré con los Dursley –respondió Harry, en forma tajante.

-Tú harás lo que se te ordene –respondió Dumbledore, con una voz que hizo que los dos chicos derramaran parte del chocolate, a pesar de no haber subido el volumen.

-No me haga volver allá –rogó Harry, decidiendo cambiar de estrategia.

-Ayúdame a convencer al profesor Snape que se quede aquí contigo, entonces –sugirió el brujo, mirándolo fijamente a través de sus anteojos de media luna.

Harry se quedó callado, y miró por la ventana que tenía más cerca. No quería irse con los Dursley, pero tampoco quería echar raíces en el colegio. ¡Quería volver a casa! ¡A la que ahora era su casa! ¡Con la que ahora era su familia!

-Podrías visitarme a Laure y a mi, de vez en cuando –sugirió Draco para animarlo.

-No, no creo –dijo Dumbledore-. Ya se verán cuando vuelvan al colegio.

-¡No quiero quedarme encerrado otro verano! –gruñó Harry, abandonando el cambio de estrategia al ver que no le había dado resultado-. No es mi culpa todo lo que está pasando.

Draco, que iba a decir algo también, se quedó callado de inmediato, sintiendo que él _si_ tenía en parte la culpa.

-Ya vamos a ver... –contestó Dumbledore vagamente, con una voz que no se comprometía a nada.

AN: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :) Próximo capítulo: una noticia inesperada, y el par de chicos recuerdan el verano pasado ;). ¡No se olviden de dejarme un comentario!


	17. Otra sorpresa

**Capítulo 17 Otra sorpresa**

A Harry le costó quedarse dormido esa noche. Estaba preocupado por Snape. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado haber tenido con él su varita, para haber podido atrapar al tipo que se había metido a la casa!

Recordó lo ocurrido aquella noche, con una sensación de tener gusanos retorciéndose en el estómago.

_Cuando escuchó el grito de Snape, se levantó corriendo. Pero, apenas había salido al pasillo, vio un rayo que casi lo alcanzó. Lo acababa de lanzar Draco, desde la parte superior de la escalera. Snape acababa de salir también de su cuarto, cojeando y con cara de dolor. No alcanzó a ver nada más, porque Snape lo empujó de vuelta dentro de su cuarto y cerró la puerta con un hechizo. Harry escuchó impotente como Snape daba un segundo grito (sonaba como si hubiera caído al piso), y como salían Edelmira y la señora Helena de sus cuartos. En eso logró abrir la puerta, y apenas salió entendió porqué había logrado abrirla: Snape estaba tirado en el piso, inmóvil. Eso había anulado el hechizo que había lanzado en su puerta. Vio que Draco lo apuntaba con su varita. Alcanzó a esquivar una maldición y agarró la varita de Snape. Le lanzó un stupefy a su amigo. No le dio, pero hizo que cayera escalera abajo. Corrió hacia él, pero antes de que lograra alcanzarlo éste se incorporó (parecía herido) y se desapareció con un fuerte ruido. Harry contempló la base de la escalera, estupefacto. No tenía idea que Draco supiera aparecerse. ¿Por qué los había atacado?_

_El llanto de la anciana en su espalda lo sacó de su meditación. ¡Snape! Se volvió y corrió hacia él._

_-Respira –dijo Edelmira inclinada sobre Snape-. Llamaré a una ambulancia, señora Helena. No se preocupe, todo va a estar bien._

_En eso a la anciana le empezó a dar un ataque. Edelmira la tomó antes de que se desplomara, y la dejó en el piso. Parecía desesperada._

_-¡Quédate con ellos! –le ordenó a Harry-. Voy a llamar una ambulancia._

_Harry se acercó, asustado. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? Snape estaba muy pálido, y al tocarlo sintió que estaba helado. Se mordió el labio. ¡Snape necesitaba ayuda mágica! ¡No una ambulancia!_

_De pronto tuvo una idea. Seguía con la varita de Snape en la mano, y corrió hacia la ventana de su cuarto. La abrió de un golpe. Mala suerte con la restricción de magia para menores, y para el secreto de los magos… Necesitaba llamar la atención, y pedir ayuda. Apuntó hacia el cielo, y lanzó muchas chispas rojas. Vio que estas chocaban con una barrera invisible que cubría la casa como una campana, volviéndola momentáneamente no-invisible._

_No tuvo que esperar mucho, en segundos Dumbledore se apareció en el jardín de la casa. Se quedó mirando a Harry, en su ventana._

_-¡Profesor! ¡Es Snape! ¡Suba rápido!_

_Dumbledore desapareció, y reapareció junto a él._

_-¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza? –preguntó el anciano preocupado, notando el chichón que Harry ostentaba._

_-Nada, me caí –respondió Harry restándole importancia-. El profesor Snape fue atacado, y está en el pasillo –agregó con urgencia, corriendo hacia allá-. Venga._

_Dumbledore lo siguió, y se inclinó sobre la señora Helena, y sobre Snape. Pareció aliviado de constatar que ambos estaban vivos._

_-¿Quién los atacó? –preguntó._

_-D… Draco señor –respondió Harry con voz temblorosa. Dumbledore levantó de inmediato la vista, alarmado._

_-Draco Malfoy no pudo hacer esto –gruñó el anciano, cómo si no le creyera. Luego su rostro se ablandó-. Lo siento. ¿Te fijaste en qué hechizos les lanzaron? –preguntó, indicando a Snape y a la anciana._

_-No sé que le lanzaron al profesor Snape –contestó Harry con la garganta apretada-. Y la señora Helena tuvo una clase de ataque, no le lanzaron ninguna maldición a ella._

_Dumbledore hizo aparecer una especie de avión de papel, que salió volando rápidamente a través de la puerta, el cuarto de Harry, y la ventana. Luego siguió revisando a Snape, usando su varita._

_En eso se escuchó la campanilla del teléfono al colgar, y volvió Edelmira desde el cuarto de la señora Helena._

_-Las ambulancias ya vienen –informó. De pronto reparó en la presencia del anciano-. ¡Señor Dumbledore! –lo saludó sorprendida, pero visiblemente aliviada-. ¡Que suerte que vino! A Severus lo atacaron con magia…_

_-No sólo con magia… -murmuró Dumbledore. Acababa de levantar la pierna del pantalón gris del pijama del brujo, y se veía una fea herida-. ¡Algo más que un brujo atacó a Severus!_

_Harry tragó saliva… ¿Sería posible que Draco hubiese puesto la araña que habían capturado en la cama de Snape?_

_Dumbledore parecía indeciso._

_-No me atrevo a intentar nada. No sé cómo fue atacado, y temo que podría hacerle más daño… -explicó el anciano con pesar-. Espero que lleguen pronto a buscarlo._

_Dumbledore se sentó junto a Snape y le tomó las manos. Parecía querer calentárselas. Edelmira en cambio acababa de meter una pastillita en la boca de la señora Helena._

_-¿Estás seguro de que Draco Malfoy lo atacó? –preguntó el anciano, mientras tanto._

_Harry le explicó que Draco se estaba quedando con ellos, y que no estaba en su cama. También le contó que se había desaparecido antes de que lograra detenerlo. Dumbledore pareció interesado especialmente en ese punto._

_-Sospecho que no se trataba del verdadero Draco –dijo el anciano-. Dudo que él pudiera efectuar este ataque, y estoy seguro de que todavía no aprende a aparecerse._

_-Yo estoy de acuerdo –intervino Edelmira, mientras le tomaba la presión a la señora Helena-. No alcancé a verlo mucho rato, pero su mirada era diferente. Se veía como Draco, pero sus ojos… no sé. Fue sólo una impresión, pero creo que tenían un brillo diferente._

_En eso se escuchó unas sirenas acercarse, y en algunos minutos estuvieron frente a la casa. Dumbledore se apuntó a si mismo con su varita, y de inmediato quedó vestido de muggle, con jeans y camisa a cuadritos. Luego guardó su varita, y levantó a la señora Helena._

_-¡Usted! –gritó la viejita incorporándose, y asustando a los tres-. ¡Suélteme de inmediato!_

_Dumbledore pareció sorprendido sólo unos segundos, pero la dejó en el suelo con cuidado._

_-La ambulancia está abajo –indicó la señora Edelmira, aliviada de ver bien a su patrona-. De hecho deben ser dos, porque pedí dos –agregó medio confundida._

_-¡No necesito una ambulancia! –gritó la anciana-. ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¡Es mi niño del que se tienen que preocupar!_

_-Severus necesita ir a San Mungo –explicó Dumbledore-. Será mejor que baje y despache las ambulancias, señora Edelmira._

_Edelmira asintió, y bajó seguida de la señora. Un par de minutos más tarde ambas ambulancias se alejaron. Casi al instante se aparecieron unos magos frente a la casa, y Edelmira volvió a salir para recibirlos._

_-Lo siento, tuvimos que esperar a que se fueran los muggles –explicó uno de los magos indicando la dirección en la que se habían ido las ambulancias._

_-Está bien, pasen –dijo la mujer guiándolos hacia la puerta, medio confundida al ver sus atuendos, y todavía algo impresionada por el modo en como aparecieron.-. Está arriba._

_Los magos no pudieron entrar de inmediato, debido a la barrera mágica que había en torno a la casa, pero Dumbledore se ocupó de ello. Los magos se desaparecieron con Snape, poco después. Harry se quedó mirando con angustia el punto del pasillo en que había estado el brujo._

_-Necesito que hablemos, Harry –le dijo Dumbledore pasándole el brazo por el hombro, y guiándolo dentro de su cuarto. Se sentó con él sobre una de las cama-. Necesito que me cuentes exactamente lo que pasó, con todos los detalles de los que te puedas acordar._

_Harry le volvió a contar todo, lo mejor que pudo. Al final, Dumbledore se volvió y miró con rostro grave hacia la cama de Draco. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando._

_-Imagina por un instante que el que atacó al profesor Snape no es Draco –sugirió Dumbledore-. Si vieras que Draco no está en su cama, ¿adónde lo buscarías?_

_-No sé… en el baño, quizá._

_-Draco no está en la casa –murmuró Dumbledore-. ¿Adónde más crees que podría haber ido?_

_-¡Se desapareció! –insistió Harry-. Pudo haber ido a cualquier parte._

_Dumbledore cerró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza._

_-No me entiendes, Harry. Imagina que no hubiera habido un ataque. Imagina que despiertas, y ves que Draco no está ni en su cama, ni en resto de la casa. Si hubiese salido de la casa… ¿adónde crees que iría?_

_-A su casa –dijo Harry cómo si fiera obvio-. O a la casa de sus padres. O a… -Harry frunció el seño._

_-¿Sí? –lo animó Dumbledore._

_-Sonia lo había invitado a una fiesta. Pero él no iba a ir. O al menos eso supongo… -agregó con algo de duda-. Snape no le había dado permiso._

_-¿Quién es Sonia? –preguntó Dumbledore._

_-Una vecina._

_-¿Y Draco quería ir a su casa? –preguntó el anciano._

_-Estoy seguro de que le hubiera gustado… -contestó Harry inseguro-. Pero no tengo idea si pueda estar allá._

_-¿Me muestras cual es la casa? –lo urgió el director._

_Harry lo llevó a la ventana, y le mostró la casa._

_Y Dumbledore se había ido, y había vuelto con Draco. El anciano había tenido razón: Draco no había sido quien los había atacado_.

Harry miró el sillón de al lado. Draco dormía. Deseó estar tan tranquilo como su amigo para poder dormir como él.

000

La mañana siguiente amaneció con niebla. Harry estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Dumbledore no los había querido llevar al hospital a ver a Snape. "Voy llevar a la señora Helena y a la señora Edelmira", había explicado, y no quería salir con ellos sin poder concentrarse completamente en su seguridad. Además, le recordó a Harry que se tenía que quedar tendido en el sofá descansando. Luego se fue, dejándolos encerrados en su torre en compañía de Dobby y de Winky.

Los elfos no los perdían de vista.

Harry se puso de pie al poco rato, aburrido. Se fue hacia una de las ventanas, por la que sólo se veía la espesa neblina. No se distinguía nada más abajo, y la torre en la que se encontraban parecía flotar sobre una nube. Se preguntó, por enésima vez en días, qué habría pasado con Hedwig. Desde que la había enviado con cartas para sus tres amigos, no la había vuelto a ver. Después de un rato, aburrido del monótono paisaje (y de que Dobby intentara convencerlo de que volviera a acostarse), se apartó de la ventana y se acercó a Draco que estaba leyendo un libro que había encontrado en una estantería.

-¿Y cómo estuvo la fiesta de anoche? –le preguntó Harry, sentándose a su lado.

Draco se encogió de hombros. No quería hablar de eso. No quería recordar que ni siquiera le había visto la cara a Sonia, y que había escuchado gemidos en el que debía ser su cuarto.

-¿No me vas a contar? –insistió Harry, de mal modo. Draco suspiró, y cerró el libro en forma brusca.

-Había mucha gente y mucho humo. Pasé todo el tiempo buscando a Sonia. No la encontré, y luego llegó Dumbledore a buscarme. ¿Satisfecho?

-Que pesado… -murmuró Harry-. ¿Qué lees?

Draco le pasó el libro, irritado. Era sobre la historia del chocolate. Lo había encontrado en una estantería de la salita del director (junto con un compendio de las mejores recetas reposteras de los cinco continentes, y un manual de la decoración de tortas y pasteles).

-¿Chocolate? Que rico… -comentó Harry.

En eso apareció un tercer elfo (Nordi), que con su voz grave les preguntó si querían chocolate. Ambos chicos se miraron, sonrieron, y asintieron. ¡Eso de estar en un castillo lleno de elfos aburridos tenía sus ventajas! A los pocos segundos reapareció el elfo con una fuente de pedazos de chocolate, de ese que se usa para preparar bombones y pasteles. Los chicos no se hicieron de rogar, y atacaron de inmediato.

-¿A qué hora crees que te va a venir a buscar Laure? –preguntó Harry después de tragarse el primer pedazo.

-No sé –respondió Draco, y luego se echó un pedazo pequeño a la boca, que dejó derretirse debajo de su lengua mientras pensaba.

-Oye, Draco… Le pusiste ayer lo que tu sabes en la cama a quién tu sabes, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry bajito (para que los elfos no escucharan).

Draco no contestó.

-Dumbledore encontró una herida espantosa en su pierna. Creo que algo lo debió morder –insistió Harry-. Lo hiciste tú, ¿verdad?

-¡Ambos lo hicimos! –se defendió Draco, tirando dentro de la fuente el pedazo de chocolate que acababa de coger-. Ya olvídalo, ¿quieres?

-Creo que por culpa de eso no se logró defender ayer –continuó Harry, olvidando de momento el chocolate-. Lo vi que cojeaba, y le dolía. Me siento culpable –agregó en un susurro.

-Yo también –respondió Draco, algo enojado. Luego cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, y los volvió a abrir para escoger otro pedazo de chocolate, mientras agregaba con decisión-: pero prefiero no pensar en eso. No podía adivinar que justo entraría alguien a atacarlos esa noche.

D: ¡Este rucio es de los nuestros! Harry en cambio está cada día más blandengue…

A: Harry está usando su cabeza, coludo indecente.

D: ¿¡¿Perdón? ¡Lávate la boca con jabón! O tus plumas y tú nos van a venir a hacer compañía _abajo_. Que felicidad… ¡Ya huelo el chamuscado!

A: Sueña…

D: Si bueno, cómo quieras. ¡Pero admite que Harry está perdiendo la chispa!

A: No, señor. Harry está haciendo caso a su conciencia. Y eso está muy bien.

D: ¡No cantes victoria todavía, santurrón! Espérate que se le pase lo urgido, y comience a aburrirse.

A: Hmpf… Con un poco de suerte ya no estará acompañado de malas influencias.

D: ¿Quieres apostar? Jejeje… Uno de mis colegas me vino a ver anoche mientras dormías. ¡Y no tienes idea del chisme que me trajo!

A: ¿Con qué cuento te llegaron, demonio conventillero?

D: Ya te vas a enterar, plumero… ¡Ya te vas a enterar! Sólo te voy a adelantar… Que el rucio va a quedarse más tiempo de lo planeado con nuestro Harrito.

A: …

D: Y con un poco de suerte, nos lo despabila un poquitín.

A: ¡Santo Cielo! Por favor no…

000

Dumbledore llegó a tiempo para almorzar. Venía con el semblante grave, Mientras los elfos desaparecían para traer comida para tres, los chicos comenzaron a asaltarlo con preguntas.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntaron ambos.

-Mejor –les dijo-. Me aseguraron que estaría bien mañana. Pero me temo que ha surgido otro inconveniente.

Ambos chicos lo miraron alarmados.

-¿Qué inconveniente? –preguntó Harry asustado.

Dumbledore fijó la vista en Draco.

-Tu prima contrajo alguna clase de enfermedad muggle en el curso de su trabajo. Me enteré por casualidad, porque encontré a un par de sus colegas gestionando su traslado. Está en África, pero no me dijeron dónde, por un asunto de confidencialidad.

Draco abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar.

-¿Pero qué tiene? ¿Cuándo va a estar aquí?

-No sé más por ahora, Draco. Pero estaban intentando trasladarla desde donde está, a San Mungo. Es complicado, ya que se encuentra en un recinto muggle. Por ahora no sé más, pero apenas tenga novedades te lo diré de inmediato.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo mientras tanto? –preguntó Draco, desconcertado.

-Por ahora, te quedarás aquí conmigo y con Harry –respondió Dumbledore con tono tranquilizador-. Luego, ya veremos.

En eso aparecieron media docena de elfos, y en segundos tenían la mesa dispuesta. Los tres se sentaron a comer, aunque ninguno de los chicos tenía ya hambre.

-¿Por qué no comen? –preguntó Dumbledore, cuando vio que revolvían el plato sin tragar nada.

-Yo no tengo hambre –respondió Harry. Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Cómanse al menos la mitad –les sugirió el anciano. Luego miró en dirección a la mesita en la que había quedado la fuente de pedazos de chocolate, olvidada, y sonrió con el típico brillo en sus ojos-. Y no estoy en contra de que coman dulces, muy por el contrario. Pero para otra vez dejen espacio para lo demás.

-¿Nos puede llevar a ver a Snape? –preguntó Harry, volviendo el tema que le interesaba.

-Al _profesor _Snape, Harry –lo corrigió el anciano-. No sé si valga la pena, la verdad. Me dijeron que le darían el alta mañana, y que hoy pasaría durmiendo la mayor parte del día por el antídoto que le dieron. Además, tú tienes que descansar, recuerda.

-¿Con qué lo atacaron finalmente? –preguntó Harry.

-Una maldición horrible, que te deja casi sin sangre –explicó Dumbledore con un escalofrío-. Magia oscura. Y también me dijeron que lo había mordido una araña.

Ambos chicos tragaron saliva, y no se atrevieron a mirarse mutuamente.

-¿Algo que me quieran contar? –preguntó el anciano, al notar las expresiones de sus rostros.

-No señor –murmuró Draco. Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué les encuentro cara de culpables entonces? –insistió.

-Me siento mal por haber salido anoche –confesó Draco, para salir del paso-. Por mi culpa alguien consiguió entrar a la casa, y atacarlos. Me gustaría poder volver atrás y no haber salido.

Dumbledore suspiró.

-Eso ya está hecho. Y por suerte el profesor Snape es resistente –dijo con una media-sonrisa-, y se va a recuperar.

-¿Lo de la araña fue muy grave? –preguntó Harry, antes de poder contenerse.

Draco lo pateó disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa. ¿Es que Harry los quería poner en evidencia? Miró a Dumbledore, que lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Draco no lo soportó, y bajó la vista.

-El veneno de la araña no lo hubiera matado –los tranquilizó el anciano -. Pero no me cabe la menor duda que disminuyó considerablemente sus posibilidades de defenderse ante el ataque que vino luego. Fue una pésima… -se detuvo unos segundos en busca de la palabra correcta, hasta que finalmente terminó su frase:- _coincidencia_.

Ambos chicos recibieron el comentario cabizbajos, entendiendo que el anciano intuía que ellos habían tenido algo que ver, aunque no lo hubiesen confesado.

000

El resto de la tarde pasó sin contratiempos. A fin de asegurarse que Harry descansara, Dumbledore se quedó con ellos toda la tarde. Jugaron ajedrez (por turnos), dominó, y el anciano incluso les enseñó un juego que sabía con unos naipes que tenía. Aunque era divertido, los chicos quedaron bastante picados porque el director les ganó en todas las partidas.

-Es cosa de estrategia –les indicó, cerrándoles un ojos, mientras guardaba las cartas en una linda caja de madera pintada que tenía para tal efecto.

Dumbledore se fue un rato en la tarde, mientras los chicos se quedaban cenando vigilados muy de cerca por el par de elfos Dobby y Winky (con instrucciones de que se comieran todo). Harry negó con la cabeza cuando el anciano desapareció tras la puerta. ¿Por qué insistían todos en tratarlos como un par de niños? A veces, le enervaba bastante esa actitud que tenían los adultos en torno a ellos. Luego recordó las veces en que habían sido cariñosos con él, lo habían abrazado, o lo habían protegido de alguna manera, y decidió que tampoco era tan desagradable el no ser adulto.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de imbécil? –le preguntó Draco aburrido, mientras peleaba con las espinacas a la crema de su plato, sin decidirse a tragar la masa verde y viscosa.

-¡No tengo cara de imbécil! –se defendió Harry, volviendo abruptamente a la realidad, luego de haber estado recordando la mañana en que Snape había vuelto de Bulgaria, luego del primer ataque. Notó que sus mejillas se calentaban, y supuso que se había puesto colorado. Draco soltó una risotada.

-Y ahora te pusiste colorado… -se burló, feliz de que algo lo distrajera del contenido del plato-. Vamos, ¡cuéntame! ¿En qué pensabas?

-Nada que te incumba –murmuró Harry-. Métete en tu vida.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Draco preocupado, al ver que Harry parecía estar molesto en serio.

-¡Nada! Sólo estoy preocupado por Snape, y más encima estoy aburrido.

Draco levantó su vaso de jugo de calabaza, y lo puso frente a su boca para que los elfos no pudieran leer el movimiento de sus labios, pero si su amigo que estaba junto a él.

-Entonces, deberíamos hacer algo para divertirnos –susurró Draco casi sin voz, pero articulando bien con los labios para que Harry entendiera.

Harry le hizo signo de que esperara, fue a sacar algunas cosas de su baúl, y volvió con pergamino, un par de plumas, y un tintero.

"Esto es más seguro, y si alguien viene lo quemo con la vela. ¿Qué se te ocurrió?" escribió Harry.

"¿Una visita a la cava, para recordar viejos tiempos?" escribió Draco. Harry leyó, y negó con la cabeza.

"Dumbledore va a volver, y nos va a descubrir. Además están los elfos. Sin contar con que puede estar cerrada con llave, y no tenemos una varita" escribió Harry.

"Sólo yo iré, y volveré con una botella. Y acuérdate que la puerta no estaba cerrada la última vez" escribió Draco.

A: Tengo un mal presentimiento…

D: Que gallina… No seas tan pesimista.

"¿Y si ahora si está cerrada?" respondió Harry, incapaz de ocultar su aprensión. Draco se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces no traigo nada" escribió simplemente.

"¿Y cómo burlamos a los elfos para que puedas salir?" escribió Harry, pensando que no había manera para que el plan resultara.

"Creo que iré esta noche, cuando ellos no estén aquí" escribió Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Y si nos descubre el director?" preguntó Harry. Draco, al leer esto, sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras untaba la pluma en el tintero.

"Se va a enojar, nos va a retar, a lo mejor nos encierra un día… Lo de siempre. ¿Qué importa? ¿No va a haber valido la pena, al final? ¡Hace siglos que no tomo vino de colacuminata!" escribió Draco, a quién el sólo recuerdo del delicioso brebaje ya le había hecho agua la boca.

"OK, tienes razón" reconoció Harry, quién también comenzó a recordar lo rico que era ese vino. "Además" agregó enseguida "si vamos a hacer una locura prefiero que sea antes de que Snape llegue".

"¡Claro!" escribió Draco, feliz de haber encontrado algo en qué divertirse con Harry, y de que este ya no estuviera de mal humor sino dispuesto a arriesgarse con él.

Harry sonrió, cortó el pedazo de pergamino utilizado e hizo con él una pelotita que de inmediato quemó con la vela.

-El señor Harry Potter mejor no juegue con fuego –dijo Dobby de inmediato, acercándose e intentando quitarle la vela de las manos.

-Déjame en paz, Dobby… -le pidió Harry, fastidiado de que los hubieran dejado con el par de niñeros.

La bolita de pergamino, mientras tanto, se terminó de consumir en el vaso vacío de Harry. Mientras Harry discutía con el elfo, Draco aprovechó y se lo llevó escalera arriba.

-¿Adónde va el señor Malfoy? –lo urgió Winky, corriendo desesperada tras él.

-Al baño, elfo –le dijo Draco con el tono autoritario que solía usar con los elfos en casa de su padre-. ¡No te atrevas a seguirme!

La elfina dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente el tono del chico la asustó, y se quedó en la sala junto a los otros.

000

A: Algo va a salir mal, lo presiento.

D: ¿Y qué más da si algo sale mal? ¿No le da eso sabor a la existencia?

A: No sé… ¡Ojalá ese chico Draco nunca hubiera aparecido! Te apuesto mi aureola a que algo malo va a pasar.

D: ¿¡¿En serio me apuestas tu aureola, pajarraco?

A: No. Era un decir.

D: ¡Tienes miedo de perder! ¡Entonces asume que es muy probable que nada malo ocurra!

A: ¡Oh! Pero que pesado… Ya cállate por favor.

D: Tu empezaste, gallina mojada.

Dumbledore ya se había ido a la cama hace un buen rato, y se habían dejado de escuchar movimientos en el piso superior. Los chicos esperaron casi una hora, de todos modos, para estar seguros de que el anciano ya estaba dormido.

-¡Suerte! –susurró Harry.

-Con que no me encuentre a Peaves me basta –respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

El castillo estaba muy oscuro, pero Draco llevaba la vela que Dumbledore le había dejado encendida para que pudiera leer otro rato antes de dormir. Además, llevaba otras tres velas que había encontrado nuevas, en un candelabro.

El camino no era difícil, ya que la torre del Director se encontraba muy cerca de su despacho, y se sabía de memoria el camino a todas partes desde ahí. No encontró ni siquiera un fantasma, y aparte de un par de retratos que lo quedaron mirando, y de una armadura que jugaba a mantenerse en un pié la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible (sin gran éxito, pues las armaduras son muy torpes), no se encontró con nadie.

Tuvo miedo de no encontrar la cava, pero con el alcohol siempre tenía suerte. Su sexto sentido lo llevó a la cava sin darse muchas vueltas. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que pudo entrar sin problema.

Adentro, todo era polvo, telas de araña, y olor a vinagre. Sonrió. Todo estaba tal cual desde el verano anterior. A pesar de los problemas que tuvieron con Snape más tarde, guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de la primera correría que había tenido con su amigo.

Después de un par de vueltas encontró lo que andaba buscando: unas polvorientas botellas de vino de colacuminata parecían llamarlo desde la estantería. Levantó una, e hizo a un lado la araña que salió corriendo sobre el cristal. Luego miró las otras. ¡Había un buen número! ¿Qué daño haría si se llevaba otra? Razonó: si ya había conseguido llegar hasta ahí, sería una tontería llevarse tan solo una… Después de todo, tal vez pasarían varias noches en el castillo Harry y él. Podían dejar una botella escondida por ahí, para beberla en otra noche de juerga.

Finalmente cargó dos botellas de vuelta. Y no llevó una tercera, porque necesitaba la otra mano para sostener la vela prendida (las velas apagadas las guardó junto a su cintura, agarradas con el elástico del pantalón.

Llegó sin novedad a la torre del director, pero cuando terminó de subir la escalera se encontró con un problema que lo asustó unos segundos: la puerta para entrar había desaparecido. Estuvo indeciso unos segundos, pero finalmente se decidió a llamar bajito a su amigo para que le abriera.

-Pst… Harry –susurró, sin atreverse a golpear el muro.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, en segundos la pesada puerta de madera se materializó frente a sus ojos. Suspiró aliviado, y entró.

-¿Todo bien? –susurró Harry, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Por supuesto –respondió Draco con voz altanera-. ¿Lo dudaste?

Ambos chicos se fueron a sentar a sus improvisadas camas, a la luz de la vela que ya estaba a la mitad de su altura original.

-¿Cómo la abriremos? –preguntó Harry de pronto.

-Para eso está Draco –dijo el chico dándose importancia-, que anda siempre preparado.

Fue a su mochila y sacó lo que parecía ser una navaja. La manipuló unos segundos y produjo un magnífico saca-corchos. Aprovechó el impulso y, quitándole el polvo en la alfombra primero, guardó una de las botellas en su mochila.

-Para otra noche –explicó, al ver la cara de pregunta de su amigo.

El vino estaba delicioso, ambos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo. Se pasaron la botella amistosamente al principio, pero por poco y se pelearon el último concho. Finalmente lo echaron a suertes, y ganó Harry.

-¡Bah! Igual estaba lleno de babas… -dijo Draco picado, cuando Harry se lo estaba bebiendo. La reacción al comentario fue inmediata, y Harry escupió el concho de vino que se acababa de tomar.

-¡Pero que asco! –susurró espantado-. ¿Para qué me dices esas cosas mientras estoy bebiendo? –se quejó. Draco soltó una carcajada silenciosa, y se encogió de hombros.

Más contentos (y un poco entonados) consideraron que ya tenían un poco de sueño. Harry había sugerido tirar la botella por la ventana para abajo, pero Draco argumentó que el ruido del vidrio al quebrarse contra el tejado de más abajo podría despertar a Dumbledore, que dormía sólo un piso más arriba. Finalmente escondieron la botella vacía en la mochila de Draco (junto a la que todavía estaba llena), para deshacerse de la evidencia apenas pudieran.

Y a los pocos minutos, ambos estaban dormidos.

AN: ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado! Disculpen la demora... ¡Y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado!


	18. Conflictos

Sorry por la demora.

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene violencia. Si te perturba leer esa clase de cosas, sáltatelo y quédate con el siguiente resumen: "Una vez que le dan el alta, Dumbledore obliga a Snape a quedarse en la torre, con él y los chicos. Pasan cuatro días, en los que los ánimos se alteran. Harry discute con Snape. Snape discute con Dumbledore. Laure Walters es trasladada a San Mungo, donde permanece en estado grave. Snape y los chicos vuelven a instalarse en la mazmorra de Snape, como el verano anterior."

**Capítulo 18 Conflictos**

Las cosas ocurrieron como Harry las había previsto, al día siguiente. Snape fue dado de alta, y llegó en compañía de Dumbledore al cuarto del segundo, de un humor masacrante.

Harry había estado conversando con Hagrid, que había subido a quedarse con ellos. El semigigante había entretenido a Harry con las historias de todo lo que le había pasado en el bosque prohibido a lo largo de los años, mientras vigilaba que no se levantara del sillón. Draco no lo había pasado tan bien, ya que Hagrid le caía muy mal y le daba rabia haber quedado relegado a segundo plano por la visita de otro amigo de Harry.

-¡Profesor Snape! –gritó Harry, feliz, cuando lo vio aparecer detrás de Dumbledore. Al instante se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo-. Que alivio ver que está mejor, susurró en su abrigo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –respondió el brujo suavemente, a pesar de que seguía notándose que estaba muy molesto por algo-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va tu chichón? –preguntó enseguida, intentando sonreír.

-Bien –respondió Harry.

Draco lo saludó de lejos, con una inclinación de cabeza y un intento de sonrisa, pero bajó la vista de inmediato. Snape se iba a acercar a él, pero Dumbledore lo agarró de un brazo y comenzó a llevarlo hacia la escalera.

-Severus, tú tienes que guardar reposo –le recordó el anciano mientras tiraba de él-. Puedes usar mi cuarto mientras tanto.

Pero Snape estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse mandunguear por su jefe, en vacaciones, de modo que se soltó de las garras del anciano con brusquedad.

-Agradezco su hospitalidad, señor Director, pero ya es hora de que vuelva a mi casa. –dijo en tono frío. Luego se dirigió a los chicos, y agregó-: ¿Tienen sus cosas listas?

-No puedo permitir que vuelvan ahí –dijo el anciano negando con la cabeza-. Esa casa no es segura.

-Tampoco nos lo puede impedir –respondió Snape en tono frío-. ¿Dónde dejó mi baúl?

-Está arriba, y ahí se va a quedar –dijo Dumbledore en tono autoritario.

Snape no lo escuchó. Le volvió a ordenar a los chicos que juntaran sus cosas, y subió la escalera con paso marcial para recuperar lo que era suyo. El anciano suspiró, y subió tras él.

Harry y Draco se miraron, sin saber qué hacer. Hagrid se notaba incómodo, y sus manos parecían sobrarle. Sacó un pañuelo grande a cuadritos que tenía en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su abrigo, y se secó una humedad inexistente, en su cara.

-Creo que es mejor que yo me vaya –comentó al aire. Se encaminó a la puerta-. Nos vemos. Cuídense.

En el piso superior se escuchaba el ruido de una discusión, a pesar de que ninguna palabra se distinguía. Harry tragó saliva, preguntándose si Snape sería capaz de irse sin él. ¡No quería que Dumbledore lo enviara a casa de los Dursley!

No atreviéndose a desobedecer a Snape, los chicos rápidamente guardaron las pocas cosas que tenían dispersas, y se sentaron a esperar en silencio, con el ruido de la pelea sobre sus cabezas.

Al poco rato, después de unos gritos que parecían insultos (era la voz de Snape), se escuchó el sonido de un hechizo. Luego unos segundos de silencio, y nuevamente unos insultos (con la voz de Snape). Luego se escuchó lo que parecía una serie de golpes. Harry y Draco se miraron, con cara de horror. ¿Qué estaba pasando arriba?

-Mejor voy a ir a ver que pasa –dijo Harry, armándose de valor.

Antes de que alcanzara a llegar al piso superior se dejaron de escuchar golpes. Se acercó con cautela al cuarto del director, cuya puerta estaba cerrada. Iba a tocar a la puerta, cuando escuchó la voz del anciano.

-Es por tu propio bien, y lo sabes. Ahora pórtate bien, mientras bajo a hablar con los niños.

Harry no alcanzó a hacer nada, y la puerta se abrió sobresaltándolo. Dumbledore lo quedó mirando. Harry alcanzó a distinguir, por la parte de la abertura que el cuerpo del director no alcanzaba a tapar, a Snape metido en una gran cama con dosel. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Harry sintió algo muy desagradable en el estómago al ver que Snape se sonrojaba. ¿Acaso era idea suya, o el brujo parecía avergonzado de que Harry lo viera ahí?

-¿Estabas escuchando? –preguntó Dumbledore en tono de censura.

-No, profesor –aseguró Harry de inmediato-. Acabo de subir, porque escuché golpes, y creí que estaban… -se sonrojó, sin conseguir explicar que creía que alguno de los dos estaba matando al otro-. Lo siento –agregó bajando la vista.

-Está bien –dijo el anciano-. El profesor Snape necesita estar algunas horas a solas –agregó en tono más frío (y Harry notó que Snape se sonrojaba todavía más al escuchar esto, y forcejeaba inútilmente para poder salir de la cama)-, de modo que puedes volver a verlo más tarde. Por ahora acompáñame abajo.

Dumbledore cerró la puerta de golpe tras decir esto, y empujó a Harry suavemente para que avanzara.

Draco se sobresaltó al verlos llegar. Se puso de pie, con la mochila al hombro.

-Dejen sus cosas donde estaban –ordenó el Director-. Se van a quedar aquí.

-¿Y el profesor Snape? –preguntó Draco, tímidamente.

-Él también, y por ahora está arriba… _reponiéndose_ –respondió el anciano.

000

El día pasó lentamente para todos. Dumbledore estuvo de un mal humor evidente desde la pelea con su insubordinado subordinado, y obligó a Harry a quedarse también descansando toda la tarde. Draco, por su parte, se sentía como un pollo en un corral ajeno. No sabía qué hacer. El anciano estuvo callado leyendo toda la tarde, junto a una ventana, y los chicos no se atrevían a hacer mucho ruido, para no distraerlo.

Finalmente, antes de la cena, Dumbledore los dejó por fin ir a ver a Snape. Encontraron al brujo acostado, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-¿Profesor? –preguntó Draco tímidamente, desde el umbral de la puerta.

El brujo se dio vuelta. Su rostro tenía una inconfundible expresión de amargura.

-Pasen –dijo simplemente.

Los chicos entraron, y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Se acercaron. Había una silla cerca de la cama, junto a una pequeña mesa con un tintero. Harry se sentó a los pies de la cama, de modo que Draco se instaló en esa silla.

-¿Cómo se siente? –preguntó Harry tímidamente.

-Bien, Harry –aseguró el brujo cerrando los ojos momentáneamente-. Estoy bien. Siento lo del escándalo de la mañana.

-Está bien, no se preocupe –contestó Harry sonriendo-. Tuve miedo… –confesó luego, y ambos chicos se miraron.

-Creímos que se estaban matando –explicó Draco, completando la frase que su amigo había dejado en suspenso. Ambos miraron a Snape, que se sonrojó ligeramente.

-No hay motivos para que piensen eso –les aseguró de inmediato-. Quédense tranquilos. Yo no mataría al director, y él tampoco mataría a nadie.

-¿Hasta cuando nos quedaremos aquí? –preguntó Harry.

-El resto del verano, Harry –respondió Snape con amargura-. A menos que el director cambie de idea –murmuró enseguida.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó Draco.

-Bueno Draco… -respondió Snape algo incómodo-. Tu prima tuvo un accidente…

-Lo sé –intervino Draco-. Por eso se lo pregunto.

-Te vas a quedar con nosotros el tiempo necesario hasta que tu prima esté bien –le dijo Snape-. Mis condolencias –agregó con sarcasmo.

-¿Y nos vamos a quedar aquí con el profesor Dumbledore? –preguntó Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse exasperado de estar el cuarto del director, por muy buena vista que tuviera.

-Sólo por un par de días –aseguró Snape-. Hasta que él determine que yo ya estoy bien –explicó-, y que no saldré arrancando –agregó en tono burlón.

-¿Y no podemos irnos abajo, como el verano pasado? –insistió Harry.

Snape bajó la vista, y los chicos vieron que parecía incómodo. Los tres guardaron silencio unos segundos.

-Harry… ¿Ves esa cómoda que está ahí? –susurró Snape finalmente, indicando un mueble con cajones que había junto a un armario. Harry asintió-. En el primer cajón hay una varita. La mía. Sácala, apunta la cama, y haz un Finite Incantatem…

-¡Ya te escuché! –tronó la voz de Dumbledore desde el otro lado de la puerta-. ¡No te atrevas Severus! ¡O tú y yo tendremos otra _charla_!

Harry tragó saliva, y miró algo incómodo a su padrino. Finalmente volvió a la cama, sin abrir el cajón.

-Tengan paciencia –gruñó Snape. Parecía miserable-. Y gracias por su visita –agregó sin darles la vista.

Los chicos entendieron la indirecta, y se pusieron de pie.

-Nos vemos –le dijo Draco, sin saber qué más decir.

-Animo… -agregó Harry, sintiendo un poco de pena al ver la forma en que Dumbledore parecía empeñado en humillarlo.

Snape sonrió débilmente, pero no respondió.

000

Pasaron otros dos días en ese ambiente tenso. Dumbledore parecía otro. Aunque por encima era el de siempre, Harry sentía flotar en torno a él un aura de poder que decía "aquí mando yo". Harry no se sentía bien. No hallaba la hora de escapar de la presencia del director. No podía esperar al feliz momento en que salieran de su cuarto, para no verle las barbas por un buen tiempo. Le molestaba que obligara a Snape a quedarse en su cuarto (finalmente había hecho traer otra cama), acostado todo el tiempo. Le molestaba ver que lo trataba como si fuera un chico. ¡Snape era un adulto! No tenía ningún derecho a hacerle eso, sobre todo con dos de sus alumnos tan cerca. Le irritaba sentir lo humillado que su padrino se sentía, cada vez que Dumbledore los autorizaba a Draco y a él a entrar a pasar un rato con él, cómo si fuera muy generoso y les estuviera haciendo un favor. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Harry tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore buscaba castigar a Snape con todo ese circo. No se tragaba el cuento de que lo hacía solamente por su salud y la seguridad de todos. Harry estaba seguro de que el anciano se estaba desquitando por haber perdido la discusión que habían tenido días antes, en casa de la señora Helena.

Finalmente, al cuarto día desde que Snape había llegado, Dumbledore llegó de alguna parte a la que había ido (presumiblemente el Hospital o el Ministerio…) anunciando que Laure Walters por fin había sido trasladada a San Mungo. Al instante Draco quiso ir a verla, y el anciano accedió a llevarlo. Dumbledore despachó a Winky, que se había quedado "cuidando" a los chicos junto con Dobby, pero le indicó a este último que permaneciera otro rato con Harry, hasta que llegaran.

Cuando se hubieron ido, Harry subió de inmediato a ver a su padrino. Tenía muchos deseos de estar a solas con él, después de tantos días. Dobby saltó de inmediato, intentando retenerlo.

-¿Va el señor Harry Potter al baño? Recuerde que el señor director Dumbledore no quiere que suba a ver al señor profesor Snape a menos que él lo autorice.

-¡Me importa un rábano lo que diga el señor profesor Dumbledore! –se burló Harry, sin hacerle caso, mientras continuaba subiendo la escalera.

Dobby lo miró impotente, y con las orejas caídas. Dobby era un buen elfo, al que le gustaba cumplir las órdenes. Pero el señor Harry Potter era amigo de Dobby, y Dobby entendía que el señor Harry Potter quería al señor profesor Snape. Dobby también entendía que el señor director Dumbledore no permitía a su amigo el señor Harry Potter estar mucho tiempo con el señor profesor Snape. Dobby suspiró, y se quedó donde estaba, renunciando a seguir y detener a su amigo el señor Harry Potter.

Snape abrió los ojos de inmediato al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y sonrió al ver entrar a Harry.

-¡Señor Potter! –lo saludó animado, sentándose-. Que agradable sorpresa.

-Profesor Snape, cómo está usted hoy –lo saludó Harry en forma muy formal, para seguirle la broma.

-Ven aquí –le dijo Snape de inmediato, dándole unas palmaditas al sitio libre sobre su cama, para que se fuera a sentar junto a él. Harry obedeció de inmediato.

-Dumbledore salió con Draco, a ver a su prima –informó Harry.

-El _profesor _Dumbledore, Harry –lo corrigió Snape, con paciencia.

-Pues por ahora no se me da la gana llamarlo así –respondió Harry desafiante, cruzándose de brazos-. De hecho, si no fuera porque estoy hablando con usted, no se llamaría nada más que _viejo de mierda _–agregó con sarcasmo y evidente desagrado.

-Tienes suerte de que no tenga mi varita en este momento –contestó Snape, ya sin sonreír-. O te habrías encontrado con una buena cantidad de jabón en tu boca por hablar así. No vas a volver a expresarte de ese modo. ¿Entendido?

Harry sintió algo desagradable en el estómago, al escuchar a Snape llamarle la atención. No dijo nada, pero se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Harry –insistió Snape-. No quiero que digas esas cosas. Mírame a la cara y prométemelo.

Harry suspiró, exasperado. Lo miró a los ojos, y respondió con evidente fastidio (y en forma muy poco convincente):

-Está bien. Lo _prometo_. ¿Feliz?

-No te pongas insolente… –murmuró Snape, con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento –dijo Harry de inmediato, cambiando la cara por una más "respetuosa"-. Le prometo que no voy a volver a insultar al director delante de usted.

-Harry… -respondió Snape, con voz cansada.

-¡Arg! OK… Le prometo que no voy a volver a expresarme de ese modo cuando esté frente a usted.

-¡Harry! –insistió Snape, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Harry tomó aire, y contestó finalmente:

-Prometo que no voy a volver a hablar de ese modo delante de nadie. ¿Mejor así?

-Si –respondió Snape, sonriendo. Luego agregó, cambiando de tema:- ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza? Veo que ya no se te nota mucho el chichón. De todos modos, mañana o pasado vamos a tener que volver a San Mungo para que te la vuelvan a revisar.

-Estoy bien –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Y usted? ¿Cuándo se va a poder levantar?

-Pronto, espero –murmuró Snape con tono casual, pero no logró ocultar totalmente la amargura con que la respuesta había pasado por su cabeza.

-Usted está bien –afirmó Harry enojado-. No se levanta porque Dumbledore no lo deja.

-El _profesor _Dumbledore –lo corrigió Snape, enojado.

Harry lo quedó mirando, con una ceja levantada. Resultaba demasiado evidente que estaba más enojado por el hecho de que lo que decía Harry era verdad (y no quería admitirlo), que por el hecho que no hubiera usado el título.

-No te lo quiero volver a repetir –insistió Snape.

Harry resopló, con burla.

-¿Y qué me va a hacer? ¿Me va a pegar y me va a encerrar como Dumbledore lo hizo con usted?

Plaf.

Harry se sujetó la mejilla, en la que la mano de Snape acababa de aterrizar.

-No me vuelvas a hablar en ese tono –lo amenazó el brujo.

Harry no respondió. No quería ponerse a llorar delante de él, por lo que se puso de pié y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Harry, vuelve aquí… -dijo Snape, con la voz algo insegura.

-Váyase a la mierda –murmuró Harry, y salió dando un portazo.

000

Esa tarde volvió a escucharse una pelea en el piso de arriba. Draco estaba bastante desconcertado. ¿Por qué Harry estaba tan enojado? Desde que habían llegado no había dicho casi nada, y en el almuerzo no había comido más que un tomate y un pedazo de pan. ¿Y por qué Dumbledore y Snape estaban nuevamente peleando? Y más encima estaba lo de su prima, que estaba muy grave, y seguía inconsciente.

Después de casi media hora de frases vociferadas, se escuchó un portazo en el piso de arriba. Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron, se miraron, y volvieron la vista a la escalera. Snape venía bajando, vestido de negro como era su costumbre (aunque llevaba días en pijama) levitando su baúl.

-Nos vamos –le ladró a los chicos-. Guarden sus cosas de inmediato.

En eso llegó Dumbledore.

-Severus… -dijo algo angustiado.

-¡No me vuelva a dirigir la palabra hasta que comience el trimestre, señor director! –espetó Snape.

-Pero entiende… -insistió Dumbledore.

-Entiendo perfectamente –respondió Snape en tono frío-. Nos quedaremos en Hogwarts, no se preocupe. Pero no vaya a visitarnos, que no será bienvenido.

Dumbledore no respondió. Suspiró, y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

Harry terminó rápidamente de guardar sus cosas en su baúl. Se sentía mal. A pesar de estar enojado por la cachetada que Snape le había dado, estaba arrepentido del modo en que le había hablado. En cierto modo, sentía que se la merecía.

Snape no dijo nada más, pero apenas Harry cerró su baúl, lo levitó con el suyo. Draco se echó la mochila al hombro, sintiendo que estaba en alguna clase de realidad paralela. Se sentía mal, entre tantas peleas. Con su prima medio muerta en el hospital, sentía que se había quedado sin familia y estaba obligado a vivir en medio del caos de otra familia.

Snape abrió la puerta, e hizo pasar lo baúles. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para que pasaran los chicos, y luego la cerró con otro portazo.

Los chicos avanzaron en silencio, frente a Snape. No necesitaban preguntar adónde iban: era obvio que pasarían una temporada de vuelta en la mazmorra.

La sala de Snape no había cambiado nada desde el verano anterior, salvo porque tenía el característico olor a encerrado de los lugares que han estado sin moradores por un unos días. La mesa del comedor seguía teniendo las tres sillas. Era cómo si el cuarto hubiera sabido que los chicos no se habían ido para siempre.

Snape dejó los baúles en la sala. De un movimiento de varita la diminuta ventana que había se abrió con violencia, y de otro apareció un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. Los chicos tragaron saliva. Snape estaba de un humor de perros. Se quedaron muy quietos, tratando inconscientemente de hacerse invisibles.

Snape resopló, miró alrededor, y de pronto su mirada se detuvo en Harry y Draco. Su rostro se suavizó, y adquirió una expresión culpable.

-Siento que hayan tenido que presenciar lo de arriba –dijo de inmediato-. Vamos a intentar olvidarlo, ¿si?

Ambos chicos asintieron tímidamente, sin sonreír. Harry bajó la vista.

Snape se acercó a Harry. Harry tuvo el impulso de alejarse, pero se obligó a permanecer donde estaba. Sintió que Snape lo abrazaba, y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Perdóname… -murmuró-. No debí haber reaccionado así.

-Fue mi culpa, yo no debí haberle hablado así primero –respondió Harry, sintiendo calor en los ojos.

Permanecieron así un rato, hasta que ambos sintieron que podían dejar el incidente en el pasado.

-¿Vamos a dormir dónde siempre? –preguntó Draco (siempre tan práctico él…) cuando los otros dos se soltaron.

-Si –contestó Snape-. Lo siento.

-No hay problema –respondió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry también se encogió de hombros, y le sonrió a Snape para indicar que no tampoco tenía ningún problema con eso.

000

Después de una rica cena (los chicos se preguntaron si había sido idea de Snape lo del pastel de merengue con frutillas, pero no se atrevieron a formular la pregunta en voz alta) los tres se sintieron mejor. Harry descubrió que tenía hambre y que todo parecía saber mejor de pronto. Supuso que la ausencia de Dumbledore en la mesa y la presencia de su padrino eran la causa del cambio.

-Bueno –dijo Snape, rompiendo el largo silencio que se había establecido-. Detesto interrumpir este agradable silencio con esto, pero más vale aclarar las reglas a tiempo. ¿Dispongo de su completa y absoluta atención?

-Si señor –respondió Draco, dejando la cuchara que había estado haciendo girar sobre la mesa.

-Si, claro –respondió Harry, levantando la vista de la cuchara giratoria de su amigo.

-Perfecto –respondió Snape, se aclaró la garganta y adoptó un aire exageradamente serio. Eso hizo sonreír a los chicos levemente, aunque intentaron disimularlo. Sabían lo que venía: todos los "deben", "no deben" y "prohibido" so pena del infierno. Era Snape… y ya lo conocían perfectamente. Snape frunció el ceño, al ver que no lo estaban tomando tan en serio como él quería. ¿Estaba acaso perdiendo su carisma?

-Dispone de de nuestra total atención –dijo Harry, animándolo a continuar.

-Si, señor. Somos 100 orejas –agregó Draco, y ambos chicos se miraron, y explotaron en una carcajada a pesar de sus buenas intenciones.

Snape negó con la cabeza, y sonrió a pesar de él. Luego forzó su rostro a adoptar nuevamente el aire serio que pretendía.

-Bueno, ya lo saben: No pueden salir de este cuarto sin mi permiso. No pueden meterse en mis cosas, ni faltarme el respeto. Está prohibido pelear. Si yo ordeno algo, me obedecerán de inmediato. Si quieren algo, me avisan. Están prohibidos los hongos, y cualquier forma de alcohol. Si quieren hacer algo que no sea actividades tranquilas aquí adentro, me lo dirán y yo veré qué se puede hacer al respecto. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor –respondieron ambos chicos.

-Si quieren salir, por ejemplo –insistió Snape-, quiero que me lo digan, para que yo vaya con ustedes. No quiero que traten de salir sin que yo me entere. Quiero saber todo el tiempo donde están. ¿Está eso _perfectamente _claro?

-Si señor –murmuraron ambos.

-Draco. No quiero que lo de la otra noche se repita –dijo Snape-. No quiero que salgas sin permiso, ni que metas arañas en mi cama.

Draco se puso colorado. No sabía que Snape sabía que había sido él.

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de que había sido uno de ustedes? –preguntó Snape.

-Lo siento –respondió Draco.

-Yo también lo siento –aseguró Harry, sonrojándose-. Yo lo ayudé a capturarla –agregó ante la cara de incredulidad de Snape.

-¿Tú también participaste? –preguntó Snape, rehusándose a creerlo. Harry asintió, y bajó la vista. Snape resopló, molesto-. ¿Por qué, Harry?

-Yo lo chantajeé –reconoció Draco.

-Está bien –gruñó Snape-. Prefiero no saberlo. Olvidémoslo, pero no vuelvan a hacer otra tontería como esa. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señor –respondieron ambos, felices de que el asunto no pasara a mayores.

000


	19. Glu glu glu

**AN:** Este capítulo lo tuve escrito por casi 5 años. Pero no me convencía, y dejé pasar el tiempo esperando mejorarlo. Pero eso no ocurrió. Ahora quiero terminar esta historia, así que al final decidí subirlo igual, sacándole una parte algo violenta. Igual hay violencia implícita, y si los perturba mejor esperen al siguiente capítulo (que ya tengo casi listo, y espero subir a la brevedad) y quédense con el resumen: los chicos se aburren, salen a dar un paseo. Tienen un accidente sin consecuencias afortunadamente, pero sacan a Snape de sus casillas una vez más.

**Capítulo 19 Glu glu glu**

Al otro día, Snape fue a ver a su tía abuela. No quiso llevar a los chicos, a pesar de que se lo rogaron con insistencia. Finalmente se fue, dejándolos con los niñeros por defecto: Dobby y Winky. A pesar de las promesas que Draco y Harry habían hecho tan solo la noche anterios, el elfo y la elfina tenían instrucciones precisas de mantener el órden aunque tuvieran que usar la fuerza. Los chicos miraron a Snape de mal modo cuando les dio esas instrucciones a los elfos. ¿Acaso no confiaba en ellos?

El día transcurrió tranquilo, sin embargo. Harry y Draco fueron buenos chicos: avanzaron en los deberes de las vacaciones, jugaron ajedrez con un tablero y unas piezas que había en la sala (y que Snape había dejado ahí, con ese propósito), y no se pelearon en ningún momento. Cuando Snape volvió, y recibió el reporte de los elfos, sonrió satisfecho.

Pasaron así varios días, en calma. Siempre en compañía de Snape, los chicos fueron al campo de quidittch a volar, al borde del lago a bañarse, y a la biblioteca a buscar libros. Harry incluso pudo ir a visitar a Hagrid, aunque Hagrid tuvo que ir a buscarlo a la mazmorra y luego a dejarlo. Hedwig seguía sin dar señales de vida, y Harry ya se estaba resignando a darla por muerta.

Pasada una semana los chicos ya habían terminado con todos sus deberes para las vacaciones, y comenzaban a aburrirse. Aunque Snape los sacaba a pasear todos los días, eso sólo ocupaba una parte menor del día. La mayor parte del día Harry y Draco no tenían nada que hacer. Y dicen que la ociocidad es la madre de todos los vicios…

A: ¡Y es la pura y santa verdad!

D: ¡Oh, cállate! Nadie aquí quiere escuchar tus lecciones de moral, so santurrón.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde, y hacía un día hermoso. Snape se encontraba durmiendo siesta, y los chicos estaban aburridos en la sala. En la mañana habían ido a jugar al campo de Quidditch, pero ahora estaban condenados a muchas horas de encierro sin nada entretenido para hacer. Mientras Draco estaba tirado de espaldas sobre la alfombra mirando el techo, Harry estaba tirado sobre el sillón, con las piernas sobre el respaldo, mirando también el techo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para pasar el tiempo? –preguntó Harry por enésima vez.

-No sé –gruñó Draco.

-¿Ajedrés? –sugirió Harry.

-¡Ya me tiene aburrido el ajedrés! –se quejó Draco.

-¿Contemos chistes? –sugirió Harry.

-No recuerdo ninguno. Empieza tú –dijo Draco.

-Tampoco me acuerdo de ninguno –gruñó Harry.

-Me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta afuera –dijo Draco, y suspiró-. Me conformaría con una caminata a la sombra de los árboles.

-Olvídalo. Snape nos mataría.

-No creo. Aunque nos descubriera, sólo se enojaría.

-Y nos castigaría. Nos dejaría encerrados abajo por un día entero, o nos obligaría a hacer alguna clase de trabajo desagradable… -razonó Harry-. No creo que sea una buena idea.

-Te has puesto taaaan cobarde, cabeza rajada –dijo Draco, para molestarlo.

-Es que de verdad no creo que valga la pena –insistió Harry.

-Te equivocas en tu lógica, Harry –insistió Draco-. Imágínate que corremos el riezgo y salimos a caminar un rato. Hay dos escenarios posibles: que nos descubran, o que no nos descubran. Si no nos descubren, sería bueno por dos razones: porque nos divertimos, y porque no pagamos ninguna consecuencia. El segundo escenario es que nos descubran. En ese caso hay un punto bueno y un punto malo: nos divertimos en el paseo, pero nos aburrimos en el castigo. Pero igual los efectos se contrapesarían. Y te aseguro que un día en que pasa algo bueno y algo malo es bastante mejor que un día en que no pasa absolutamente nada.

-Tiene lógica… -reconoció Harry, sonriendo.

Draco se puso de pie.

-Déjemos de pensarlo entonces, que estamos perdiendo tiempo. Snape normalmente se despierta a las cinco de la tarde de su siesta. Eso nos da dos horas para salir y dar una vuelta, una hora y cincuenta minutos para dejar un margen de error de diez minutos para volver. Vamos.

Harry, aburrido como estaba, se dejó convencer, y siguió a su amigo a través de la estatua del enano, que ni se inmutó por la salida de los chicos.

000

Afuera hacía calor, pero había una brisa que hacía del estar al aire libre una experiencia grata. Caminaron por la orilla del lago, y de pronto se encontraron con el viejo bote.

-Siempre me he preguntado para qué tienen aquí este bote –comentó Harry. Luego se subió y se sentó. Quedó mirando a Draco, e hizo un aspaviento invitándolo a seguirlo-. Bienvenido a bordo señor Malfoy.

Draco le siguió la corriente, y se subió.

-¿Tú crees que este bote aguante un paseo? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Tiene un remo al menos –comentó Harry.

-¿Lo probamos? –sugirió Draco.

Ambos chicos se miraron, contentos. El borde del lago estaba cubierto por la grata sombra de los añosos árboles, y el aire al borde del agua estaba especielmente fresco.

-¡Está bien! –acceptó Harry.

Y en cosa de minutos el bote estaba flotando en el lago. Los chicos tenían los pies mojados por haber empujado el bote, y porque luego se habían tenido que subir rápidamente. Pero ambos se sacaron zapatos y calcetines y los pusieron a secar sobre las tablas.

Harry remó al principio, manteniendo el bote cerca de la orilla y bajo la sombre del follaje. Pero pronto llegaron a una parte baja de la orilla que estaba llena de rocas y por la cual el bote no podía pasar. Eso los obligó a adentrarse un poco más, para buscar por donde atravesar el obstáculo.

-Ten cuidado –le recordó Draco a Harry-. Mejor rema un poco más fuerte, y para el otro lado. No, no tanto. ¡Hacia la derecha! No… más despacio. ¡Pero mira lo que haces! Pero que bruto… ¡Ahora estamos girando!

Harry finalmente se aburrió y espetó:

-¿O remas tú o remo yo? ¡Porque si vas a seguir diciéndome como tengo que hacerlo mejor hazlo tú!

Draco se puso de pie, aceptando el desafío. Eso produjo una breve inestabilidad en el bote, que en segundos se dio vuelta. Ambos chicos se encontraron bajo el agua, antes de entender lo que había pasado.

Cuando lograron salir a flote, y pasado el efecto de la sorpresa, ambos se miraron, desconcertados.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos –sugirió Harry-. Con un poco de suerte alcanzaremos a secarnos antes de que Snape se despierte.

-Creo que es preferible que nos cambiemos de ropa… -razonó Draco-. Vamos.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a nadar en dirección de la orilla, y sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban MUY lejos de la orilla. En el bote no parecía tan lejos. Pero desde el agua, los árboles se veían chiquititos.

Comenzaron a nadar cada vez más desesperados, y pronto se dieron cuenta de que no estaban avanzando.

-Oye Harry… ¿Es idea mía o no estamos avanzando? –preguntó Draco preocupado, quitándose de la cara los rubios mechones que le molestaban en los ojos.

-Si, eso mismo estaba temiendo –respondió Harry-. Ahora que recuerdo, Hermione me contó una vez que había leído no sé donde que éste lago era de esos lagos montañosos que tienen túneles de origen volcánico en el fondo. Me dijo que era común que lagos como este comunicaran los unos con los otros así, y que eso producía peligrosas corrientes.

-¡Y recién ahora los dices, tarado! –se enojó Draco.

-¡Hey! ¡No te desquites conmigo! No me acordaba. Además, ibamos a pasear en bote, no a nadar al medio del lago.

Ambos se quedaron callados, recuperando el aliento. Intentar nadar en vano en agua profundas y hablar al mismo tiempo es sumamente agotador.

-No debimos habernos alejado del bote –comentó Harry con pesar-. Me gustaría poder afirmarme de algo para flotar un rato. ¡Estoy cansándome! Si al menos Snape nos hubiera devuelto nuestras varitas, podríamos intentar hacer magia.

-El bote no está tan lejos todavía –dijo Draco, y comenzó a nadar en esa dirección-. Aunque esté dado vuelta, si los dos nos afirmamos de él por el mismo lado y pataleamos, a lo mejor podamos impulsarlo hacia la orilla.

Harry opinó que ere una buena idea, a falta de otra mejor, y eso fue lo que hicieron. Alcanzaron el bote, y agarrarse de él les trajo algo de descanso. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que les resultaba imposible impulsarlo. Estaban tan agotados, que finalmente optaron por quedarse quietos.

-Creo que Snape ya se debe estar levantando –comentó Draco, indeciso entre alegrarse y asustarse ante la idea.

-Ojalá y nos venga a sacar pronto de aquí –comentó Harry. Estaba tan cansado que le daba lo mismo que lo retara, con tal de ponerse ropa seca y descansar.

-¿Tú crees que nos encuentre? –preguntó Draco, inseguro.

Harry recordó los acontecimentos en la cueva del verano anterior, y sintió confianza. Si. Snape los buscaría. Y Snape los encontraría.

-Si. Nos va a encontrar, y nos va a sacar de aquí –dijo Harry con confianza. Le tenía fé al hombre-. No te preocupes.

-No creo que esté muy contento –comentó Draco, algo nervioso ante la perspectiva de la furia post-rescate de Snape.

-Va a estar furioso. Pero luego se le va a pasar –lo tranquilizó Harry.

Y ambos se resignaron a esperar, rogando que Snape se inspirara de alguna manera y los encontrara pronto.

D: Pero que brutos… ¡Que ni siquiera puedan manejar un botecito!

A: No deberían haberse subido al botecito en primera instancia…

D: Pero que latero…

A: Creo que es hora de intervenir. Quédate con Harry y pórtate bien mientras voy a ver a un colega.

D: Ok, tienes razón. Creo que el flaco grasiento va a necesitar inspiración para encontrar a este par de tontorrones.

000

Snape, mientras tanto, ya se había despertado. Y estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Harry y Draco no estaban en su cuarto. Ni Dobby, ni Winky, ni ninguno de los elfos los había visto desde el almuerzo. El enano de la puerta le informó que los había visto salir a eso de las tres de la tarde, y eso significaba que estaban desaparecidos desde hace más de dos horas… ¿Dónde se podrían haber metido?

Snape tenía una desagradable sensación de "déjà vu". ¿Habrían sido tan idiotas como para irse a meter a la maldita cueva esa, como el verano anterior? Lo dudaba. No podían ser TAN estúpidos y, además, estaba el monstruo ese que Dumbledore había instalado cuidando la entrada…

Afuera ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando Snape y los elfos tuvieron la certeza de que los chicos no estaban dentro del castillo. El pánico de Snape se intensificó. Tendría que buscarlos fuera, y eso podía tomar mucho tiempo. Además, el hecho de que no hubieran vuelto todavía no podía significar más que una cosa: no eran capaces de volver por sus propios medios. Algo había pasado, y estaban en problemas.

¡Los iba a matar! Cuando los encontrara los iba a matar. Ahora si que se lo habían ganado. No pensaba dejarselos pasar esta vez. No pensaba pasar otro verano como el anterior. No señor. Los encontraría, y se arrepentirían de lo que habían hecho. ¡Él haría que se arrepintieran!

Snape se internó en el bosque, y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo estaba mirando, se transformó en mosca, su forma de animago. La odiaba, pero ya le había sido de utilidad en una ocasión similar. Comenzó a volar y a preocuparse todavía más. ¡No encontraba ningún rastro de los chicos! Finalmente se devolvió volando al castillo, para retomar el posible rastro desde un principio. ¡Eureka! Encontró un rastro fresco en dirección al lago, y lo siguió.

El rastro murió al borde del lago. En el suelo mojado había huellas de algo que había sido arrastrado hacia el agua. Si mal no recordaba, en ese lugar solía haber un viejo bote… ¿Acaso a Draco y a Harry se les había antojado dar un paseo en bote? Seguramente. ¿Por qué DIABLOS no se lo habían dicho? ¿Por qué los chicos no le habían hecho caso? ¡Les había dicho que si querían hacer algo les dijera, para poder acompañarlos y asegurarse de que fuera seguro!

Snape volvió a su forma humana, para otear la superficie del agua. No se atrevía a volar sobre el agua en forma de mosca. ¡Cualquier pez o creatura podía saltar desde las oscuras aguas y tragárselo! Estaba oscuro, pero creyó distinguir a lo lejos un puntito flotante. ¿Serían esos los chicos?

El brujo sacó su varita y apuntó al cielo, lanzando chispas. Aunque los chicos no pudieran responder, al menos sabrían que estaba cerca, buscándolos. Y con un poco de suerte podrían señalar de algún modo dónde estaban, si es que ese puntito sobre el agua no era uno de ellos.

000

Los chicos vieron las chispas de colores, y rieron aliviados. ¡Ese debía ser Snape! Comenzaron a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, y a tratar de nadar hacia ese punto. No veían nada ahí, aparte de la oscura silueta que dibujaban los árboles de la orilla, pero confiaban en que encontrarían a Snape, aunque estuviera enojado.

Pasaron un rato pataleando, hasta que se dieron por vencidos, cansados. No había caso: la corriente no los dejaba acercarse a la orilla.

Al cabo de un rato vieron algo que los hizo comenzar de nuevo a gritar: Snape venía hacia ellos, montado en una escoba.

-¡Profesor Snape! –Gritaron ambos-. ¡Por aquí!

-¡Gracias a Dios que los encontré! –dijo Snape cuando se acercó lo más que pudo sin mojar su escoba ni las otras dos que cargaba. Luego se inclinó y tomó la mano de Draco, y se elevó hasta que lo sacó casi entero del agua. Se afirmó lo mejor que pudo de su escoba con las rodillas y le pasó una de las escobas.

Draco tomó la escoba con la mano libre y se la pasó por entre las piernas, y comenzó a volar, aliviado de estar fuera del agua. Luego fue el turno de Harry, y pronto los tres estuvieron volando de vuelta al castillo.

Para variar, los elfos estaban todos reunidos en el vestíbulo esperando por noticias. Cuando el trío entró al castillo, todos los elfos comenzaron a gritar contentos y a aplaudir. Los chicos sonrieron a pesar de la precaria situación en la que estaban. Miraron a Snape, pero éste no sonreía.

-Vamos –les dijo simplemente.

Los chicos caminaron frente a él de vuelta a la mazmorra, ambos con un intenso frío y un nudo en el estómago. No se atrevían a decir nada. Estaban en problemas, y lo sabían. No se les ocurría nada que decir que los pudiera ayudar en ese momento.

Cuando ya estuvieron en la sala, ambos se acercaron de inmediato a la chimenea. Pero Snape tenía otros planes.

-Bajen a sacerse esa ropa mojada, y pónganse el pijama. De ahí suben.

-Si señor –murmuró Harry, docilmente.

-Si profesor –murmuró Draco igualmente.

000

Snape se sentó en el sillón, y respiró profundamente. Menudo susto esos dos le habían hecho pasar. Pero por suerte los había encontrado, y estaban bien. Eso era lo principal. El brujo gruñó, preguntándose si tendría el valor para hacer lo que se había propuesto hacer. ¿Sería capaz de darles una paliza en el trasero, con sus propias manos? Sentía que se lo merecían, por portarse como unos niños porfiados y sin sentido común, por desafiarlo una y otra vez poniendo sus propias vidas en peligro. Pero, aparte del par de palmadas que le había dado a Draco al forcejear con él en casa de Helena el día que llegó, nunca había golpeado él mismo a nadie. Recordó a Dumbledore, y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse. Dumbledore lo había castigado a él así, como a un niño, a pesar de tener más de 35 años. No tenía ganas de seguir su ejemplo. Pero también sabía perfectamente (por su propia experiencia) que además de doler, era muy humillante. ¿Tal vez era eso justo lo que el par de iluminados necesitaba para dejar de hacer tonterías? Podría resultar.

En eso apareció Dobby.

-¿Va a requerir el señor profesor Snape que Dobby traiga la cena?

-Si, Dobby –dijo Snape, habiendo tomado su decisión-. Pero no la traigas de inmediato, sino en unos veinte minutos más.

El elfo desapareció de inmediato, tras un "si señor profesor Snape".

Un minuto más tarde se asomó la cabeza de Harry timidamente por la puerta del piso. Snape quedó mirando al chico, y le hizo signo de que se acercara. Al instante apareció Harry, seguido de Draco.

-Señor –comenzó Harry nervioso-. Queríamos agradecerle el habernos ido a rescatar, y queríamos pedirle disculpas por haber salido sin pedirle permiso. Lo sentimos.

-Si –agregó Draco-. De verdad que estamos arrepentidos.

-No lo vamos a volver a hecer –agregó Harry-. Se lo juro.

-Yo también se lo juro –aseguró Draco.

Snape no respondió de inmediato. Sentía que estaba a punto de ceder. Los chicos parecían sinceros. ¿Podía confiar en ellos? No. Aunque ahora parecían francos en su arrepentimiento, Snape estaba seguro de que saldrían con otra tontería tarde o temprano, motivados por el hecho de que si se arrepentían después podían salir libres de consecuencias.

-Está bien. Pero los voy a castigar igual –les dijo, decidido.

000

-Confío en que no me van a volver a desobedecer –les dijo Snape, algunos minutos más tarde.

-No señor –murmuró Harry, bajito.

-¿Draco?

-Váyase al diablo –murmuró Draco, son voz casi inaudible. Snape le dio una palmada haciendo que el chico soltara un gritito.

-¿Draco? –insistió Snape.

-No señor –se resignó a responder el chico.

-Está bien –les dijo, satisfecho-. Ahora vamos a cenar. Lávense la cara los dos y siéntense.

Los chicos obedecieron. Ambos volvieron a la sala después de un rato con sus caras húmedas y limpias, aunque con los ojos algo rojos. Se sentaron con cuidado. La mesa ya estaba puesta. Era pescado… ¡Que ironía después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en el agua!

000

Cuando llegó la mañana, los chicos se sentían mejor. A ninguno le seguía doliendo sentarse, y eso los hizo sentir bastante más contentos que la noche anterior. Snape ya no parecía estar enojado con ellos, y los tres tomaron desayuno tranquilos.

-Los dos se van a sentar aquí a escribir trecientas veces "No voy a volver a desobedecer" después del desayuno –les dijo Snape-. Y no van a salir a ninguna parte ni hoy ni mañana.

-Si señor –respondió Draco.

-Ok –respondió Harry.

-Les prevengo que si vuelven a hacer cualquier tontería, les va a ir peor que anoche. ¿Les queda claro?

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron, y asintieron mansamente. ¡Ninguno de los dos quería que se repitiera lo de la noche anterior, y menos aún "peor"!


	20. Hedwig

**Capítulo 20 Hedwig**

Pasaron más días. Hedwig no volvía, y la prima de Draco no mejoraba. Snape, a fin de no tener que vigilar a los chicos todos el tiempo ni tenerlos encerrados, se los encargó a los elfos que cuidaban la granja interna del colegio. Así, Draco y Harry tendrían algo útil que hacer, y estarían al aire libre, y bien vigilados por los elfos.

Los chicos no se hicieron de rogar. Por una parte, no deseaban poner a prueba la paciencia de Snape nuevamente. Y, por otra parte, era agradable tener algo que hacer y no tener que pasárselo encerrado en el cuarto de Snape.

Era una calurosa mañana de verano, todo sol y nada de nubes. Draco y Harry se encontraban cosechando frutillas, con los que los elfos harían mermelada para el invierno. Ambos recorrían las ileras, con la vista fija en las matas, cuando Draco notó que su amigo miraba el cielo de cuando en cuando.

– ¿Qué miras Harry? –preguntó Draco de pronto.

–Estaba viendo si esa lechuza que pasó era Hedwig –contestó Harry con amargura.

–No creo que vuelva Harry… –murmuró Draco con pena.

–Si sé. Es sólo que… no sé… cada vez que veo una lechuza creo que puede ser ella.

–Deberías comprar otra. Si Hedwig estuviera viva ya habría vuelto.

–Si sé. Es que me da pena comprarme otra. Es como si diera a Hedwig por muerta. Y no sé si está muerta.

–Si volviera tendrías dos lechuzas –dijo Draco con una sonrisa–. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

–Lo sé… es que quiero saber qué pasó con Hedwig –murmuró Harry.

–Olvídalo. Ya ha pasado casi un mes. Lo que me recuerda… Que pronto estarás de cumpleaños –agregó Draco con una sonrisa, esperándo cambiar de tema.

–Tú también –sonrió Harry–. ¿El 8 de agosto si mal no recuerdo?

–Recuerdas bien, cabeza rajada… Tu cumpleaños es el lunes. ¿No?

Harry contó los días. Efectivamente, ese día era sábado 29 de julio.

–Si Draco. Ni siquiera me acordaba.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer para celebrarlo? ¿Tú crees que Snape nos deje ir al pueblo?

–No creo. Pero a lo mejor lo convencemos para que nos deje ir con Hagrid.

–No me importaría ir con ese bruto, con tal de salir –aseguró Malfoy.

–No le digas así. Hagrid no es un bruto –dijo Harry para defender a su amigo.

–Vamos Harry… sé que es tu amigo. Pero no puedes negar que es un bruto. Acuérdate en primero… ¡El muy imbécil tenía un dragón escondido en su cabaña! Y cuando lo tuvimos de profesor… Acuérdate de los hipogrifos…

– ¡Eran geniales! ¡Tú fuiste el estúpido que no escuchaste cómo tratarlos! –lo interrumpió Harry.

– ¿Y los escrebutos? ¿Y los gusarajos? ¡No me inventes que te gustaban… –se burló Draco, mientras se echaba una frutilla a la boca.

–No voy a discutir las criaturas mágicas contigo –respondió Harry, quedándose sin argumentos–. De todos modos, si Hagrid nos acompañara, es posible que Snape nos deje ir al pueblo…

–Es verdad –reconoció Draco, conciliadoramente. Después de todo, no tenía ganas de pelear con su amigo. Y la opinión que Harry tenía del semigigante no era algo que él pudiera cambiar.

Algo más tarde, cuando los chicos volvieron al cuarto de Snape para almorzar con él, Harry decidió introducir el tema de su cumpleaños. Mientras Draco jugaba con sus espárragos (no le gustaban, y había comido muchas frutillas), Harry dejó su tenedor en el plato, y se aclaró la garganta.

–Padrino… –dijo (usando el apelativo familar esperando predisponer al uraño profesor en su favor) –. El lunes es mi cumpleaños, y me preguntaba si nos dejaría ir a Hogsmade para celebrarlo.

–Por favor –agregó Draco, con ojos suplicantes.

–No –respondió Snape–. Lo pueden celebrar aquí si quieren. Los elfos pueden hacer un pastel.

–¿Y podemos ir dónde la señor Helena? –Preguntó Harry–. A ella le gustaría que fuera a celebrar mi cumpleaños allá…

Snape se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Parecía estar evaluando la idea, y los chicos contuvieron el aliento.

–Vamos a ver –contestó Snape finalmente.

– ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a ver? –preguntó Draco, desconforme por no obtener una respuesta afirmativa y definitiva–. ¿Acaso le tiene miedo al viejo Dumbledore?

En un instante, Snape había sacado su varita, había apuntado a Draco, y este se encontraba escupiendo babosas.

–Draco, esa no es manera de referirse al director –le dijo con calma, mientras volvía a guardar su varita.

– ¿De que depende que vayamos o no vayamos señor? –preguntó Harry con cautela.

–Tengo que asegurarme que sea seguro. Y creo que sería mejor si el director no se entera de nuestros planes…

– ¿Eso es un sí entonces? –preguntó Harry con alegría.

–Voy a ver qué se puede hacer. No te prometo nada –contestó Snape. Luego se volvió a mirar a Draco, que estaba medio verde y seguía escupiendo babosas…– Te voy a quitar el hechizo, Draco. Pero no quiero que le vuelvas a faltar el respeto al director.

Draco intentó responder, pero no pudo, así que se tuvo que conformar con afirmar con la cabeza. Cuando Snape le dijo que no se iba a parar a menos que se comiera todos los espárragos, el chico casi hubiera preferido que le devolviera las babosas. Pero Snape parecía serio, de modo que se comió todo resignado.

El lunes llegó una sorpresa inseperada. Acababan de terminar de desayunar, y Snape había salido para preparar la ida a casa de la señora Helena. Como ese día había amanecido lloviendo, Snape había decidido que los chicos no irían a trabajar al huerto esa mañana. De modo que Draco y Harry estaban sólos en la estancia, acompañados de Dobby a pesar de que se habían estado portando muy bien por días (Snape de todos modos no se confiaba de dejarlos sólos).

Estaban jugando a las cartas cuando sintieron un aleteo fuera de la ventana. Harry se paró a abrir, suponiendo que se trataría de alguna lechuza cumpleañera… ¡Era Hedwig! La lechuza parecía muy demacrada. Estaba muy delgada, le faltaban la mitad de las plumas, la piel se le veía quiebradiza, y las garras parecían querérsele caer a pedazos. Cuando entró, se desplomó en el piso y tenía los ojos algo velados.

– ¡Hedwig! –murmuró Harry, sin saber si alegrárse por haberla recuperado, o echarse a llorar por su lamentable estado. Se limitó a acariciarla. Luego la tomó en sus brazos, y se la acercó. Estaba muy fría, mojada y no ululaba. Un ruidito que producía, y el ligero movimiento de los ojos de cuando en cuando indicaba que estaba viva todavía.

– ¡Voy a buscar a Hagrid! –decidió Draco, y salió corriendo al pasillo.

–Niño Malfoy. ¡No salga sólo! –gritó Dobby. Quedó unos segundos indeciso entre quedarse con Harry, o seguir a Draco.– Quédese aquí –le rogó a Harry finalmente, y salió corriendo detrás del chico de coordenadas más inciertas.

Hagrid no se hizo de rogar, al escuchar la historia de Malfoy. Lo siguió rumbo al castillo rápidamente, y Draco y Dobby ya tenían dificultades para seguirlo. Cuando llegaron frente al enano de piedra, se encontraron con la primera dificultad. El fiel guardián se negó rutundamente a dejar entrar al gigante a la estancia. Y, por ende, tampoco quería abrirles la puerta a Draco y a Dobby. Finalmente el elfo se apareció al interior con la intención de sacar la lechuza, ya que el gigante no podía entrar a verla. Draco se quedó con Hagrid afuera, lanzándole miradas asesinas al enano.

–Espérate que el profesor Snape vuelva –lo amenazó Draco, pero el enano de piedra no le hizo el menor caso.

De pronto, se escuchó un gritito, y al instante el elfo reapareció delante de ellos, con los ojos desorbitados.

– ¡Están muertos! ¡Están muertos! ¡Están los dos muertos! –gritaba desesperado agarrándose sus inmensas orejas y tirándo de ellas como para arrancarlas.

– ¡Déjanos entrar enano imbécil! ¿Acaso no vez que es una emergencia? –le gritó Draco a la estatua, y le lanzó un puntapié.

–Órdenes son órdenes –exclamó el guardian, sin inmutarse por la patada (era de piedra…), mientras Draco saltaba del dolor en el pie con el que lo había pateado.

–Será mejor que entres y los saques –dijo Hagrid a Dobby, con la voz que le tiritaba por el miedo. Al ver que el elfo parecía en shock y no atinaba, le gritó: – ¡AHORA DOBBY!

El elfo volvió a desaparecer, y a los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta desde dentro y el elfo apareció levitando a Harry y a la lechuza, juntos. Los depositó en el suelo. Hagrid comprobó rápidamente que Harry seguía vivo, aunque estaba frío e inconciente. Por la lechuza ya no había nada que hacer. Estaba muerta.

– ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Draco a Hagrid.

–Hay que avisar al profesor Dumbledore. Hay que avisar al profesor Snape –decidió Hagrid con voz temblorosa. Tomó a Harry en sus brazos –. Voy a llevar a Harry a la enfermería por mientras, aunque no sé donde está la señora Pomfrey. Tú Dobby, levita por favor la lechuza, que puede que su cadaver nos pueda dar alguna pista sobre lo que le ocurrió a Harry. Tú Draco, corre a la pajarera y escribe al Director y al profesor Snape diciéndoles que vengan de inmediato.

–No tengo pluma, ni papel, ni tinta –recordó Draco.

Hagrid buscó con una de sus manos en sus múltiples bolsillos, mientras con el otro brazo sostenía el cuerpo de Harry sin ninguna dificultad. Luego le tendió un sucio pergamino al chico, junto con un frasco viejo de tinta y una pluma que había visto días mejores. El chico los aceptó y corrió hacia la pajarera, a pesar de que se encontraba bastante cansado por todo lo que había corrido ya.

Snape acababa de terminar un portal en el jardín de atrás de la casa de su tía abuela, que le permitiría usar un traslador con los chicos para aperecerse directamente en el protegido jardín de la anciana, cuando vió una lechuza acercarse a la casa. Ésta se detuvo apenas percirbió la barrera mágica, y se quedó revoloteadno en torno a ella, incapaz de acercarse al destinatario de la carta, que era Snape. En efecto, esa era la lechuza que Draco le había enviado un par de horas antes al brujo. Draco le había dicho que era urgente, ¡y la lechuza había volado a velocidades mágicamente rápidas desde Hogwarts hasta Londres!

Snape salió del área protegida, y el animal voló hacia él. Se paró en su brazo y le estiró la pata. Snape retiró el mugriento pergamino, y reconoció la letra de Draco. Leyó la breve nota y corrió a despedirse de su tía y de Edelmira. Les explicó que habían surgido complicaciones, que necesitaba volver de inmediato, y que era posible que no pudiese volver con los chicos esa tarde, como planeado. Finalmente, y ante las miradas consternadas de las mujeres, desapareció.

Hagrid contempló impotente a Harry, que yacía inconciente sobre una de las camas de la enfermería. Había intentado usar la red flu para contactar a la señora Pomfrey, pero no había conseguido ubicarla. Aparentemente, la enfermera del colegio no se encontraba en el país. Hagrid ya estaba considerando tirar toda precaución al viento y llevar el mismo a Harry a San Mungo, cuando Snape entró corriendo a la sala.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó mientras se lanzaba a revisar a Harry.

–No lo sabemos Profesor Snape –aseguró Hagrid–. Draco me dijo que había llegado la lechuza de Harry. Como parecía enferma me fue a buscar. Cuando volvimos, Harry estaba inconciente, y la lechuza muerta.

–Harry estaba bien cuando lo dejé para ir a buscar a Hagrid –agregó Draco–. Y Hagrid dijo que no tocáramos la lechuza, por si traía algo contagioso…

Snape se acercó entonces al cadaver del animal, y lo apuntó con la varita. Le lanzó algunos hechizos, lo levitó dándolo vuelta para observarlo por todas partes, y finalmente se quedó pensando.

– ¿Qué pasa profesor? –preguntó Draco finalmente, para romper el silencio.

–No creo que este animal esté enfermo. Parece en cambio una lechuza anciana. Pero no recuerdo que Hedwig haya sido una lechuza vieja… –contestó Snape pensativo.

– ¿No deberíamos llevar a Harry a San Mungo? –Preguntó Hagrid–. Yo intenté contactar a la Señora Pomfrey, pero creo que no está en el país. Me atrevo a suponer que está en Francia, en casa de su hermana.

–Si es lo que me temo, Hagrid, no servirá de nada que lo llevemos a San Mungo.

– ¿Qué cree que es? –murmuró el semigigante, preocupado.

Snape se volvió hacia Harry. No era primera vez que veía al chico en ese estado. Ya había estado así, a fines de su primer año, luego de que se enfrentara a Quirrel y a Voldemort y salvara la piedra filosofal. Y Hedwig mostraba signos de envejecimiento prematuro, que podía ser una consecuencia de haber sido poseída. Se requería magia negra para conseguirlo. Snape tenía el presentimiento de que el Señor Oscuro no estaba muerto, y había estado posellendo a la lechuza de Harry. ¿Sería entonces posible que Harry se hubiera enfrentado a él nuevamente esa mañana?

–No me atrevo a asgurar nada –respondió Snape finalmente–. ¿Avisaron al director?

–Si señor –respondió Draco–. Le mandé una lechuza cuando mandé la suya. Pero no sabía donde estaba así que ignoro cuando le va a llegar.

–Me gustaría que Albus lo viera también –respondió Snape–. Mientras tanto contactaré a un medimago de confianza.

Ivan Zuroy llegó rápidamente, y Snape agradeció recordar dónde contactarlo, a pesar de que no le caía nada de bien. Tras revisar a Harry, concluyó que el chico había sufrido un ataque con magia oscura, y que debido al débil estado en el que había quedado, era necesario completo reposo hasta que se recuperara, lo que no sería en varios días.

Estaba por irse cuando el anciano Dumbledore irrumpió en la enfermería.

– ¡Ivan! Me informaron que habías venido aquí. ¿Qué le ocurre a Harry?

–Como se lo acabo de explicar al profesor Snape, Harry sufrió un ataque de magia oscura y se encuentra muy debilitado. Necesita estar en reposo absoluto por varios días, hasta que se haya recuperado.

– ¿Y cuanto tiempo será eso, Ivan? –preguntó el anciano preocupado.

–No te lo puedo decir con certeza, pero yo adelantaría que necesitará una semana por lo bajo… Ignoro que fue lo que lo atacó, pero consumió toda su energía vital. Creo que tiene suerte de seguir vivo. Me atrevo a creer que si no se tratara del niño que vivió… Quién sabe. En fin. Volveré a verlo mañana.

Ivan Zuroy se fue, y la enfermería quedó en silencio.

– ¿Qué fue lo que atacó a Harry? –preguntó Draco preocupado, temiendo la respuesta.

Dumbledore miró a Snape, y Snape miró de vuelta a Dumbledore, quién suspiró.

–Es posible que Voldemort no haya muerto.

Draco se sobrsaltó al escuchar ese nombre, a pesar de haber tenido él mismo la misma idea. Snape no dijo nada, y su vista se hayaba nuevamente en el cuerpo de Harry.

–Llevaré a Harry de vuelta. No tiene sentido que permanesca aquí si no está la señora Pomfrey –dijo Snape.

– ¿Quieres que me quede con ustedes? –ofreció el anciano.

–No creo que sea necesario. Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar –contestó Snape. Enseguida envolvió a Harry en la frazada de la cama, y lo levantó–. Voy a trasladar su cama a mi cuarto, para poder vigilar su evolución. Te avisaré apenas se produzca cualquier cambio, Albus.

–Está bien, Severus. Pero, de todos modos, dormiré en Hogwarts esta noche, por si me necesitas.

Snape asintió, y caminó hacia la puerta. Draco se apresuró en abrirle la puerta, para que pudiera pasar cargando a Harry.

–Gracias Draco –dijo Snape–. Vamos.

–Estaré en mi estancia, por si me necesitan –le recordó Dumbledore, quién tenía cara de querer acompañarlos, pero no se atrevía por miedo a pelear nuevamente con el profesor de pociones.

Snape acostó a Harry sobre su propia cama, y convocó a un par de elfos. Al instante aparecieron un montón de ellos, ofreciéndose para ayudar.

–Traigan a mi cuarto la cama de Harry –solicitó Snape. Iba a volverse hacia Harry cuando vió la cara de angustia de Draco. El chico parecía gritar con sus ojos que no quería pasar la noche el sólo, en la mazmorra inferior. Snape decidió no ser cruel, y agregó: – Traigan además la cama de Draco.

Los elfos que no habían desaparecido a la primera orden obedecieron de inmediato a la segunda. Draco respiró aliviado.

–Gracias señor.

–No hay problema. Estaremos un poco apretados, pero supongo que podrías ayudarme eventualmente.

–Claro, por supuesto –respondió Draco de inmediato.

A los pocos minutos los elfos habían traído las dos camas y los baúles al cuarto de Snape, que comenzó a verse realmente congestionado. Después de algunas indicaciones las camas quedaron puestas de modo de entorpecer lo menos posible el paso, y los elfos desaparecieron para traer la cena.

– ¿Se pondrá bien Harry? –preguntó Draco una vez que estuvieron solos.

–Confío en que si –respondió Snape con algo de amargura–. Ya estuvo en un estado similar a fines de vuestro primer año, y se recuperó con reposo. Por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que esperar y observar Draco.

Esa noche Snape no durmió. Tuvo una pequeña discusión con Draco, que no quería dormir. Alegaba que también quería acompañar a Harry. Snape finalmente lo convenció de meterse en la cama y cerrar los ojos, al explicarle que lo necesitaría descansado al otro día para vigilar a Harry mientras él mismo dormía un rato. Draco no pudo negar la lógica detrás de las palabras del profesor, y obedeció. Finalmente, Snape se sentó en la cama de Harry y se dispuso a pasar la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, la condición de Harry no había cambiado. Snape le mandó una lechuza a su tía abuela explicándole que Harry se encontraba "enfermo" y que no podrían visitarlas como habían previsto. Luego de tomar desayuno con Draco, en la pequeña mesa de su cuarto, Snape se dispuso a dormir un rato, encargándole a Draco que se quedara junto a Harry para despertarlo al menor signo de cambio. Draco le dijo que durmiera tranquilo, y se puso a leer, sentado junto al cuerpo de Harry.

Dumbledore llegó a visitarlos a eso de las diez y media de la mañana. El enano armó un poco de escándalo alegando que "el amo" se encontraba durmiendo. Pero Draco, escuchando la discusión salió a mirar y dejó entrar al director.

– ¿Cómo sigue Harry? ¿Pasó buena noche? –Preguntó Dumbledore cuando hubo entrado.

–Sigue igual –Respondió Draco.

– ¿Y Severus?

–Descansando, profesor. Pasó la noche entera despierto.

Siguieron unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

– ¿Cómo sigue mi prima? –Preguntó sin muchas esperanzas.

–Sigue inconciente, pero vivirá –aseguró Dumbledore.

–Un poco como Harry, ¿no? –Preguntó Draco.

–Es verdad –reconoció Dumbledore.

–Profesor… ¿Usted cree que el que no debe ser nombrado no esté muerto después de todo, y que él esté detrás de todo esto? –Se atrevió a preguntar Draco finalmente.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos unos segundos.

–Eso me temo –respondió finalmente.

– ¡Pero si ya había desaparecido! –Alegó Draco–. El profesor Snape estaba seguro.

–Todos podemos equivocarnos –aseguró Snape, que acababa de salir de su dormitorio sin que ni el anciano ni el chico lo notaran–. Albus, quiero que veas algo…

Y tras esto volvió a entrar en su dormitorio, donde de inmediato lo siguieron los otros dos.

Snape se encontraba junto a Harry, y le había abierto un ojo. Al acercarse, tanto Dumbledore como Draco inspiraron sorprendidos. El color del ojo de Harry ya no era verde esmeralda, sino rojo.

– ¿Desde cuándo que está así? –Perguntó Dumbledore en voz muy baja.

–No estoy seguro, Albus –respondió Snape con voz sombría–. Ayer cuando lo revisé sólo se veía el blanco del ojo. Y cuando Zuroy lo revisó también.

Ambos brujos se quedaron mirando. Ambos sospechaban lo mismo.

– ¿Tú crees que esté poseído? –Preguntó Snape finalmente.

Dumbledore miró a Harry, y volvió a cerrar el párpado del chico.

–Me temo que sí, Severus.

Snape puso un dedo sobre su boca en signo de silencio, y les indicó a los otros dos que lo siguieran hacia la sala. Cuando estuvieron afuera, Snape apuntó la puerta de su cuarto con la varita y murmuró un encantamiento silenciador.

– ¿Pero si el que no debe ser nombrado está poseyendo a Harry, entonces no ha muerto? –Preguntó Draco.

–Al parecer, no –afirmó Snape–. ¿Cómo podemos liberarlo, Albus? ¿Alguna idea?

Se produjo un largo silencio, mientras el anciano parecía meditar. Finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos, y parecía cansado.

–Creo que tenemos que forzar a Voldemort a salir de Harry. Está claro que poseyó a la lechuza hasta que esto la mató. Y luego poseyó al ser vivo que se encontraba más cerca al momento de la muerte de la lechuza: a Harry.

– ¿Quieren decir que si yo no hubiera ido a buscar a Hagrid y me hubiera quedado ahí podría haberme poseído a mí? –Perguntó Draco visiblemente choqueado.

–Es posible, respondió Dumbledore, aunque pienso que Voldemort quería poseer a Harry. Por eso se apoderó de su lechuza. Sus planes deben haber sido usarla para llegar a Harry desde un principio.

–Pero entonces… ¡Entonces matará a Harry también! –Concluyó Draco horrorizado–. ¡Como a Hedwig!

Dumbledore y Snape se miraron nuevamente. Ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

–Severus –dijo el anciano algo tenso–. Tenemos que hacer que abandone el cuerpo de Harry.

– ¡Pero no lo hará mientras Harry esté vivo, Albus! –Razonó Snape–. A menos que…

Se produjo un incómodo silencio.

– ¿A menos que qué? –Preguntó Draco finalmente.

Nadie le contestó, hasta que finalmente Draco sacó sus propias conclusiones.

– ¡No podemos matarlo, o dejar que muera! –gritó el chico.

–Albus… Creo que podríamos probar con la pócima de muertos vivientes –sugirió Snape–. El cuerpo de Harry quedará catatónico por un tiempo, y tal vez logremos.

–Podría resultar –razonó el anciano rascándose su larga barba–. Pero tenemos que preparar un recipiente para el alma de Voldemort. Cuando abandone al chico, buscará un ser vivo de inmediato.

–Entonces tenemos que asegurarnos de que junto a Harry haya alguna clase de animal, y tenemos que matar a este de inmediato de un modo que tanto el cuerpo del animal como el alma de Voldemort sean destruidos…

Los tres brujos se quedaron pensando. Ese iba a ser un problema, y tendrían que encontrar una solución pronto si querían salvar a Harry.


	21. Muerte al Mengue

**Nota: **Para los que todavía quieran leer "Otro verano complicado" tengo buenas noticias: terminé de escribir la historia. La subiré por capítulos sólo por que soy muy malvada. Gracias a los que han dejado comentarios. Para _Hada_: son 26 capítulos en total. Para _Lunapotter_: Harry estará bien, con altos y bajos como siempre :)

**Capítulo 21 Muerte al Mengue**

El resto del domingo pasó lentamente. Dumbledore y Snape discutieron por lo que a Draco le parecieron horas, sin incluirlo, y el chico estaba bastante molesto. Le encargaron que vigilara a Harry, pero luego de algunas horas ya estaba tan aburrido que creyó que se volvería loco.

Llegada la noche, Albus y Severus habían llegado a un plan. Usarían una de las salas más pequeñas de las mazmorras inferiores, ya que tenían los muros más antiguos, fuertes y gruesos. Colocarían encantamientos adicionales para contener dentro cualquier magia, y encerrarían a Harry adentro junto con una babosa (por lo lento que se movería), luego de darle al chico una versión muy fuerte de la pócima de muertos vivientes. Debía ser una variante fuerte, ya que no deseaban solamente dormirlo, sino provocarle un estado tal que su corazón dejara de latir por algunos segundos, afín de obligar a Voldemort a dejar su cuerpo y poseer al de la babosa. Luego dispondrían de pocos segundos para sacer el cuerpo de Harry y resucitarlo, para luego llenar la mazmorra con fuego maligno, que suponían podría ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir la babosa junto con Voldemort. Y, como precaución adicional, sellarían esa mazmorra.

Zuroy llegó como prometido a ver a Harry por la tarde, pero Dumbledore lo despachó rápidamente, no deseando divulgar el hecho de que el chico se encontraba en la actualidad poseído por Voldemort. El medimago se fue algo desconcertado, afirmando que cuando lo necesitaran ya sabían donde encontrarlo.

Esa noche, Snape prefirió que Draco no durmiera en la misma habitación que Harry, dado el peligro de que algo pudiera pasarle si Harry "despertaba". Draco no se hizo de rogar, pero rechazó la idea de dormir en la mazmorra inferior. Discutieron un rato, y finalmente llegaron al acuerdo de que Draco dormiría en la sala, en el sillón.

No queriendo alejarse de los chicos, Snape preparó el filtro de muertos vivientes y su antídoto en su cuarto de trabajo, con la puerta abierta, a fin de estar atento por si se producía algún problema. Mientras tanto, Dumbledore se encargó de acondicionar una pequeña sala de las mazmorras más profundas. Le puso todas las protecciones posibles, y metió una babosa bastante grande dentro.

En la madrugada, tomaron desayuno los tres en la estancia de Snape, en un tenso silencio. Luego, Snape llevó con cuidado a Harry a la mazmorra inferior, con Dumbledore caminando a un lado, varita lista, por si el chico se despertaba. Draco tuvo la misión de seguir a los brujos, cargando la poción y el antídoto.

Una vez fuera de la mazmorra preparada, Dumbledore comprobó los hechizos, verificó que la babosa seguía dentro y, cuando estuvo conforme, Snape le dio la pócima a Potter. A pesar de confiar en el plan, estaba nervioso. Le costó que el cuerpo inanimado del chico se tragara la pócima que lo mataría, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Rápidamente dejó a Potter dentro y cerró la puerta. Por la ventana de la puerta Dumbledore y él observaron el procedimiento, mientras Draco se comía las uñas de nervios sin poder ver nada.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que finalmente vieron que el cuerpo del chico convulsionó. A ambos brujos se les apretó el estómago, sabiendo que no podían intervenir todavía. Finalmente, luego de una agonía que se les hizo eterna, vieron que el cuerpo de Harry dejó de moverse. Se fijaron en la babosa, y a los pocos segundos observaron que ésta comenzaba a retorcerse. Rápidamente Snape entró y sacó el cadáver de Harry, mientras Dumbledore lanzaba dentro de la sala la maldición del fuego maligno, sellaba la puerta, y volvía a poner los encantamientos sobre esta.

Mientras tanto, Snape reanimaba a Harry. Con la varita le lanzó golpes al corazón y a los pulmones, obligándolos a volver a funcionar. Por unos segundos sintió pánico, pensando que no estaba dando resultado. Dumbledore lo observaba impotente, y Draco terminó agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, desplomándose en el piso llorando.

Pero Snape perseveró, y transcurridos unos tensos segundos constató que el corazón de Harry latía débilmente. Dumbledore respiró como si le hubieran sacado un gran peso de encima. Su vista y la de Snape se encontraron, y ambos compartieron un sentimiento de alivio.

Aunque Harry seguía dormido, producto de la poción de muertos vivientes, Snape le abrió un párpado y sonrió aliviado al ver que sus ojos volvían a ser los mismos verdes de antes. Ya pasado el peligro inicial, le pidió el antídoto a Draco. El chico se tardó unos instantes en recordar que él lo tenía, pero por suerte lo encontró en su bolsillo y se lo entregó al brujo (que parecía dispuesto a matar a Draco). Con bastante dificultad, Snape logró que el cuerpo inanimado de Harry se lo tragara.

Dumbledore observó por la ventana de la puerta como el fuego maligno rebotaba contra las paredes adoptando diferentes y siniestras formas, pero no vio a la babosa en el piso. Supuso que el plan había funcionado, pero como medida de precaución adicional transformó la puerta en un sólido muro de piedra, para que nadie cayera en la tentación de entrar a mirar. Y Hogwarts, que ya de por sí era un castillo extraño, sumaría una extrañeza más: una sala herméticamente sellada, llena de fuego maligno.

A: Santo cielo... Ya estaba que me lo llevaba...

D: Creo que, en estricto rigor, se habría venido conmigo plumero. No te ofendas.

A: Te equivocas. Harry se había estado portando muy bien.

D: ¡Porque no le quedaba otra alternativa! Pero la intención es lo que vale, y ten la certeza que dentro de su corazón sigue siendo de mi bando.

A: Te equivocas.

D: Sueña. Espera y verás.

000

Durante el transcurso de la semana, Harry se fue recuperando lentamente. Dumbledore volvió a verlos a diario, y aparentemente el incidente logró lo imposible: que Dumbledore y Snape olvidaran la pelea y se reconciliaran.

Harry se tardó dos días en volver a abrir los ojos, y otros dos en saber dónde estaba y quién era. Fue una recuperación muy lenta, pero Snape lo cuidó constantemente, con santa paciencia, y Draco puso de su parte no estorbando a pesar de que se encontraba más aburrido que perro sin nariz.

El sábado Dumbledore llegó con novedades para el deprimido Draco: Laure Walters estaba fuera de peligro de muerte, y recuperaba el conocimiento por cortos periodos. Pero aún se encontraba muy débil, y se estimaba que su alta no sería para antes de un mes o dos. Draco recibió resignado la noticia, ya que ya se estaba haciendo a la idea que pasaría otro verano con Snape y con Harry.

000

Los días pasaron en una aburrida secuencia. Harry se recuperaba lentamente, Draco se aburría soberanamente, y Snape comenzaba a desesperarse.

Cuando llegó el 8 de agosto la atmósfera explotó. Draco se despertó de un humor de perros. Estaba de cumpleaños y quería salir, juntarse con quien fuera, pero celebrar de algún modo. Y Harry, que ya estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para saber qué día era, sentarse en la cama, y reclamar que estaba aburrido, tenía a Snape cansado preguntándole constantemente si se podía levantar.

Pero Zuroy había dicho que el chico estaba débil, y que debía guardar cama por dos semanas. Y aunque Snape intentó conservar la calma, y le respondió cada vez con paciencia a Harry que debía quedarse en la cama y descansar, ese martes terminó perdiendo la paciencia, con las orejas calientes por los reclamos de los dos adolescentes.

-¡CÁLLENSE AMBOS! -Terminó gritando, con tan mala suerte que la loza del desayuno, que estaba sobre la mesita de su cuarto, explotó, lanzando pedazos de cerámica, vidrio y comida por todo el dormitorio (los tres seguían durmiendo y comiendo en su cuarto, para no dejar solo a Harry).

Snape comprobó que ese no era su día, cuando escuchó justo en ese momento al enano de piedra discutir con su jefe. ¡Dumbledore había escogido justo ese momento para llegar de visita! Gruñendo se puso de pie, arregló la embarrada con unos _Reparo_ y otros _Envanezco_, y se dirigió a la sala para dejar entrar al anciano. Draco y Harry se quedaron callados, algo asustados, y no intentaron seguirlo hasta la sala.

-¡Severus! –Lo saludó el anciano alegremente-. Tu dulce voz se escucha hasta afuera. ¿Sucede algo?

Snape cerró los ojos unos instantes, contó hasta siete para calmarse, y luego los volvió a abrir. Apuntó la puerta de su cuarto con su varita, la cerró de un portazo, y la aseguró por fuera con llave. Luego le puso un hechizo insonorizante y finalmente se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala (las sillas del comedor habían ido a parar a su congestionado cuarto). Dumbledore lo siguió preocupado, y se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas? –Preguntó el anciano preocupado.

Snape no le respondió, pero se tapó la cara con las manos y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres un caramelo de limón? –Le ofreció el Anciano sacando una bolsita de papel de su bolsillo.

Snape se sacó las manos de la cara y lo miró con tal intensidad que Dumbledore tragó saliva y se guardó los caramelos en el bolsillo murmurando "tal vez no…".

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Insistió-. Si me cuentas lo que ocurre a lo mejor yo pueda hacer algo…

-Sólo estoy cansado –respondió Snape finalmente-. He dormido poco. Draco se aburre y anda insoportable. Y Harry está lo suficientemente mal como para que tenga que estar pendiente de él, y lo suficientemente bien como para aburrirse y hacerme la vida miserable. Y lo peor es que tampoco puedo culparlos. Me gustaría dejar salir a Draco, pero me da miedo que le pase algo. Este castillo y sus terrenos son grandes, y están llenos de peligros. Y anda tan insoportable que ni los elfos quieren tenerlo de vuelta en el huerto. Sin Harry se aburre, y los molesta. Y Harry está tan débil todavía que ni siquiera le puedo pasar un libro para que lea, porque a los diez minutos ya está mareado y le comienza a doler la cabeza. No doy más Albus. No tengo un solo segundo para mí, están todo el día alrededor, y ni siquiera puedo relajarme de noche.

Dumbledore lo contempló un momento, reflexionando.

-Necesitas vacaciones.

Snape resopló burlonamente, y respondió con su habitual sarcasmo.

-Brillante deducción Director. Por si no lo había notado: ESTOY de vacaciones.

-Me refiero a unos días para ti –explicó el anciano sin inmutarse-. ¿Quieres que yo me quede unos días con ellos?

-No me atrevo, Albus –murmuró Snape-. Creo que es muy probable que quieran abusar y se te puede salir la situación de las manos.

-¿No me crees capaz de lidiar con ellos? –Le preguntó el anciano algo ofendido.

-Sí… Pero por alguna razón esos dos juntos se las arreglan para encontrar problemas, y temo que si me alejo luego me arrepentiré. Es como un mal presentimiento, si entiendes a qué me refiero.

El anciano asintió, volvió a sacar su bolsita de caramelos, y se echó uno a la boca, reflexionando.

-Creo que tengo una idea –dijo Dumbledore al cabo de un rato.

-¿Cuál? –Preguntó Snape con escepticismo. La cara del anciano le había dado mala espina.

-¡Creo que deberíamos invitar a los amigos de Harry: Granger y Weasley! -Sugirió Dumbledore, sonriendo como si acabara de descubrir la cura para el cáncer.

-¿ESTÁS LOCO? –Gritó Snape poniéndose de pie-. ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?

-Podría funcionar –comenzó a explicar el anciano-. La señorita Granger es lo suficientemente madura y razonable como para impedir que hagan tonterías, y el señor Weasley impediría que sean sólo tres niños y que Draco se sintiera fuera del grupo.

-Albus –dijo Snape con incredulidad, volviendo a sentarse-: de todas las ideas que se te han ocurrido, esta es de lejos la más ABSURDA que te he escuchado.

-¿Y si invitáramos por unos días a algún amigo de Draco?

-No. Sus amigos son todos hijos de mortifagos.

-¿Y si invitamos tan sólo a la señorita Granger?

Snape reflexionó unos segundos. Recordó la foto que la chica le había robado el año anterior, y frunció el ceño. Pero Granger no era tan odiosa como Weasley, y además por ser novia de Viktor Krum la podía considerar cercana a su familia. Y tenía que admitir que tenía más sentido común que Harry y Draco juntos…

-Pero, aunque Granger aceptara venir a pasar unos días aquí para entretener al parcito –razonó el brujo-. ¿Adónde propones que los instalemos? No puedo dejar que una niña duerma con los chicos Albus. Y tampoco los puedo alojar en cualquier parte. Las ventanas son peligrosas, y no creo que sea justo alojarla también en una de las mazmorras inferiores.

-Creo que sería bueno que dejáramos de preocuparnos por las ventanas Severus. Con algunos encantamientos podemos hacer que no puedan entrar las lechuzas.

-¿Y en qué se supone que pasarán el tiempo? Si Draco y Harry juntos se aburren, ¿qué te hace pensar que al llegar la señorita Granger la situación va a mejorar?

-¿Tal vez podrían adelantar en las materias para el próximo año? Así se mantendrían ocupados y quietos.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

-Albus: están de vacaciones, y están aburridos. No les voy a pedir que se lo pasen todo el día estudiando. Además, Harry está demasiado débil todavía.

-Entonces invitemos a algunos amiguitos por el día a celebrar el cumpleaños de Draco. No necesitan quedarse a dormir. Eso distraerá un poco a los chicos y romperá la monotonía.

Snape tuvo una imagen mental de su estancia llena de globos y serpentinas, con un grupo de chicos haciendo ruido y un gran pastel lleno de velitas. ¡Era como su peor pesadilla hecha realidad!

Dumbledore observó la mueca de horror en su subalterno, y pareció entender su conflicto.

-No necesitamos celebrar el cumpleaños aquí –aseguró el anciano-. La casa es grande. Podemos por ejemplo hacerlo en la sala multipropósito. Y celebrar de paso el de Harry, ya que su cumpleaños pasó sin pena ni gloria por lo del ataque.

Eso pareció convencer a Snape, que finalmente aceptó a regañadientes.

-Pero tú te encargas de todo Albus…

-Sí Severus, sí… -Aseguró el anciano dándole unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en las manos.

000

Y así fue como poco después del almuerzo el director llegó a su oficina de Hogwarts con Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville. Luego de que visitara las tres casas, y les explicara el plan para celebrar los cumpleaños de Harry y Draco, los cuatro chicos habían accedido a ir con él al castillo.

Los cinco se fueron a la sala multipropósito, y tras pasear tres veces pidiendo un lugar adecuado para celebrar el cumpleaños de ambos chicos, una puerta apareció. Entraron, y se encontraron con una especie de gran invernadero redondo, de altas paredes, lleno de luz, con muchas flores, y adornos de colores que decoraban los vidrios. Había una cama, como si la sala supiera que uno de los cumpleañeros debía descansar, y en el centro una mesa redonda con un mantel con un estampado de flores que hacía pensar en el trópico y en camisas guayaberas. Sobre la mesa había algunos gorros de papel de formas curiosas, como un nido con un pájaro gordo y violeta echado, o una copa de helado con varias bolitas de distintos colores y una cereza en la punta. Y, lo más curioso de todo, fue una palmera torcida de la que colgaba una gran piñata de papel rosado, con forma de cerdo con alitas.

-Qué… Tropical –comentó Ron desconcertado.

-A mí me gusta –aseguró Neville, aunque parecía más positivo que convencido.

-Sí, no está mal –agregó Hermione, con una risita nerviosa.

Los tres se quedaron mirando a Ginny, que se encogió de hombros y se rio.

-Está bien, supongo –dijo sonriendo.

-¡Perfecto! –Aseguró Dumbledore, con una gran sonrisa-. Voy a ver si los elfos tienen preparado el pastel y todas las delicias que les encargué antes de irlos a buscar.

000

Draco y Harry sospechaban que algo raro se estaba cocinando, ya que Snape parecía extrañamente más calmado y más tenso a la vez. Los chicos hubieran querido saber qué habían conversado los brujos tanto rato, pero Snape había vuelto al cuarto mudo y con los labios apretados, y cuando le comenzaron a preguntar al brujo qué había dicho el director, les respondió solamente que guardaran silencio si no querían pasar el resto de la mañana copiando "Dejaré de meter ruido como cotorra sin cerebro". Y entonces, razonablemente, los chicos guardaron un respetuoso silencio hasta el almuerzo.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde volvió Dumbledore a la estancia de Snape. Harry dejó la hebrita de la sábana que había estado tirando por los últimos diez minutos, Draco cerró el libro de cocteles que había estado leyendo, y Snape abrió los ojos agotado pero resignado, desde su cama donde había estado intentando infructuosamente conciliar el sueño.

-¡TODO LISTO MUCHACHOS! –Gritó el anciano con entusiasmo.

-Perfecto… -Murmuró Snape, sin contagiarse del espíritu del director.

-¿De qué habla? –Preguntó Draco.

-¡FIESTAAAAAAA! –Gritó Dumbledore abriendo los brazos. Luego se acercó a Harry y lo levitó fuera de la cama.

-Vamos Draco… -Dijo Snape con voz de resignación.

000

Cuando Dumbledore, Snape y los chicos llegaron a la sala multipropósito, los cuatro invitados ya habían puesto sendos gorros sobre sus cabezas, y estaban comiendo golosinas y tomando jugo de calabaza. Al centro de la mesa había un pastel muy colorido, lleno de velitas.

Harry y Draco se entusiasmaron de inmediato, y Harry a regañadientes aceptó meterse en la cama que había. Sólo una mirada que Snape le dirigió lo convenció de obedecer.

Snape se unió al grupo con una sonrisa forzada, pero un tic en su ojo izquierdo traicionaba sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a la fiesta.

Dumbledore parecía en su salsa, y se colocó feliz un sobrero con forma de isla con dos palmeras en su blanca cabeza. Intentó ponerle a Snape uno con forma de globo terráqueo, y los chicos lo animaron con vítores y aplausos, pero el brujo se mantuvo inflexible y amenazó con prenderle fuego a la piñata si insistían.

-Es un cerdo con alas Severus –dijo el anciano sonriendo-, prácticamente la mascota del colegio. Prenderle fuego a esa piñata sería como traicionar a tu _alma mater_.

Los chicos se rieron, y Snape le dirigió una mirada de rencor a su jefe. Se puso de pie, e intentó dirigirse a la puerta murmurando que necesitaba descansar. Harry le rogó que se quedara, y luego de pensarlo unos segundos terminó cediendo, y volvió a sentarse en la cama de Harry con un largo suspiro trágico.

Para no causar problemas, los chicos optaron por ignorar al brujo, y se concentraron más bien en la comida y en la bebida. Harry y Draco tuvieron que contar con lujo de detalles el ataque que Harry había sufrido, ya que sus amigos tenían curiosidad por saber por qué estaba tan enfermo. Snape no puso buena cara de que la historia se supiera, pero Dumbledore le hizo signos de que no tenía tanta importancia. Los invitados también contaron cómo habían estado pasando sus vacaciones, y Dumbledore contó algunos chistes que hicieron que los chicos se sonrojaran y que Snape lo mirara con cara de alarma.

Aunque nadie había tenido tiempo de traer regalos, a los festejados no les importó demasiado. Cantaron el cumpleaños feliz a todo pulmón, y Dumbledore levitó el pastel hasta la cama de Harry para que este, junto con Draco, pudiera soplar las velitas. Dumbledore sacó de quien sabe dónde una cámara fotográfica y tomó muchas fotos. Snape intentó no aparecer en ellas, pero el anciano fue más rápido y consiguió atraparlo varias veces.

Comieron pastel, que estaba muy rico, y todos salvo Snape y Harry se repitieron. Harry intentó comerse otro pedazo como el resto, pero Snape no lo dejó, argumentando que estaba enfermo y que ya había comido demasiados dulces.

Dumbledore hizo aparecer una venda, y declaró que golpearían la piñata por orden alfabético de nombre de pila al revés. Todos se quedaron unos segundos desconcertados, con el ceño fruncido, pero el anciano sonrió todavía más.

-Creo que la señorita Ginebra Weasley es la primera –declaró alegremente el anciano, y con un movimiento de varita dejó la venda tapándole los ojos a la chica.

Le pasaron un palo, y tras darle unas vueltas para confundirla la dejaron intentarlo, y acordaron que cada uno tendría cuatro oportunidades.

Ginny sólo le acertó a su cuarto intento, hundiéndole un poco la panza al cerdito. Luego vino el turno de Ron, que no le acertó a ninguno y alegó que lo habían dejado muy lejos de la piñata. Luego le tocó a Neville, que le acertó en su cuarto intento al igual que Ginny. Luego fue el turno de Hermione, que sorprendió a todos caminando en línea recta hasta llegar al muro de vidrio, luego caminando por el borde hasta llegar a la puerta, orientándose acertadamente, para finalmente dar un número determinado de pasos y quedar prácticamente frente a la piñata. Los chicos comenzaron a gritar que estaba haciendo trampa, pero la chica ni se inmutó y le acertó a la piñata en tres de sus cuatro golpes. Le hubiera acertado a los cuatro si la piñata no se hubiera comenzado a balancear. Pero lo que le sobraba de astucia le faltaba de fuerza, y la piñata sobrevivió para el turno de Draco, que aprovechó de hacer lo mismo que Hermione y acabó con el cerdo alado con dos fuertes golpes. Se sacó rápidamente la venda y miró al resto con aires de superioridad.

Pero nadie le hizo mucho caso, porque los dulces saltaron para todas partes, y todos salvo Snape y Harry corrieron a recogerlos. Snape no hubiera participado ni aunque lo hubiesen amenazado con la maldición _Cruciatus_, y Harry hubiera querido participar si no fuera porque Snape lo había pegado a la cama con un hechizo, cansado de intentar que no se levantara.

Dumbledore los sorprendió a todos con algunos juegos más que se sabía. Y, cuando llegó la noche y la hora de irse, todos los chicos estaban felices y agotados, y hasta Snape se encontraba mucho menos sobrepasado que por la mañana.

000

Snape tuvo que reconocer que su jefe había tenido razón. Al día siguiente Draco y Harry estaban bastante más manejables que en los días anteriores. En vez de reclamar cada media hora que estaban aburridos, reclamaban cada una hora o dos. Y entretiempo comían demasiados dulces para su gusto, pensó Snape frunciendo el ceño. Aunque nunca había estado de acuerdo con permitir que los estudiantes comieran golosinas cuando quisieran, no había tenido corazón para quitarles los dulces que Draco había recogido de la piñata, sobre todo después de ver que el chico generosamente le daba la mitad a Harry, que no había podido recoger más que tres que habían caído sobre su cama.

Y tenía que reconocer también que Harry se veía mucho mejor, con más color en su cara, y soportando mucho más tiempo sin cansarse.

Los problemas llegaron a la hora del almuerzo, cuando los chicos no quisieron comerse todo el almuerzo. Al final igual logró que le hicieran caso, aunque tuvo que amenazarlos con las penas del infierno para conseguirlo.


	22. Zafarrancho y Solución

**Nota: ¡**Gracias _Hada_! Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado tanto :D

**Capítulo 22 Zafarrancho y Solución**

Snape no era un hombre débil. No era tampoco una persona que rehuyera su deber, y había pocas cosas en la vida que de verdad pudieran aterrarlo.

Pero, al levantarse dos días después e ir al baño para la rutina que había mantenido por años, notó algo diferente. Al cepillarse los dientes contemplando sus ojeras y pensando en días mejores, de pronto notó que algo había cambiado. Escupió la pasta de dientes, y acercó su rostro al espejo. Ahí donde antes había sólo ojeras y piel cetrina había unas arruguitas. Luego su vista subió un poco y notó que sobre su frente había algo que nunca antes había habido: un cabello blanco. Pasó su mano sobre el pelo para comprobar que no era un efecto de la luz y se deprimió. Era innegable: contó tres canas en total, camufladas entre su pelo negro.

Algo dentro de él se quebró. Se sentó en el inodoro y contempló el vacío por unos instantes. De pronto el paso del tiempo se volvió en su mente una realidad palpable más que un concepto abstracto.

Un poco más tarde, Dumbledore volvió a visitarlos, y pareció notar el alicaído estado de ánimo del brujo. Y tras dejar a los chicos entretenidos con el juego de cartas que el anciano les había traído, volvieron a conversar a la sala.

-¿Qué sucede Severus? –Le preguntó el anciano, preocupado.

Snape no contestó de inmediato, pero luego indicó su frente.

-Me salieron canas, Albus –contestó abatido. El anciano sonrió débilmente.

-Ah… Sí… Recuerdo que alguna vez también me pasó –contestó, y comenzó a acariciarse su larga barba blanca-. Si tienes suerte, alguna vez llegarás a tener una cabellera y una barba tan hermosas como las mías.

Snape frunció el ceño, enojado.

-No me tomas en serio…

Dumbledore dejó de sonreír, y pareció apenado.

-Lo siento Severus. Olvidé como se sentía encontrar las primeras canas.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Finalmente Dumbledore rompió el silencio.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez querrías reconsiderar… -Snape levantó la vista entre alarmado y enojado, pero Dumbledore lo apaciguó con las manos para que lo dejara terminar-. Podrías reconsiderar la posibilidad de traer a alguien para que te ayude.

-¿Cómo quién? –Preguntó Snape, escéptico.

-¿Has considerado una niñera Severus?

Snape olvidó por un instante su abatimiento y miró al anciano como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Albus… Cumplieron 16 años. No necesitan una niñera –intentó explicar el brujo, como si su jefe fuera el más tonto de sus alumnos de primer año.

-La señorita Granger mencionó, cuando la fui a buscar el otro día, que este fin de semana sus padres visitarían a sus abuelos. También mencionó que la idea de acompañarlos no le entusiasmaba realmente…

-Albus NO –lo interrumpió Snape-. Ni lo pienses…

-Pero piénsalo por un instante –insistió el brujo sin darse por vencido-. Te vas por un fin de semana a tu casa, o a casa de tu tía, o a algún lugar solo. Y contratamos a la señorita Granger para que los acompañe durante el día y los mantenga razonablemente ocupados y sin meterse en problemas. Y yo me podría quedar en el castillo por si surge algún inconveniente.

Albus consideró un buen signo que su subalterno no lo interrumpiera. De hecho, parecía incluso estarlo pensando.

-De hecho –continuó-, podríamos pedirle a la señorita Granger que los ayude a terminar sus deberes para el próximo año escolar.

-Ya terminaron sus deberes Albus –respondió Snape algo ofendido-. Ya me encargué de eso.

-Claro, claro Severus… -concedió el anciano, divertido-. Entonces podríamos encargarles algún proyecto. Algo para que investiguen y se mantengan ocupados. Eso entusiasmaría a la señorita Granger.

-Probablemente –respondió Snape con una desagradable sonrisa-. Maldita sabelotodo…

-Severus…

-Bueno: ES una sabelotodo insufrible Albus.

-Pero no tendrías que sufrirla tú, ya que estarías en algún lugar paradisíaco, disfrutando de la paz… Del silencio… Sin niños en kilómetros a la redonda…

En el rostro de Snape se dibujó la primera sonrisa auténtica de toda la conversación mientras miraba el vacío imaginando, y Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que lo tenía casi convencido.

-Y como le debes muchos favores a este colegio, ni siquiera tendrías que pagar el paquete… Sería la justa retribución por los días que has estado cuidando estudiantes durante tus vacaciones de verano.

Snape finalmente aceptó, y todo quedó arreglado. Dumbledore se llevaría a los chicos a su torre, donde pondría toda clase de hechizos para que nada que no fuera aire y luz entrara por las ventanas, y para que los chicos y Hermione pudieran "acampar" en su sala juntos sin temor a que ocurriera nada no apto para menores.

Como ya era viernes, Dumbledore partió de inmediato a hablar con Hermione Granger. Mientras tanto, Snape sacó los hechizos de la puerta de su cuarto para comunicarles a los chicos que se quedarían con el director hasta el lunes.

000

A los chicos no les gustó mucho la idea de volver a la torre del director, pero Snape les dijo que ya estaba decidido, que sería sólo por el fin de semana, y que más les valía no causarle problemas al anciano o cuando volviera los haría limpiar las mazmorras con la lengua.

Eso consiguió silenciarlos, aunque le dirigieron profundas miradas de reproche cuando el brujo juntaba en una maleta la ropa que llevaría.

Acababa de cerrar la maleta cuando Harry rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué usted puede ir de vacaciones y nosotros no? ¡No es justo!

-Sí, no es justo –dijo Draco, sumándose a la protesta.

Snape suspiró, cerró los ojos, y finalmente se fue a sentar a la cama de Harry.

-¿Han notado que he estado un poco nervioso últimamente, y que me enojo con más facilidad? –preguntó con calma. Los chicos asintieron, por lo que continuó-. La única manera de… Calmarme… Es descansando. Por eso el director ha decidido que debo irme a unas breves vacaciones.

-¿Y ahora a decidido de pronto comenzar a hacerle caso al director? –Preguntó Harry en un tono algo burlón.

-Harry… Cambia el tono… -respondió Snape con voz amenazante.

-¡Pero es que no es justo! –Insistió el chico-. ¡La otra vez también se fue sin mí a Bulgaria! ¿Por qué nunca me lleva con usted cuando viaja?

-Harry… Esto es diferente… -respondió Snape sintiendo un poco de culpa.

-¡No! ¡No lo es! –interrumpió Harry, con los ojos un poco mojados-. Yo aquí… Enfermo… ¡Y usted quizá dónde, sobre una silla de playa y con anteojos de sol!

Se produjo un incómodo silencio.

-Y un coctel con sombrilla en la mano Harry, se te olvidó eso… –dijo Draco intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había producido en la habitación.

-Harry, necesito esto y punto –declaró finalmente el brujo, poniéndose de pie-. No te estoy abandonando, y espero que en algún momento lo entiendas.

Snape salió de la habitación, no porque tuviera algo que hacer en otra parte, sino para evitar seguir discutiendo. Los chicos escucharon que la puerta del cuarto de trabajo de Snape se cerraba de un portazo. Harry no se contuvo más y se echó a llorar.

-No es justo… -Murmuró.

-No es para tanto, cabeza rajada –lo consoló Draco-. Son sólo tres días. No es el fin del mundo.

-¡Pero siempre se va sin mí! –se quejó.

-Mi prima siempre se va sin mí, ¿y me vez quejándome y llorando como un bebé?

-No es lo mismo –respondió Harry, picado en su orgullo. Pero se secó la cara con la manga del pijama.

-No será tan malo. Y si quieres podemos fastidiarle la vida al viejo Dumbledore para que se arrepienta de mandar a Snape a otra parte.

Eso pareció consolar un poco a Harry.

D: ¡Ese es mi chico! ¡Go Harry, go!

A: Ay no…

000

Snape finalmente se fue. Harry se despidió con frialdad y sin mirarlo a la cara, y Draco miró al profesor con cara de "ya se le va a pasar" apenas Harry bajó la vista.

El director los llevó a su torre, y al entrar a la sala los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Hermione esperándolos. La saludaron, preguntándose qué estaría ella haciendo ahí.

-La señorita Granger los acompañará y los supervisará durante el fin de semana -explicó el director.

-¿Supervisar? –Preguntó Draco, con un dejo de burla e incredulidad en la voz.

-Sí Draco. Supervisar –respondió el anciano con voz que no daba lugar a réplicas-. Ella los cuidará, y le tendrán que obedecer. Tiene autorización para hacer magia si es necesario.

-¡Pero ella es tan menor de edad como nosotros! ¡No es justo! –Reclamó Draco.

-Que Hermione se quede, bien –intervino Harry-. Yo feliz. Pero no necesitamos una niñera Profesor.

-HERMIONE ESTÁ A CARGO, Y FIN DE LA HISTORIA –respondió el anciano, logrando que Draco y Harry se callaran-. Los llevará a la biblioteca donde harán una investigación que me entregarán el lunes.

-¿Y vamos a tener que trabajar más encima? –murmuró Draco con una mueca de desagrado.

-Ella les explicará –dijo simplemente Dumbledore. Luego se volvió hacia la chica y agregó-: Queda a cargo señorita Granger.

Y tras esto el director subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto y escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

-No tienen por qué poner esa cara -dijo Hermione sonriendo-. Les aseguro que lo vamos a pasar bien.

-Hermione AMA la biblioteca –agregó Harry entre molesto y divertido.

-Maldita sabelotodo… -Murmuró Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quieres que te transforme en hurón y te encierre por el resto del fin de semana en una jaula? –Preguntó Hermione dulcemente.

-¡No te atreverías! –le respondió Draco de mal modo.

-Oh… Claro que me atrevo… El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que si era necesario podía hacerlo.

Draco no estaba seguro si estaba blufeando o si hablaba en serio. Pero no queriendo descubrirlo de la peor manera optó por quedarse callado y mirar al piso.

-Bien –declaró Hermione satisfecha, y dando el conflicto por terminado-. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que te daba permiso para levantarte unas horas Harry, cuando vayamos a la biblioteca. Me encargó eso sí que no te agitaras mucho y que no te hiciera subir escaleras, de modo que te levitaré cuando sea necesario. Como sólo falta una hora para el almuerzo, no tiene mucho sentido que vayamos a la biblioteca, de modo que les explicaré en qué consiste el proyecto en el que el profesor Dumbledore quiere que trabajemos. Siéntense por favor –dijo indicando los sillones de la sala.

Los chicos obedecieron a regañadientes, y Hermione continuó.

-La idea es que hagamos una exposición sobre lo que estudian los muggles en sus colegios –explicó. Draco hizo una mueca de horror, pero la chica continuó sin inmutarse-. Aquí en Hogwarts son muy pocos los que escogen _Estudios Muggles_, y el director quiere exponer en forma atractiva y fácil de comprender cómo viven los muggles de nuestra edad, lo que estudian en sus colegios, para que los que vienen de familias de magos puedan aprender de ellos y comprenderlos mejor. El profesor Dumbledore consideró que Harry podría ser un gran aporte al proyecto, dado que creció con muggles, y que yo soy la indicada para dirigirlo, porque soy nacida de muggles y cursé la asignatura de _Estudios Muggles_.

-¿Y yo? –Se burló Draco.

-Tú serás nuestro conejillo de indias –explicó Hermione-. Como no tienes ni la más peregrina idea de cómo viven los chicos muggles ni qué estudian, serás el más indicado para ver si lo que preparamos se entiende o no.

-O sea que sí un idiota como tú es capaz de entender –agregó Harry riendo-, cualquiera podrá. Una exposición a prueba de tontos como dirían los muggles.

-¿Qué les pasa? –Preguntó Draco, ofendido.

-También ayudarás a investigar Draco –aseguró Hermione-. La idea es que usemos el material que encontremos en la biblioteca, además de nuestras experiencias personales, y en eso tú puedes ayudar.

-Esta es la forma más TONTA de desperdiciar tres días de vacaciones –murmuró Draco cruzándose de brazos.

000

El almuerzo estuvo algo tenso, pero Dumbledore, de un humor excelente, ignoró olímpicamente las miradas que se lanzaban los chicos entre ellos. Y, cuando terminaron, les recordó que tenían trabajo en otra parte del castillo así que desalojaran su sala y que no quería verlos hasta el anochecer a menos que se estuviera quemando el castillo.

El trío partió rumbo a la biblioteca. Hermione llevaba una bolsa con rollos de pergamino, plumas y tinta, y los otros dos caminaban delante de ella resignados.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca Hermione le pasó la bolsa a Harry y sacó una llave que Harry reconoció del verano anterior, cuando Snape lo había pillado intentando entrar. Abrió la puerta, y entraron.

Adentro había mucha luz, que se colaba por las numerosas ventanas, pero el aire estaba algo encerrado.

-¿Puedo abrir la ventana? –Preguntó Harry.

-No, me pidieron que no abriera ventanas –explicó Hermione.

-Cuando veníamos para acá pasamos por corredores abiertos al aire libre Granger –le recordó Draco.

-Sí sé, pero sólo estábamos de paso. El profesor Dumbledore me explicó que por seguridad mejor no abramos las ventanas –insistió Hermione.

Los chicos la siguieron hasta una zona de la biblioteca en donde ellos nunca habían estado, debido a que ninguno de ellos había cursado la asignatura de _Estudios Muggles_. Luego ella les explicó que podrían partir buscando por separado entre los libros lo que les pareciera interesante, y a media tarde juntar todo para ver cuál sería la mejor manera de exponerlo en un mural.

Harry se puso manos a la obra sin gran interés, y Draco agarró un libro cualquiera, resignado.

Draco se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de la chica, y se puso a ojear el libro. Era bastante tonto, pensó, ya que hablaba de las distintas formas como los muggles se tomaban la magia, o lo que ellos creían que era magia. Pasó las páginas sin leer realmente, sino mirando más bien las numerosas ilustraciones. Se detuvo por un buen rato en la sección de "ilusionismo", donde complicados esquemas mostraban a muggles atravesando otros muggles con espadas, o volando.

-Qué tarados… -murmuró.

Pero le daba flojera pararse a buscar otro libro, de modo que siguió ojeando el mismo. Al rato otra ilustración le llamó la atención. Era de un objeto con letras, y en la contra-página había un dibujo de algunos muggles en torno a ese objeto y todos tenían expresiones de terror ante un fantasma que parecía salir del objeto. Abajo de las ilustraciones decía "Tablero de Ouija" y "Muggles consultando la Ouija".

-Qué demonios… -murmuró divertido.

¿Sería posible que los muggles también pudieran ver a los fantasmas? Draco miró a Harry, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo y apoyado en una repisa leyendo un gran volumen. ¿A lo mejor podría preguntarle? Tal vez él sabía. Se puso de pie, y se acercó al muchacho, quien levantó la vista al verlo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Harry con cara de sueño. Draco se sentó en el suelo, a su lado.

-¿Tú sabes si los muggles pueden ver a los fantasmas? –Preguntó.

Harry se quedó pensando un momento.

-Sí, creo que pueden. ¿Por qué?

Draco le mostró las ilustraciones del libro que había estado mirando.

-Ah -respondió Harry-. He oído hablar de eso. Mi primo me contó una vez que en casa de Piers, uno de sus amigos, habían jugado a eso después de una fiesta, cuando todos ya se habían ido. No sé si vieron un fantasma, pero mi primo aseguró que el vaso comenzó a moverse solo, y que luego la pata de una silla se quebró sin que nadie la tocara. Pero yo no le creo, estoy seguro que la pata se quebró porque mi primo está muy gordo.

Draco se quedó mirando el libro, y se rió.

-¿Podríamos probar? –Sugirió Draco-. ¿Te imaginas si apareciera el barón sangriento, y comenzara a soltar sus más oscuros secretos? ¡BUUU!

Harry soltó una carcajada escéptica, y Hermione se acercó.

-¿Qué encontraron? –Preguntó interesada sentándose en el suelo frente a ellos.

-Draco está muy interesado en la Ouija –explicó Harry restándole importancia.

-Me interesó la forma como los muggles ven la magia –se justificó Draco-. Pensé que sería interesante mostrar a los otros cómo nos ven los muggles.

-Es buena idea –reconoció Hermione-. Toma algunas notas de lo que creas que debería aparecer en el mural.

Draco gruñó, pero como no quería que lo transformaran en hurón se puso de pie e hizo caso. Se fue a la mesa donde había quedado el material y desenrollando un pergamino se puso manos a la obra. Pero al rato estaba aburrido de tomar notas, y en cambio se quedó mirando el esquema del tablero de Ouija. Sonrió, y se puso a copiarlo.

000

Dumbledore levantó la vista del bordado de punto cruz que estaba haciendo (era el borde de un pequeño mantel, con un diseño de hipogrifos en dorado con un fondo púrpura), cuando la puerta de su sala se abrió y aparecieron los chicos. Hermione venía levitando a Harry, que se veía algo ojeroso. Draco los seguía, cargando la bolsa con el material y algunos libros.

-Buenas tardes, muchachos –los saludó alegremente el anciano, guardando su labor en un canasto-. ¿Cómo les fue?

Draco sólo gruñó, dejando los libros y el material sobre una mesita, pero Hermione sonrió.

-Bien profesor. Encontramos muchas cosas que podrían resultar interesantes para nuestros compañeros. Harry se cansó un poco, pero se irá a la cama de inmediato.

-¡Hey! –La interrumpió Harry, ofendido de que lo trataran como a un bebé.

-La señorita Granger tiene Razón, Harry –intervino el director. Apuntó con su varita uno de los sillones, y al instante aparecieron sobre él unas mantas peludas en tonos pastel-. Ve a acostarte, pediré la cena mientras tanto.

Harry se fue a acostar, dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a su amiga. Escogió la manta que le pareció más masculina (o la menos femenina) y a regañadientes se tapó con ella. Pero, al apoyar la cabeza en uno de los cojines, reconoció internamente que estaba agotado.

La cena fue algo diferente a lo que los chicos estaban acostumbrados. Los elfos al parecer habían adaptado el menú a los gustos particulares del director, y en vez de las típicas comidas que comían en la mazmorra con Snape (que contenían muchas cosas que no les gustaban como brócoli, betarraga, espárragos, hígado o pescado) les habían traído pollo rebosado frito, papas fritas, empanadas fritas de queso, hamburguesas y helado de chocolate. Para cuando los elfos se retiraron, la mesa parecía salida de un patio de comidas muggle. Dumbledore parecía encantado, miró el festín con sus anteojos de media luna, olfateo con su gran nariz torcida, y tras echarse la larga barba blanca sobre el hombro se sentó no en la cabecera sino al medio de uno de los lados más largos de la mesa.

-¿Qué esperan? –Preguntó con una gran sonrisa-. ¡Adelante! ¡Tomen asiento!

Harry se paró a regañadientes del sillón, ya que aunque el olor lo llamaba, tenía también bastantes ganas de dormir. Hermione se sentó algo nerviosa, frente al director, y Draco se sentó en la cabecera, no muy convencido ya que no reconocía muy bien esa comida.

Al final de la cena, todos estaban satisfechos y felices. A Draco le gustó la comida, a pesar de que al principio le resultó chocante comer con las manos. Dumbledore finalmente se puso de pie, y al instante los restos de la cena desaparecieron de la mesa.

-Bien –dijo-. Excelente. Ahora quiero que todos se laven los dientes, y se vayan a la cama. Granger, quedas a cargo.

Y tras decir eso se fue escalera arriba.

-Ya escucharon al profesor Dumbledore –dijo Hermione con su voz mandona-. Vayan a lavarse los dientes. El baño está arriba.

-Ya sabemos que el baño está arriba, Granger –se burló Draco.

-Bueno, ¿Y entonces que esperas? –Le respondió la chica con las manos en la cintura.

Harry no se hizo de rogar, pues se le cerraban los ojos. Sacó su cepillo de dientes y su pijama de la mochila que Snape le había pasado y se fue al baño. Draco lo siguió gruñendo, luego de dirigirle a Hermione una mirada envenenada.


	23. Ideas Idiotas y Actividades Anticuadas

**Nota:** ¡Gracias _Lunapotter_! La historia sigue por dos capítulos más luego de este. ¡Gracias _Hada_! No es eso lo que llamarán, pero algo llamarán. No creo que a Snape le importen tanto las canas por un sentido estético, por lo que en este ff al menos no se las teñirá ^_^

A los que lean este capítulo, les aviso que este capítulo contiene violencia implícita.

**Capítulo 23 Ideas Idiotas y Actividades Anticuadas**

Hermione acaba de apagar las luces hace un rato cuando Draco, que no tenía sueño, se sentó en su sillón y estiró la mano para despertar a Harry.

-Harry… ¿Estás durmiendo? –murmuró.

-Mmmmhhh… -Respondió Harry, que ya estaba dormido y quería seguir así. Pero Draco tenía otros planes, y lo remeció con más fuerza.

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Harry adormilado, sentándose-. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué les pasa? –Intervino Hermione molesta, poniéndose de pie. Al instante se escuchó un encantamiento y la vela de la mesa de centro se encendió. A la luz los chicos vieron que tenía el pelo más enmarañado que de costumbre, a pesar de que sólo llevaba durmiendo una media hora.

-Estaba pensando una cosa –explicó Draco-. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un experimento de magia muggle?

-¿Que qué? –Preguntó Hermione algo dormida todavía.

-Estaba pensando en esa "Ouija" que vimos en el libro de la biblioteca. La dibujé en un pergamino. Tengo ganas de intentar eso que hacen los muggles, a ver que pasa.

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora? –Gruñó Harry, que lo que más deseaba era volver a dormir-. ¿Por qué no mañana, cuando estemos despiertos?

-Sí Draco –intervino Hermione-. Harry está muy débil, y necesita descansar.

-¡No estoy débil! –Reclamó Harry ofendido, a pesar de que su amiga tenía razón y estaba cansado.

-En el libro decía que los muggles lo hacen de noche –argumentó Draco-. Y de todos modos no nos tomará toda la noche. Probamos, vemos qué pasa, y luego seguimos durmiendo y ya.

-Lo que sea… -Opinó Harry, pensando que mientras más pronto empezaran, más pronto terminarían y podrían volver a dormir.

-OK –accedió Hermione resignada-. ¡Pero sólo media hora! ¡Ni un minuto más!

A: Oh oh…

D: Eh eh…

Draco sacó el pergamino donde tenía dibujado el tablero y, haciendo la vela a un lado, lo extendió sobre la mesa de centro. Luego sacó los apuntes que había tomado y los tres se sentaron en el suelo, alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó Harry.

-El libro decía que había que poner un vaso dado vuelta en el centro del tablero, y que cada muggle debía poner un dedo sobre él. Luego había que hacer una pregunta, y esperar a que los espíritus respondieran.

Draco buscó con la vista y no vio ningún vaso. Pero tomó un pequeño pocillo de cerámica que había en una estantería, y lo puso boca abajo sobre el tablero. Al verlo, Harry y Hermione se rieron. El pocillo decía debajo "Recuerdo de Eurodisney", y las letras O tenían orejitas.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso? –Preguntó Draco sin entender.

-Nada… -Respondió Hermione-. Sigamos.

Draco los miró con suspicacia, pero volvió a mirar las instrucciones para asegurarse que lo estaban haciendo correctamente.

-Ahora tenemos que poner cada uno un dedo índice sobre el vaso, o pocillo en este caso.

Hermione y Harry pensaron, aunque sin decirlo, que aquello era una completa pérdida de tiempo. Pero Hermione quería terminar con el "experimento" de una vez, y Harry quería volver a la cama, de modo que siguieron las instrucciones de Draco y pusieron cada uno un dedo sobre el vaso.

-¿Y qué preguntaremos? –Quiso saber Hermione.

-¿Qué tal si Dumbledore fue acompañado a Eurodisney? –Sugirió Harry, riendo.

-¿Dónde queda esa ciudad? –Preguntó Draco.

Hermione y Harry se miraron, y soltaron una carcajada.

-Es un parque de diversiones muggle –explicó Hermione cuando se le pasó un poco la risa. Al ver la cara de pregunta de Draco explicó-. Es un gran parque con muchos juegos y personas disfrazadas, donde los muggles van a pasar el día.

-Y no me imagino a Dumebledore ahí, paseando –agregó Harry.

-Ah –Respondió Draco, entendiendo un poco mejor por qué les causaba tanta gracia.

-Bueno, preguntemos eso –decidió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros-. Qué más da…

Los chicos volvieron a poner un dedo en el pocillo, y Draco preguntó en voz alta si había algún espíritu en la sala. Esperaron unos segundos, y no pasó nada. Draco repitió la pregunta, y nuevamente pasaron los segundos sin que nada ocurriera. Harry estalló en una serie de risitas nerviosas, y Draco, algo molesto, gritó la pregunta (aunque no muy fuerte para no despertar al director).

-¡¿HAY UN MALDITO ESPÍRITU EN ESTA MALDITA SALA?!

Los tres chicos soltaron gritos ahogados cuando el pocillo se movió bruscamente hacia la letra S, y luego hacia la letra I. Se miraron, y cuando se hubieron calmado un poco volvieron a poner el dedo en el pocillo y Draco volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo te llamas, espíritu?

Nada ocurrió, de modo que Draco repitió la pregunta más fuerte.

-¡¿QUE CÓMO DEMONIOS TE LLAMAS, ESPÍRITU?!

El vaso volvió a moverse bruscamente, y declaró que se llamaba EATCHY. Los chicos se miraron, preguntándose si sería buena idea continuar. Pero no habían retirado los dedos del pocillo así que Draco aprovechó de preguntar antes de que los otros se arrepintieran.

-¡¿Y SABES SI DUMBLEDORE FUE O NO FUE A EURODISNEY ACOMPAÑADO?!

En eso se produjo un estallido sobre sus cabezas y los tres chicos gritaron. Una horrenda cara los miraba, desde una posición cercana al techo. Les recordó a Peeves, aunque su cara era diferente.

-¿Y para que preguntan tonterías? –les dijo el poltergeist burlonamente.

Los chicos se miraron, y fue Hermione quien tomó el control de la situación.

-Sólo teníamos curiosidad –explicó-. Y estamos encantados de conocerlo, Sr. Eatchy, pero en realidad ya no nos interesa saber eso. Puede volver, y lamentamos haberlo molestado.

-¿Me está echando esta horrenda niñita? –Se burló el poltergeist.

-N… No… No es eso lo que quise decir –se defendió Hermione inmediatamente-. No pretendía ser grosera Sr. Eatchy. Lo siento.

El poltergeist soltó se carcajeó ruidosamente, y voló hacia ellos haciendo que los chicos gritaran y retrocedieran sentados. Luego comenzó a tomar libros de una estantería y a lanzárselos. Los chicos se taparon la cabeza con los brazos y corrieron a refugiarse a la escalera caracol que subía al segundo piso, mientras el fantasma gritaba que no pensaba largarse. Pero a medio camino en la escalera caracol chocaron con el Director, que venía bajando en camisón, varita en mano.

Cuando el anciano llegó abajo y vio al poltergeist cerca del techo, soltó unas palabrotas que hicieron sonrojar a Hermione.

-¿Qué demonios hicieron? –murmuró enojado. Pero luego se dirigió al intruso-. ¿Podría por favor volver al lugar de donde vino?

Pero Eatchy le sacó la lengua, y gritó que le habían abierto la puerta y que ahora estaba en todo su derecho a quedarse. Y que eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Dumbledore lo apuntó con su varita, y comenzó a lanzarle diversas maldiciones, pero el poltergeist las esquivó hábilmente, y cuando el brujo bajó la varita, Eatchy le hizo un carapálida.

-No hay necesidad de ponerse grosero –le dijo Dumbledore con calma. Luego caminó hacia la puerta y agregó-: Voy y vuelvo.

Los chicos miraron alarmados al director irse, pero el poltergeist comenzó de nuevo a lanzarles libros y los chicos corrieron escalera arriba.

El poltergeist los siguió, y comenzó a perseguirlos hasta que no les quedó otra alternativa que volver abajo, esconderse debajo de la mesa e intentar protegerse con las sillas. Hermione recordó que tenía una varita, pero ninguno de los hechizos que sabía le sirvió, principalmente porque Eatchy los esquivaba con ridícula facilidad.

El director volvió a los pocos minutos y varios de los fantasmas del colegio venían con él. Hasta Peeves venía en el grupo.

Los fantasmas comenzaron a rodear al intruso con expresiones agresivas, y luego comenzaron a lanzarle golpes con sus brazos semitransparentes. Eso pareció afectar al poltergeist que se llevó los brazos a su cara intentando protegerla. Finalmente salió arrancando por la puerta, perseguido por los fantasmas y por Peeves que le gritaba que era su castillo y que no admitía polizontes.

Dumbledore cerró la puerta de un portazo cuando los fantasmas se hubieron ido, y luego se volvió hacia la mesa del comedor con una expresión de profundo enfado.

Los chicos comenzaron a salir de la guarida y, al verle el semblante al director, tragaron saliva y pusieron cara de culpables.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre convocar un poltergeist? –Les preguntó indignado.

Los chicos no supieron qué contestar, pero Hermione valientemente tomó la palabra.

-Profesor… No sabíamos que estábamos convocando un poltergeist… Lo siento. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para arreglarlo?

-Lamentablemente NO, señorita Granger –respondió el brujo-. ¿Por qué cree que año tras año Peeves sigue aquí?

Los tres se miraron con expresiones consternadas.

-¿No hay forma de arreglarlo? –Preguntó Harry, desesperado.

-¡NO! –Gritó Dumbledore, haciéndolos saltar.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Draco.

-Lo que se puede hacer ya se hizo señor Malfoy –explicó el anciano con las manos en las caderas-. Los fantasmas del castillo se encargarán de tenerlo a ralla.

Dumbledore miró de pronto alrededor, notando en sus libros y objetos varios estaban todos desparramados por el piso. Resopló, mirando a los chicos con renovado enojo. Comprendiendo, los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a recoger los libros, pero Hermione levantó su varita y todo comenzó a volar y a volver a su lugar.

-Gracias señorita Granger –dijo Dumbledore-. Ahora, ¿me pueden explicar por favor qué diablos hicieron?

000

Una media hora más tarde, ya habían logrado explicarle al director lo que había pasado en realidad, y este estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y a preguntarse si había sido buena idea mandar a Severus Snape de vacaciones. Supuso que tendría que darle un poco de crédito: él siempre había dicho que los chicos se buscaban los problemas, y que Granger no mejoraría en nada la situación.

Finalmente, decidió que sobre el poltergeist ya no había nada más que hacer, y sobre los chicos volvería a los cuestionables métodos medievales y punto. Por lo menos en su época parecían funcionar.

000

Algo más tarde, Harry estaba desvelado. A pesar de estar agotado, el dolor en su trasero y los sollozos bajitos pero continuos de Hermione no lo dejaban quedarse dormido. Y, aparentemente, Draco tampoco estaba dormido ya que se movía continuamente en su sillón.

Ni en sus más extrañas pesadillas se le hubiera pasado por la mente que el director fuera capaz de darles de correazos. Y lo peor es que aunque no los hubiera castigado delante de los otros, sino por turnos, Hermione parecía haberse llevado la peor parte. Ella había bajado la última, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Finalmente no aguantó más, y se levantó. Se acercó a la chica en punta de pies y se arrodilló junto a su sillón.

-Hermione… -murmuró.

-V… Vete a la c… cama H… Harry –respondió Hermione entre hipidos.

-Lo siento tanto Hermione –dijo Harry con sinceridad-. ¿Te duele mucho?

-N… No… -Respondió la chica.

-¿Y entonces por qué lloras? –Le preguntó Harry extrañado.

Hermione se dio vuelta en el sillón, de modo que en vez de estar mirando el respaldo quedó mirando a Harry. A pesar de que sólo los iluminaba la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, Harry vio que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.

-Es que… El p… Profesor Dumbledore me r…Retó como por media hora, y me dijo que… Que estaba decepcionado de… De mí. Que si pudiera me… Me mandaría de vuelta a mi casa de… De inmediato, pero que… Que no lo haría s… Sólo porque mis padres estaban fuera. Y que ya no… No me confiaría el proyecto de la exposición sobre los m… Muggles. Y que no me volvería a c… Confiar nada más en s… Su vida.

Tras decir esto último la chica se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, y Harry, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, la abrazó como pudo.

En eso Harry sintió un ruido a su espalda. Draco se había levantado y sin decir nada se fue hacia la escalera y subió.

000

Por la mañana los tres chicos estaban con ojeras, pero Hermione era de los tres la con mayor expresión de abatimiento. Mantenía su vista en el piso, y aunque Dumbledore ya no parecía un león hambriento y la trataba a ella con especial amabilidad, la chica no miraba a nadie a los ojos y respondía con monosílabos.

El desayuno transcurrió en una atmósfera tensa, y la comida parecía coincidir con el ambiente. Los elfos sólo trajeron avena con leche, té y unas manzanas verdes y ácidas, y hasta la avena estaba insípida, como si no le hubieran puesto azúcar.

Pero los chicos no reclamaron, y Hermione ni siquiera quiso comer, limitándose a mover la avena en el plato con la cuchara. Finalmente le preguntó al director si se podía retirar e ir a la biblioteca, pero el anciano no quiso ni oír hablar de eso.

-Ya le dije que yo había sido el de la idea –reclamó Draco-. ¿Para que la sigue torturando?

-Y yo ya te dije que te creía, Draco –explicó con calma el director-. Pero no voy a permitir que la señorita Granger vaya a la biblioteca a esconderse y a llorar el resto del día.

Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y Dumbledore continuó.

-Aunque todo haya sido idea de Draco, de todos modos la señorita Granger estaba a cargo y tenía instrucciones precisas –explicó. Luego se dirigió particularmente a la chica y sus ojos se compadecieron un poco-. Pero no creo que la Señorita Granger sea una irresponsable sin remedio. Tal vez le confíe alguna cosa en el futuro –agregó sonriendo-. Tal vez incluso llegue a permitir que vigile mis calcetines para que no se desanuden.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa, y luego de unos segundos ya casi no lloraba, aunque su respiración se veía interrumpida por el hipo.

-No sigas llorando Hermione –insistió el anciano con amabilidad-. Cometiste un error… Un GRAN error… -Agregó con una sonrisa forzada y la mandíbula algo apretada-. Pero ya fuiste castigada por ello, y ahora es el momento de dar vuelta la página y sencillamente no volver a hacerlo. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió, pero seguía mirando la madera de la mesa.

-Ahora come –agregó Dumbledore. Pero, al ver que la chica no hacía caso agregó-: es una orden.

Hermione comenzó a comer, con la mirada fija en su plato, y el anciano continuó en tono jovial.

-Esta mañana tuve una idea, que espero los mantenga ocupados sin que se metan en problemas.

Los chicos lo miraron con interés, aunque Hermione continuó comiendo lentamente sin levantar la vista.

-Este es el momento en que ustedes deben preguntar "¿Qué idea señor Director?" –dijo Dumbledore imitando una voz chillona. Consiguió el efecto deseado, porque hasta Hermione esbozó una discreta sonrisa.

-¿Qué idea señor director? –Preguntó Harry siguiéndole la corriente, aunque sin la voz chillona.

Dumbledore miró a Draco, y luego a Hermione, y luego se cruzó de brazos como esperando. Captando la idea, Draco hizo la pregunta solicitada, y finalmente Hermione se resignó a levantar la vista y a preguntar también. Satisfecho, Dumbledore prosiguió.

-Iremos al cine –declaró.

-¿Nos va a dejar salir del castillo? –preguntó Harry animado, sin poder creerlo.

-No… Claro que no… -Respondió Dumbledore-. Pero pienso que si se lo pedimos de la forma correcta, la sala multipropósito proveerá.

-Pero profesor… El cine funciona con electricidad, y los aparatos eléctricos no funcionan en Hogwarts –acotó Hermione, que parecía haber olvidado un poco la pena y la humillación.

-Buen punto, señorita Granger –respondió el director asintiendo-. Si hubiera comenzado el año escolar le habría dado cinco puntos a Gryffindor. Pero como no se puede le daré sólo un caramelo –agregó sacando un caramelo de su bolsillo y poniéndolo frente a la chica (que lo tomó y le dio las gracias con un hipo).

-¿Y entonces qué pasará con lo del cine? –Preguntó Draco, volviendo a temas más prácticos.

-Verán –explicó Dumbledore, su voz tomando un tono más de profesor-. Hay algunos aparatos que se pueden hacer funcionar dentro del castillo. Algunas radios simples por ejemplo. Pienso que existe alguna posibilidad de que la sala multipropósito cumpla nuestros deseos. También es posible que le resulte imposible. En ese caso entraremos y descubriremos qué nos ofrece a cambio.

Los chicos se animaron bastante ante la perspectiva.

000

Harry pensó que había dado resultado, cuando los cuatro terminaron de pasearse frente a la sala multipropósito y en el muro aparecieron un par de puertas de esas que se empujan, con un diseño que recordaba a las salas de cine antiguas.

Expectantes, los cuatro entraron y se encontraron con una pequeña sala de cine. Dumbledore se acercó con curiosidad a un aparato que se encontraba junto al muro contrario a la pantalla. Lo examinó algunos momentos rascándose la barba, y luego simplemente sacó la varita y lo tocó. El aparato pareció cobrar vida porque se encendió una luz y algunas partes comenzaron a girar y a moverse haciendo ruido.

En la pantalla apareció una película en blanco y negro, y a un lado de la pantalla un piano comenzó a tocarse solo.

-Bueno –dijo Dumbledore divertido, sentándose en una de las butacas-. No es lo que tenía en mente, pero peor es nada. –Aplaudió dos veces y un elfo apareció.

-¿Qué va a querer el señor Director Dumbledore señor? –Preguntó el elfo.

-¿Sería posible que nos trajeras palomitas de maíz, Nordy?

-Eh… -Respondió el elfo inseguro.

-No hay problema Nordy –dijo Dumbledore al ver que el elfo no parecía ni saber qué eran las palomitas de maíz-. Tráenos chocolate caliente y unas galletas.

-De inmediato señor Director –respondió el elfo y desapareció.

Los chicos tomaron asiento, y a los pocos minutos volvió el elfo junto con otros y traían lo solicitado más algunos pasteles y algunas tartas.

Dos insípidas películas más tarde, Dumbledore sugirió volver a su estancia a almorzar. Y, aunque los chicos no tenían mucha hambre, tampoco tenían deseos de ver una tercera película de cine mudo. De modo que abandonaron la sala multipropósito y lo siguieron sin protestar,

000

Para tristeza de Hermione, Dumbledore insistió en que no volverían a trabajar en el proyecto sobre los muggles. Y, aunque Hermione le juró que serían razonables y que sólo buscarían información para exponer, el anciano argumentó que tal vez resultaría peligroso darles a los alumnos del colegio información con la que podrían hacer algo peligroso.

De modo que la tarde pasó lentamente en la sala. Dumbledore no se atrevió a volver a dejarlos solos, y sentándose junto a una de las ventanas sacó su bordado y se puso a trabajar tarareando bajito una canción.

Hermione se acercó al director a mirar lo que hacía, y pronto estaba bordando al lado de él. Dumbledore les preguntó a los chicos si querían aprender también, pero los chicos no quisieron. En cambio se pusieron a jugar ajedrez, pero luego de un par de horas ya estaban aburridos y comenzaban a sentirse encerrados.

-¿Podemos salir a caminar? –Preguntó Harry.

-No –respondió el director sin levantar la vista de su labor-. Y acuéstate que todavía estás enfermo.

-Yo no estoy enfermo –dijo Draco-. ¿Puedo salir?

-DIJE QUE NO –insistió el anciano en un tono más seco-. Y si estás tan aburrido te puedo dar líneas que copiar.

Draco no insistió, y se fue a enfurruñar al extremo más alejado del director y de Hermione. Se sentó en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados, maldiciendo mentalmente al director y a toda su descendencia. Luego recordó que el director no tenía descendencia, y se enfurruñó todavía más.

Pero al rato era evidente que el director y la chica seguirían bordando hasta el fin de la eternidad, y al torcer la cabeza Draco alcanzó a ver que Harry se había quedado dormido. Aburrido, comenzó a buscar con la vista alguna inspiración para matar el aburrimiento. Y así fue como vio, sobre la mesita que se encontraba a su lado, los materiales y los libros que habían traído de la biblioteca para lo del proyecto la noche anterior.

Sin nada mejor que hacer estiró el brazo y agarró el libro de más arriba de la pila, y leyó el título. Química. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Comenzó a ojear, y pronto se encontró leyendo y mirando los esquemas, tablas y dibujos. No entendía nada, y se preguntó como diablos lo harían los muggles para encontrarle sentido a todo eso.

Exasperado volteó las páginas hasta el índice, para ver si había en todo el libro algún capítulo que tuviera algún sentido. De pronto uno le llamó la atención, y una campanita sonó dentro de su cabeza. Destilación. Eso, estaba casi seguro, tenía que ver con el alcohol. Por algo a muchos de los tragos que le gustaban les llamaban "destilados", ¿o no? Rápidamente buscó la página en el libro y se puso a leer el capítulo, intentando entender. Y, disimuladamente, tomó de la bolsa un rollo de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero y se puso a tomar notas.

D: ¡Eso chico! ¡Eso!

A: No te puede oír cornudo…

000

El domingo amaneció nublado. Por las ventanas se podía ver una lluvia suave pero constante. Tomaron desayuno en un ambiente bastante mejor que la mañana anterior, y la comida estaba bastante más rica y variada también.

Dumbledore les informó que irían nuevamente a la sala multipropósito, donde esperaba conseguir que la sala les regalara una piscina temperada.

-Pero no tenemos traje de baño –argumentó Hermione.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger –respondió Dumbledore restándole importancia-. Cuando era más joven fui profesor de transformaciones, y confío en poder transformar algunas prendas en trajes de baño para ustedes. ¿Acaso duda de mi capacidad?

-No profesor –respondió humildemente Hermione, poniéndose roja como un tomate.

Los chicos creyeron que el director estaba bromeando cuando algo más tarde transformó cuatro tapetes de género en cuatro trajes de baño rallados, de un modelo tan anticuado que parecía del siglo pasado. Se veían como si a una camiseta sin mangas le hubieran agregado bermudas, con un diseño de gruesas rayas horizontales rojas y blancas.

-Vamos a parecer unos payasos… -Dijo Harry, inspeccionando una de las prendas.

-Yo no me voy a poner eso. -Aclaró Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

-El que no quiera ponerse traje de baño no va a la piscina y punto –dijo el director simplemente-. Y los que se queden tendrán que copiar los capítulos uno y dos del libro "Una historia de la magia".

Después de esa alarmante declaración, los tres chicos tomaron sus trajes de baño y se fueron por turno al baño a ponérselos.

000

Los tres chicos se sentían un poco ridículos recorriendo los pasillos del castillo en esa pinta. Dumbledore en cambio parecía encantado y avanzaba con la frente en alto silbando una melodía pegajosa.

A la vuelta de una esquina, se cruzaron con Peeves, que perseguía a Eatchy con el hacha que le había robado a una de las armaduras. Dumbledore gruñó, sacó su varita, pero en vez de apuntar a los revoltosos poltergeist apuntó a los chicos, que de pronto perdieron todo el pelo de la cabeza quedando tan calvos como un caldero. Los tres se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, y miraron a Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido. Iban a comenzar a reclamar, pero el anciano no les hizo caso. Se dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda, y continuó su camino como si nada, silbando nuevamente, con una sonrisa vindicativa.

000

La sala multipropósito estuvo a la altura de los requerimientos, haciendo aparecer una puerta de vidrio por la que no se veía nada para adentro por la condensación de vapor. Entraron, y encontraron que hacía mucho calor.

Pero la piscina era grande, bonita a pesar de lo anticuada, el agua estaba caliente, y la luz de muchas velas que flotaban cerca del techo abovedado daba calidez e intimidad al ambiente.

Pronto los tres chicos estuvieron flotando en el agua, relajados y felices, olvidando que se habían quedado pelados y que vestían esos ridículos bañadores.

000

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando llegó la hora de subir a almorzar, comenzaron los problemas. Los chicos no tenían ninguna gana de dejar el agua caliente, y no parecían cansados ni hambrientos. Dumbledore intentó razonar con ellos, pero hasta Hermione sugirió que podían pedirle a los elfos que les subieran unos sándwiches. Finalmente, el anciano perdió la paciencia y los amenazó con desaparecerles los trajes de baño, y los tres chicos salieron rápidamente del agua, colorados, avergonzados, y con los dedos arrugados.

000

El camino de vuelta a la torre de Dumbledore fue una tortura. Aunque el director hizo aparecer toallas, pantuflas y unas batas de baño gruesas y peludas, de todos modos los chicos tiritaron todo el camino por los fríos pasillos. Harry, dentro de su mente, agradeció no tener pelo por que al menos secarse la cabeza había sido simple y no tenía frío como podría haber tenido.

Luego de unas duchas calientes, cuando por fin los cuatro estuvieron secos y vestidos, se sentaron a almorzar. Los elfos les habían traído una sopa espesa y deliciosa de tomates, crema, y queso, un estofado humeante y aromático, y tarta de melaza, la favorita de Harry.

A pesar de que en la piscina no tenían hambre, los chicos descubrieron que en realidad estaban famélicos y se devoraron con gusto todo lo que los elfos les pusieron por delante. Y, luego del almuerzo, sin que el director dijera nada, los tres se fueron por su propia voluntad a sentar a la sala, donde en menos de veinte minutos se habían quedado dormidos.

Dumbledore los tapó con las mantas peludas, y una gran sonrisa de abuelito en el rostro. Luego se fue a sentar a su asiento preferido cerca de las ventanas, y sacó su bordado murmurando para sí mismo "por fin un poco de paz".


	24. Cuenta Cuentos y el Retorno del Refunfuñ

**Capítulo 24 Cuenta Cuentos y el Retorno del Refunfuñador**

La tarde de domingo estuvo tranquila, con los tres chicos profundamente dormidos. Pero, cuando iba a ser hora de la cena, Dumbledore consideró que tal vez los había dejado dormir demasiado. Los despertó, y los tres se sintieron algo desorientados. Harry intentó rascarse la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que seguía calvo.

-¿Cuándo nos va a devolver el pelo? –Preguntó con la voz algo seca.

-Si se portan bien, mañana –respondió Dumbledore.

Los tres gruñeron, incluso Hermione, que se sentía algo malhumorada después de haber dormido tanto. Pero los elfos aparecieron con la cena, y se dieron cuenta de que volvían a estar muy hambrientos. Y, en menos de media hora, habían hecho desaparecer la lasaña e incluso toda la ensalada. Para el postre había arroz con leche, y fue el turno de Dumbledore de devorar con gusto.

-Como no creo que tengan mucho sueño –dijo el director-, pensé que podríamos dormirnos más tarde y hacer algo divertido.

-¿Cómo qué? –Preguntó Draco, y los otros dos también miraron con interés al director esperando a ver qué proponía.

-Estaba pensando en una excursión –explicó el anciano-. Algo tenebroso y emocionante.

-Pero… Es de noche… -Explicó Hermione.

-Bueno, esa es la idea señorita Granger.

-¿Y a dónde iremos de excursión? –Preguntó Harry, entusiasmado. Suponía que no saldrían del colegio. Escabullirse de noche por el castillo no era nada nuevo para él, pero hacerlo con el director del colegio podría ser una experiencia diferente, suponía.

-Estaba pensando en recorrer los pasillos, y contarles la historia de las distintas pinturas que los adornan.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de tenebroso? –Se burló Draco.

-Lo tenebroso, señor Malfoy, es que mañana los interrogaré sobre eso y el que repruebe permanecerá calvo.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntaron los tres chicos a la vez.

-¡Eso no es justo! –Agregó Draco.

-¿Pero podremos tomar notas, profesor? –Preguntó Hermione medio resignada.

-Claro –respondió Dumbledore con entusiasmo.

A Harry no le desagradaba tanto la idea de la expedición "museo", pero la idea de tener que tomar notas y de tener una interrogación al otro día no le gustaba para nada.

-Profesor… -Dijo Harry poniendo cara de cansado-. Yo me siento algo enfermo todavía. ¿Me puedo quedar aquí y dormir?

-Bueno… -Dijo Dumbledore-. Supongo que sí.

-¡Ah no! –Exclamó Draco cruzándose de brazos-. Si Potter puede quedarse entonces yo también quiero quedarme.

-¿Esto es un motín? –Preguntó Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa. Y sin esperar a que le contestaran continuó-. Entonces les daré una alternativa: los cuatro nos quedamos aquí, leyendo historias en voz alta por turno.

Los chicos lo pensaron unos segundos, mirándose.

-¿Y sin interrogación mañana? –Preguntó Draco.

-Sin interrogación mañana, señor Malfoy –aseguró el anciano.

-Entonces yo voto por lo de las historias –dijo Draco levantando la mano como si estuviera votando. Se quedó mirando a los otros, que de inmediato levantaron también la mano y los tres se quedaron mirando al director.

-Bueno, lectura de historias entonces –dijo el director aplaudiendo una vez y poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a una estantería y sacó un libro. Luego con su varita acercó su silla favorita a los sillones de la sala y se sentó-. Siéntense –los invitó indicando los sillones.

Los chicos obedecieron, y cuando se hubieron sentado el anciano le pasó el libro a Hermione.

-Comience usted, señorita Granger –le dijo pasándole un libro-. Escoja una historia y comience a leer para nosotros. Luego será el turno de Draco, luego de Harry, y luego leeré otra historia yo. Y, si después de eso todavía no tienen sueño, continuaremos hasta que se duerman.

Harry y Draco se miraron, y ambos coincidieron sin hablar en que parecía aburrido, pero que diablos…

-El Desenterrador, por Robert Louis Stevenson –comenzó a leer Hermione-. Durante las noches del año…

000

Cuando llegó el turno del director, y Harry le pasó el libro reprimiendo un bostezo, el anciano supo que no habría segunda ronda. Hermione ya había renunciado a quedarse sentada y en cambio se había estirado en su sillón, medio tapada con una manta, mientras que Draco de a poco había pasado de la posición sentada a la posición "ovillo" en el suyo, abrazándose las rodillas. Harry en cambio seguía sentado, pero cuando se desprendió del libro apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y quedó mirando al techo. Además, los tres chicos tenían los ojos a medio abrir.

-Un socio, por Joseph Conrad –comenzó a leer el anciano, con una voz algo lenta y monótona. Sonrió al ver que el chico Malfoy reprimía un bostezo apretando los dientes, y continuó-: ¡Y que cosa más idiota! Años y años…

Algunas páginas más tarde, Dumbledore se detuvo. Era evidente que ya nadie lo escuchaba. Cerró el libro con cuidado, y sin hacer ruido lo fue a dejar de vuelta a la repisa. Luego tapó a Draco, que había cedido al relajo y estaba estirado cuan largo era en su sillón y luego a Harry, que había caído rendido de bruces en el suyo. Hermione en cambio ya se había envuelto ella misma en su manta, y parecía una crisálida.

Dumbledore contempló un segundo la escena, sonriendo, apagó las velas con un movimiento de su varita y se fue escalera arriba.

000

Al alba, unos ruidos que venían del piso de abajo despertaron al anciano. Miró la hora y gruñó. Eran recién pasadas las cinco de la mañana. Resignado se levantó y bajó a ver qué se traían los chicos. Pero los encontró simplemente conversando, y como no era una emergencia volvió a subir a arreglarse para el día.

Desayunaron temprano, con chocolate caliente, tostadas y huevos con tocino entre otras cosas.

-¿A qué hora llega Snape? –Preguntó Draco.

-El _profesor_ Snape, Draco –corrigió Dumbledore-. Llegará esta tarde, presumiblemente a tiempo para cenar.

-Mis padres ya deben estar en casa –recordó Hermione-, ya que tiene que trabajar hoy. ¿A qué hora me voy profesor?

-Puedo ir a dejarla después del desayuno si lo desea –respondió el anciano-, o más tarde, como usted prefiera.

La chica pensó en su casa, en sus cosas, en Crookshanks que había quedado a cargo de su vecina, pero luego recordó que sus padres estarían todo el día en el trabajo.

-Más tarde, no hay apuro –respondió finalmente.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy? –Preguntó Harry, poniéndole mermelada a una tostada.

-El profesor Snape me comentó que ustedes habían ido algunas veces a trabajar al huerto –dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry y a Draco-. Y como el día está soleado, y la señorita Granger no ha tenido ocasión de conocerlo, pensé que a lo mejor podríamos ir los cuatro a ver cómo crece el pasto.

Harry y Draco se miraron, y se encogieron de hombros. ¿Por qué no?

-Pero profesor… -respondió Hermione-. ¿Será bueno para Harry?

-Harry pasó toda la mañana de ayer pataleando en una piscina, señorita Granger –respondió el anciano-. Estoy seguro que podrá sobrevivir a una breve caminata en el huerto.

-Si puedo –aseguró Harry.

-Paseo al huerto entonces –decidió el anciano.

000

Los elfos se acercaron a saludar Dumbledore de inmediato cuando lo vieron salir al huerto (aunque a Hermione la miraron bien feo, pues todavía no la perdonaban por haber intentado obligarlos a aceptar prendas dos años antes). De inmediato comenzaron a ofrecerle diversas frutas al Jefe, pero él sólo probó unas frambuesas, alegando que acababa de desayunar y que tenía que cuidar la línea.

Los chicos se miraron, y bajaron la vista sonriendo. ¡Si el director era muy delgado!

Aunque los chicos ya conocían bien el huerto, se sumaron con gusto al tour que los elfos (a regañadientes) aceptaron hacerle a Hermione. Recorrieron hileras e hileras de plantas en diversos estados de crecimiento, el gallinero, y finalmente se sentaron un rato a descansar debajo de unos manzanos a comer un montón de cosas que los elfos les habían dado, ya que después del paseo ya volvían a tener un poco de hambre.

Harry se tendió en el pasto. Se sentía mucho mejor que en los días anteriores, y sólo estaba un poco cansado. Miró las ramas del manzano, cargadas de fruta, que se mecían al viento sobre su cabeza, y recordó cuando se había caído de uno de los nogales en casa de la señora Hartmann. Sonrió al recordar que le habían estado tirando nueces verdes a su padrino, justo antes del accidente. Luego recordó que Snape se había ido de vacaciones sin él y recordó que tenía que odiarlo. Pero, por alguna razón, le resultó difícil. Al repasar los diferentes momentos que había vivido con el brujo sintió que la rabia desaparecía. ¿Qué importancia tenía que hubiera desaparecido por un fin de semana? Decidió que cuando el brujo volviera ya no lo miraría feo como había planeado cuando el brujo se había despedido de ellos.

000

Después del almuerzo, cuando Hermione guardó en su mochila las cosas que durante el fin de semana había ido dejando en la sala de Dumbledore, la chica recordó lo del proyecto y que los libros que habían traído de la biblioteca seguían ahí. Se acercó al director (que estaba bordando en su lugar habitual) y le devolvió la llave de la biblioteca que el anciano le había confiado al llegar.

-Profesor… -le dijo, luego de que se guardara la llave en un bolsillo de su túnica-. El otro día trajimos unos libros de la biblioteca. ¿Quiere que los vaya a dejar de vuelta a la biblioteca?

-No se preocupe señorita Granger –le dijo el director-. Se lo pediré más tarde a los elfos. No hay ningún apuro. ¿Quiere que la vaya a dejar ahora, o prefiere sentarse a bordar conmigo un rato?

Hermione sonrió, fue a buscar el bordado que había empezado ese fin de semana y que ya había guardado en su mochila, y volvió a sentarse junto al director.

Mientras tanto, Draco recordó los apuntes sobre destilación que había escondido en el fondo de su mochila, y comenzó a planear cómo instalaría una pequeña destilería clandestina en el colegio. Pensó que todos los aparatos que según el libro necesitaría, y decidió que intentaría pedírselos a la sala multipropósito. Y, si eso no resultaba, intentaría transformarlos el mismo a partir de otros objetos. Ya tenía una idea bastante buena de cómo tenían que ser. Sobre el destilado, todo sería más sencillo: usaría agua pura, azúcar que podría obtener de los azucareros del desayuno, y levadura que pensaba conseguir en la cocina apenas se presentara la ocasión. Fingir que visitaba a Silvester podía ser una buena excusa para ir a la cocina. Hace mucho que no veía a su gato. De hecho, no lo había visto desde el fin del año escolar. ¿Se lo habría llevado el viejo Filch? El gato parecía muy apegado a su gata, la Sra. Norris… Le dio un poco de rabia, pero luego decidió que no importaba. De todos modos rara vez se acordaba de su gato.

Harry dejó el castillo de naipes que había estado construyendo sobre la mesa del comedor al notar que Draco llevaba mucho rato quieto, mirando la nada. Se acercó, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –Le preguntó sin rodeos.

A: ¡No tenías por qué ir a distraerlo! ¡Estaba perfectamente bien armando su castillo de naipes!

D: ¡Bah! ¡Alguien tenía que darle un empujoncito! Llevo dos días viendo como el chico vive en una especie de cuento infantil empalagoso. Quiero vomitar…

Draco le guiñó un ojo, y respondió que no era problema suyo. Pero hizo con la boca una mueca indicando al director, y Harry comprendió el "más tarde, cuando no haya moros en la costa" implícito. Muerto de curiosidad, volvió a su castillo de naipes para matar el tiempo.

000

Snape volvió algunas horas más tarde. Cuando apareció por la puerta de la sala, a los chicos les pareció que efectivamente se veía más descansado. De hecho, estaba ligeramente bronceado. Les llamó la atención que no llevara su maleta.

-¡Severus! ¿Qué tal el viaje? –Saludó Dumbledore dejando su casi terminado bordado en el canasto y acercándose a saludarlo.

-Excelente director –respondió Snape. Luego indicó a los chicos y agregó-. ¿Por qué me parece que estos tres tenían pelo cuando me fui?

-¡Ahhhh! –Dijo Dumbledore encantado-. Tal vez si haces mérito alguna vez te cuenta esa interesante historia. O tal vez los mismos chicos te la terminen contando, algún día, en algún pasillo, si sientes curiosidad.

Snape levantó una ceja sin entender, y luego miró a Draco y a Harry como pidiendo una explicación. Pero los chicos se hicieron los tontos y se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Y asumo, por su calvicie, que la señorita Granger tuvo una participación activa en lo que sea que haya ocurrido? –Preguntó Snape con una sonrisa sarcástica. Observó con placer que la chica se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista.

-Asumes bien, Severus –respondió el anciano-. Y recuérdame que te de más crédito la próxima vez.

Snape se preguntó qué diablos habrían hecho, pero al ver que todos parecían sanos y perfectamente felices decidió que tal vez prefería no saberlo.

-Bueno –dijo Snape dirigiéndose a Draco y Harry y apuntando a la puerta, detrás de él-. Traigan sus mochilas y vamos.

-¿Por qué no mejor te quedas un rato, Severus, y cenamos todos juntos? –Propuso el anciano con cordialidad-. Así nos cuentas sobre tu fascinante viaje.

Snape lo miró con una expresión que Harry recordaba le dirigía a él en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, y asumió que su padrino no se sentía muy deseoso de contar nada.

Pero Dumbledore sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada, y llamó a un elfo para pedir la cena para los cinco.

Parecía que la comida hubiera sido escogida para aplacar a Snape, ya que los elfos trajeron comida de la que usualmente se servía en su estancia en las mazmorras. Draco miró la gigantesca ensaladera con zanahorias, betarragas, coliflor y espárragos hervidos y la fuente con fritos de pescado e hizo una mueca en dirección al director, como rogándole que hiciera algo al respecto. Pero el anciano sólo exclamó "¡Mmmmhhhh!" como si nada le produjera más placer que disfrutar de esas delicias.

Se sentaron en medio de un incómodo silencio. Draco tomó un pan de la panera y lo untó con mantequilla sin darle una segunda mirada a la fuente o la ensaladera. Pero Snape agarró la gran cuchara para servir y le llenó el plato con fritos y ensalada. Draco gruñó, e iba a cruzarse de brazos. Pero Snape le dirigió una mirada de esas que usaba para darles la bienvenida a los novatos, y Draco reconsideró sus opciones y terminó tomando el tenedor y comiendo sin poder disimular muy bien el asco.

Harry en cambió se sirvió y comió callado. Comida era comida. Y nadie hubiera podido adivinar si a Hermione le gustaba o no, ya que la chica comía siempre con impecables modales lo que sea que los elfos sirvieran, ya fuera el mejor de los asados o la más insípida de las avenas.

El postre hizo reír a cuatro de los cinco. Los elfos parecían haber querido hacer un chiste personal al señor profesor Snape, y sirvieron una especie de pastel bajo cubierto de glaseado de colores, representando una isla con palmeras en medio del océano. Y, lo que más hilaridad causó, fueron unos diminutos muñequitos de chocolate blanco y chocolate negro que descansaban sobre la arena y que representaban claramente brujos vestidos con capa negra, pelo negro, y nariz ganchuda.

Snape gruñó al ver el descaro de los elfos, e intentó recordar si había alguna poción para la que se necesitaran tripas de elfo doméstico. Ojalá tripas que tuvieran que ser cogidas con la criatura aún viva. Pero no pudo recordar ninguna.

000

Cuando la cena por fin terminó, Snape ya había perdido parte de la alegría de vivir que había sentido hasta antes de llegar al castillo. Les ladró a sus cargas que tomaran sus mochilas y lo siguieran.

-Tal vez ya es hora de que la vaya a dejar también señorita Granger. O sus padres comenzarán a preocuparse –dijo Dumbledore.

Los tres chicos agarraron sus mochilas y salieron al pasillo. Dumbledore apagó las luces y cerró la puerta.

La larga caminata por el castillo se hizo en silencio, con los chicos acomodando sus pasos a las grandes zancadas del iracundo profesor de pociones. Dumbledore cerraba la marcha, de un humor más bien apagado.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Dumbledore finalmente apuntó a los chicos con su varita y éstos volvieron a tener su pelo. Finalmente se separaron, luego de que los chicos se despidieran. Hermione se sonrojó cuando Snape (como en cierta otra vez, en casa de la señora Helena) le acercó la mejilla para que también se despidiera de besito de él, y Snape sintió un malévolo placer al ver cómo había conseguido incomodarla.

000

La estancia de Snape estaba algo helada, y el brujo prendió la chimenea de un movimiento de varita. Luego se dirigió a los chicos, les ordenó que se lavaran los dientes y se pusieran pijama, y les informó que ahora que Harry parecía estar bien volverían a su mazmorra.

Harry gruñó, y se sorprendió cuando Draco respondió "está bien" de buena manera, sin armar escándalo. Pero luego comprendió que algo se traía Draco, cuando Snape ya no los miraba y su amigo le guiñó un ojo.

000

Luego de pedir a los elfos que trasladaran los muebles de los chicos abajo y que dejaran su cuarto como estaba antes, Snape los mandó a la cama sin decirles ni preguntarles nada. Harry se sintió un poco ofendido y resentido, ya que él tenía la mejor disposición a hacer las paces con su padrino pero el brujo ni siquiera parecía dispuesto a conversar. De hecho, Harry sintió algo desagradable en el estómago, como un temor que ya había olvidado. Era esa sensación desagradable que solía sentir cuando vivía con los Dursley y sabía que sólo toleraban su presencia en la casa por que no tenían alternativa.

Mientras se metía en la cama, Harry sintió terror. No el tipo de terror que produce el encontrarse cara a cara con un perro de tres cabezas y que te hace correr despavorido, sino el terror que te produce perder algo que amabas, y que te hace taparte hasta la cabeza en la cama y llorar hasta quedarte dormido. A lo mejor Snape ya no lo quería. Harry, que a ese paso ya estaba seguro de tener una familia, no se había planteado la posibilidad de que ésta pudiera desaparecer. Es cierto que había temido que el brujo muriera, pero lo que estaba sintiendo era diferente. Snape no estaba muerto, sino simplemente parecía estar cansado de él.

Cuando Snape bajó la escalera a darles las buenas noches y a apagar la luz, Harry prefirió seguir tapado hasta las orejas y hacerse el dormido. Sintió el peso de la mano del brujo encima del hombro, y le escuchó claramente decir "Buenas noches Harry" bajito. Pero no contestó, porque sabía que tenía los ojos rojos y no quería que lo vieran así.

Snape no insistió, y tras despedirse bajito de Draco, y recordarle que lo despertara si ocurría cualquier cosa, apagó todas las antorchas salvo la que siempre dejaba prendida cerca de la escalera para que los chicos no quedaran en la completa oscuridad.

Harry sintió que el terror desaparecía un poco. A lo mejor sólo habían sido ideas suyas. Se sintió un poco ridículo. Ya tenía dieciséis años, pronto sería mayor de edad. Era ridículo ponerse a llorar.

Un par de minutos después, escuchó que Draco se levantaba.

-Harry… -Le dijo remeciéndolo-. ¿De verdad que ya te dormiste?

-No –respondió Harry sentándose en la cama-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que hay algo que quiero mostrarte -explicó Draco, yendo hacia su mochila y revolviéndola hasta extraer el pergamino que buscaba. Luego volvió y se sentó al lado de Harry-. Es que estuve leyendo y se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió? –Preguntó Harry entre divertido y escéptico, suponiendo que si había esperado a estar a solas para contarle no podía ser más que algo que terminaría trayéndoles problemas.

A: ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que nuestro niño tiene sentido común!

B: Espera y verás plumífero… Yo conozco esa mirada…

Draco indicó los esquemas que había copiado del libro y explicó.

-Estaba pensando en aplicar esta técnica muggle, y fabricar aguardiente. Mira: sólo necesitamos conseguir o fabricar un equipo de destilación como este, y un recipiente donde podamos fermentar. Creo que si todo va bien podríamos tener nuestra propia fuente de tragos en cosa de semanas.

-¿Y tu crees que se puede hacer todo eso sin que nos descubran? –Se burló Harry-. Y, aunque lo consiguiéramos y nadie nos descubriera, ¿qué crees que va a pasar cuando bebamos y nos sientan el olor, o nos encuentren ebrios?

-Tengo todo pensado cabeza rajada –explicó Draco-. Nos quedan poco más de dos semanas de vacaciones, y confío en que si jugamos bien nuestras cartas podamos escapar de la supervisión de Snape, o en el peor de los casos trabajar de noche. Estaba pensando en usar las mazmorras de más abajo, esas donde te llevamos cuando… Bueno cuando te poseyó el innombrable. A esas creo que podemos llegar desde aquí abajo. Y estaba pensando que el equipo lo podemos intentar encontrar en la sala multipropósito, o incluso instalar descaradamente la destilaría ahí. O, si no resulta eso, pensaba intentar fabricar yo mismo el equipo transformando algunas cosas.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no muy convencido, pero el otro chico continuó.

-Y luego que tengamos el equipo listo, pensaba en usar agua, y sacar azúcar del desayuno o descaradamente robarla de la cocina, donde de hecho tendremos que robarnos la levadura porque no sé de dónde más podríamos sacarla. Luego metemos todo eso en el frasco de aquí –explicó indicando un punto del esquema-, y esperamos. Según el libro en unas semanas las levaduras esas habrán transformado el azúcar en alcohol. Entonces nosotros metemos eso acá –dijo moviendo el dedo a otro punto del esquema-, y saldrá alcohol por acá –indicó moviendo el dedo al extremo del esquema. ¿Qué te parece?

Draco tenía una cara de alegría y entusiasmo, y Harry odiaba tener que aterrizarlo. Pero prefirió ser honesto.

-Creo que sería más sencillo colarnos en la cava, o preguntarle a Seamus cómo lo hace para transformar el agua en ron…

Draco se quedó callado, decepcionado, y sin decir una palabra más volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo guardó en su mochila.

-Draco… Perdona… Pero es que prefiero ser honesto, y tu plan de verdad apesta… -intentó explicar Harry.

-Está bien, no participes si no quieres –respondió Draco, y se volvió a meter a su cama, donde se volvió hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda-. Buenas noches.

Harry suspiró, y tras unos segundos se resignó.

-Está bien, hagámoslo.

-Ya no sé si quiero que tú participes Potter –respondió Draco sin volverse, haciéndose de rogar.

-No seas idiota…

Pero Draco no le respondió, así que Harry insistió.

-Si quieres vamos ahora a la sala multipropósito. ¿Qué tal?

Harry consiguió el efecto deseado, ya que Draco se volvió y sonrió.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, en serio… Aunque sospecho que nos vamos a terminar arrepintiendo.

Draco se levantó y se puso las pantuflas.

-Si de verdad lo tengo todo pensado, Harry –argumentó Draco, con entusiasmo-. Incluso si nos descubren mientras armamos todo, podemos decir que queríamos ver cómo era eso de la química que aprenden los estudiantes muggles. "Con fines puramente académicos" como dicen los sabelotodos como tu amiga Granger.

-No te metas con Hermione… -Le advirtió Harry-. O le cuento todo a Snape…

Draco se puso más pálido de lo habitual.

-No serías capaz…

-No, claro que no –lo tranquilizó Harry sonriendo.

Pero Draco recordó cuando lo había invitado a una fiesta en casa de sus padres y el chico le había ido con el cuento a Snape. Lo miró con desconfianza.

-Júralo…

-En serio… No te delataré porque yo también me metería en problemas y no quiero que mi padrino nos haga –Harry puso cara ceñuda e intentó imitar la voz ronca de Snape- "Limpiar las mazmorras con la lenguaaaa".

Draco se rió, y ambos salieron por la puerta del fondo de la mazmorra cuidando de poner un zapato de tranca para que la puerta no se cerrara.


	25. Draco don Destilado

**Nota:** ¡Penúltimo capítulo!

**Capítulo 25 Draco don Destilado**

Llegaron a la sala multipropósito sin problemas, y se pusieron a pasear delante pidiendo "un lugar donde destilar alcohol, un lugar donde destilar alcohol, un lugar donde destilar alcohol…". Pero se sorprendieron desagradablemente cuando en vez de aparecer una puerta apareció un tablero de anuncios con varios pergaminos viejos. Estaban todos escritos con una caligrafía esmerada y anticuada, y comenzaron a leer el único párrafo que por alguna razón estaba subrayado.

Draco gruñó y Harry rió, ya que parecía ser parte del reglamento del colegio, y ese párrafo establecía expresamente que estaba prohibido el consumo, compra, venta o fabricación de cualquier bebida alcohólica dentro del castillo y terrenos del colegio, o en cualquier actividad académica o estudiantil realizada al exterior de éstos.

-Bueno, ya vimos –dijo Harry divertido (y aliviado)-. No se puede, si lo hacemos nos expulsan. Volvamos.

-¡No pienso dejar que un muro me diga lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! –Respondió Draco, decidido-. Sólo necesito hacer la pregunta en forma adecuada. Espera…

Draco se alejó de la sala multipropósito, y Harry lo siguió resignado. Esperaron un momento, a la vuelta de la esquina, hasta que desapareció el tablero de anuncios. Draco se volvió a acercar con paso decidido, y paseó delante del muro diciendo "Necesito un laboratorio como los que usan los estudiantes muggles para estudiar química… Necesito un laboratorio como los que usan los estudiantes muggles para estudiar química… Necesito un laboratorio como los que usan los estudiantes muggles para estudiar química…".

Una puerta apareció en el muro, y Draco miró a Harry con cara de "Te lo dije". El chico entró triunfante, y Harry lo siguió con una sensación de "por qué me metí en esto".

El lugar era mucho más grande de lo que Draco esperaba. Se puso a mirar y a registrar todo, sin entender para qué servía la mayoría de los cachivaches. Pero al final, revisando cajones y estanterías, fue encontrando las cosas que recordaba que necesitarían para armar su destilería.

-Harry, ahora necesitaré tu ayuda… No puedo cargar todo esto yo solo…

Se repartieron los trastos y salieron. A sus espaldas la puerta desapareció, y también desaparecieron las cosas que llevaban en los brazos. Draco gruñó.

-A lo mejor todo esto es medio premonitorio –sugirió Harry-. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la cava, nos robamos una botella de vino, y nos lo tomamos de a poco durante las próximas noches para que Snape no nos sienta el tufo?

-¡No! –Respondió Draco, con una expresión de ferviente determinación que Harry no veía desde que Hermione andaba molestando a todos con lo de la P.E.D.D.O.-. ¡Si no nos dejan sacar el equipo de aquí, entonces destilaremos dentro de la sala!

-Pero no tenemos azúcar, ni levadura… -Insistió Harry.

Draco lo quedó mirando, y respondió:

-Entonces vamos a la cocina.

Se alejó caminando con decisión, y Harry se fue tras él alcanzándolo.

-Si vamos a la cocina ahora –razonó-, a los elfos les extrañará que estemos ahí. Y seguro que uno de ellos irá a despertar a Snape…

Draco se detuvo, y Harry tuvo la esperanza de haberlo hecho entrar en razón. Pero Draco se dio media vuelta y volvió con grandes zancadas a la sala multipropósito. Harry gruñó, y lo siguió.

Draco no esperó a Harry, y se puso a caminar frente a la sala multipropósito repitiendo "Necesito un laboratorio que no desaparezca, como los que usan los estudiantes muggles para estudiar química, y un gran cajón de uvas… Necesito un laboratorio que no desaparezca, como los que usan los estudiantes muggles para estudiar química, y un gran cajón de uvas… Necesito un laboratorio que no desaparezca, como los que usan los estudiantes muggles para estudiar química, y un gran cajón de uvas…".

La misma puerta de antes volvió a aparecer, y Draco entró con decisión. Harry lo siguió, entre divertido y preocupado por la testarudez de su amigo.

Draco encontró todo lo que había pedido, y se puso manos a la obra. Harry lo detuvo y apuntó a un pizarrón que había en el muro, donde por alguna ironía de la sala había un dibujo con tiza que representaba un brujo con capa que tenía agarrados de las orejas a dos brujos más chicos.

-¿Tienes miedo cabeza rajada? –Se burló Draco.

-Draco… Mira… -Le hizo notar Harry, apuntando al dibujo-. Uno de los más chicos tiene lentes y un rayo en la frente. Creo que la sala nos está advirtiendo.

-¿Sabes qué? –Respondió Draco molesto, caminando hacia el pizarrón y agarrando el borrador-. Creo que me las puedo arreglar perfectamente solo de ahora en adelante.

Y diciendo esto borró con un solo movimiento el brujo de lentes con el rayo en la cabeza.

-Draco…

-Lárgate o quédate, me da lo mismo –dijo el chico, y se puso a buscar con qué prensar las uvas.

Harry se fue al pizarrón y borró el resto del dibujo, y luego se fue a ayudar a su amigo que lo aceptó de vuelta sin hacer comentarios.

000

Lograron volver a la mazmorra sin problemas, cuando afuera ya cantaban los pajaritos y en el oriente una luz fría comenzaba a dibujar las montañas. Se acostaron agotados, pero satisfechos. Habían conseguido prensar toda la uva y confiaban que dentro del gran frasco donde habían echado el jugo ocurriera el milagro. Harry se durmió pensando que en realidad no le hubiera importado que no resultara. No sentía una especial inclinación a tomar vino, y sólo había participado para seguirle la corriente a Draco.

Draco en cambio se durmió con una sensación de triunfo que no había sentido desde que habían condenado al hipogrifo ese que le había roto el brazo en tercero.

000

Al desayuno disimularon bien, conversando animadamente. Pero Snape se preocupó al verles las ojeras. Les preguntó si habían dormido bien, y los chicos dijeron que sí.

El brujo pensó que tal vez se estaba poniendo paranoico, y que probablemente los chicos estaban pálidos y algo verdosos por la poca luz de la mazmorra y porque no habían tomado sol en muchos días.

De modo que el brujo decidió dejar por un día todas sus resoluciones paranoicas.

-Hoy quiero que hagamos algo especial –les dijo-. Los chicos lo miraron con interés, y continuó-. Vamos a hacer una caminata alrededor del lago. ¿Qué les parece?

Los chicos se obligaron a sonreír con entusiasmo, a pesar de que por primera vez hubieran deseado que Snape los dejara simplemente en paz como lo había venido haciendo desde hace un tiempo.

Los elfos les prepararon una cesta con alimentos y jugo para el picnic. Aperados con unos gorros para el sol que Snape les había traído de regalo de sus vacaciones, subieron al vestíbulo y salieron al sol de la mañana.

La caminata fue larga, pero no desagradable. Harry sintió algo de pena cuando pasaron por el punto en el que los dementores habían estado a punto de matarlos a él, a Sirius y a Hermione tres años antes. Se detuvo un momento, contemplando el lugar en el que había creído ver a su padre. Snape pareció comprender lo que le pasaba, porque le puso una mano en el hombro, y lo empujó suavemente hacia él hasta abrazarlo. Le frotó un poco la espalda, hasta que Harry se sintió mejor y se separó. Draco se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y, cuando los otros se volvieron a verlo, el chico hizo como que tocaba el violín y preguntó con una voz desagradable.

-¿Molesto?

-¿Qué insinúas? –Preguntó Snape con los ojos como platos, e irritado apuntó al chico con su varita. Pero Draco puso sus manos frente a él como defendiéndose.

-¡Era una broma! ¡Era una broma! ¡Lo siento! –Dijo rápidamente. Snape frunció el ceño pero bajó la varita.

-¿Por qué no te guardas tus bromitas para ti, tonto? –Le preguntó Harry de mal modo, y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

-Perdón… En serio… Sólo estaba bromeando… -Insistió Draco, caminando detrás de Harry-. Fue de mal gusto, lo reconozco.

-De pésimo gusto –insistió Snape, dándole un coscacho en la cabeza al pasar junto a él.

000

Un poco más tarde, se sentaron en un hermoso lugar a almorzar. Los chicos estaban agotados. Comieron los sándwiches y se tomaron el jugo de calabaza como si no hubiesen probado nada mejor en la vida, y cuando acabaron con todo se tiraron en el pasto y cerraron los ojos un rato. Y a los cinco minutos se habían quedado dormidos.

A Snape le extrañó un poco, aunque decidió dejarlos dormir un poco. Pero cuando ya habían pasado casi tres cuartos de hora y los chicos no se despertaban se levantó del pasto, se sacudió las hojas y ramitas que se le habían quedado pegadas en la túnica y los remeció.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie resignados, y tras estirarse siguieron al brujo para terminar de darle la vuelta al lago.

000

Esa noche, a la hora de la cena, los chicos se comieron todo rápido y sin reclamar, a pesar de que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba el hígado. Snape los observó sorprendido y, cuando les dijo que se lavaran los dientes y se fueran a la cama y ambos obedecieron de inmediato sin quejarse, se sintió un poco alarmado.

-¿Están bien? –Les preguntó extrañado.

Los dos, que iban camino al baño se volvieron, y al ver la cara de extrañado del brujo respondieron de inmediato, y al mismo tiempo.

-Sí.

El brujo lo dejó pasar. Después de todo, habían caminado todo el día y él mismo estaba agotado y sólo quería dormir.

000

Esa noche los chicos no salieron a ninguna parte. Ni bien apoyaron la cabeza en la almohada que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando Snape bajó a darles las buenas noches y a apagar las luces los encontró profundamente dormidos. Se sintió un poco desconcertado, extrañado de que se estuvieran portando tan bien. Pero eso era algo bueno ¿no?

Frunciendo el ceño, subió la escalera y se fue a dormir.

000

Pasaron algunos días en que los chicos no volvieron a la sala multipropósito, pues Draco había leído en sus apuntes que la fermentación se tomaba unos cuantos días, sino semanas. Pero sentía curiosidad.

Como durante el paseo del martes no había ocurrido nada, Snape se animó a llevar a los chicos a caminar todos los días, aunque sin salir de los terrenos del colegio. Incluso, al igual que Dumbledore, transformó unas camisetas en trajes de baño (más modernos y bonitos que los del director) y se fueron a bañar al lago. Harry fue completamente feliz, y estaba seguro de que nunca había tenido unos días de vacaciones tan agradables como esos. Atrás había quedado la pelea que había tenido con su padrino cuando este se había ido de vacaciones sin él, al igual que esos sentimientos que lo atormentaron cuando regresó.

Dumbledore volvió el miércoles a ver cómo andaban las cosas, pero al ver que los tres parecían perfectamente felices se fue y no volvió en el resto de la semana.

El domingo por la noche, cuando Snape se fue después de haber apagado las antorchas, Draco se levantó y decidió ir a la sala multipropósito a ver cómo avanzaba el experimento. Harry puso la cara larga, y Draco se encogió de hombros, afirmando que podía perfectamente ir solo.

Harry no se logró quedar dormido hasta que su amigo volvió, media hora más tarde, afirmando que todo parecía marchar bien, que había sacado un poquito del líquido y que ya tenía olorcito a alcohol.

Luego de eso, Draco se durmió feliz porque su plan marchaba sobre ruedas, y Harry se durmió feliz porque no los habían pillado y porque la sala multipropósito no había estallado como los calderos de Neville.

000

Cuando salieron a caminar, el lunes por la mañana, pasó algo diferente. Acababan de alejarse del castillo cuando se acercó Hagrid dando grandes zancadas. Se detuvieron a esperarlo, y lo saludaron cordialmente cuando llegó. El semigigante se cruzó de brazos y les dijo sin rodeos.

-Hola. No he podido dejar de notar que han salido a pasear por los terrenos del colegio todos los días. He esperado pacientemente que se dignen a invitarme, pero aparentemente no piensan hacerlo. ¿Tienen algo en mi contra? ¡Yo también vivo aquí!

Harry se sintió pésimo, pero Snape fue el que habló.

-Hagrid, tienes toda la razón. No tengo nada que decir salvo pedirte que perdones nuestra desconsideración, y que aceptes por favor acompañarnos de ahora en adelante. Nada nos alegraría más.

Harry encontró el discurso algo falso, pero Hagrid sonrió francamente y simplemente respondió "OK".

Acompañados por Hagrid y por Fang, siguieron caminando. Era algo difícil seguir el ritmo del semigigante, y este tuvo que devolverse varias veces al ver que los otros quedaban atrás.

Lo bueno de que los acompañara Hagrid es que de entre los árboles del bosque salían toda clase de criaturas, atraídas por el guardaparque, que siempre parecía andar trayendo en uno de sus numerosos bolsillos algún alimento para darles. Aun así, Harry pensó que Hagrid era un poco exagerado cuando un bowtruckle se dejó caer desde un árbol frente a ellos, y el semigigante sacó un puñado de insectos vivos para darle. ¿Quién en su sano juicio andaba por la vida con cucarachas vivas en los bolsillos?

Pero, dentro de todo, Harry sentía que en esos paseos aprendía más de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas que en todas las clases que había tenido con Hagrid a lo largo de los años. Incluso Malfoy ponía atención a las explicaciones y no interrumpía como lo hacía usualmente en clases.

El otro lado positivo de pasear con Hagrid y con Fang era que comenzaron a adentrarse también en el bosque prohibido. Harry tenía ganas de pasar cerca de la cueva de los hongos, para ver si seguía habiendo un monstruo cuidando la entrada. Pero los adultos evitaron estratégicamente esa zona del bosque.

El miércoles ocurrió algo que resultó un poco terrorífico: una pequeña acromántula se acercó a Hagrid. Era pequeña, comparada con las que los habían atacado el verano anterior, pero tenía de todos modos el alarmante tamaño de Fang. Los chicos retrocedieron de inmediato, y Snape retrocedió poniéndose entre ellos y el monstruito. Incluso Fang emitió un quejido y se escondió detrás de los chicos y de Snape. Pero Hagrid se agachó y le acarició su peludo cuerpo, y lo más curioso es que a la arañita parecía gustarle. Arqueó las patas y el cuerpo como si fuera un gato, y los otros tres hicieron muecas de asco.

Hagrid se volvió hacia ellos e insistió en que se acercaran a conocerla (era una hembra). Snape y Draco no se movieron, y Harry se acercó lentamente, sólo por el cariño que le tenía a Hagrid. Pero no sintió ningún placer cuando su amigo prácticamente lo obligó a acariciarla. Era peluda, pero no suave. Estaba fría, y sus pelos eran tiesos y pinchudos. Harry sintió una repulsión que le salía desde el fondo del estómago, y se alejó con piernas temblorosas cuando Hagrid por fin se dio por satisfecho.

El jueves, durante el paseo, también ocurrió algo interesante. El día había amanecido hermoso, como había estado toda la semana, pero cuando paseaban por la linde del bosque oyeron un canto como de pájaro, pero era triste como un lamento. Snape hizo una mueca y Hagrid miró al cielo.

-Mejor volvamos, va a llover –dijo.

Draco miró el cielo azul, en el que sólo había algunas nubes blancas y miró de reojo al guardaparque. Pero Snape parecía estar de acuerdo con Hagrid.

-Esta cantando un augurey –explicó Hagrid, al ver la cara de pregunta de los más chicos-. Siempre lo hacen cuando va a llover.

-Ahh, sí… –dijo Draco-. Creo que he escuchado hablar de esos.

Harry lamentó una vez más el haberse criado con muggles. ¡Había tantas cosas que los demás sabían y él no!

Alcanzaron a llegar al castillo, pero cuando entraron en la mazmorra de Snape vieron por la pequeña ventana de la sala que afuera se había nublado completamente y que empezaban a caer goterones.

000

El sábado por la noche, Draco ya no aguantó más y decidió que quería destilar lo que fuera que hubiera en el fermentador. Aunque según los apuntes que había tomado era posible que hubiera que esperar más tiempo, el chico estaba demasiado ansioso para seguir esperando. Resignado, Harry lo acompañó esa noche de vuelta a la sala multipropósito.

Cuando Draco abrió el frasco, Harry retrocedió. Es cierto que olía a alcohol, pero no era algo agradable.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –Le preguntó Harry.

-Sí… -Respondió Draco, aunque había algo de duda en su voz-. Lo que pasa es que tenemos que destilar esto para obtener el alcohol.

Draco comenzó a instalar todo, consultando sus apuntes. Harry se sentó algo aburrido a mirarlo, pensando en su cama calientita que lo esperaba abajo, en la mazmorra.

Cuando Draco prendió un fósforo y lo lanzó lejos asustado, Harry recordó el mundial de quidditch y al señor Weasley intentando prender una fogata.

-Déjame a mí –le dijo a Draco acercándose y tomando la caja de fósforos.

Draco observó muy interesado como lo hacía, pero cuando el fuego estuvo listo hizo un lado a Harry para seguir él. Harry volvió a sentarse lejos, sin ofenderse. De todos modos él sólo estaba ahí por la gran amistad que los unía.

000

Mucho más tarde, hasta Draco se estaba cuestionando el interés del experimento. Era demasiado lento para su gusto. Era innegable que estaban obteniendo alcohol (se había acercado a oler, e incluso había metido un dedo y se lo había chupado, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando se quemó la lengua), pero se preguntaba si valía la pena tanta molestia y espera para ver caer una miserable gotita de vez en cuando.

Cuando ya no podían más de sueño y a ambos se les cerraban los ojos comenzó a salir un olor desagradable. El nivel del "jugo" había bajado considerablemente, y lo que había adentro se veía asqueroso. Sin preguntarle a Draco, que parecía no saber qué hacer, Harry apagó el fuego.

-Creo que ya va a amanecer de todos modos –explicó-. Mejor volvamos que no quiero tener que explicar donde estábamos.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo, y tapó el frasquito en el que había quedado el fruto de tanto trabajo. Se lo hubiera guardado en el bolsillo, pero su pijama no tenía.

Alcanzaron a volver a la mazmorra a tiempo, y Draco guardó el frasquito dentro de un calcetín, al fondo de su mochila. Se metieron en sus camas, pero no alcanzaron a dormir casi nada. Snape llegó tempranito a buscarlos para desayunar.

Ambos se levantaron y se estiraron fingiendo, y Snape se fue sin notar nada raro. ¡Por Suerte!


	26. Últimos días complicados

**Nota**: ¡Último Capítulo! ^_^ Para los que llegaron hasta aquí: admiro vuestra paciencia. Un abrazo. Para lunapotter (y para los que se hayan hecho la pregunta): no habrá continuación. Creo que Harry tendría un año más bien tranquilo y poco complicado.

**Capítulo 26 Últimos días complicados**

Cuando iban subiendo al vestíbulo, se encontraron con Eatchy. A los chicos ya se les había olvidado el poltergeist. Snape retrocedió un paso, varita en mano, poniendo a los chicos detrás de él, ya que nunca lo había visto. Pero el fantasma avanzó y se asomó sobre su hombro y exclamó:

-¡Ohhhhhh! ¡Si son los dos tontitos! ¿Siguen aquí? ¡Yo pensaba que se habían ido con el vejete!

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Snape apuntándolo-. ¡Identifícate!

-¡Pero que modales! –Se burló Eatchy cruzándose de brazos. Luego se volvió hacia los chicos y voló hacia donde estaban ellos-. ¿Por qué no me presentan a su amigo?

Snape se volvió hacía los chicos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Me pueden explicar de dónde lo conocen?

Draco y Harry se miraron, y Harry comenzó a explicar, pensando que mejor empezaba por las presentaciones.

-Padrino, este es Eatchy. Eatchy, te presento al profesor Severus Snape. El hace clases en este colegio, enseña pociones.

Eatchy esbozó una horrenda sonrisa, y haciendo un carapálida saludó a Snape moviendo su trasero.

-¡Hoooooooola Profesor Snaaaaaaape! ¡Es un guuuuuuusto conoceeeeeeerlo!

Snape parecía no saber qué hacer, y miraba horrorizado a esa versión todavía más decadente de Peeves. Y, como si hubiese escuchado su nombre, justo en ese momento apareció el susodicho.

-¡TÚ! –Gritó Peeves apuntando a Eatchy con tono acusador-. ¡Ten esto usurpador!

Y Peeves comenzó a lanzarle cuchillos a su némesis, que los esquivaba riendo. Los cuchillos comenzaron a caer en el pasillo, y los chicos se cubrieron la cabeza. En eso se escucharon un concierto de _Plops_ y _Cracks_, y varios elfos aparecieron y comenzaron a recoger los cuchillos, amenazando a los poltergeist con sus puños, enfurecidos. Finalmente, y para completar el cuadro, varios fantasmas acudieron atraídos por el alboroto. Y fue una suerte, ya que de inmediato rodearon a los poltergeist y agarrándolos del pescuezo comenzaron a darles puños sobre la cabeza mientras se alejaban con rumbo al vestíbulo.

Los elfos terminaron de recoger los cuchillos y desaparecieron también, dejando sólo a los chicos y a Snape, que parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

-¿Me pueden explicar? –Preguntó finalmente.

-Eatchy es un poltergeist, uno como Peeves –explicó Harry-. Usted no lo conocía porque justo llegó cuando usted estaba de vacaciones. Es muy desagradable, y hasta Peeves lo odia.

Snape se quedó pensando unos segundos. Parecía estar atando cabos.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con que el director los dejara calvos? –Preguntó.

-Bueno, un poco, sí –admitió Harry.

-Muy indirectamente –agregó Draco.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor cuéntenme todo desde el principio…

Al final, los chicos optaron por contarle todo, desde el proyecto sobre los muggles hasta el día que él llegó, aunque sin ponerse de acuerdo ninguno de los dos quiso contarle cómo el director había lidiado con ellos. A ambos les daba vergüenza. Al final el brujo estaba un poco enojado, y en vez de seguir hacia el vestíbulo para el paseo diario, comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la mazmorra. Los chicos lo siguieron, con un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegaron, Snape bajó al cuarto de ellos, e hizo aparecer dos cubos de agua y dos escobillas. Los chicos, que lo habían seguido, se quedaron mirándolo.

-Van a pasar el resto del día limpiando esta mazmorra –dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Y si para la noche este piso no está impecable continuarán mañana.

-Pero señor… -Dijo Draco.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Muévanse!

Los chicos lo miraron consternado, y finalmente Harry mandó al diablo su orgullo y confesó.

-Padrino… El profesor Dumbledore ya nos castigó por eso…

-Pues yo creo que se merecen mucho más que quedarse calvos por un par de días, por traer esa alimaña al castillo. Ya bastante teníamos con Peeves –Declaró Snape-. Y ahora pónganse a limpiar.

El brujo se dio vuelta e iba a irse pero Harry lo retuvo.

-Dumbledore nos pegó con su cinturón –confesó-. De verdad que ya nos castigaron por esto.

-¡¿QUE EL QUÉ?! –Gritó Snape, volviéndose. Miró a los chicos esperando que le dijeran que era broma, pero los dos se habían puesto colorados-. ¿Y por qué no me lo habían dicho? –Preguntó finalmente.

-Porque nos daba vergüenza, ¿por qué más? –Respondió Draco como fuera obvio.

Snape se quedó unos instantes sin palabras, pero finalmente murmuró.

-Bueno, merecido se lo tenían. Supongo.

Pero ya no parecía enojado con ellos, y desapareció los baldes y las escobillas con un movimiento de su varita. Luego se volvió hacia la escalera y dijo "vamos".

000

Pasado el impasse, el paseo por el parque estuvo tan agradable como los de los días anteriores. Snape estaba todavía menos comunicativo que otros días, y Harry sospechó que la próxima vez que el director viniera la conversación entre él y su padrino no iba a ser agradable. De hecho, comenzaba a sospechar que el director había omitido la historia de sus calvicies a propósito para no tener que decirle toda la verdad a Snape.

Pero Harry decidió no amargarse. Ya había pasado hacía días y, aunque había sido muy desagradable, Harry hubiera preferido incluso ser castigado de nuevo sin con eso hubiera hecho desaparecer a Eatchy. Pero eso era imposible, claro. Por algo Peeves seguía ahí.

Harry se preguntó por primera vez de dónde había salido Peeves. ¿Habría llegado del mismo modo que Eatchy, convocado por un grupo de ingenuos jugando a la Ouija? A lo mejor salía en "Historia de Hogwarts", tendría que preguntarle a Hermione. Aunque, si saliera en ese libro, Hermione lo habría sabido, y les habría impedido convocar al segundo poltergeist, razonó.

000

Ese día el paseo fue corto, debido a que nuevamente se echó a llover. Y, por la tarde, después de almuerzo, Snape se fue a dormir siesta como le gustaba hacerlo cuando no estaban fuera. Intentó como siempre convencer a los chicos de que ellos también bajaran y descansaran un rato (a lo que ellos en general no accedían, reclamando que no tenían sueño), y para su asombro obedecieron sin rezongar. Feliz, se fue a su cuarto para lo que prometía ser una siesta fabulosa, con el suave ruido de la lluvia de fondo.

Harry se extrañó que Draco no reclamara, como siempre lo hacía cuando lo mandaban a dormir siesta, pero le siguió la corriente como de costumbre. Una vez abajo, cuando lo vio sacar su botellita de alcohol comprendió.

-Si te tomas eso, el tufo te va a traicionar –lo previno.

-No me lo voy a tomar así tal cual –aclaró Draco-. Lo vamos a diluir.

Volvió a meter la botellita dentro de su mochila y llamó a Dobby, quien apareció de inmediato.

-¡Dobby! –Lo saludó cordialmente-. Tenemos sed. ¿Nos podrías traer unos jugos de naranja con bastante azúcar?

-Por favor –agregó Harry, que odiaba pedirle cosas a Dobby como si fuera un esclavo.

-Claro –dijo Dobby de inmediato-. ¿Van a desear también algo de comer?

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, Draco respondió:

-Unas cerezas estaría bien. Y si fueran de conserva, mejor.

-Dobby volverá de inmediato –dijo el elfo, y desapareció.

Dobby volvió a los cinco minutos con una bandeja con lo solicitado, que puso sobre una mesita que hizo aparecer. Luego desapareció con una sonrisa y recordándoles que si querían algo más no tenían más que llamarlo.

Draco vertió generosas cantidades de su alcohol sobre su vaso de jugo, e iba a echarle al de Harry cuando el chico, en un impulso de auto conservación de último minuto, puso una mano sobre el vaso tapándolo y afirmando que prefería el jugo solo.

A: ¿Ya vez, cornudo sin fe? ¡Te lo dije!

D: Y yo te dije que esperaras y vieras…

Draco empezó a cacarear y a mover los brazos como una gallina que aletea, y Harry calló en la trampa y sacó la mano de arriba de su vaso. Draco vertió de su alcohol, pero al verle le cara a Harry sólo le puso un poquito.

D: ¿Qué te dije emplumado? ¿Qué te dije?

A: Ok, pero que conste que no lo está haciendo porque realmente quiera.

D: Nadie le puso la pistola al cuello…

-Ahí está Potter… Perfecto para mariquitas… -Le dijo pasándole el vaso, aunque no de mal modo sino en broma.

-No soy mariquita –aclaró Harry, tomando el vaso-. Tan sólo me preocupa que este matarratas nos haga mal.

-Pero que gallina… ¡Si seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra!

-Sobre todo preparando todo en un lugar tan _muggle_ como la sala multipropósito –se burló Harry.

-Bueno, hice todo casi igual –se defendió Draco-. Y huele a trago, ¿no?

Y como para reforzar lo que estaba diciendo se llevó el vaso a la boca y se tomó un buen trago.

-Ahhhhh –dijo contento-. Está rico. Anda gallina, pruébalo.

Harry se resignó y lo probó. No estaba malo, pero le dejó en la lengua un gustillo medio rancio.

-He probado mejores –dijo finalmente.

-Bueno, es nuestro primer intento –dijo Draco restándole importancia-. Los próximos serán mucho mejores, ¡ya verás!

-¿Los próximos? –Preguntó Harry, ligeramente alarmado.

-¿No creerás que nos vamos a quedar con el primer intento, verdad? ¡Este no era más que nuestro experimento exploratorio!

Harry no dijo nada, aunque estaba cada vez más arrepentido de no haber cortado el asunto desde el principio.

000

Snape se despertó de pronto, con un ruido inusual en su mazmorra. Se quedó esperando, y pronto lo volvió a oír. Era lo que había creído escuchar: una persona vomitando, y parecía venir de la sala.

Rápidamente se levantó y salió de su cuarto. Ahí, sobre la alfombra, estaba en cuatro patas Draco Malfoy, frente a lo que presumiblemente era su propio vómito. Rápidamente Snape se acercó a ayudarlo, pero en ese momento escuchó ruidos a su espalda y vio que Harry también estaba vomitando, con la diferencia que había alcanzado a llegar al baño.

Ayudó a Draco a levantarse, y le sintió olor a alcohol y como a naranja. Pero, que el recordara, en el almuerzo no habían comido nada que contuviera naranja, ¿o si?

Ayudó a Draco a avanzar y a sentarse en el sillón. Luego hizo aparecer un paño mojado y se lo pasó para que se limpiara. Hizo desaparecer el vómito con su varita, e iba a ver cómo estaba Harry cuando sintió a su espalda que Draco volvía a vomitar, frente a la chimenea.

-¿Qué les pasa? –Preguntó a nadie en particular-. Yo comí lo mismo que ustedes.

Hizo desaparecer el segundo charco de vómito, y se fue al baño. Pero Harry ya se había repuesto un poco y se encontraba lavándose la boca y la cara. Por el espejo Snape pudo ver que estaba pálido, y al tocarle la frente notó que estaba frío.

-¿Estás mejor, Harry, o quieres seguir vomitando? –Preguntó preocupado.

-Creo que ya estoy mejor –murmuró Harry-. No me queda nada que vomitar.

-Entonces ve a acostarte. Yo llevaré a Draco. Bajaré en un instante.

Harry obedeció, y Snape fue rápidamente a su sala de trabajo y volvió con dos frasquitos de poción. Se los guardó en un bolsillo para poder ayudar a Draco a caminar hasta el baño donde, como Harry, se lavó la boca y la cara.

Cuando por fin estuvieron los dos chicos acostados, con cara de moribundos, Snape les dio las pociones que les había traído y que calmarían sus estómagos. Los chicos se las tomaron sin chistar, agradecidos de cualquier cosa que les aliviara.

Recién cuando la poción hizo efecto, y los chicos se sintieron mejor, Snape comenzó a mirar alrededor y vio la mesita con los dos vasos y la fuente de cerezas. Con un mal presentimiento se acercó a mirar, y no vio detrás de él las miradas alarmadas de Draco y Harry. Acercó su ganchuda nariz a los vasos, que todavía contenían un poquito del jugo, y confirmó sus sospechas. Se volvió hacia sus cargas, enojado, y vio las caras de culpables que tenían.

-¿De donde sacaron esto? –Preguntó enojado.

-Dobby nos los trajo –respondió Draco.

-¿Dobby les dio trago? –Preguntó Snape, indignado, y antes de que Harry lograra explicar lo que quería explicar el brujo gritó-. ¡DOBBY! ¡VEN AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO!

El elfo apareció y, asustado por la voz de Snape, comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con el puño, asumiendo que debía castigarse por alguna cosa.

-¿Tú les diste esto a los chicos? –Preguntó Snape indicando la bandeja.

El elfo abrió grandes los ojos, miró a Snape temblando de pies a cabeza, y lentamente comenzó a asentir. Snape iba a sacar su varita cuando Harry saltó gritando de la cama, y se puso frente al elfo.

-¡No fue él! ¡No fue él! –Gritó Harry.

-Acaba de confesar Harry… -dijo Snape-. Hazte a un lado.

-Él nos trajo los jugos, y las cerezas, pero nosotros le agregamos alcohol. ¡Por favor deje ir a Dobby! ¡Él no sabía!

Snape bajó la varita, y Harry bajó los brazos, más relajado.

-¿Es verdad eso, Dobby? –Preguntó Snape.

Dobby se asomó lentamente desde atrás de Harry, y miró a Snape con sus enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Dobby sólo trajo jugo de naranja a los chicos porque los chicos tenían sed. Y cerezas porque los chicos querían comer cerezas. Pero Dobby hizo el jugo con mucho cuidado, y el frasco de cerezas le pareció bien a Dobby. Dobby no sabía que a los chicos les haría mal lo que Dobby les traía.

-Está bien, Dobby –Respondió Snape-. Perdóname por haber dudado de ti. No necesitas castigarte, y puedes irte.

-Dobby lo siente… –insistió el elfo.

-Puedes irte –insistió Snape-. ¡Es una orden!

El elfo desapareció, y Snape se concentró en Harry, que ahora que no estaba defendiendo a nadie parecía algo descompuesto. Luego miró a Draco, que parecía querer confundirse con el decorado.

-¿De donde sacaron el trago? –Preguntó.

Ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a decir nada.

-¡RESPONDAN! –Gritó Snape perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo preparamos nosotros –confesó Draco.

-¿Es cierto eso, Harry?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿CUÁNDO?

-En la sala multipropósito –murmuró Harry mirando el piso-. Vimos en un libro de química muggle como hacerlo, y queríamos ver si resultaba. Y creímos que había resultado, pero algo debemos haber hecho mal…

-¿Y de dónde sacaron un libro de química? –Preguntó Snape confundido.

-Lo encontramos cuando estábamos haciendo esa tontería de investigación sobre los muggles para Dumbledore –dijo Draco.

-El _Profesor_ Dumbledore, Draco –lo corrigió Snape. Pero no parecía tan enojado con Draco-. ¿Dónde tienen el libro? –Preguntó.

-Se quedó en el cuarto del director –respondió Harry.

-Pero no hemos vuelto allá en dos semanas –dijo Snape confundido-. ¿Cómo lo hicieron, si no tenían las instrucciones?

-Draco tomó notas –explicó Harry- para lo del trabajo –mintió, al ver que Snape parecía enojado. No iba a echar al agua a Draco, contándole que las había copiado sólo con el fin de hacer el experimento.

-Voy a matar al director… -Murmuró Snape-. ¡Y voy a mandar a sellar la sala multipropósito!

-¡NOOOO! –Gritaron los chicos al unísono.

-¡SE CALLAN! –Gritó Snape. Luego se volvió y miró lo vasos-. ¿Tienen más de esa porquería que hicieron?

Los chicos no contestaron.

-¡_Accio_ matarratas! –Gritó Snape enojado, varita en mano, y de la mochila de Draco salió volando la botellita con lo que quedaba.

Snape la abrió y olió el contenido, intentando identificar, sobre el intenso olor a alcohol, qué podría haber sido lo que les había hecho mal a los chicos.

-¿Se tomaron sólo lo que le falta a esta botella? –Preguntó, mirándola al trasluz.

-Sí, y ni siquiera estaba llena –explicó Harry-. Tenía como tres cuartos.

-No es tanto… -Murmuró Snape extrañado-. No debió haberlos hecho vomitar de ese modo.

El brujo se quedó pensando unos segundos, y luego le dijo a Harry que volviera a la cama. Hizo aparecer un par de baldes vacíos y los dejó junto a sus camas. Luego hizo desaparecer la mesita y la bandeja, y se fue no sin antes advertirles que se quedaran dentro de la cama si sabían lo que les convenía.

000

Snape llamó a Winky, y le encargó que se quedara por favor con los chicos, abajo, y que le avisara si algo pasaba, que estaría en su laboratorio. Le pidió además que por ahora no les diera nada de comer hasta que él le avisara.

La elfina obedeció de inmediato, y Snape se llevó la muestra al laboratorio para intentar identificar lo que les había hecho mal.

000

Los chicos pasaron una tarde miserable en la mazmorra. Aunque no volvieron a vomitar, y a pesar de la poción, se sentían descompuestos. Y ambos estaban un poco asustados.

Mientras tanto Snape no había podido identificar la sustancia. No estaba seguro del antídoto, así que agarró dos _bezoares_ y se los llevó a los chicos.

000

Como sólo quedaban cinco días para el inicio de las clases, Snape decidió castigarlos por el resto de las vacaciones. Tendrían que quedarse encerrados en su cuarto. Los chicos pensaron que no era tan terrible (esperaban algo peor), hasta que Snape hizo aparecer unos muros que formaban dos cuartos pequeños, cada uno con puerta hacia el pasillo en que había quedado la escalera. Los encerró por separado, y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, y Harry vio que en su cuarto no había más que la cama, Harry le gritó a Snape que no tenían ni baño. Entonces apareció en una esquina un balde, y Harry volvió a gritar que no era gracioso.

000

Pasado el enojo inicial, Snape no fue tan malvado. Los dejaba ir al baño varias veces al día, y seguían comiendo arriba, con él. Pero se ensañó obligándoles a comer todo aquello que no les gustaba, y llenando más el plato si comenzaban a hablar. Y ni hablar de postre.

Abajo, los cuartos eran verdaderos calabozos. Harry y Draco intentaron conversar a través de los muros, pero al parecer estaban hechizados para no permitir que los sonidos pudieran pasar del uno al otro.

Cuando Draco, aburrido en su cuarto, se puso a gritar a todo pulmón que lo sentía, y que se volvería loco de tedio, apareció en su cama una copia de "Historia de la Magia" por Bathilda Bagshot. Al principio sólo lanzó el libro contra la puerta, pero luego agradeció lo aburrido que era porque le ayudaba a quedarse dormido, y así el tiempo pasaba más rápido.

000

El jueves 31 por la mañana, a la hora del desayuno, Snape decidió perdonarlos y dejarlos salir un día antes del encierro. Los chicos sonrieron aliviados, ya que esos cuatro días habían sido una verdadera tortura.

Como Snape todavía tenía trabajo que hacer para tener todo listo para comenzar el año, y en el colegio ya estaban todos los profesores, Snape les dio permiso para que salieran de la mazmorra, a condición de que volvieran a almorzar, a cenar, y que no hicieran ninguna tontería, o él mismo le pediría al director que los dejara dormir por un mes más en sus pequeños calabozos.

Los chicos no querían eso ni por nada del mundo, de modo que se limitaron a pasear por el parque y a bañarse en el lago. Volvieron felices y a tiempo para el almuerzo, pero cuando iban atravesando el vestíbulo para bajar a las mazmorras se les acercó Filch, enfurecido.

-¡USTEDES! –Les gritó-. ¡USTEDES FUERON LOS QUE TRAJERON A ESE DEMONIO! ¡SÉ QUE FUERON USTEDES!

Los chicos quedaron petrificados, el tiempo suficiente para que Filch los agarrara de una oreja y los arrastrara rumbo a su oficina. Los chicos protestaron, e intentaron explicarle que tenían que volver a la mazmorra donde Snape, pero el celador parecía enfurecido más allá de toda razón, y los lanzó adentro de su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él de un portazo.

Los chicos miraron alrededor, y comprendieron la ira del celador: en cada espacio de pared e incluso del techo habían escrito "Eatchy estuvo aquí".

Filch les gritó, y les gritó, y les siguió gritando hasta que casi quedó afónico. Por suerte en un momento dado sonó la puerta, y el celador dejó de gritar para ir a abrir. Era Snape.

-Argus… Que gusto… -Saludó el brujo con una voz suave. Luego miró alrededor, y comprendiendo el problema sacó su varita y desapareció todos los pintarrajeados. Filch le dio las gracias refunfuñando, mirando la varita con envidia y con cierto resentimiento.

-Cuando necesites, Argus… -Dijo Snape guardando la varita-. ¿Ya me los puedo llevar? –Agregó indicando a los chicos.

Filch aceptó a regañadientes, pero antes de dejarlos ir les aseguró que si ese _poltergeist_ se volvía a meter con él, los que pagarían serían ellos.

000

La última tarde de vacaciones estuvo más tranquila. Los chicos volvieron a salir, pero como Snape les había devuelto todas las cosas "peligrosas" después del almuerzo (haciéndoles prometer que no las usarían para hacer tonterías) usaron la capa de Harry para atravesar los pasillos y el vestíbulo sin toparse con el iracundo Filch.

Como hace mucho que no jugaban, se fueron al campo de quidditch y pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando a quién atrapaba más veces la snitch. Ganó  
Harry, como siempre, pero Draco descubrió que ya no le molestaba.

Esa noche, después de la cena, como no se habían metido en problemas, Snape devolvió la mazmorra inferior a su estado original. Los chicos lo agradecieron, y se durmieron sintiendo que aunque no todo había sido bueno, extrañarían ese verano una vez que las clases hubieran comenzado.

000

Por la mañana, el desayuno tuvo una atmósfera triste. Los tres sabían que ese sería el último desayuno que tomarían juntos en la mazmorra, y sentían que lo extrañarían un poco.

Todavía no terminaban cuando escucharon al enano de piedra, y la voz del director. Snape fue a abrir, y el director entró cargado de paquetes, que resultaron ser los libros y las cosas que los chicos necesitarían para el año escolar. Se extrañaron, ya que la lista nunca les había llegado.

-Buenos días señor director –saludó Snape con algo de frialdad-. Ya estaba temiendo que no vendría.

-Te dije que lo haría… -le dijo el anciano con calma-. ¿Estamos a mano ahora?

Snape gruñó, pero luego murmuró "está bien".

A los chicos les dieron permiso para volver a ir al campo de quidditch, y se fueron a pasar ahí toda la mañana. Volvieron a almorzar a la mazmorra, cansados, sudados, y hambrientos. El director ya se había ido.

-Vayan a ducharse… -les dijo Snape al verlos.

-Pero es que queremos volver a la tarde –explicó Harry.

-Sí la revancha… -agregó Draco.

Snape iba a sacar su varita, y los chicos la pensaron mejor y decidieron obedecer.

Algo más tarde, con el pelo todavía mojado, almorzaron. Harry y Draco comenzaron a contarle del juego que habían tenido en la mañana, del juego que habían tenido la tarde anterior, de cómo Draco intentaba hacer trampa, de como Harry era un mentiroso y un fanfarrón… Snape escuchó su cháchara, y fingió que le interesaba. Estaba pensando que tal vez los extrañaría un poco, su desorden en la mazmorra y su constante cacareo sin sentido.

Cuando terminaron el postre (panqueques), se quedaron en silencio. Ya se les había pasado la euforia post-juego y comenzaba el principio de la despedida.

-Bueno… -Preguntó Harry algo incómodo-. ¿Ya puedo llevar mis cosas a la torre de Gryffindor?

-Deja todo ordenado en tu baúl, incluidos los nuevos libros y materiales, y los elfos lo llevarán por ti –explicó Snape-. Lo mismo va para ti Draco. Yo te traje las cosas de casa de tu prima.

-¿Cuándo podré ir a verla? –Preguntó Draco.

-Cuando recobre el conocimiento, yo mismo te llevaré. Por ahora no tiene mucho sentido que vayas.

-Ah, bueno. –Respondió Draco algo desanimado, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a no ver a su prima.

Los tres se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Snape les recordó que bajaran a dejar sus cosas ordenadas y que luego desaparecieran por el resto del día.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que nos vemos más tarde en el gran comedor, ¿no? –Preguntó Draco.

-Sí. Voy a estar ocupado esta tarde –explicó Snape-. Pueden ir a donde quieran, dentro del castillo y alrededores, y pueden hacer lo que quieran, dentro de límites razonables. Pórtense bien.

Los chicos asintieron, y bajaron algo acongojados a ordenar sus cosas.

Cuando dejaron los baúles cerrados y listos en la mazmorra, Harry se sentó en su cama y miró alrededor.

-No te pongas sentimental, cabeza rajada –dijo Draco, cruzándose de brazos-. Nos vamos a seguir viendo todo el año, y lo vamos a seguir teniendo que aguantar en clases todo el año –agregó apuntando hacia arriba-. Y yo me lo voy a seguir teniendo que bancar de jefe de casa.

-Ok… -Dijo Harry, sonriendo resignado-. Tú ganas. Sin cursilerías.

Y se fueron a disfrutar la última tarde libre al parque.

FIN


End file.
